Propósitos
by CaptainK8th
Summary: Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.
1. Primer Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

**¡Atención!: ****La imagen de portada pertenece a ****_hikikomerri_****. _Visita su tumblr con esa url_****. ****¿Han visto sus dibujos? Estoy muerta por ellos.**

* * *

**Primer Capítulo.**

Caminaba por las calles de Hillwood, la mañana era tranquila, demasiado quizás, normalmente los lunes por la mañana la gente iba a trabajar, abrían sus locales dispuestos a seguir con la rutina después de un fin de semana. Para sorpresa de Arnold, había muy poca gente transitando y eso le extrañó. Se preguntó si tal vez, había perdido la razón del tiempo y había salido de la casa de huéspedes más temprano de lo acostumbrado. _Los nervios_. Era su último año en la preparatoria, estaba emocionado y ansioso a la vez. Sabía que era la última etapa que tendría que pasar en Hillwood, pues pensaba estudiar en una universidad importante si sus ahorros se lo permitían o si tenía suerte para adquirir una beca.

Siguió caminando, distraído. Sabía que este año iba a ser diferente, ¿presentimiento?, ¿sexto sentido? No. Era total seguridad. Así, pensando en las distintas formas en la que este año iba a ser distinto, llegó al gran edificio de su preparatoria.

«_Bienvenidos a la Preparatoria Pública Hillwood: abierta desde 1889.__»_

La Preparatoria Hillwood era un edificio moderno, ya que se había construido hace poco y sus paredes eran de ladrillo color bordo, esto le daba un aspecto clásico, venerable, digno de admirar, y más aún con los metros de altura que tenía. Arnold se sabía el trámite de memoria, pues Gerald le había dado las instrucciones que tenía que realizar: ir a secretaría, pedirle a la Srita. Vidwig una fotocopia de sus horarios, firmar los papeles de su inscripción y finalmente encontrarse con Gerald en el Comedor.

Cuando llegó, vio caras conocidas. Percibió a Rhonda junto a Curly. Quiso saludarlos pero desistió de la idea cuando vio que el chico se la estaba comiendo _literalmente_, y Arnold no pudo evitar preguntarse si Curly era caníbal o algo así, porque en la bizarra escena la nariz de la pelinegra era succionada por la boca de Thaddeus. Escondió una risa y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Hola Arnold! —escuchó una voz suave a su lado e inmediatamente la reconoció.

—Hola Lila, ¿vas a la secretaría?

—Así es. ¿Vamos juntos? —ella sonrió complacida.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Oh, muy agradables, de verdad. Fui a visitar a mi familia al campo, los extrañé tanto, cuando los vi sentí que mi alma volvía a su lugar. Después fui a visitar a Arnie, la pasamos muy bien, es el mejor novio que podría tener.

Ah, claro. No era noticia que Lila era pareja de su extraño primo Arnie desde hace dos años. ¿Y cómo sucedió eso si Arnold no estuvo presente y por ende no había un medio de conexión entre la actual pareja? Era simple, Arnie había ido a visitar a Arnold para darle una sorpresa —Arnold creía que en realidad era desesperación para ver a Helga—, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él ya que nunca se enteró que este ya no vivía en Sunset Arms. "Casualmente" Lila apareció por la casa de huéspedes para preguntar cuándo es que volvería de San Lorenzo y si estaba bien. Un embrollo demasiado planificado si le pedían opinión, aunque ella insistía que fue suerte y destino. Todavía no entiende como es que su primo aceptó estar con ella si aparentemente sentía atracción por la chica Pataki.

Arnie no había cambiado nada, y sí, aunque era su primo, de verdad era raro. Le costaba creer que tuviera una novia tan perfecta como la pelirroja. Lila había recibido la pubertad con los brazos abiertos y Arnold creía que estaba más linda que antes, llevaba su cabello suelto y este le llevaba hasta la mitad de la cintura, se veía suave y sedoso, y siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber si se sentiría de esa forma al tacto. Sus curvas eran bien proporcionadas y las enseñaba de una forma muy poco atrevida. Un vestido verde, muy diferente al que usaba cuando era niña. El ojiverde no pudo entender el por qué estaba con su pariente si podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera. Aunque sonara engreído, no sabía tampoco, como podía preferirlo antes que a él.

—Oh, me alegro.

Pero de verdad lo hacía. No mentía. El enamoramiento de Lila quedó en el pasado. Para ser exactos, dejó de existir cuando él fue a vivir a San Lorenzo por seis años. En realidad, le costaba pensar que en algún momento hubiese existido. Ahora veía a Lila como una buena amiga, ni más ni menos, pero el hecho de que se enamorara de su primo fue un golpe al ego masculino.

—¿Y tu qué Arnold? ¿Has encontrado a esa chica especial?

No había que meditar demasiado. No había nadie desde hace años, y era un tema delicado para él. Sabía que Lila le preguntaba para saber si había arreglado las cosas con Helga, lo sabía bien porque esa pregunta se la hacía desde que había llegado, ya hace 3 meses. Sin embargo, él se mantenía mayormente callado, tratando de darle la mínima información a la actualmente amiga de Helga. Él estaba sorprendido cuándo las vio hablando amistosamente un sábado a la tarde en el parque, pues toda su infancia parecía que la rubia odiaba a la "Señorita Perfección". Se dijo a sí mismo que aunque era técnicamente imposible, se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, y que se había perdido de muchas cosas. Por otra parte, el tema «Helga Pataki» era uno del que no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Gerald, y él era su mejor amigo. La pandilla de amigos de la 118 solo sabía lo que había pasado en San Lorenzo. Un beso entre los dos rubios era algo sorprendente, pero eso había sido hace años, y todos creyeron que simplemente fue una muestra de agradecimiento de la parte del ojiverde hacia la chica de una sola ceja por ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres. Pero había más, mucho más.

—No, Lila —escondió un suspiro, algo molesto—. En realidad, tampoco quiero encontrarla, no aún.

—¡Oh, Arnold! ¿Pero por qué dices eso? El amor es hermoso…

—No digo que no lo sea, solo creo que todavía no estoy listo.

No había tenido tiempo para enamorarse en sí. Fue todo muy rápido, y por mucho que le costara admitir, para él, el tema «Helga Pataki» no había concluido en absoluto. No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero el que Helga lo hubiera ignorado olímpicamente desde que piso Hillwood le dolía. No le encontraba razón…

Bueno sí, tal vez. Porque después de besarla por la emoción en esa selva, él le prometió estar juntos apenas volviera. Él estaba seguro de que su ausencia iba a ser por algunos meses, ocho como máximo, pero esos ocho meses se convirtieron en veintidós. La promesa fue fácil: él le daría su gorra azul, y ella su listón rosa. Una promesa sobre no olvidar y regresar. Pero un día, recibió un paquete. Se sintió confundido cuando vio su pequeña gorra ahí, junto a una carta escrita en una hermosa letra cursiva. La ojiazul le explicaba que no podía esperarlo, y que sus fantasías no podían controlar su vida, que era hora de empezar de nuevo porque según ella, la vida seguía y no quería vivir de falsas ilusiones. También quedaba explícito que no quería volver a ver su lazo rosa, «_tíralo, quémalo, haz lo que quieras»_. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar un zapato rojo, que no necesitó más de dos segundos para reconocerlo. Era de Cecile. Helga era Cecile.

Recordó haberse quedado mirando ese zapato por minutos, horas quizás e inevitablemente se molestó. ¿Tenía razón para estarlo, no? Helga, en unos segundos, no solo había roto una promesa, sino que también había soltado la bomba sobre la misteriosa identidad de Cecile como si no le importara a nadie. _Cecile_… Ese día de San Valentín, esa inolvidable noche lo pasó junto a Helga. Una Helga totalmente dulce y amable, pero extrañamente no era como Lila, de pronto, en esa tarde en América Central, se encontró comparándolas mientras veía ese zapato. Lila era demasiado dulce, demasiado comprensiva, demasiado amable, demasiado, demasiado, demasiado… mientras que Helga, esa Helga artista, podía ser una buena persona de forma natural, nada empalagosa, la rubia podía ser amable de una forma atractivamente común, solo con su voz suave y su consideración totalmente fluida. Y luego, recordó a Hilda, esa chica poetiza con la que soñó. En ese entonces, la apariencia entre ambas era demasiado obvia. La verdad le cayó como ladrillos: él siempre había creído que ese extraño sueño le demostró las personalidades opuestas de sus amigos. Es que, vamos, ¿una Phoebe tonta?, ¿una Rhonda no interesada por su apariencia? Siempre pensó que ese sueño había jugado con su cerebro mostrándole un mundo opuesto que nunca pasaría. ¿Pero una Helga poetiza? Su sueño le mostró el interior de Helga y nunca se percató. Incontrolablemente, la rubia volvía a sorprenderlo una vez más. Otra vez volvía a ser la excepción en su vida. Tenía razón, Helga no era solamente ese rudo exterior, tosco y arisco, también era una niña dulce, enamoradiza y poeta.

Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado dolido para pedirle explicaciones, por lo que decidió quedarse al margen, callado. Ya no había una razón por la cual volver, no había ninguna chica rubia esperándolo con anhelo y añoranza. No había nada. En ese momento, Arnold pensó en lo irónico de la situación. En su habitación, guardaba la carta que le mandaría a Helga al día siguiente, avisándole que volvería en dos meses. La desilusión se apoderó de él, y ese conjunto de letras quedó en el basurero.

Con el alma dañada, Arnold ideó una forma para quedarse en San Lorenzo por unos meses más, para así poder recomponerse y prepararse para confrontar a la rubia, pero ese lapso duró más de lo esperado.

—Arnold, ya verás, todo se resolverá —la voz de Lila se escuchaba lejana. Salió de sus ensoñaciones y se golpeó mentalmente cuando reparó en que se había quedado parado observando a la nada. «_Consecuencias de recordar el pasado__»_, pensó. Por suerte, Lila siguió caminando como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que los pies del rubio se habían quedado pegados al suelo.

—Hm, gracias, supongo… —se hizo el desentendido, poniéndole fin al asunto.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación en donde estaba la Srita. Vidwig acomodando algunos papeles. Helena Vidwig era atractiva. Era una joven de seguramente veintiséis años que tenía un hermoso cabello platinado que le caía hasta los hombros, tenía mechas de cabello de color verde cayéndole a los costados de su cara ovalada. Hacía que sus ojos, del mismo color, resaltaran aún más, aunque el maquillaje ya lo hacía por sí solo.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó entusiasmada cuando vio entrar a los amigos.

—Hola Lena —murmuró Lila totalmente feliz por verla de nuevo.

—¡Oh Lila! Estás tan bella —las mejillas de la pelirroja adoptaron un color carmesí, como el de una muñequita de porcelana. Era notoria la amistad entre las dos chicas, el ambiente se había aligerado, pues estaba en uno de entera confianza, sin embargo, Arnold se sentía fuera de lugar porque no la conocía. Helena se percató de eso, y lo miró dubitativamente, como si tratara de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto o no.

—Hum, soy nuevo —aclaró Arnold, tímido.

—Me parecía, —contestó Vidwig mientras lo examinaba con más detalle— no te olvidaría. ¿Tu nombre?

—Ar…—aclaró la voz— Arnold Shortman.

Helena sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Claro! Tengo tus papeles, me avisaron con anticipación de tu llegada. Bienvenido de nuevo a Hillwood.

—Hum, gracias.

—De acuerdo… veamos, primero busquemos sus fichas… Empecemos con Lila… — Helena los hizo sentarse en las sillas que estaban junto a su pequeño escritorio y buscó entre los archivos la carpeta que pertenecía al último año y cuando la encontró buscó la letra «S» — Sawyer, Lila. Acá está. Aprovechando, voy a sacar la tuya Arnold —Helena agradeció que ambos apellidos comenzaran con S—. Bien, acá están sus horarios y las fichas de asistencia —le entregó a cada uno la correspondiente—. Ahora, empecemos con la inscripción a las clases.

Después de varios minutos cada uno se fue por su lado, la pelirroja a su salón correspondiente y él en busca de Gerald para saber cuántas clases compartirían juntos. Tuvo que admitir que se decepcionó cuando comparó los horarios con Lila y solo coincidían en Gimnasia.

El Comedor, como decía la palabra, era eso, un comedor. Los alumnos tenían permitido estar ahí antes de clases y obviamente, en el almuerzo. Era una sala grande, sin adornos en las paredes, el amarillo pastel del que estaba pintado hacía que se viera muy aburrido, pero por suerte, tenía grandes ventanales de vidrio que eran puertas corredizas y conducían al patio trasero, en donde, en efecto, habían más mesas y sillas para comer afuera si es que el tiempo era muy agradable para comer en un lugar cerrado o si el Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que su mejor amigo, además de estar con su novia Phoebe, estaba con Helga. Y no supo que pasó, de pronto sus manos sudaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

«_¿Qué hago? ¿La saludo? ¿La ignoro? O quizás me conviene esperar acá…__»_

Pero no necesitó desesperarse más, porque al segundo de haber pisado el Comedor, Helga y Phoebe salieron al patio, y pudo escuchar a ésta última decirle a la rubia _«¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!»_

—Hey, viejo —saludó Gerald—. Justo a tiempo, eh…

—¿Phoebe me vio venir? —preguntó curioso Arnold.

—Oh, no lo creo, pura coincidencia… —le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque con mi nena nunca sabemos, es demasiado perceptiva.

El rubio se sintió aliviado cuando comparó los horarios con su mejor amigo. Compartían tres de seis clases. Ambos tenían Ética III en unos minutos, así caminaron con tiempo para no llegar tarde. Según supo, Phoebe y Helga también compartían su clase, pero Gerald le dijo que no se unirían a ellos en ese momento porque tenían que terminar con unos papeleos.

—Viejo, sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, —comenzó el pelinegro y Arnold no pudo evitar pensar en que iban a empezar a hablar de Helga… otra vez— pero bueno, Phoebe y yo estamos saliendo hace 5 meses, y el año anterior compartíamos mucho tiempo acá —abrió los brazos y elevó de forma cómica para referirse a la preparatoria— así que, este año va a ser… de la misma manera—mostró una mueca—. Vamos a sentarnos juntos en el almuerzo, y en los recesos estaremos juntos, ¡ojo! No te estoy dejando de lado, vas a unirte a nosotros, pero… —ahí viene lo malo— Helga es la mejor amiga de Phoebs, y va a estar con ella cuando pueda, ya quedamos en almorzar hoy —avisó.

—De acuerdo, veré si puedo estar con Curly, Rhonda y Nadine… —murmuró inseguro.

No podía estar con otras personas, Arnold se había convertido en un chico tímido y tenía muy pocos amigos, en realidad, Gerald era su único amigo. Ah, y Lila, pero Lila en realidad, más que amiga era su cuñada. Lamentablemente, la pandilla se comenzó a distanciar en la secundaria. El pelinegro había dejado en claro que cada quién tomo su camino, y durante su ausencia, sus amigos comenzaron a conocer gente nueva. ¿Qué más esperaban? La vida pasó y la pubertad les llegó a todos. Ahora, solo mantenía conversaciones con muy pocos. Entre ellos, los mencionados.

—¿Esperas ignorar a Pataki toda tu vida? —Gerald estaba cansado, y sus motivos eran suficientes.

—No… —Arnold se mordió el labio inferior—. Solo hasta la universidad.

—Deberían madurar —el semblante de Gerald se volvió serio—. Sé que no es mi tema, pero ¿tan grave fue que no pueden estar cerca uno del otro? Tienen que superarlo. Planeo estar contigo y Phoebe para toda la vida —increíblemente su declaración en vez de sonar amistosa y romántica era un total regaño— y va a ser difícil si tienes problemas con la única amiga de mi novia. Sé que antes era más fácil porque estaban a kilómetros de distancia y no mantenían contacto alguno, pero ya volviste. No puedes ignorarla e olvidar su presencia cuando ahora, tienes un lazo con ella.

—Lo sé —comentó resignado el rubio.

Entraron a clase y para la buena suerte del pelinegro y para la mala del rubio, el tiempo pasó extremadamente rápido.

En camino a su segunda clase pensó. Su mejor amigo tenía razón, tal vez debería madurar, aclarar las cosas con Helga, simplemente tener una convivencia, les convenía a ambos, no por ello debería ser una amistad, quedó bien en claro que la ojiazul no lo deseaba. La duda le carcomía, ¿por qué?

Contabilidad III, a Arnold no le hacía mucha ilusión. Era una materia común para él, no la amaba, pero tampoco la odiaba. Se sentó solo, pues Gerald tenía Biología III. Miró a sus compañeros para ver si conocía a ninguno pero nada. Suspiró de resignación.

Sintió que alguien se removía incómodo a su lado y alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

—Hmmh… este es el último asiento, ¿puedo sentarme? —preguntó la chica.

—Claro, Sheena.

Sheena era una de las personas con las que no se hablaba muy seguido. En realidad, ya no se hablaban en absoluto. Por qué sí, Hillwood era una cuidad pequeña y aún más para una preparatoria, pero Arnold sabía que nadie conocía a todos. Ni el más popular, ni el más sociable.

Se alivió cuando recordó que en unos minutos tendría Gimnasia con Gerald y Lila. El no conocer a nadie en una preparatoria con más de 300 estudiantes, le incomodaba. Había perdido el carisma para conocer a la gente que tanto lo caracterizaba y su compañera de pupitre ni siquiera lo miraba.

Luego de terminar con los deportes se quedó más tiempo de lo requerido en las duchas. Aunque fuera difícil de admitir, Arnold estaba ansioso. No sabía que sucedería con él en el almuerzo, principalmente porque si aceptaba sentarse con la pareja, también aceptaría sentarse con Helga, y nunca habían estado tan cerca desde que él había regresado. Bueno, a decir verdad no habían estado cerca para nada.

En la hora del almuerzo caminó decidido hacia la mesa en donde lo esperaba el pelinegro y su novia. Respiró hondo varias veces, muchas quizás y se hablaba a sí mismo para distraerse. Cuando se sentó sintió las palmadas de Gerald en la espalda y la mirada de felicidad de Phoebe.

Hablaron de todo, del cómo les estaba yendo hasta el momento, los compañeros nuevos que tenían, los compañeros en común que compartían o las materias que hasta el momento les parecían un bodrio. Pasaron los minutos y Arnold se había relajado, reconoció que tal vez, Helga estaba tan incómoda como él y por ello decidió sentarse junto a otras personas.

—Arnold, Literatura III es un fiasco —le avisó Gerald—. La profesora habló 5 minutos y yo ya me había dormido.

Phoebe le lanzó una papa frita, fastidiada.

—Está exagerando, Arnold —puso los ojos en blanco—. La verdad es bastante interesante —Gerald negó con cara de aburrimiento cuando su novia se entretuvo comiendo su almuerzo—. ¿Y a qué hora tienes esa materia? —preguntó Phoebe retomando la atención en los dos chicos.

—Humh, luego del almuerzo.

—Yo también tengo Literatura III luego del almuerzo —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Arnold se tensó automáticamente, y aunque quiso disimularlo, no pudo. Sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío y tenía palpitaciones que irremediablemente obstruían sus oídos, la sangre se posicionó en sus mejillas, lo sabía porque su cara de pronto estaba caliente, y fijó su mirada en su almuerzo, fue la viva imagen de una estatua.

A su lado se sentó Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

.

.


	2. Segundo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo.**

Todos se quedaron mudos con la llegada de la rubia. El lugar, de pronto, adquirió una incomodidad insuperable, era tanta que a Arnold no le extrañaría que ésta poseyera cuerpo y presencia, viniera y lo ahorcara. Tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar y moverse, pero los músculos no le respondían.

—Pues te aburrirás, Pataki —comentó el pelinegro para alivianar el ambiente. Arnold parecía una roca, al contrario de Helga que actuaba totalmente natural.

—Tienes el cerebro de una mosca, cabeza de cepillo, por eso te aburres. No puedes comprender dialectos que superan tu capacidad mental —ahí estaba, tan arisca como siempre.

Sin poder evitarlo, Phoebe se rió y Helga le sonrió.

—¡Phoebe! —se quejó Gerald—. Tendrías que estar apoyándome.

—Perdón, es que… perdón —siguió carcajeándose.

—Vamos Geraldo, no te lo tomes tan a la defensiva —la rubia se mofó.

Y la charla entre los tres siguió. Trataron de ignorar el hecho de que Arnold se había quedado callado de pronto. No era un cobarde, no. Simplemente no se la vio venir y lo agarró desprevenido. Se sentía un estúpido. Ella se notaba tan tranquila… y él ya sentía el olor a sudor por los nervios. ¿Es que él siempre tenía que ser la voz de la moral y la lógica en esa relación? Quizás exageraba, pero Arnold Shortman no podía tratar a Helga Pataki con neutralidad. A comienzos del año casi se le llena su pobre cabeza de balón con canas verdes por el estrés que estaba atravesando. No fue fácil llegar y encontrar todo cambiado, y mucho menos saber que todos habían seguido con su vida, las personas que una vez conoció cambiaron rotundamente. Es que no entendía a Helga tampoco. ¿Se la pasó ignorándolo durante 3 meses, y luego se acerca a sí, sin más para conversar? Bueno técnicamente, no con él en específico.

Inhaló fuertemente y se alejó de sus pensamientos, trató de meterse en la conversación sin sonar demasiado patético.

—Gilbert es un idiota —comentó Helga descuidadamente mientras agarraba su manzana y la mordía—. Economía es una asignatura sencilla, es una lástima que la materia se arruine por la culpa de ese profesor.

—¿Es muy malo? —preguntó Phoebe.

—Va mucho más allá de esos estándares, Phoebs —resopló—. Quise fijarme cuánto faltaba para el inicio del almuerzo así que saqué mi celular para corroborar la hora, pero él lo vio —se molestó— ¡y me lo quito! ¡Es un idiota! Y yo le dije que solo veía la hora, que era un segundo y me ignoró. Lo odio.

Gerald rió fuertemente.

—¿Y tu qué, cabeza de cepillo? ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

—Pataki, no seas tonta. Es obvio que no estabas revisando la hora —miró a Arnold y a Phoebe mientras señalaba la muñeca de la rubia— ¡Tiene un reloj ahí! ¡Y por lo que veo marca la hora perfectamente!—miró los ojos de la aludida—. El profesor te vio mensajeando. Acéptalo.

Helga frunció el ceño.

_«__Diablos.__»_

—Caray, Geraldo, no molestes —suspiró y admitió resignada—. Quizás estaba mandando un mensaje, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es una acción vital a nuestra edad, ya sabes, la tecnología hoy en día es muy avanzada... y los adolescentes también...

Arnold se dijo que era momento de meterse en la conversación.

—¿Cuándo te devolverán el teléfono? —su voz apenas se escuchó. Primero porque había sido un murmullo demasiado bajo, segundo, porque todos en el comedor gritaban y reían. Pero los tres entendieron perfectamente, por suerte. Sería embarazoso tener que repetir la pregunta, y también ser ignorado. Phoebe escondió una sonrisa y Gerald miró a Helga mientras que la chica se quedaba callada, meditando.

Nunca pensó que Arnold abriría la boca. De hecho tenía casi por seguro que le habían comido la lengua los ratones pero parecía que no, porque le había hecho una pregunta directamente. Y ahora, tenía que contestarla sin mostrarse engorrosa.

—De hecho, ya lo hicieron —sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un móvil de color plateado, lo mostró y con una sonrisa lo desfiló frente a todos como su fuera una modelo y la mesa, su pasarela—. Dejó muy en claro que sería la primera y última vez, y yo acepté —lo guardó y en ese momento Helga miró a Arnold e inevitablemente sus ojos chocaron.

Arnold había crecido, eso era notorio. Ya no era más el niño enano que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, de hecho, los papeles se habían invertido. Helga había quedado más baja que él y no podía salir del asombro por ello. Su piel estaba tostada por fuerte sol de San Lorenzo, así había adquirido un sutil color dorado en su tez que hacía que sus ojos verdes destacaran. Su cabello era más largo, no demasiado, solo lo necesario para que cayera naturalmente por su extraña cabeza. Su contextura era normal. Se lo notaba en forma, pero no excesivamente. Helga se lo imaginó trabajando en la selva sin camiseta y tuvo un estremecimiento. Por suerte, estaba completamente vestido ahora, si no moriría de un sobrecalentamiento.

El rubio se sintió examinado. Los duros ojos azules inspeccionaban cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada pestañeo. Pero no dejó de mirarla en ningún segundo. Había tenido tiempo para estudiarla, no era la primera vez que la veía. Los ojos de Helga recalcaban su rostro. Un rostro totalmente redondo, sin ningún ángulo, una circunferencia perfecta. Helga siempre se quejaba de la forma de su cara con Phoebe, según ella, tener esa cara redonda la hacía demasiado tierna. Sus labios estaban en una mueca extraña que él no pudo descifrar y sus mejillas tenían un rosado adorable. Ya no usaba más ese flequillo que tanto utilizó por años, y tenía su larga cabellera recogida en sus infaltables dos coletas. Ahora su cara estaba libre de cabellos, dejando libres sus facciones. Helga era una chica atractiva, de eso no había duda. Todos lo decían, lo admitían. Pero Helga G. Pataki tenía la misma forma de ser y no dejaba que su nombre estuviera en boca de ningún puberto, según ella decía. Por ello, se dedicaba a tratar mal a cualquier persona que se le acercara e ignoraba cualquier consecuencia que esto provocaba.

—Entonces no es tan malvado… —concluyó Arnold.

—Siempre tan samaritano, melenudo —rodó los ojos mientras observaba a Gerald—. Ese maldito te hará la vida imposible —sonrió de forma sombría—. Me gustaría verlo, no lo niego. Sería divertido.

Arnold rió, extrañó los apodos. Extraño ser insultado. Extrañó esa posición de sumiso que tenía frente a la rubia.

Y, oh por Dios, eso lo hacía una persona masoquista y extraña.

—No tengo tu mala suerte, Helga —Gerald sonrió sin sentirse insultado—. Yo, a comparación tuya, tengo modales.

—Cierra el pico, cabeza de cepillo.

—Vamos chicos —intervino Phoebe—, dejen de ser tan niños. Compórtense bien.

—Lo siento, Phoebe —susurraron a la vez.

Helga y Gerald se miraron. Fruncieron el ceño, castigados. En ocasiones, Phoebe se ponía en plan maternal y a ambos les molestaba. El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y la rubia levantó sus gruesas cejas y le sacó la lengua.

—Muy bien, niños —pero la voz de la japonesa de pronto adquirió un tono de voz perverso y burlón—. Ahora, les daré una croquetita si me dan la pata.

Gerald se quedó tan sorprendido como Helga. No salían de su asombro. ¿Phoebe bromeando de esa forma? Salieron de sus cavilaciones cuando escucharon la sonora risa de Arnold.

—Bien hecho, Phoebe. Se quedaron callados —le felicitó.

—Oh —se ruborizó—. Tenía que probar otra técnica, la de regañarlos muy poca veces funciona.

—Bien, Phoebe —comenzó Helga—. Me has sorprendido, estás aprendiendo de tu maestra —se señaló—. No puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa.

—Nena —llamó Gerald viendo su reloj de muñeca— en 5 minutos tenemos Economía, vámonos. Tienen Literatura ahora, ¿no es así? —miró a los dos rubios.

Y ese globo de comodidad había durado muy poco, pues Gerald lo sabía bien. Sabía que ambos tenían Literatura, la pregunta detrás de esa pregunta era: _«__¿Van a ir juntos?__»_ y los rubios se dieron cuenta de ello. Se removieron en su silla, incómodos. Una cosa era estar sentados en el mismo lugar, mientras estaban acompañados de sus amigos, y otra era ir completamente solos. Para colmo, el salón de Economía y Literatura quedaban en extremos opuestos.

—Ya qué —murmuró Helga mientras caminaba hacia la salida—. Vámonos, cabeza de balón. Nos vemos en Biología en un rato —se despidió y Arnold la tuvo que seguir.

Caminaron callados, de una forma bastante penosa. Mientras Helga trataba de distraerse viendo las puertas de los salones para encontrar el de tenía escrito _«_Literatura», Arnold miraba al suelo, tratando se ignorar el hecho de que las manos le temblaban.

—¿Te gusta Literatura? —le preguntó Arnold, dudoso. Tenía impaciencia para quitarse toda esa incomodidad de encima. La rubia lo miró y cerró los ojos por un segundo, llena de fastidio.

—Sí —contestó simplemente.

Claro que eso Arnold lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando recibió el zapato de Cecile y su gorra azul, también había recibido la carta de ella, en donde le explicaba todo. La muchacha había redactado de una forma muy poética, admiró la forma en la que ella podía escribir de una forma tan hermosa y lírica. Se expresaba de una forma tan pura que le resultó difícil entender que en realidad, entre todas esas capas de odio, rencor y malos tratos, así era ella. Pero una vez que discernió a la ojiazul, no dudo ni por un momento que era una persona totalmente sensible.

—A mí también me gu-

—¿Qué pretendes, Arnoldo? —le cortó Helga.

—Ehm… solo quería hablar conti-

—¿Y por qué? —le interrumpió una vez más.

—No lo sé, tal vez para…

—Porque esto me da vergüenza ajena —fue dura, cruel.

—Yo no lo cr-

—Pero la cuestión acá, cabeza de balón, es que tu opinión no importa —detuvo a Arnold, otra vez.

—Yo no lo veo de esa for-

—Mira, sé que ahora que volvist-

—¿Podrías callarte? ¡No me dejas terminar ni una oración! —dijo exaltado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra gritarme, camarón con pelos! —Helga alzó la voz.

—¡Entonces no me interrumpas! —le devolvió el grito.

—¡De acuerdo, no me hables!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Ambos tenían el entrecejo pronunciado, sus labios eran una línea fina y cruzaron los brazos, serios, como si fueran unos niños de cinco años, cuando en realidad tenían diecisiete. Arnold miró a Helga, que miraba los casilleros de forma distraída. Estaba molesta, y se retó mentalmente, no tuvo que haberla hecho enojar así, pero ¡es que ella empezó! Notó como la rubia tenía una postura defensiva ahora que estaba con él a solas, y no pudo evitar pensar en su actitud cuando estaban en el comedor. Ella actuaba normalmente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Los engañaste, ¿eh? —trató de mantener una voz neutra, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—A Phoebe y a Gerald, los engañaste.

—No te estoy comprendiendo —farfulló, fastidiada.

—Claro que sí lo haces. Me trataste normalmente hace minutos y ahora vuelves a considerarme como una peste —para suerte de Arnold, su tono de voz sonó irritado, pero en realidad se sentía como si le hubieran extraído la energía.

Helga estaba aturdida. Miró al rubio y este le sostuvo la mirada con superioridad. Sintió como pequeñas navajas invisibles se enterraban en ella en dónde Arnold la miraba. Dolor en la cara, dolor de los hombros, dolor en las manos. «_Si las miradas matasen…__»_Pero, estaba confundida. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo los engañó? ¡Si ella no engañó a nadie nunca! Bueno… tal vez de pequeña sí, ¡pero ahora no! Frunció el ceño y escondió la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando Arnold caminó más rápido para dejarla atrás.

—¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! —gritó mientras le daba alcance— No te atrevas ni por un segundo a dudar de mi moral. Yo no le mentí a nadie, no tengo razón para hacerlo.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga —pero esta vez, la frase no sonó ecuánime, sino llena de sarcasmo e ironía. La ojiazul se molestó aún más, y dejándose llevar por sus violentos impulsos lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo chocó contra uno de los casilleros. El impacto no fue fuerte, pero sonó como así lo fuera. Arnold no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar porque antes de que pensara en escapar, Helga ya estaba encima de él. Helga Pataki lo agarró de los hombros y habló de forma indiferente.

—No te hagas el rebelde, Arnoldo —lo empujó aún más al casillero—. Mira niño, tu presencia me importa tanto como levantarme temprano un sábado, así que te recomiendo que me dejes en paz —se acercó peligrosamente, sus nariz estaban a milímetros de chocar—. Por tu bien —aclaró.

Pero Arnold, se enfureció más. Parecía colérico.

—Mira tú, Helga —musitó, exaltado—. Gerald es mi mejor amigo, Phoebe mi amiga, así que tendrás que cargar con mi presencia —sonrió oscuramente—. Estaré con ellos. Y tu también. Hablaremos, reiremos, pasaremos tiempo. _Juntos_ —recalcó—. Acostúmbrate a la idea.

Arnold entendió que su pequeño ultimátum era señal para irse con la cabeza recta y la dignidad ratificada. Y así lo hizo. No quería llegar a su clase tarde, ya iba retrasado, pero cuándo dio unos pasos, después de librarse de Helga, captó que ella no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó, esperándola.

No había nadie en los pasillos, eso era mala señal. Helga tampoco quería empezar con el pie izquierdo en su clase favorita, así que recuperó la compostura y lo observó. No quería admitir que él tenía razón. Sería rebajarse y ella no se rebajaba a nada. Quería golpearlo, tratarlo mal y hacer que coma el suelo, pero como él dijo: no había motivo, solo empeoraría las cosas. Tendrían que convivir juntos ahora. _Obligatoriamente_. Eso le enfurecía, porque su plan para olvidarlo se había ido al caño por ese motivo. No podía olvidar a alguien que pasaba tiempo con ella más tampoco podía ignorarlo —por más que quisiera— porque sería ignorar también indirectamente a Phoebe y a Gerald. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero el cabeza de cepillo le agradaba. Era su amigo. No podía ignorarlo también a él.

—Claro —murmuró apática.

Caminaron deprisa, uno de los motivos era porque no querían seguir en el mismo perímetro, no querían cansarse uno del otro. Querían guardar las energías para utilizarlas para cuando estén con sus dos mejores amigos. Si se disgustaban ahora, ¿qué sería de ellos luego? ¿Cómo se sentirían Phoebe y Gerald? La japonesa seguramente se sentiría entristecida, mientras que Gerald se enojaría por la inmadurez de los dos.

—Tarde —la voz de la profesora sonó como eco, pues todos estaban sentados en sus puestos, callados.

—Lo sentimos —Arnold se disculpó—. Tuvimos unos inconvenientes, Helga se sentía descompuesta antes de venir —mintió y la aludida abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba al suelo. ¿Ella descompuesta? ¿Arnold mintiéndole a un adulto?

—Señorita Pataki, si quiere puede ir a la enfermería —la profesora la miró preocupada, quizás por imaginar la desagradable escena en donde su alumna vomitaba delante de todos.

—Yo… —murmuró—. Yo… estoy bien.

Bueno, eso era nuevo. Arnold mintiendo y ella avergonzada porque él mintió. Usualmente, hace unos años los papeles hubieran sido opuestos. «_Helga, niña, ya pasaron seis años, casi siete… los dos somos unos desconocidos, sin embargo, ¿algún día nos conocimos en realidad?__»_

—Allá está su pupitre —señaló la profesora con la mirada—. Estábamos a punto de empezar la clase. Siéntense y escuchen.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos al ver que iban a sentarse juntos. Eso era indudable, solo quedaba un pupitre con dos asientos. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Los dos se preguntaron si su tolerancia iba a durar tanto, porque no tenían fe de que la relación "amistosa" entre ellos iba a durar demasiado. A diferencia de sus clases anteriores compartidas, los rubios no se sentaban juntos, es más, se ignoraban monumentalmente, pero esto no se lo esperaban en absoluto, ahora, no solamente tendrían que estar en la misma asignatura, si no que también tendrían que ser compañeros de pupitre.

Y Arnold se dio la razón, era evidente que el año iba a ser diferente. Pero no de la forma que pensaba.

* * *

.

.


	3. Tercer Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Tercer Capítulo.**

La semana había pasado increíblemente lenta. A Arnold le preocupaba de verdad estar perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, pues, además de tratarse de una semana infernal, los minutos dentro de la preparatoria se volvían premiosos, como si estuvieran burlándose de él. A veces sospechaba sobre algún travieso e inmaduro adolescente jugando con una máquina para detener el tiempo simplemente para fastidiar a todos los seres humanos, pero luego se daba cuenta de que en realidad, esa teoría sonaba muy estúpida. Todo el asunto le estaba carcomiendo la cordura.

Nunca pensó que adaptarse de nuevo en la sociedad iba a resultar tan complicado. Aunque sus padres le habían advertido sobre lo difícil que sería volver de nuevo, el rubio nunca lo creyó. Era demasiado inocente, ahora recién lo notaba. Ya no era un niño y no podía esperar a que los otros lo siguieran siendo. Recordó lo decepcionante que había sido llegar de San Lorenzo y encontrar solamente a sus abuelos, a Gerald y a Phoebe en el aeropuerto para darle la bienvenida. Lila se había disculpado mil veces por ello, se sentía culpable porque justo ese día se había enfermado de gripe y le era imposible salir de casa.

Luego del incidente de Literatura III, Arnold y Helga no habían compartido tiempo a solas, decidieron no engañarse, ya que creían que era imposible mentirse cuando sus mejores amigos no estaban junto a ellos. Sólo tendrían una cordial relación de conocidos mientras ellos estuvieran presentes. Bueno, "cordial"… La rubia seguía poniéndole esos apodos que al principio añoró, pero ahora entendía que cada vez que lo llamaba «cabeza de balón», «melenudo», «camarón con pelos», o «Arnoldo» había una nota de resentimiento en su voz. Él sabía que todavía seguía molesta por haberla desafiado, pero era necesario poner los puntos, dejar en claro lo que tenían que hacer e iba a suceder.

Afortunadamente para los dos, Literatura era la única asignatura en la que compartían pupitre, solamente en las tres otras materias en común se la pasaban ignorándose, mucho más que antes.

A Arnold le desilusionó saber que evidentemente su relación con la ojiazul era obligatoria. Era como una tarea que tenían que cumplir a regañadientes, ya que no querían defraudar a nadie. Algo que frustraba, pero sentían que tenían que hacerlo de todos modos, como un ejercicio de matemática. Pensaba que estaba en medio de un juego que no lo hacía feliz y hasta sospechaba que no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Para tratar de suavizar las asperezas con Helga, la trataba con amabilidad cada vez que podía, en cada oportunidad que obtenía le hacía cumplidos para que la relación fuera más llevadera. De todos modos, sus intentos eran en vano, la chica solo lo miraba mal cada vez que podía y nadie lo notaba. Era una situación bizarra.

—Tenemos que comenzar nuestro trabajo de Biología. Es para lunes —comentó Phoebe mientras abrazaba a Gerald por la espalda y saludaba con la cabeza a Arnold.

—Cierto, cariño.

A la pelinegra le hacía ilusión que estuviera con su novio y sus mejores amigos en una de sus asignaturas favoritas, así que, aprovechando la petición del maestro para hacer un trabajo grupal, los unió. Era más cómodo, puesto que aunque ella tenía algunos conocidos en su salón, Arnold era nuevo y le entristecía ver como era ignorado por todos. Por otro lado, Helga era indispensable, venían en conjunto. Los nombres de ellas venían como uno solo en cualquier proyecto. En cuanto a Gerald… además de ser su novio, era su mejor amigo.

—Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa —dijo Arnold mientras se sentaba en el césped, abría su lata de gaseosa y miraba el paisaje, distraído.

Era un alivio para él tener tanta naturaleza al su alrededor, estaba acostumbrado al verde del paisaje, al sol abrazador y al cielo celeste que prometía que sería un buen día. Al fin viernes. Su semana había casi concluido, sus tareas finalizado y se podría dar el descanso que tanto deseaba.

—¡Eso estaría genial, Arnold! —apoyó Phoebe—. ¿Tal vez mañana?

—Después de almorzar —rogó Gerald—, en el mediodía termina mi entrenamiento. Tengo que ir a mi casa, bañarme, vestirme y peinarme.

Se oyó una risa burlona detrás de él justo en el mismo momento en donde alguien le propiciaba un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Geraldo, no sabía que te peinabas —Helga había hecho acto de presencia mofándose del afro de su amigo y añadió con ironía—. Hasta donde creía, ese cabello fabuloso era acto y obra del milagro santísimo.

—¿Empezando a molestar desde tan temprano, Pataki?

—Tengo que darle sazón a tu vida —se justificó despreocupada mientras agarraba la lata de Arnold, le daba un sorbo y se la devolvía—. A la larga me darás las gracias por hacer tu vida un poco menos miserable.

—¿Sabes Helga? Para ser una chica a veces eres demasiad… ¡Ouch! —sintió como alguien le pellizcaba el trasero y miró a Phoebe.

Phoebe odiaba que insultaran a Helga considerándola menos mujer por sus actitudes o más masculina por sus gustos. Sabía que aunque su mejor amiga tomaba una postura profesional ante las groserías, muy en el fondo le dolía, así que cada vez que podía, trataba de defenderla de la forma más sutil, para que no se diera cuenta.

—Estábamos hablando sobre el trabajo de Biología, Helga —informó la pelinegra a la vez que abrazaba más fuerte a Gerald—. Arnold puso la casa, nos juntaremos mañana a las cuatro —anunció. Luego de un segundo su cara mostró una felicidad repentina y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos—. ¡Podemos ver películas románticas luego! ¡Será divertido!

Los dos chicos y la chica tuvieron mucho cuidado en no mostrar la cara de aburrimiento para no dañar las ilusiones de la pequeña Phoebe.

—Phoebs, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo… el tema que nos tocó es muy complicado…

Arnold y Gerald asintieron, apoyándola discretamente.

—¡Helga! ¡Nos tocó "Biomoléculas inorgánicas y bioelementos"! ¡Es lo más sencillo del universo! —la cara de la rubia mostraba confusión, pues ella ni siquiera podía decir el tema sin confundir unas palabras y trabarse en otras. "Bioelementos inorgánicos con biomoléculas" Creía que era así. Al parecer no. Pero se encogió de hombros.

—Mi nena es inteligente —alardeó Gerald mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia.

—¡Puaj! —Helga fingió tener arcadas, se sentó al lado del rubio y trazó otro plan para desviar el de las películas románticas—. Phoebe estás ideando un día entero en la casa del cabeza de balón, no lo olvides, no puedes invitarte de ese modo… O tal vez sí —miró a Arnold—, solamente si son películas de terror.

Pheobe cayó en su error y miró arrepentida al rubio.

—Lo siento, Arnold. Me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo… —Helga sonrió triunfante y Gerald la miró agradecido—. ¿Crees que podemos ver películas en tu casa? Quiero ver «Un paseo para recordar». —La sonrisa de Helga se convirtió en una mueca desfigurada mientras que Gerald perdía todo rastro de alivio. Todos miraron a Arnold, pero su respuesta era obvia. No había mucho que desear. El samaritano diría que sí, y más aún si veía la cara ilusionada de la chica.

Arnold se removió incómodo en su lugar y suspiró de resignación.

—Claro, Phoebe. Será divertid…

Pero antes de terminar la oración una pequeña figura se movió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, provocando que ambos cayeran acostados, iba a reírse por la espontaneidad de la pelinegra, pero sintió que algo líquido mojaba su camisa y vio que todo su pecho se humedecía. Su bebida no estaba más en la lata, había optado un mejor lugar en donde estar, y ese lugar había sido: él.

—¡Oh Arnold! ¡Lo siento tanto! —murmuró apenada Phoebe. Se levantó antes de mancharlo más, hace unos momentos abrazarlo parecía una buena idea.

—No… no te preocupes, está todo bien —él lo acompañó en la acción y mientras se erguía sintió como todo el refresco se deslizaba por su pecho. Sintió escalofríos.

Gerald rió, encantado. Al parecer, el amor lo hacía tonto, pues cada acción liderada por su pareja le parecía única y sorprendente.

Helga se mantuvo callada.

Estaba sin habla, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Agradeció a los cielos por ello. Sabía que si abría la boca, solamente escaparían gritos al ver como la camisa mojada marcaba el firme pectoral del rubio. Si antes se preguntaba como luciría sin camisa, ahora estaba exigiéndolo. Tuvo que necesitar toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrar su mente e idear un comentario sarcástico, algo irónico, un acto cínico, cualquier cosa.

—Mhmh… —gimió, incómoda—. Hay que ir a clases, no quiero llegar tarde, ¡mejor me voy ya!

Para cuando los amigos procesaron todo lo que había dicho Helga, ella ya se había ido. Y a todos les resultó más que extraño, sin embargo, se preocuparon por la camisa mojada, como Helga había dicho, en efecto, pronto tendrían que entrar a Ética III.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Phoebe, angustiada. Se sentía tan culpable…

—Phoebe, no te sientas mal, fue un accidente —la voz de Arnold la tranquilizó un poco.

—Es cierto, nena. A cualquiera le hubiera pasado.

Su novio le dio la mano y ella se sintió mejor.

Varios minutos después, la chica tenía la camisa de Arnold bajo el secador de manos electrónico que estaba en el baño de niñas. Tampoco iban a idear un plan estratégico para una simple remera manchada. La voz de Arnold se escuchó en un murmullo.

—Phoebe, no creo que esto sea buena idea…

—Arnold, relájate, no te dirán nada. Ya verás, casi nadie viene a este baño porque las cañerías están rotas.

Pero aun así el rubio suspiró, incómodo. Estar en ese lugar no le gustaba nada. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Qué pasaría? Por suerte estaba escondido en un cubículo, y si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre había tenido curiosidad respecto al baño de mujeres, puesto que siempre consideró a las chicas como seres totalmente delicados con su higiene y el entorno de este, pero se decepcionó bastante cuando el desagradable olor invadió su nariz. Aunque Phoebe le había explicado por qué ya nadie acudía al lugar.

—Bien, ya está —sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo—. Está seco y la mancha no se ve, Arnold.

Apremió a Arnold para que fueran rápido a clases, todavía faltaban unos pocos minutos para entrar, y con suerte, estarían justo a tiempo en sus sillas si corrían sin ser atrapados por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron, la profesora no había llegado todavía. Inhalaron y exhalaron fuertemente gracias al ejercicio que habían realizado por pocos minutos. La adrenalina y el susto corrían por sus venas, se sonrieron cómplices y cada uno se fue a respectivo pupitre.

—¡Criminal, Phoebe! ¡Estás toda sudada!

—Corrí por 2 minutos Helga, nunca me he cansado tanto en mi vida —cruzaron miradas y rieron—. ¿Qué pasó hace unos minutos en el patio? Parecías… perturbada.

Y si Helga había estado riendo hace unos minutos, ya no lo hacía en lo más mínimo. Su semblante adquirió un gesto inquieto.

—Nada en realidad —mintió—. Me había olvidado que Lila necesitaba hablar conmigo.

No era una mentira del todo. Lila no necesitaba hablar con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que hace mucho no conversaban, y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta por vergüenza, la extrañaba. Así que después de esa situación embarazosa que incluía una lata de refresco y un rubio empapado, Helga creyó que era una buena oportunidad para escapar y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla.

—¿Está todo bien con ella? —la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

—Todo perfectamente, pero sabes, no compartimos ninguna clase juntas este año, apenas nos vemos en el comedor o en los pasillos… —comentó resignada.

—Es cierto, tengo Economía con ella. Está algo triste por no poder pasar tiempo contigo.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Qué exagerada, podemos vernos después de clases. O en algún receso, qué se yo.

Mientras tanto, Gerald le preguntaba sobre la camisa a su mejor amigo.

—Phoebe la limpió y luego utilizó el aire del seca-manos para que no estuviera húmeda. Yo estaba esperando… —suspiró— en uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres.

El pelinegro alzó las cejas, atónito, pero luego lo imaginó y lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Arriesgo de parecer un novio celoso —molestó un burlón Gerald—, pero cualquiera que los hubiera visto en esa situación pensarían que ahí hay algo raro, viejo.

—Bueno, no nos vio nadie —cortó—. Gracias a los cielos.

Más tarde, los cuatro se reunieron en la mesa que siempre ocupaban en el comedor. Era una rutina que se había implementado desde que iniciaron las clases, el lunes. Si se decía la verdad, Arnold admitiría que se sentía incómodo cuando el pelinegro y su novia comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos. Había días en los que Helga se iba luego de unos minutos, entonces, ellos empezaban. Comenzaban acariciándose, dándose _mimos _sutiles, pero luego de unos segundos, estaban succionándose la boca. Al rubio no le quedaba otra alternativa que mirar la mesa como si fuera el invento más maravilloso en el mundo y hasta que dejaba de escuchar ruidos extraños alzaba la vista. Se imaginó desde la perspectiva de un tercero, y se dio cuenta de que se veía patético. Pero no tenía otra que aguantarse y sobrevivir, todavía no conocía a nadie, y seguramente, si se sentaba con Curly y Rhonda, estaría en la misma situación. También quiso compartir el almuerzo con su cuñada y con Nadine, que estaban en una esquina con todos los deportistas pero sería un golpe para su autoestima.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Helga sacó a flote el tema del trabajo de Biología.

—Podríamos hacer una maqueta —ofreció ella—, sería más fácil en el método de explicar.

—Sí, pero también es más trabajo para nosotros —se opuso Gerald.

—Ay, cabeza de cepillo eres más delicado que la reina de Inglaterra —se quejó la rubia.

—Helga, no comiences —regañó Phoebe.

—La idea de la maqueta es buena —apoyó Arnold—, además, más material significa más nota.

Helga sonrió.

—¿Ves, Geraldo? Tu mejor amigo me apoya —se mofó.

—Eso es traición, hermano —Gerald puso una mano en el pecho y fingió como si le doliera. Su semblante se volvió puro horror y dolor.

Phoebe rió encantada y los dos rubios giraron los ojos.

—Cuando creía que Geraldo no podía ser más patético, supera los límites y me sorprende.

Arnold soltó una pequeña risa pero el pelinegro al escucharla puso cara de fastidio y casi le tiró la comida en su cabello.

—Phoebe, es hora de irnos —murmuró Gerald con una seriedad que aunque él sabía que va a durar poco, quería extenderlo lo más que pudiera.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja y se encogió en hombros mientras lo seguía.

Los rubios se quedaron solos y sintieron como esa nube de incomodidad se rodeaba entre ellos, por eso, Arnold no aguantó más.

—¿Vamos a clase? —su voz sonó seria.

—Andando.

La caminata fue normal, pero no hablaron nada. Si no estuvieran a una considerable cercanía, los demás pensarían que no se conocían. Pero era parte de la rutina, siempre hacían eso luego de almorzar. Y eso a Arnold le irritaba. No quería seguir así por más tiempo. Cada día que pasaba las cosas solo empeoraban, y ellos solo se enfermaban con su proximidad. Tenía planeado hablar con Helga sobre el asunto. Dejar las cartas sobre la mesa para así tener un año tranquilo.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, él suspiró frustrado y ella cerró los ojos, exhausta.

Hablaron poco, casi nada. Aunque a Arnold eso le había parecido un gran avance. Por lo menos, Helga ya no actuaba como si él fuera alguna enfermedad contagiosa ni le contestaba cortante. Eso hizo que mantuviera estúpidamente la esperanza sobre la posible amistad que podrían llevar en unos meses si seguían de ese modo.

Por otro lado, Helga se sentía mal. No solo por el hecho de llevar conversaciones forzosas con el que creía era el amor de su existencia, sino que además, se sentía un estorbo gigantesco en su vida.

—Deberías hablar con ella —aconsejó Lila cuando Arnold le comentó sobre el asunto.

—Lo he intentado, pero siempre rechaza cualquier oferta —suspiró frustrado el rubio. Se sentó en las escaleras del Sunset Arms.

—¿"Cualquier oferta", Arnold? —Lila abrió los ojos, espantada—. ¡Claro que no aceptará nada si te refieres a ella como un trámite y nada más!

Él quedó sin habla, así que la pelirroja continuó con su regaño.

—Claramente, nunca le debes decir a una chica como lidiar con una amistad. Las amistades no son nunca una piedra en el zapato. ¡Le dijiste "debemos ser amigos porque Gerald y Phoebe son novios" y no "debemos ser amigos porque queremos serlo"!

—Ella no quiere ser mi amiga… —aclaró.

—Ya veo porqué —le retó su cuñada y él se sintió insultado—. Pero es notorio que tu sí, se nota en tu cara cada vez que ella está cerca —los colores subieron a la cara del chico y Lila rió, encantada—. Deberías hablar con ella —repitió— pero de la forma adecuada. Abrir tus sentimientos, comentarle como te sientes, que le provocas.

—Eso suena como una declaración de amor… —la miró, incómodo— y yo no amo a Helga.

Sin embargo, su subconsciente lo traicionó porque en menos de dos segundos, ya se había imaginado el ambiente: la azotea de la casa de huéspedes estaba modificada, de alguna forma el lugar tenía aspecto antiguo pero desprendía una calidez embriagante, ellos estaban sentados en el suelo, y se los veía cómodos brindándose compañía, al contrario de la preparatoria, en donde estaban envueltos de pláticas vacías y miradas con desdén desde la cercanía. Helga acarició su mano suavemente y él pudo sentir el hormigueo aunque fuera una ilusión, una sensación extrañamente reconfortante le llenó el pecho cuando ella tomó su mano y rió. Oh, pero no fue cualquier risa, no fue la burlona que utilizaba con Gerald, tampoco la cínica que se le escapaba cuando trataba con él, ni la prepotente que originaba cuando sus compañeros le hablaban con una confianza arrolladora, era una risa tímida.

Y él se percató de que, aunque existió solo en ese momento inventado, era su favorita. Cuando quiso acariciarle el cabello en su ensoñación la voz de Lila le retumbó en los oídos.

«_Abrir tus sentimientos, comentarle como te sientes, que le provocas.__»_

* * *

.

.


	4. Cuarto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo.**

Se pasó toda la noche recordando su conversación con Lila. Los buenos consejos que le proporcionó le ayudaron bastante, así pudo aclarar sus ideas. Indirectamente le había ofrecido su amistad a Helga como si fuera algo que debían hacer por obligación, como si fuera inevitable. Era como decir «_Helga, estamos condenados, hagamos de nuestra muerte más llevadera y para evitar dramas tengamos una relación evidentemente forzosa, si no todo esto se irá al caño__»__. _Ese había sido su error. Recién ahora podía verlo con claridad y quiso golpearse por ser tan tonto. No tenía experiencia para tratar con chicas ni por asomo, eso era claro. Definitivamente si seguía así iba a quedarse solo viviendo en una casa llena de gatos… los hombres también podían terminar así, ¿no?

—Arnold Shortman… —murmuró en la oscuridad de la noche del viernes— eres un zopenco.

Zopenco… ahora la rubia podría insultarlo de todas las formas posibles y él lo aceptaría. Lo merecía de sobremanera.

Miró el cielo estrellado. Todavía no podía olvidar esa fantasía en donde él estaba con la ojiazul en la azotea. Podría sentir el calor en sus mejillas cada vez que ella se reía, por algún motivo, quiso que fuera real. Y eso lo asustó. Por eso, pensó que había perdido el juicio, así que decidió dormir.

Pero no pudo.

Era temprano. Tal vez las diez u once pero no tenía nada que hacer además de dormir, Gerald y Phoebe irían al cine, y aunque Rhonda lo invitó a una fiesta, sabía que iba a sentirse fuera de lugar estar rodeado de gente que no conocía. Se tranquilizó diciéndose que recién había transcurrido una semana, y el sentirse de ese modo era completamente normal. Sentirse abatido era una reacción común para cualquiera en su situación. Así, decidió cerrar los ojos y por fin, dejó que Morfeo se apoderara de él.

Al otro día, bajó a desayunar con una energía renovada. Empezaría bien, esta vez. Y terminaría bien. Sentía que la buena suerte estaba de su lado y lo aprovecharía.

—Hola, hombre pequeño —saludó su abuelo.

—Buen día, abuelo. ¿Y mis padres? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla para comer lo que Phil preparaba.

—Tuvieron que salir, volverán en un rato ¿Quieres huevos revueltos?

—Claro.

—Chaparrito —comentó el anciano mientras le servía jugo a su nieto— hoy nos iremos a…

No pudo terminar la oración porque Gertie lo interrumpió mientras bailaba y servía una masa viscosa en el plato de Arnold.

—¡Buenos días, Kimba!

—¡Pookie, vieja loca! ¡Esa es la comida de Abner! —Phil regañó a su esposa mientras se agarraba la cabeza—. ¿¡Y qué es lo que traes puesto!?

Nadie se había dado cuenta de ello hasta el momento, pero Gertie vestía un corpiño de conchas de color púrpura y en las piernas traía unas telas de color verde que simulaban ser una cola.

La anciana acarició su peluca pelirroja.

—¡Calla, Phil! Estoy esperando a que Hércules venga a rescatarme del terrible hechizo.

Su esposo rodó los ojos y miró a Arnold, que sonreía divertido.

—Nos iremos a visitar a…

—La reina de Inglaterra nos espera, fiel vasallo… —se dirigió a su esposo con voz demandante y lo agarró del brazo—. Arnold, te enviaremos postales desde la Antártida.

Cuando el rubio quiso pedir explicaciones, ambos ya se habían ido.

Sonrió más animado. Por alguna razón, sus abuelos siempre le levantaban el ánimo. Es que ambos gozaban de una excelente salud a pesar de su edad y daba gracias por ello, pues perderlos sería muy desafortunado, no había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos por su estadía en América Central.

Se levantó y tiró la comida en el plato de Abner.

Se dirigió a la sartén en donde todavía estaban los huevos cocinándose y una vez que estuvieron listos, los comió directamente de ahí. No tenía ganas de lavar más platos luego, tenía muchas cosas antes que hacer, y a la tarde llegarían Gerald, Phoebe y Helga. Tenía que tener preparada su habitación para que fuera presentable.

Subió los escalones rápidamente.

Su habitación estaba ordenada, al contrario de cualquier cuarto de un adolescente. Él creía que mientras el ambiente más cuidado esté, más cómodo se sentirá uno en él. Era una persona meticulosa, pero aun así, acomodó sus porta-retratos y tiró los papeles en el pequeño basurín al lado de su escritorio. Limpió los muebles con cuidado y conectó el DVD a la televisión para ver las películas que Phoebe traería. Su dormitorio no había sufrido grandes modificaciones, solamente se había añadido un televisor y una computadora más moderna.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba listo, se sintió satisfecho. Estaba todo perfecto, solo faltaba ir a comprar algunas cosas y después almorz-

Se quedó viendo su estantería por unos segundos. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo, camino rápidamente y agarró el objeto con sumo cuidado.

El lazo rosado estaba gastado por los años, pero aun así se veía bien cuidado. Lo tomó y sintió la suavidad que todavía emanaba. Estaba roto, y cada daño era la viva imagen de todo el peligro y aventura que ella había vivido en San Lorenzo. Cada hazaña que maniobró y que atravesó su dueña para encontrar a los padres del rubio. Cada contingencia que superó Helga junto a él.

Lo miró con adoración, y sonrió con añoranza y melancolía.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que lo tomó, lo guardó en su buró. No quería que la rubia lo viera y se molestara aún más. Hoy sería el comienzo de la amistad que estuvo esperando por tantos años y lo último que quería era que ella se disgustara por un error. Tampoco deseaba ponerse en una situación comprometedora.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. Tenía que volver a la realidad.

—Hijo, ya volvimos —informó Miles cuando el rubio le abrió—. Trajimos el almuerzo.

—Claro, papá. Pero primero tengo que comprar algunas cosas, hoy vienen mis amigos.

—De acuerdo, campeón —sintió la pesada mano de su padre en su hombro cuando bajaban las escaleras—. ¿Qué harán? ¿Viene tu novia? —bromeó.

—Vamos a hacer un trabajo para mi clase de Biología, papá. Y no tengo novia —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿¡Tarea un sábado!? —dijo Miles asombrado—. Eres un ñoño, hijo.

—¡Papá! —siempre era el objetivo de bromas de su padre.

Cuando entraron a la cocina sintió los brazos de su madre rodearlo. El suave aroma a flores inundó sus fosas nasales y sonrió tranquilo.

—Hola, mi niño —saludó Stella.

—Hola, mamá. ¿En dónde estaban? —preguntó mientras ella lo peinaba con sus dedos.

—Fuimos al hospital —respondió su padre mientras re-calentaba la comida que compraron en el microondas.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Arnold asustado.

—Claro que sí, hijo —contestó ella mientras le besaba la sien e iba a ayudar a su esposo—. Estábamos viendo si podemos trabajar ahí. No podemos vivir de Phil ni de Gertie por el resto de nuestras vidas…

No solo a Arnold le había costado integrarse de nuevo a Hillwood, de hecho, para él era más sencillo. Él, por suerte, seguía teniendo amigos que lo esperaron por años, todavía era reconocido por algunos en las calles, mientras que Miles y Stella estuvieron varios años cuidando a la gente de Ojos Verdes. No conocían a nadie, no tenían trabajo, no tenían amigos. Se sintió aliviado con la explicación reciente.

—¿Les darán el trabajo? —preguntó emocionado.

—El lunes empezamos el período de prueba —la voz masculina se oyó entre el sonido de el cuchillo cortando las verduras—. El comité director se sorprendió cuando le mostramos nuestro Curriculum Vitae, les pareció extraño que hayamos estado en San Lorenzo por tanto tiempo —comentó mientras hacía una ensalada—, claramente, dimos solo la información relevante. No queríamos poner en peligro a nadie. Aun así, se sintieron complacidos por la información y nuestra experiencia. Estamos a prueba mientras nos adaptamos a las instalaciones. Prácticamente estamos contratados.

—Eso se oye bien —dijo Arnold y miró a Stella—. Mis amigos vienen esta tarde y necesito comprar algo para comer…

—¿Y qué harán? ¿Vendrá tu novia?

Eso no podía ser cierto.

—Vamos a hacer un trabajo para mi clase de Biología, y no tengo novia. —repitió en un murmullo mientras tomaba dinero y caminaba hacia la salida.

—¿¡Tarea un sábado!? Eres un ñoño, hijo. —rió Stella.

—Lo mismo le dije… —escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

La tarde pasó deprisa, luego de almorzar, pasó tiempo con sus padres y fueron a la plaza a ver una obra gratuita. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya eran las cuatro y Helga ya había llegado.

—Hola Arnoldo —saludó Helga mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la casa de huéspedes.

—Ho… la —tartamudeó— Helga.

—¿Qué? —ella lo miró, confundida.

—Hola.

—Sí, como sea… —masculló Helga mientras miraba las escaleras—. ¿Phoebe y Geraldo ya llegaron?

Y ahí estaba la respuesta negativa. En su garganta. No se atrevía a sacarla hacia afuera, ¿qué provocaría en ella? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? Tenían que subir a su habitación y estaban solos. Eso le produjo algo extraño en el estómago. Era como sentir que tenía larvas caminando en sus órganos.

—No —susurró mirando al suelo.

—Oh… —se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

Quien viera esa escena diría que se veían como unos tontos. En realidad, lo eran.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó Helga desesperadamente. Se golpeó mentalmente por ello, no quería sonar de ese modo, pero la incomodidad que los rodeaba era insoportable.

—Están en su habitación…

—Oh…

Y vamos de nuevo.

Pasaron minutos. Ella recorrió el pasillo fingiendo ver retratos, adornos y demás objetos que embellecían los muebles y él la miraba a ella.

—Podríamos… ir a mi habitación… a esperarlos… —la voz de Arnold fue insegura.

—¿Esa es una propuesta indecente, Arnoldo? —preguntó Helga.

El rubio se atragantó con su saliva mientras intentaba explicarse.

—Es una broma, zopenco —rodó los ojos mientras reía burlona.

—Bueno…

Helga de verdad trataba de eliminar esa masa de intranquilidad que los rodeaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez que avanzaba un casillero retrocedía tres. "_¿Es que Arnold no sabe articular una oración sin trabarse? ¿Por qué demonios contesta como un idiota?" _ Le resultaba cansador tratarlo con normalidad y que él fuera un completo estúpido y se comportase como un cachorro asustado.

—Deberíamos quedarnos acá… Phoebe y el cabeza de cepillo deben estar llegando, ¿no? Si vamos arriba no los escucharíamos.

Arnold quiso decirle que estaban los huéspedes y ellos seguramente los harían pasar. Estaba nervioso, era notorio. Se pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando en qué le diría a Helga, se imaginó lo que ella contestaría, fantaseó sobre como actuarían ambos después de esa charla que esperaba que lo cambiara todo. Pero ahora estaba frente a ella, callado y sudando. Una vez más.

Suspiró tratando de darse fuerza.

—Helga, yo quería…

Esta vez no tartamudeó ni sonó nervioso. Su voz salió con seguridad, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Phoebe cuando el rubio abrió la puerta—. ¡Traje las películas!

Atrás de ella, estaba Gerald que fingió cortarse el cuello con su dedo.

—Calma, Phoebe —dijo Helga—. Vinimos a hacer tarea. Un proyecto. Algo necesario.

—¡Las películas románticas son necesarias! —se quejó la japonesa.

—Claro, amor —murmuró Gerald.

Los tres se dispusieron a subir las escaleras pero la voz de Arnold los detuvo.

—Espera, Gerald —llamó y el aludido lo miró confundido— tengo algunas cosas para llevar arriba, acompáñame. Ustedes pueden ir subiendo… —miró a las chicas.

—Claro —contestó la pelinegra con emoción.

Arnold y Gerald fueron a buscar la comida mientras las mejores amigas conversaban en susurros.

—Estuve pensándolo… —comenzó Arnold mientras sacaba del cajón las bolsas llenas de comida—. Estoy harto de tratarme así con Helga, trataré de hablar con ella para resolver nuestros conflictos.

—¿Hablarás con ella? —preguntó sorprendido Gerald.

—Trataré… —corrigió el rubio mientras agarraba las papas fritas y las galletas dulces y se las pasaba al pelinegro.

—Eso está genial, hermano —sonrió—. ¡Al fin! Ya no los aguantaba más.

—Bueno, gracias y no gracias… —respondió Arnold arqueando una ceja.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… Viejo, la situación era insostenible y recién pasó una semana.

—Créeme, lo sé.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas, burlas y comentarios. Al final decidieron no hacer la maqueta, gracias a Gerald y su poder de persuasión en Phoebe.

—Nena, si hacemos la maqueta ahora no podremos ver películas —le recordó mientras le sonreía oscuramente a Helga.

—¡Maldito cabeza de cepillo! ¡Eres un traidor! —gritó la rubia.

Helga maldijo a todos. Phoebe no quería hacer sus deberes escolares por películas estúpidas, por malditos clichés ¡¿A qué universo paralelo había ido a parar?!

Media hora después estaban viendo «Un paseo para recordar». Los novios estaban sentados en la cama del rubio usando las estanterías como espaldar mientras los dos rubios habían decidido permanecer en el piso.

Arnold no tuvo tiempo para conversar con la ojiazul, le había resultado imposible porque ella se la pasó mofándose de todos todo el rato y prácticamente estaba pegada a Phoebe. No quiso separarse de ella hasta que decidieron poner la película en el DVD. Todos sabían que los novios terminarían besándose empezados los diez minutos, y el rubio solo esperaba no traumarse por ello. No quería estar cerca cuando lo inevitable sucediera.

Vieron la película atentamente, pero para ser francos, Arnold se aburrió a los veinte minutos. Sintió movimientos en su cama pero decidió no ver, deseó que nadie estuviera sacándose la ropa porque no sabría como actuar. Miró a Helga pero ella no despegó la vista de la televisión. Sonrió tranquila y dedujo que era por una escena en donde los protagonistas se besaban tiernamente. Eso le sorprendió, Helga había puesto resistencia a ver películas de romance, pero ahora parecía como si la trama se la hubiese tragado. La miró fijamente, sin embargo, ella todavía parecía estar observando la película. Estaba seguro que no fingía, sabía que la rubia no sabía que él la miraba con atención porque si lo hiciera hubiera reaccionado de alguna forma. Vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban y una lágrima estaba apunto de recorrer su mejilla. Acto seguido, lanzó un suspiro.

El rubio miró la pantalla para entender que había sucedido para que ella haya reaccionado así, no obstante, no encontró nada de otro mundo. Los protagonistas reían divertidos y enamorados.

—¿Helga? —cuchicheó—. ¿Estás bien?

Y el hechizo se rompió. La dócil Helga adoptó una postura rígida y sus facciones volvieron a ser apáticas. Miró el suelo por un segundo y luego a Arnold, molesta.

—Sí, cabeza de balón, sólo me entró una basura en el ojo —contestó secamente mientras se limpiaba la mejilla humedecida.

—¿Segura?

—¡Claro que sí! —susurró exasperada.

Ambos miraron la película otra vez, pero sin verla realmente. Arnold solamente pudo preguntarse: «_¿Qué había sido eso?__»_

* * *

.

.


	5. Quinto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Quinto capítulo.**

El comportamiento de Helga solo logró que él se interesara más. Toda su vida, Arnold Shortman había sido distraído, ingenuo y malditamente atolondrado, pero decidió que esta vez sería diferente. No era simplemente por el hecho de que se había cansado de permanecer siempre en ese papel, sino que iba más allá. Se trataba de Helga. La niña que lo trató con apodos durante toda su infancia, que también lo empujó, lo molestó con bolas de papel durante las clases del Sr. Simmons, la que lo intimidó hasta el extremo de ponerlo hasta los nervios dejándolo caer en la sensación de la cólera. La chica que se había hecho pasar por su amiga Cecile. Se trataba de la muchacha que se le declaró desesperadamente en la azotea de Industrias Futuro. La misma que también lo ayudó a encontrar a sus padres. La única niña que había besado, la única con la que se sentía en entera confianza para abrazar y no sentirse desubicado. Ella.

Helga.

La que rompió una promesa que él consideraba inquebrantable.

¿Por qué era tan misteriosa?

Pero ahora, Arnold pondría toda su atención en ella, la trataría de descifrar. Si ella no le contaba sus emociones, sus reacciones y sus sentimientos, él las averiguaría solo. Y esa misma tarde, se percató de varias cosas.

Percibió que a Helga le gustaban las bolitas de chocolate, porque inconscientemente agarraba un puñado y se las metía a la boca. También que las masticaba minuciosamente, saboreándolas. También advirtió el pacífico sonido de su respiración cuando estaba tranquila. El cómo no escondía sus emociones cuando leía o el cómo se perdía en su mundo cuando algo le interesaba demasiado. Mordía sus labios cuando se encontraba inquieta o nerviosa. Cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el entrecejo cuando se sentía amenazada.

Todo eso, en una tarde.

—¡Oh, amor! —lloriqueó la japonesa mientras abrazaba a su novio—. Fue una película hermosa, ¿no es así?

—Claro, nena —aceptó el pelinegro totalmente adormilado. En realidad, no sabía que película estuvieron viendo. Era la tercera, y el trasero le dolía. Estaba cansado, él quería ver algo de comedia o terror…

—¿Te gustó, Helga? —Phoebe le preguntó mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su falda.

—Como sea —trató de sonar aburrida mientras se tallaba los ojos disimuladamente para liberarlos de las lágrimas retenidas—. Tengo sueño —inventó.

—Fitzwilliam Darcy es el hombre perfecto… —murmuró una Phoebe soñadora mientras reía tontamente.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Gerald, más despierto—. ¿Y yo qué?

—Amor… es solo una película —explicó como si fuera obvio.

—Gerald celoso de Sr. Darcy —rió Helga—. Ahora si lo he visto todo.

—Y tú Arnold, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó la pelinegra buscándolo con la mirada y finalmente encontrándolo en el piso, totalmente dormido.

Ella frunció la boca mientras la rubia reía.

—Creo que le gustó mucho, Phoebs —comentó la rubia mientras agarraba un pedazo de galleta y caminaba sigilosamente hacia el rubio dormido.

—Helga —intervino Gerald—, no creo que sea buena ide-

Pero era tarde, puesto que la rubia ignoró su consejo y metió la galleta en la fosa nasal de Arnold. El pobre despertó sobresaltado mientras estornudaba.

—¡Eso fue grosero, Helga! —le regañó su mejor amiga pero se le escapó una risa, por ende, no causó efecto negativo en la ojiazul, que reía incontrolablemente y se doblaba del dolor de estómago por ello.

—Es el karma, Arnoldo —explicó cuando tenía la vista del rubio sobre ella—. Por no ver la película.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

—Viejo, estoy sediento… ¿vamos a comprar algunas bebidas? —preguntó Gerald mientras se levantaba y sentía calambres en los glúteos.

—Vayan ustedes —contestó bostezando mientras cerraba los ojos—, yo quiero seguir durmiendo.

—¡Arnold, no! —gritó aterrada Phoebe y por eso él se levantó de un salto, asustado—. ¡Todavía faltan muchas películas por ver!

Los dos chicos giraron los ojos y la rubia se quejó.

—Vamos a comprar, cariño —murmuró Gerald a la vez que miraba a Helga—. Quédate Pataki.

—¿Por qué? —gaznó la aludida.

No quería quedarse con Arnold a solas. Aunque él durmiera —más sabía que no iba a hacerlo si ella permanecía en ese lugar— sería bastante dolor mental. Quería evitar momentos mortificantes y palabras agobiantes.

Y si Arnold estaba dormido, inmediatamente se despertó del todo. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. Había llegado sola, no tuvo que buscarla desesperadamente. El estómago se le revolvió. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo la calmaría si algo salía mal? Estaba ansioso y la reconoció como una de las "_Emociones Pataki" _ya que solo ella podía generar tantos sentimientos encontrados en él. Decidió que no sólo iba a pedirle una amistad, también iba a exigirle la información que se había perdido, le iba a demandar la relevación que tanto le carcomía la razón. El motivo del paquete que recibió años atrás, la causa de la mentira de la identidad de Cecile, el motivo del repentino enojo hacia su moño rosa. Al fin…

Miró a su mejor amigo y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva para que no se echara atrás respecto a la idea de no llevar a Helga, y en respuesta recibió una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Porque mi novia y yo nos daremos muchos besitos —caminó hasta quedar frente a la rubia—. Nos daremos las manos y nos diremos cuánto nos amamos durante el camino…

—¡Puaj! —la rubia fingió arcadas—. ¡Adiós! ¡Fuera antes de que vomite! Y si lo hago, será encima de ti, Geraldo.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidieron.

Era el momento. Era ahora o nunca.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de hablar, y meditó sobre las probabilidades que tenía de salir bien librado. Aunque se percató de que en realidad, la suerte ya no estaba de su lado, su positividad no decaía. Es que a este momento no lo estuvo esperando hace recién una semana, sino desde hace meses… ¡años! Y estaba tan cerca de lograrlo… Seguramente, en un tiempo pretérito, él no se hubiera atrevido a estar ni a cincuenta metros alrededor de ella, ¿era miedo?, ¿cobardía? Hace tiempo, no se animó a pedir explicaciones. No se arrepentía, creía que si lo hacía por medio de una carta, el responsorio nunca hubiera salido de Hillwood. Probablemente, nunca hubiera existido. Ahora, podría charlar con ella personalmente, no tendría como escapar sin verse como una asustadiza. Helga G. Pataki no demostraba ser débil.

—Phoebe y Gerald están muy enamorados… —comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella desvió la vista de la trama de una película que hace segundos estaba leyendo y alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—Siempre lo han estado —respondió.

El rubio se guardó el suspiro de alivio. Había pasado la primera prueba. Ahora, tenía que tratar de no molestarla, estaba apacible.

—Lo supuse… —expresó con una sonrisa—. Desde niños se gustan.

Escuchó una risa a su lado y él se dio un cumplido.

—Creo que ellos no se daban cuenta en ese entonces… quizás Geraldo sí, a veces, lo veía babosear por ella. Era patético.

—¿Y cuándo empezaron a enamorarse?

Estaban adentrándose al momento en dónde él no estaba en Hillwood. El rubio guardó la calma, manteniendo las esperanzas.

—No lo sé… —murmuró secamente. Arnold tuvo que estudiar el tono de su voz para descubrir si en realidad era porque recordó lo que había pasado entre ambos o por dejarse llevar por los recuerdos del pasado—. Un día, el cabeza de cepillo se acercó, empezó a compartir su tiempo con nosotras y cuando me quise dar cuenta, no se despegaba de Phoebs. El resto es historia.

Era una respuesta muy poco ambiciosa. Pero él no le exigió más explicaciones.

—En un momento me molestó —rio melancólica y Arnold se sorprendió— pero luego entendí de que era necesario. Las vidas cambian… fue hace unos años. Todos nos habíamos separado de alguna forma. Como sabes seguramente, Stinky y Harold se cambiaron de secundaria el segundo año, Eugene se mudó por... _problemas_, Sheena comenzó a juntarse con otras personas, en ese momento, Gerald estaba solo —explicó seria—. Todos habíamos madurado, habíamos seguido con nuestras vidas, y tu no estabas.

Arnold sintió que le estaba reprochando. Pero no pudo intervenir porque ella suspiró, solemne.

—Gerald no tenía amigos en quién confiar… —prosiguió—. Es decir, todavía no nos separábamos del todo, a veces todos los de la PS 118 nos reuníamos, pero era una rutina fastidiante. A nadie le gustó esa época en donde sabíamos que nos estábamos alejando y tratábamos inútilmente de seguir juntos. Pero comprendíamos que si por algún motivo alguno desaparecía, ese quedaría como el malo de la película. Finalmente, la mayoría se cansó de seguir con la farsa y cuando en un momento nadie quería ser tachado de arrogante, al siguiente todos se separaron repentinamente, sin importar qué dijeran los demás —sonrió descontenta—. Gerald estaba solo de pronto, eras su mejor amigo. Su único amigo —aclaró.

Gerald… _solo_. Ese chico que siempre había estado acompañado por su fiel amigo, súbitamente se encontraba _solo_...

—Pero él es terco… —rió Helga—. Y se ganó la amistad de los deportistas… De los populares… —negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que se sintió rechazado de alguna forma, porque un día, simplemente se alejó de ellos, sin embargo, no se ganó su enemistad. Ahora son sus compañeros de entrenamiento, pero deja bien en claro que no son sus amigos… Dice que es selectivo y brinda amistad a quienes lo merecen.

Él escuchó atentamente cada palabra, le dolió pero las degustó con ganas. Estaba avanzando cada vez más, estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, podía sentirlo. Helga nunca se había abierto de esa forma frente a él.

No quiso interrumpir, no había por que hacerlo. Temía que muriera el ambiente de entera confianza que se había generado. Pero Helga miraba al vacío mientras reavivaba los recuerdos. Frunció las cejas hasta que se formó una pequeña arruga y sus labios se volvieron una línea dura.

—Luego de un tiempo —cortó sorpresivamente ella—, él solamente pasaba tiempo con nosotras y _fin_. Las vidas cambian —repitió.

Su voz había sido dura, fría. Pero no se atrevió a interrogarla más. Había obtenido parte de lo que quería. Estaba feliz por ello. No obstante sabía que había tocado un tema delicado, pues al final, sus palabras volvieron a ser bruscas. Sabía que había más…

—Es verdad —admitió el ojiverde—. Las vidas cambian, pero nosotros somos quienes las manejamos.

—Eso no lo sé —farfulló ella mientras agarraba la bolsa de bolas de chocolate, agarraba unas cuantas y se las metía a la boca—. Las personas creen en el destino.

—El destino es un "_complemento_" de la vida. Las acciones las maniobramos nosotros, las consecuencias son el destino —aclaró Arnold.

Ella miró al suelo pensativa.

—Es una opinión interesante, cabeza de balón —felicitó mientras se paraba y se acostaba en la cama del chico.

—Helga, nosot... —comenzó él.

—No —atajó ella.

Estaba cerca. Tan cerca y de repente había perdido. Era un idiota, y Helga Pataki una genio. Sospechaba que sabía sus intenciones desde el principio.

—Necesito hablarlo… —suplicó Arnold.

Estaba cansado. Sabía que era hoy o no era nada. Tenía que resolver todo hoy, pero el tiempo volaba junto a ella, sus amigos volverían en cualquier momento, y entonces, regresarían al inicio. Él no lo quería.

Tomó el silencio de la rubia como una afirmativa a seguir.

—Quiero ser tu amigo, Helga —declaró Arnold y sus palabras quedaron en el aire por un momento.

Los segundos pasaron aunque a él le parecieron horas.

—Estamos llevando una convivencia digna de admirar, zopenco —explicó Helga—. Hablamos lo justo y lo necesario, Phoebe y Gerald están cómodos y nosotros también…

—Yo no lo estoy —y aunque quiso callarse, no pudo.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Shortman —susurró mientras miraba el cielo.

—Ninguna —contestó, un poco frustrado—. Escojo tu amistad.

—Yo no tengo ninguna amistad que ofre-

—Deberías —interrumpió él pero luego se corrigió—. Mejor dicho, sí, tienes tu amistad para ofrecerme. Porque si no, no estarías aquí, no estarías hablando conmigo.

—Eso es la convivencia, niño. —lo miró duramente.

—La convivencia es mucho menos que eso. Y lo sabes.

Ella se quedó callada otra vez.

Arnold además de estar fastidiado, estaba confundido. No sabía si había perdido o ganado. Si había retrocedido o avanzado. Estaba a ciegas, así que por su bien y el de la humanidad esperó a que ella abriera la boca.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Arnold? —de alguna forma, su nombre había sonado frío, y sintió como una cuchilla le atravesaba el pecho.

—Tu amistad —repitió.

—¡Ni tu te lo crees! —le lanzó una mirada de desprecio—. Lo que tu quieres es una explicación, ¿no? —se levantó de golpe y Arnold se asustó. No quería que se fuera, además no sabía como le diría a Phoebe que su mejor amiga se había ido enfurecida. Pero afortunadamente, ella se paró frente a él. Por respeto a su integridad moral y física, el rubio hizo lo mismo—. Quieres que te explique la verdad, camarón con pelos, pero no hay ningu-

—No quiero nada de eso —aclaró él.

¿Pero mentía? ¡Por supuesto que sí lo hacía! ¡Quería la verdad desesperadamente desde hace años! ¡Desde que había llegado ese maldito paquete! Él se la merecía, él había sufrido, él se había lamentado, lo mínimo que podía recibir era una explicación. A pesar de eso, suspiró rendido. No podía obligarla. No podía encerrarla en su habitación hasta que ella se dignara a explicar lo que había sucedido años antes. No quería tampoco. No era su estilo.

Trató de sonar convincente, pero cada palabra le dolía.

—No quiero ninguna verdad —dijo—. Es más, quiero olvidar todo.

Su conciencia lo golpeó mil veces hasta que quedó rendido. De pronto sus piernas perdieron el sentido de la fuerza y tuvo que sentarse en su cama para no caer ahí mismo.

—Quiero que empecemos de nuevo… como amigos —aclaró—. Una segunda oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo. Él no quería olvidar nada, ¿es qué ella no lo entendía? Tal vez solo la quisiera como una amiga, pero esa chica, la que estaba dándole la espalda con una postura seria, estuvo a punto de ser su pareja. Lo único que pedía era el _porqué _de sus acciones. Se quedó callado, aguardando.

Escuchó un suspiro, y vio como agarraba la bolsa de chocolates y acto seguido se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó Helga con voz cautelosa.

Arnold meditó la respuesta, tratando de que sea corta y concisa. Estaba cerca…

—Me agradas, Helga —no mintió esta vez. Ella se merecía una declaración sin tapujos, solo la verdad—. Quiero ser tu amigo porque me agradas de esa forma, no como un simple conocido al cual le tienes que hablar _obligatoriamente_.

La voz de Lila retumbó nuevamente «_Abrir tus sentimientos, comentarle como te sientes, que le provocas.__»_

Tomó valor.

—Sé que seríamos buenos amigos… Como dijiste, las vidas cambian y con ellas, las personas. No somos los mismos, ya crecimos. Nos trataríamos bien… Cambiamos, congeniaríamos bien —recalcó.

Sintió pisadas en las escaleras que conducían a su recámara y miró a Helga desesperado. Por lo visto ella también se dio cuenta de ella porque se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba la película que hace rato sostenían sus manos.

Cuando Gerald y Phoebe traspasaron la puerta, ella habló con voz serena.

—Tengo esta… —miró la portada y leyó—. _Moulin Rouge_.

—Buena elección, Helga —elogió su mejor amiga mientras la tomaba y la ponía en el DVD.

Gerald miró a su amigo y con un gesto le preguntó si estaba bien. El aludido solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Pero mintió. No estaba bien, ¿era normal? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desdichado? Miró a la rubia pero ella no le prestaba atención, estaba burlándose de Gerald porque sin querer había derramado bebida en sus pantalones. Ella sonrió burlona mirando al pelinegro y Arnold también lo hizo, pero mirándola a ella. Su sonrisa era una de desesperanza. Tal vez ella no quería ser su amigo, quizás ella no mentía y no lo toleraba de verdad. Eso lo decepcionó, pero lo aceptó. Ya había aportado sus esfuerzos. Había abierto sus sentimientos, se los había confesado, no había nada más que hacer.

Se quedó sentado en su cama mientras veía el comienzo de la película. Los novios decidieron que el piso sería su nuevo asiento y se los veía cómodos abrazados. Sonrió complacido, se sentía feliz por ellos.

Helga se sentó a su lado y su cuerpo inevitablemente tembló. Aceptó el vaso de _Coca-Cola_ que ella le ofrecía. Tomó un sorbo para tranquilizarse y centró toda su atención en el desarrollo de la película. Inesperadamente, la rubia se acercó a él cuidadosamente, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, sus muslos y brazos chocaban. La situación había pasado a ser una enteramente privada.

—Acepto, si quiero ser tu amiga —susurró bajo.

Y Arnold sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

* * *

.

.


	6. Sexto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Sexto Capítulo.**

«_Yo no amo a Helga Pataki.__»_

Ese fue su pensamiento durante las siguientes dos semanas.

No dudaba de sus sentimientos. No había razón para hacerlo, debido a que él comprendía lo que sentía. Era una devoción hacia una persona misteriosa que era su _amiga_.

Respeto. Cariño. Consideración. Estima. Aprecio. Simpatía. Apego.

Pero no amor.

—Deberías venir, Arnold. Será divertido —sonrió Rhonda mientras le extendía la tarjeta.

—No lo sé… —murmuró Arnold, inseguro.

Su semana había transcurrido con naturalidad y lo agradecía. Los proyectos fueron entregados, las tareas realizadas y los exámenes aprobados. Así, se sentía satisfecho el jueves mientras caminaba a su clase de Contabilidad, había suspirado aliviado pero justo cuando iba a entrar al salón Rhonda Wellington Lloyd lo había intersectado, bloqueándole la puerta.

Agarró el pedazo de papel que la pelinegra le ofrecía y lo leyó atentamente.

—No sé si pueda ese día… —mintió.

Se preguntó por qué se quejaba tanto sobre si encajaba o no en la preparatoria, si siempre tenía oportunidades para integrarse y no las aprovechaba. Era tonto. Pero la verdad era que deseaba jugar videojuegos toda la noche. Algo tranquilizante que le invadía el cuerpo cuando la oscuridad llegaba y el silencio permanecía. Además, se había obsesionado con un juego virtual.

Rhonda, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

—Trata de ir, Arnold. Será divertido —repitió.

Él prometió que lo intentaría, pero todavía dudaba. Tenía miedo de llegar solo, pasarla solo e irse solo. Tendría que hablar con Gerald para que lo acompañara y seguramente se les uniría Phoebe.

O quizás iría con Lila.

O con Helga.

Pensó en ella mientras entraba al salón y se sentaba al lado de Sheena.

—Hola Sheena… —saludó dubitativo.

—Hola —la respuesta no fue cortante, pero sí desinteresada y eso le dolió.

Se quedó callado por el resto de la clase.

Cuando salió de Contabilidad, caminó rápido a Gimnasia. Parecía loco, había llegado al extremo en donde compartir clases con sus amigos era un elixir y eso lo hacía sentir patético. Ignoró ese comentario mental y atravesó las puertas de los vestidores.

—Hey, viejo —saludó Gerald mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas.

—Hey —sonrió él mientras se disponía a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Día difícil? —preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada—. ¿No puedes estar sin mi presencia en una clase? —bromeó.

Pero a Arnold no le hizo gracia, porque era verdad. Se rió de sí mismo con lástima y se puso la camiseta para entrenar.

La clase se centró en el juego «_Quemados__»_. Demasiado infantil para adolescentes de su edad, pero increíblemente a todos les hizo ilusión. Así que Arnold no la pasó del todo mal.

—Veo a Helga y a ti más unidos —comentó Lila mientras iban al patio trasero a almorzar.

El trató de ignorar el sonrojo que sintió en sus mejillas y miró hacia el lado contrario para no encontrarse con los ojos de la pelirroja.

—Sí —murmuró simplemente.

Estaba feliz por ello, porque era evidente que ambos se llevaban mejor. No increíblemente, pero sí mejor que antes. Ahora podían convivir si estaban solos, ya que la rubia no agarraba cualquier libro para lanzárselo ni lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Bien… Todo estaba perfectamente.

Pero, aun así, se sentía incompleto. Y muy inconforme. Eso lo hacía sentir mal. Tenía que reconocer que había aceptado olvidar el pasado, y por ello sentía una laguna en la cabeza. Todavía quería las explicaciones por parte de la rubia pero él había renunciado a ellas a cambio de su amistad. ¿Era justo?

No podía contestar esa pregunta sin llegar a una conclusión, porque la guerra se proclamaba en su cabeza, terminaba rendido y sin ninguna sentencia. «_¿Era justo?__»_ Sí, porque merecía empezar de cero. «_¿Era justo?__» _No, porque él merecía la verdad._«__¿Era justo?__» _Sí, porque las cosas serían más sencillas si limpiaban su pasado… «_¿Era justo?__»_ No, porque quizás ese pasado perjudique al presente… «_¿Era justo?__» _No, porque… «_¿Era justo?__»_ Sí, porque… Y así, hasta que su cabeza explotaba del dolor y dejaba el asunto sin cerrar para retomarlo luego. Siempre tenía el mismo resultado.

Sin embargo, por ahora se conformaría. Esperaría pacientemente, como lo había hecho por años, Helga algún día tendría que abrir la boca, ¿no? Hasta el momento, esa era la solución efímera a sus problemas.

—Helga puede ser muy buena cuándo quiere… —comentó la pelirroja dulcemente.

Y él no pudo replicar, no replicó porque no pudo. Porque ella tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, se sentaron. Les llegó el cielo cálido a cada parte del cuerpo descubierto y sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron. Es un bello día para estar dentro, por eso decidieron comer afuera. Estaban tranquilos, charlando animadamente sabiendo que nadie les iba a interrumpir, pues Gerald y Phoebe habían decidido pasar tiempo juntos _a solas_ y Helga… y Helga debía estar por ahí.

—¿Vas a la fiesta de Rhonda? —preguntó Lila después de darle un sorbo a su limonada.

—No… —negó con la cabeza—. Lo dudo…

—¡Oh, Arnold! —replicó ella al instante—. Ve, será divertido.

—¿Irás? —cuestionó, interesado.

—Sí… me acompañará Helga.

Y de nuevo con Helga.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero él creía que traían el tema «Pataki» a colación siempre que podían solamente para molestarlo. Era muy cobarde para decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Helga también irá? —se sorprendió.

Helga G. Pataki, en una de las miles de fiestas Wellington Lloyd. No podía creérselo. ¿Helga bailando? ¿Helga riendo? ¿Helga socializando? Era un escenario extraño.

Lila rio encantadoramente por el tono del rubio.

—¡Claro que sí! De hecho, nunca falta a ninguna fiesta de Rhonda. Creo que es porque ella la obliga, pero también disfruta. Aunque siempre desaparece a medianoche —admitió, extrañada.

Súbitamente, a Arnold le dieron unas enormes ganas de asistir, pero primero se tranquilizó, reconociendo que seguramente era por ver a Helga en un ambiente estrictamente hecho para divertirse y hablar con los demás.

—Tal vez asista… —trató de sonar desinteresado pero falló de forma notoria. Sin embargo, Lila y sus buenos modales desconocieron su repentino cambio de opinión. Sonrió como si el chico nunca le hubiera dicho «no» en primer lugar.

—Eso es asombroso, Arnold —se regocijó—. Podríamos pasar el tiempo juntos, los tres… Gerald y Phoebe seguramente irán, pero querrán tiempo a solas…

El día pasó más pacífico que el anterior. Entre las burlas de su abuelo, las locuras de su abuela, el cariño de los inquilinos y el amor de sus padres.

Estuvo los siguientes días pensando en la fiesta, tenía grandes expectativas. Se sentía tan positivo como siempre, y tuvo la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar. Su seguridad lo llevó a estar contento todo el viernes, esperando a que éste pasara rápido para que por fin fuera sábado por la noche.

—¿Irán? —preguntó Arnold mientras se sentaba al lado de Helga.

—¿Vas tú, cabeza de balón? —inquirió la rubia.

—Sí…

—Entonces, yo no. Lo siento pero con el enano no voy ni a la esquina —se burló.

Y era irónico, ya que él era más alto que ella.

—_Primero_, ya dijiste que ibas, Helga —el ojiverde rodó los ojos—. _Segundo_, no te pregunté a ti, puesto a que me contestaste esta mañana —la rubia cortó todo rastro de burla y lo miró mal—. Y _tercero_, yo soy más alto que tu, enana.

Gerald rió animadamente y chocó los cinco con su mejor amigo.

—Revolución anti-Pataki —comentó—. Me gusta. Me uno sin meditarlo, inmediatamente.

—Cállense, niñitas —dijo Helga totalmente furiosa—. No uso a Betsy para bajarles los dientes porque no quiero problemas, pero cuídense, los estaré vigilando.

Y se marchó dramáticamente del Comedor.

—La reina del melodrama —farfulló Gerald mientras cortaba su manzana y se la metía a la boca—. No me sorprende que de verdad algún día nos agarre y nos mate, hermano… ¿Hago muy mal en pensar de ese modo?

A su lado, Phoebe puso los ojos en blanco. Pero Arnold negó con la cabeza. No lo hacía. A veces él pensaba igual.

Cuando llegó a su clase de Literatura, Helga ya estaba ahí, sentada arriba del pupitre mientras escuchaba música, automáticamente se bajó cuando sus ojos chocaron.

—¿Terminaste la tarea sobre la «_Literatura del Modernismo_»? —consultó la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí… me costó bastante —admitió.

—Pudiste haberme avisado, te hubiera ayudado.

Sentía esas larvas en su estómago, otra vez. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad por parte de Helga, nunca creyó que alguna vez sería digno de ella, pero, afortunadamente, ella estaba siendo simpática, dejando de lado las rabietas que la atacaban por momentos.

De todas formas, se sonrojó y ella se divirtió a costa suya.

Tenía la sospecha de que era agradable solamente para confundirlo. Sabía que cada vez que hacía eso, él no sabía como responder. No sabía como actuar. No sabía reaccionar. Ella era mucho más atenta que él, ella le sobrepasaba en sus observaciones, así, tenía en cuenta las debilidades del rubio. Esperaba pacientemente, lo observaba, lo analizaba y lo atacaba. Siempre salía ganando de ese modo. Era brillante.

—Gracias por tu consideración, Helga —agradeció a pesar de saber que en parte, era solo para molestarlo.

Ella se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

«_Maldito Arnold.» _pensó _«No se cansa nunca de ser tan buena gente.»_

—De nada, idiota.

—Sabía que no podías decir algo lindo sin arruinarlo —la risa del rubio fue baja, pues había llegado el profesor.

—Cierra el pico, camarón con pelos —pero aun así, rió también.

Descubrió que le gustaba estar así con él, que bromear, tontear, disfrutar a su lado no era tan malo como pensó en un entonces y que estaba medianamente cómoda. Pero la voz negativa en su cabeza le recordó que nunca se sentiría totalmente agradable su proximidad porque emocionalmente, había un abismo entre ellos.

—Entonces, enserio vas a ir, ¿no? —preguntó Arnold luego de que terminara la clase.

Agarró sus libros y caminó hacia el salón de Biología con la rubia a su lado.

—Le prometí a Lila que lo haría —afirmó.

—Me parece raro que ambas sean… cercanas.

—A mi me parece raro que andes de metido, Arnoldo.

A él no le pasó desapercibido que ella cambiara el tema y lo volcara totalmente. Presentía que había algo escondido en Helga que nadie sabía, o nadie le diría. O tal vez, era solamente una Pataki.

—Desde niños soy metido —le recordó.

Ella solamente se limitó a golpear débilmente una de sus costillas. Era una indirecta y Arnold la entendió bien: _la charla terminó_. No obstante, él no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil.

—Entonces… ¿desde cuándo son amigas?

Ella arrugó el ceño mientras se mordía los labios. Él se quedó viendo ese gesto con aire absorto y distraído, el cómo mordisqueaba su labio inferior lo dejó obnubilado. Se obligó a mantener la compostura. Estaba molesta, Arnold lo sabía, y aunque fuera un acto suicida, esperó pacientemente, sin retractarse de preguntar.

—Hoy quieres golpes, ¿eh, cabeza de balón? —masculló.

Él se dio cuenta de que la rubia no había gritado por la cólera, eso significaba que no estaba tan furiosa como aparentaba.

—¿Puedo contestar esa pregunta, Helga? Porque la respuesta es no, por supuesto. E igualmente te da lo mismo, me golpeas siempre.

Era verdad. Había contado los ataques que ella le proporcionaba a su persona y su resultado fue veintidós. No exageraba. En realidad fueron veintitrés, pero el zape del almuerzo decidió no contarlo porque no le había dolido. Usualmente pasaban las veinticinco pero suponiendo que faltaban unas horas para salir de la preparatoria, todavía faltaban unos porrazos por recibir.

—Estás rebelde. Tendré que quitarte esas ganas de desobedecerme a los cachetazos.

—Guarda, chica violenta. Ya no soy un niño, no te tengo miedo.

—Ya veremos… —amenazó.

Cuando quiso contestar, ella ya se había ido hacia el fondo del salón. Suspiró sosegado y se sentó en su silla.

Así fue toda la semana. Inconscientemente, Arnold esperaba por parte de ella muestras de cariño, secretos inconfesables, problemas que no podía resolver sola, risas coquetas por hacerse cumplidos cada dos segundos. Pero era Helga G. Pataki y esa era su forma de manifestar estima… a los golpes y amenazas. Por mucho que le doliera el cuerpo debido a la fuerza que la chica tenía —nunca iba a admitir que a veces le generaba cardenales— lo apreciaba.

—Viejo, esa fiesta va a ser sorprendente —comentó Gerald mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

—Hace mucho no voy a una fiesta —admitió el rubio.

—¿En serio? —el pelinegro levantó la vista sorprendido.

—En San Lorenzo lo habían, claro. Pero no de esta forma… —dejó inconcluso a propósito sabiendo que su mejor amigo entendería.

—Claro —respondió a la vez que volvía su vista al teléfono y cuándo el rubio iba a preguntar al respecto, Gerald le explicó—: Rhonda dice que tenemos que llevar una botella de alcohol cada uno.

Arnold levantó ambas cejas, dejando que formaran unas curvas perfectas.

—¿Alcohol? —repitió—. ¿Van a tomar alcohol?

Gerald supuso que el rubio nunca tomó alcohol. Seguramente, no tomó ni una gota por curiosidad en su vida. Tal vez por su moral intachable o solamente por ser… _Arnold_.

—¿Nunca has tomado, Arnold? —y aunque la pregunta trató de ser cautelosa salió de una forma casi acusadora.

De pronto, al ojiverde se le abrieron dos caminos en su mente. Mentira o verdad. ¿Le decía a Gerald que jamás en su vida tomó una bebida alcohólica por el mero hecho de no producirle interés? ¿O le mentía diciendo que una vez lo hizo, pero no le había gustado? Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaría beber alcohol o no, la única información que tenía sobre eso era que te volvía una persona liberal… y, alegre. Que producía problemas de visión y coordinación. Pero nunca lo había experimentado.

Optó por la verdad...

—Nunca —confirmó.

—¿Quieres que sea tu primera vez? —cuestionó Gerald mientras sonreía de manera perversa.

—Mucha compañía de Helga. Te estás volviendo tan maligno y corrompedor como ella —bromeó.

—¡Eso es un insulto!

—No me gusta el alcohol, supongo —retomó el tema anterior—. Dudo que sea mi primera vez, y más si es en una fiesta en donde toda la preparatoria va a ir…

—De acuerdo, hermano. Como quieras.

El sábado en la noche, Arnold salió del Sunset Arms apresuradamente. Se le había hecho tarde gracias a su madre, que lo había aprisionado solamente para peinarlo a su antojo. La cresta en su cabeza no le quedaba para nada bien así que antes de llegar a la casa de la rubia se peinó con los dedos. Se sintió culpable un momento por desperdiciar el tiempo de ella y se tuvo que recordar que no quería llegar a su primera reunión social en Hillwood con una gran montaña de pico en la cabeza que alcanzaba los veinte centímetros de altura.

Cuando llegó a la casa Pataki, tocó timbre e inhaló profundamente.

A los pocos minutos abrieron la puerta y lo dejaron pasar.

—Las chicas son así, se tardan diez mil años en arreglarse, ¡son exasperantes! —la voz era lejana pues no podía dejar de observar a la figura que estaba frente a él y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Helga estaba vestida con unos jeans azules ceñidos al cuerpo que dejaban ver la forma de sus largas piernas, y más aún con esos tacones negros que utilizaba. Su torso estaba cubierto por una blusa de color vino que le quedaba moderadamente grande lo que provocaba que se viera con una complexión pequeña y frágil. Su cabello estaba suelto y tuvo que reconocer que también le quedaba muy bien, caía como una cascada de oro hasta su cintura. Estaba linda, ¿para qué negarlo? Tenía que aceptarlo.

—Helga, tú eres una chica —le recordó luego de unos segundos.

—Ya lo sé, cabeza de balón —dijo con obviedad—. Pero Lila tiene la costumbre de arreglar su cabello en rizos con pequeños mechones, ¡pequeños! —se quejó—. ¿Y sabes cuánto cabello tiene ella? ¿Sabes cuánto? ¡Demasiado para tomarlo en pequeños mechones! ¡Demasiado!

—¿Eso quiere decir que eres experta en belleza femenina pre-fiesta? ¿Te maquillaste y peinaste tu sola?

Ella bufó molesta decidiendo no responder a sus burlas, corrió al baño y golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

—¡Un minuto! —gritó Lila desde adentro.

—Eso dijiste hace 30 minutos, Lila —la regañó.

Bajó las escaleras, rápida y ágil como si acabara de acordarse de algo de suma importancia y siguió de largo hasta la cocina. Arnold escuchó el repique de los vasos y el choque de las sartenes y ollas de cocina.

—Casi me olvido —susurró para sí misma. En cada mano traía una botella, le extendió una a Arnold y él la agarró reconociendo su contenido al instante—. Está mal mentir, bebé Arnold. No puedo creer que me pidieras que guardara tu alcohol para que no te descubrieran.

—No voy a tomar, al fin y al cabo —se explicó—. Solamente lo llevo para no quedar mal.

—Aburrido —lo provocó Helga pero luego giró los ojos y gritó—: ¡Lila!

—¡Un minuto!

Sería una noche larga.

* * *

.

.


	7. Séptimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Séptimo Capítulo.**

La residencia Wellington Lloyd era la misma. Por algún motivo, Arnold esperó una mansión más grande y ostentosa, pero sus pensamientos cayeron a pique cuando se dio cuenta de que Helga los conducía al mismo recorrido de siempre. Una vez que Lila estuvo lista —diez minutos después de su llegada— salieron apresuradamente, cada uno con su botella de alcohol en la mano, pero Lila, sorpresivamente agarró cada una de ellas y las guardó en su bolso. «_Para evitar miradas» _se justificó. Y Arnold agradeció eso, no quería que pensaran mal de ellos, pero él ya pensaba mal de sí mismo. ¿El alcohol no era dañino para la salud? ¿No producía adicción y diversas enfermedades? Al parecer, les daba lo mismo, porque ingerir alcohol era tan común como tomar agua. Prefería mantenerse al margen, sin opinar nada. Después de todo, nunca había tomado en su vida, así que no sabía como se sentía.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, se encontraron con un hombre de gran complexión muscular esperándolos en la entrada con una mirada seria. Exigió las tarjetas y cuando se las dieron, él mostró una amable sonrisa, agarró las bebidas alcohólicas para dejarlas en una caja y los hizo pasar.

—Si Rhonda sigue con sus fiestas de alcohol voy a quedarme pobre —comentó Helga—. Es la cuarta botella del año, y recién estamos en Marzo.

En respuesta, Lila rió.

—¿Las hace muy seguido? —el rubió alzó la voz por el alto volumen de la música.

—Así es —contestó la rubia—. Vamos arriba, Phoebe dijo que estaban en _El Gran Salón de los Raros_.

Cada rincón del lugar estaba infestado de gente. No se podía caminar y por ello, Helga empujaba a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, a ella no le servía pedir permiso porque seguramente no le harían caso, por ende, decidía el método más práctico y rápido. Arnold pedía disculpas por ella.

El ojiverde se sorprendió cuando entró a una gran habitación que la ojiazul denominaba como «_El Gran Salón de los Raros_».

_El Gran Salón de los Raros_ estaba amueblado únicamente por diversas videoconsolas como PS4, XBOX, Wii y además cinco flamantes ordenadores que tenían su escritorio lleno de juegos para escoger, ordenados en diversos géneros. Entendió el nombre perfectamente porque cada objeto tecnológico estaba ocupado y todas las personas que se encontraban ahí parecían demasiado entretenidas. En una esquina estaba Brainy charlando animadamente con Iggy, cada uno con su respectivo joystick. Reconoció a Lorenzo que lanzó un grito de victoria por matar a un gran insecto gigante que seguramente pertenecía a un juego MMORPG. Nadine reía divertida mientras bailaba en la Pump It Up. Lo únicos que desentonaban en la escena eran Phoebe y Gerald que estaban besándose sentados en uno de los sillones color negro que estaban ubicados en el centro de la gran sala.

—¡Criminal!, están traumándome.

Helga empezó a patearlos suavemente para informar acto de aparición y cuando al fin se separaron la pelirroja se carcajeó suavemente.

—Oh, Gerald, tienes lápiz labial alrededor de la boca.

—Sácate eso, Geraldo —exigió Helga—. Pareces un payaso.

Los novios se ruborizaron y el susodicho con la manga de su camisa eliminó todas las pruebas del crimen.

—Hola chicos —saludó la japonesa.

—Hola —respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Me alegra que vinieras, hermano.

—El camarón con pelos será aburrido, pero aún no ha llegado al extremo —golpeó el hombro del aludido.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —preguntó el rubio, confundido.

—Es un insulto a medias —contestó Helga como si fuera obvio—. Vayámonos de acá, me enferma estar entre tantos _freaks_.

—¡Helga! ¡Eso está muy mal! —regañó Lila—. No es muy educado de tu parte llamarlos así, solo están divirtiéndose.

—Es cierto, Pataki —apoyó Gerald.

—El otro día estuvimos toda la noche jugando al LoL —le recordó Phoebe.

—¡Dios! —exclamó la rubia—. Es un término nada más, están muy tediosos esta noche.

—Helga tiene una forma de expresarse… muy molesta y poco convencional —dijo Arnold— pero es su forma de ser…

—¿Eso es un insulto? —preguntó la aludida con una ceja alzada.

—Es un cumplido a medias —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar reír.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, inmediatamente el alboroto llegó a sus oídos. Inesperadamente, el lugar estaba más lleno que antes, por lo que Helga frunció el ceño y golpeó a cualquiera que le bloqueara el paso. Bajaron las escaleras y cada uno tomó un pequeño vaso de cinco centímetros de alto con contenido color transparente que estaba en la mesa de bebidas. Arnold observó curioso y lo olió. El ardor le nubló la vista y frunció la nariz, disgustado. Sin embargo, Gerald gritó _«¡Fondo!»_ y todos, excepto él, tomaron el líquido de golpe.

—Ah, vodka —anunció Phoebe mientras se estremecía.

—Es de naranja, Arnold —animó Lila—. Pruébalo.

Pero antes de que pudiera apoyar sus labios en la abertura superior del vaso, Helga se lo quitó.

—No lo hará —y antes de que él pudiera arrebatárselo, se lo bebió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto.

—Impido que seas el hazmerreír de este lugar, Arnoldo. No seas idiota, no puedes tomar vodka.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño y bobo. Se molestó, él podía hacer lo que quisiera. El papel mamá-Helga le parecía absurdo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estoy segura si soportarías su grado de alcohol —ambos fruncieron el ceño pero ella finalmente suspiró resignada—. Si vas a hacerlo que sea suave. Como una cerveza o tal vez un poco de whisky mezclado con algún tipo de jugo, qué se yo.

Esa preocupación hizo que le diera un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Helga lo miraba con las cejas alzadas mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sentía su mirada más firme que nunca. Estaba inquieta y no despegó la vista de ella, declarándole la guerra. La situación era irracional, él lo sabía. ¿Ella cuidando de él? ¿Responsabilizándose? La chica caminó volvió a la mesa de bebidas y agarró una botella de color marrón.

—Cerveza —anunció—. No lo tomes de golpe, da pequeños sorbos, y si puedes hazlo durar toda la noche.

—Pataki, ¿eres su madre? Deja que se divierta —regañó Gerald.

Ella se limitó a darle un golpe en el pecho mientras desaparecía por la pista de baile.

—Vamos a bailar —animó la japonesa.

Agarró la mano de su novio y se adentraron a la muchedumbre.

—Vamos, Arnold —la pelirroja lo tomó dulcemente del codo.

El chico caminó incómodo hasta el centro de la pista y miró a las personas que se movían animadamente al compás de la música. Se movió nervioso y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie. Observó a Lila que se movía delicadamente a su alrededor, moviendo su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se veía tan frágil e inalcanzable… Arnie tenía suerte.

—¡Baila! —alentó—. ¡Es muy divertido!

Arnold quería irse de allí. No sabía bailar, nunca lo había hecho. No del modo en el que lo hacían en esa fiesta, por lo menos. Todos saltaban mientras agitaban las cabezas y se meneaban haciendo predominante del contacto físico directo. Exhaló para armarse valor y tomó un pequeño sorbo de la bebida que se hallaba en su mano. La cerveza era amarga y la espuma era considerablemente ligera, la bebida estaba helada y pasó por su garganta fácilmente. No fue tan complicado como se lo imaginó. Helga estaba exagerando, seguramente. Según él era imposible ponerse ebrio con esa bebida. De hecho, le gustó. Tomó otro sorbo más largo y se meció en su lugar mientras su cuerpo adquiría movimiento.

Su interior racional casi lo obligó a parar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué bebía? Él jamás se había interesado en el comportamiento "beneficioso" que brindaba el alcohol: _«te vuelve más eufórico», «¿no tienes amigos? El alcohol te vuelve un ser social», «te relaja», «tienes más confianza». _Nunca había pensando en embriagarse, sabía que esos _pros_ se volverían _contras. _

Sin embargo, otra voz sonó en su cabeza. Él no quería alcoholizarse, sólo quería probar. Nada más, no habría accidentes, no habría malas conductas. Nada cambiaría en él.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, tomó otro trago y comenzó a bailar con Lila.

Cuando se terminó la botella, fue hacia la mesa y buscó lo que quiso probar desde el inicio.

Vodka.

No estaba Helga con él, así que no tendría regaños por parte de ella. Había desaparecido hace dos horas y nadie sabía sobre su paradero. Se sirvió en un pequeño vaso y lo revolvió con movimientos circulares.

—¿Crees que es buena idea, Arnold? —preguntó una voz.

—Creo que tengo una buena tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas —alardeó.

—No creo que esté bien… —opinó la pelirroja—. Helga dijo que era tu primera vez, no es correcto.

—Lila, no pasará nada.

—Por favor, Arnold —rogó.

El rubio dio media vuelta y miró la cara de su cuñada. Tenía un semblante preocupado, ligeramente tierno y sus enormes ojos maquillados lo veían inquietos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Se dejó llevar al sillón que compartía junto a Gerald y Phoebe. Se sentía mareado y ligeramente perdido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se excusó para ir al baño. Pero antes de ir allá para verse en el espejo, tomó un chupito de la mesa de bebidas y dejó que el contenido le quemara la garganta.

Tosió fuertemente, y sintió un calor en el pecho ligeramente cómodo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no tomaras —la presencia de Helga fue repentina. Tanto que le asustó, pero en lugar de mostrar sorpresa, se carcajeó.

—No tomé vodka.

—Tomaste vodka mezclado con licor de frutilla. Mucho peor.

La rubia tenía el entrecejo fruncido y caminó con él hacia el segundo piso.

—No eres mi protectora, Helga. Puedes divertirte y puedo divertirme —miró todas las puertas confundido—. ¿Y el baño?

—Me divierto molestándote —se justificó—. Te llevaré al baño.

—¿Me encerrarás ahí, Helga? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Tengo que temer por mi vida? ¿Me torturarás de dolor o de plac-

—Cierra la boca, Arnoldo. Tomaste una botella de cerveza y un chupito, y ya estás ebrio. No fue buena idea traerte aquí —trató de esconder su sonrojo. Abrió la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y empujó al chico dentro del cuarto. Acto seguido, cerró de un portazo y lo dejó solo.

Arnold caminó lentamente hacia el lavabo y se mojó la cara para despabilarse. Seguramente eran las doce de la noche y sentía el cuerpo pesado a causa del sueño. Miró el reflejo que mostraba el gran espejo y definitivamente se lo veía muy exhausto. Trató de no bostezar y salió al pasillo.

—¿Terminaste? —cuestionó la ojiazul mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada.

—Sí, y no me mires de esa forma. Me incomoda —confesó.

Ella se mofó mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano derecha y golpeó su costado de manera amistosa.

Increíblemente, a él le fastidió eso. Agarró el brazo de Helga y lo mantuvo a una distancia considerada.

—Quieta —previno.

—No me mandas, cabeza de balón —le dijo mientras se liberaba, pero el cosquilleo cálido en su muñeca por el tacto de él recién desapareció cuando se reunieron con todos sus amigos.

—¿Helga? —preguntó Phoebe—. ¿En dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —no quiso dar muchos detalles.

Su mejor amiga iba a interrogarla una vez más, pero Rhonda se acercó y les sonrió.

—¿La están pasando bien?

—¡Si, Rhonda! —exclamó Lila

—Me alegro —miró a Helga y alzó una ceja—: ¿En dónde estabas?

_«__Genial, lo que faltaba.__»_

—Por ahí —repitió.

—Pataki debe esconderse en algún lado, Rhonda —cuchicheó Gerald—. Deberías contratar a alguien para vigilar que no lo haga. A veces pensamos que se la tragó la tierra.

—Claro, cabeza de cepillo. Si te percatas de mi ausencia al día siguiente…

—Para tu información, Helga…

—No peleen —intervino Arnold mientras bebía del vaso de Lila.

—Deberías cuidar a tu amigo, ¡podría beberse hasta el agua de un florero por estar borracho! —gritó Helga.

—¡Tú estabas cuidándolo! ¡Además, es bastante mayor para una niñera!

—Tiene razón, sé cuidarme solo —interrumpió el susodicho de nuevo. Abrazó por los hombros a Gerald para darle su apoyo.

—Como sea —murmuró ella, fastidiada.

—Voy a buscar bebida —anunció Rhonda como si nunca los hubiera escuchado pelear—. ¿Quieren?

Todos asintieron.

—En un rato jugaremos al _«Juego de la Botella» _—informó cuando entregó a cada uno su correspondiente vaso—. Cuando el lugar quede medio vacío, les avisaré.

Sin embargo, a pesar que afirmaron y agradecieron por el aviso, nadie jugaría. Lila tenía a Arnie, Phoebe y Gerald eran pareja. Mientras que Arnold era demasiado tímido para besar a cualquier chica sin compromiso alguno. Llamarlo anticuado sería apropiado, pero no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Helga, por su parte, se había negado rotundamente apenas Rhonda le avisó, hace una hora y media.

—¡Fondo! —gritó el pelinegro y todos, sin excepción, bebieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ron! —exclamaron las chicas y por el ardor de la garganta, tosieron fuertemente.

Si Arnold se sentía mareado hace unos instantes, definitivamente en ese momento se sentía peor. La habitación daba leves vueltas, podía soportarlo pero se encontró con unas increíbles ganas de sentarse y cerrar los ojos hasta el otro día.

Se sintió menos estúpido cuando advirtió que todos a su alrededor estaban igual. Phoebe se reía incontrolablemente junto a Lila y Gerald peleaba con Helga aunque en sus caras se notaba la diversión.

Caminó unos cortos pasos hacia la pelirroja y la abrazó.

Lila se mostró confundida, pero igualmente, le devolvió el gesto.

_«__No. No es lo mismo...__»_

—¿Estás bien, Arnold? —su voz sonó vacilante.

—Sí, Lila. Eres muy amable —confesó.

—¡Oh, tu igual!

Se separó de ella y caminó hacia Gerald.

—Hermano, estoy cansado —confesó el pelinegro.

—Yo también —admitió.

Helga miraba la escena intranquila y perturbada. Definitivamente, aunque ella se sentía mareada, todos estaban peor. Se preguntó si tenía que meterse en la representación de mamá-Helga o debería dejarlos estar.

Se sentó. Los dejaría estar. Decidió que si las cosas se iban de control, intervendría. No obstante, siempre que iban a alguna fiesta de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd terminaban de esa manera, todos abrazándose y declarándose el cariño que se tenían, aunque la reciente participación de Arnold la impactó. El dulce y afable Arnold estaba medio borracho frente a ella.

Nunca creyó que vería eso en vivo y en directo. No estaba fascinada, ni divertida, pero tampoco quería morirse por presenciar tal comportamiento. Solamente no quería que de un momento a otro, el rubio comenzara a cantar mientras hacía un striptease al frente de todos.

Pero la voz de él la sacó de sus meditaciones.

—Helga, bailemos.

No fue una petición, ni una solicitud. Mucho menos un ruego ni una súplica.

Fue una orden, una demanda.

Y antes de poder negarse, Arnold ya la arrastraba a la pista de baile.

* * *

.

.


	8. Octavo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Octavo Capítulo.**

Nunca imaginó que la piel de Helga fuese tan suave. Ni en sus sueños había fantaseado con tocarla, ni tampoco tuvo el deseo de hacerlo. Hasta ahora. Tocar su brazo por unos segundos o agarrarla de las muñecas por un minuto no se comparaba con entrelazar los dedos femeninos con los suyos.

Ella se movía deliciosamente sin separarse de él y de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir poderoso. El privilegio de oler su cabello sin restricción alguna, el tomar su cintura necesariamente, el gozar de su compañía sabiendo que todos los veían… Arnold estaba demasiado mareado, de todos modos. La sensación de tenerla cerca era increíblemente encantadora y podía sentirla con más fuerza sin ningún pudor, pero a la vez, creía encontrarse en un letargo que no lo dejaba disfrutar del todo.

La voz racional en su cabeza se encontraba débil. Aunque podía escucharla como un susurro al viento. «_Esto está mal._ _Todo está mal.»_ La rubia que se encontraba entre sus brazos era su amiga. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus hormonas, y éstas lo conducían a confundir sus sentimientos y sus emociones. Se sentía culpable por eso. Pero en contraparte, la voz ilógica sonó con más fuerza. «_No importa. Ella tiene sus sentimientos en claro, solo están bailando. No importa. No importa.»_

El olor a frambuesa inundó sus sentidos cuando Helga giró entre sus brazos provocando el choque de sus cuerpos.

Estaba borracho. Era un hecho.

Sus pensamientos y acciones ya no coordinaban con su realidad.

—Tu pelo huele bien —admitió.

Ella no dudó en desternillarse.

—Estás ebrio —informó.

—Eso es mentira —negó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Permanecieron callados, sintiendo la melodía y la letra. Lucharon entre pasos de baile y miradas divertidas durante minutos. Arnold no los contó pero notó que la gente se iba marchando, dejando la mansión casi deshabitada.

Lila anunció que iba a dormir unos minutos en _«El Gran Salón de los Raros»_, que a esa altura de la noche debería haber estado más que vacío. Sus mejores amigos habían desaparecido y no querían preguntar su ubicación, ya que solo atraería malos pensamientos.

Se dedicaron a bailar hasta quedar exhaustos.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró mientras se sentaba en el sillón y cerraba los ojos.

Arnold se sentó junto a ella y se permitió examinar cada aspecto en la cara de la muchacha: su nariz redonda, su dulce rostro esférico, sus párpados maquillados de color negro, su maquillaje corrido a causa del sudor, sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello despeinado… Escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de ella mientras estiraba sus brazos y él necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerse.

—Yo también.

Ella bostezó y se levantó para caminar hacia la mesa de comidas, agarró un recipiente lleno de chocolates. Volvió a su lugar y acto seguido se metió un puñado del cacao dulce en la boca.

El rubio miró la hora en su teléfono. Las tres y media. El tiempo había pasado volando gracias a su estado eufórico y vehemente. Entendía el por qué Lila había decidido ir a descansar, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura a él también. No tenía ganas de levantarse, ni siquiera quería parpadear. Se limitó a observar como en una esquina de la habitación un grupo de adolescentes veían girar una botella de cerveza. Gritaban divertidos, reían animados y se besaban mientras todo el grupo aplaudía emocionado.

—Es una idiotez —escuchó murmurar a Helga, su voz era débil y somnolienta—. El juego ese, es una idiotez.

—Les divierte —defendió Arnold.

—¿A ti te divierte?

—No lo sé… —admitió—. Nunca lo he jugado.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

No se le escapó la coyuntura. Helga lo trataba amablemente una vez más. Tal vez no con palabras tiernas y dulces, pero no había que ser muy inteligente ni estar muy sobrio para entender que estaba en su modo cordial.

—No lo sé…

—Esa es una respuesta muy poco ambiciosa.

—Lo sé.

—En fin, no se puede obtener todo en la vida —murmuró Helga con una risita mientras se levantaba para marcharse de allí.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Arnold, curioso.

—A alguna habitación, voy a dormir un rato.

El ojiverde no quería quedarse solo. Por eso, no controló sus palabras.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Quiso golpearse. ¿¡En serio había dicho eso!? ¡Estaba tan mal! Tal vez un poco bebido, pero no justificaba el hecho de haber sonado tan poco caballeroso. Enrojeció y antes de poder retractarse, Helga se carcajeaba de manera cruel.

—Quise decir… que, de-decir —tartamudeó Arnold provocando que la rubia se burlara más—. Quise, me expresé… no sé, quiero… acompañarte.

—No soy tonta, Arnoldo. Sé lo que tratabas de decir —rodó los ojos—. Vamos.

En consecuencia, a ambos les comenzó a palpitar el corazón de forma fuerte y acelerada. Compartirían la cama, descansarían… _juntos._

Dormirían _juntos_.

Los dos transitaron el gran pasillo lentamente, pues sus fuerzas para caminar estaban casi extinguidas. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, pero las ocupadas tenían algo en la perilla como una corbata, un sombrero de cotillón y hasta un paquete de un condón al puro estilo de una serie estadounidense. Las primeras cinco habitaciones estaban en uso, finalmente, llegaron a la que estaba al lado del baño y entraron.

Iluminado por la luna, el cuarto estaba vacío, por supuesto. De personas por lo menos, porque era un chiquero, repleto de vasos de plástico vacíos, empaques de comida y las sábanas se encontraban en el suelo. A ninguno le importó y quedó claro, porque se dejaron caer en el colchón sabiendo que si se ponían a ordenar el alboroto probablemente terminarían en el suelo por la ausencia de lozanía.

—Dormiría para siempre… —comentó él.

—Yo también… ¿te has divertido?

Arnold la miró. Su tez se veía perfecta por la luz de la luna.

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

—Sí, fue entretenido.

—Principalmente por el hecho del alcohol.

—Quizás.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —la voz de Helga era una clara muestra de enojo.

—No tiene nada de malo —se defendió.

—¡Claro que sí! —explotó—. ¡Era tu primera vez! ¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!

—¿Preocupada por mí, Helga? —alzó una ceja, desafiante—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Ahí estaba su error. Helga G. Pataki había metido la pata de forma descomunal. No podía mostrarse buena frente a él, no podía mostrarse piadosa ni tampoco neurótica por los actos del rubio. Se mordió el labio, tanto que hasta creyó que la sangre brotaba por la delicada piel.

Agradeció su buena fortuna al notar que ambos miraban hacia el techo.

—Sería un gran lío luego explicarle a los médicos que te perforaste el estómago por ser tan inexperto, o razonar con tus padres para decirles que estabas tan ebrio que cometiste alguna estupidez. ¿Y si no estábamos? ¿Y si te dejabas influenciar por alguna chica para tener relaciones y no usaban protección? —él se sonrojó pero la voz femenina no paró—. ¿Y si te sucedía algo, como caerte por las escaleras? ¿Si desaparecías del mapa al ir a casa?

Arnold esperó a que terminara. Finalmente cuando el silencio los abrazó, lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Helga, exageras.

Ella apretó sus puños para no dirigirlos al el mentón del ojiverde.

—Olvídalo, Arnoldo —exigió.

Por supuesto que no lo iba a olvidar. _Preocupación. _La primera muestra de interés que ella mostraba hacia él. Por muy tonto que parezca, siempre creyó que si algún día llegaba a pasarle algo malo, Helga sería la última en lamentarlo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado y su corazón saltó sorpresivamente. Se preguntó cómo actuaría su "_él"_ de nueve años si viera como ambos compartían la cama.

Arnold dio medio giro, dejando su cuerpo de costado solo para verla cómodo sin morirse por tortícolis. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido era ligeramente gracioso aunque también se la notaba pacífica.

No supo por qué, pero agarró un mechón del largo cabello color oro y se lo llevó a la nariz. En respuesta, Helga abrió los ojos de golpe y se tensó notablemente.

—¿Qu… qué haces? —preguntó dudosa.

—Hace unos instantes dije que tu cabello olía bien… ¿Usas algún tipo de shampoo en específico?

Ella alzó una ceja, queriendo adivinar si se trataba de una broma.

—Sí —respondió—. Yo… uso el shampoo _Suave_.

—Olor a frambuesa, ¿uh? —Arnold sonrió—. Me gusta.

—¿Gracias? —su agradecimiento sonó dubitativo. La situación era confusa, ¿desde cuándo alguien se percataba el olor de su cabello? ¿Existía gente que hacía eso?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —su voz había sonado como un suave murmullo, y la rubia se dio cuenta de que podría dormir toda la noche escuchando ese sonido ya que la tranquilizaba y la sumergía en un dulce adormecimiento. Las palabras que propiciaban sus labios era una muestra de una agradable melodía.

Helga se sentía en un lecho de inconciencia y por ello no pudo ponerse a la defensiva a tiempo. No había logrado entender lo que Arnold había dicho y por alguna razón, no podía separar las palabras para formar una oración coherente en su cerebro, se obligó a poner atención pero no pudo. Instintivamente asintió levemente con la cabeza, solamente por el placer de oírlo hablar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sintió como la sacaban del dulce estado en el que se encontraba y se imaginó como le tiraban un balde de agua congelada. Se paralizó. De pronto, rogó a los cielos que se tratara de una treta de su cerebro o que por lo menos, Arnold no estuviera cuestionando lo que guardó hace tantos años.

—¿Por qué hice qué?

—¿Por qué rompiste nuestra promesa? —y como si fuera posible, en el mismo momento en que terminó de hablar sintió como se rompió. No supo si fue su pecho, su corazón, su cabeza… Solo tenía claro que algo en él se había destrozado. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba a Helga directamente, era la primera vez que dejaba salir la pregunta que tanto lo había consumido.

La rubia estaba del mismo modo. Quería levantarse y gritar. Quería correr. Quería escapar. Pero los músculos no le respondían. Estaba tan cansada que apenas pudo sentarse en la esquina de la cama.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a olvidar todo —contestó, brutal.

—Lo dije —afirmó el ojiverde—, pero no puedo.

—¿Me engañaste?

El abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Eso había hecho? Su primera reacción fue contestar negativamente, pero su mente generó posibles motivos del por qué la había engañado. Era cierto. La había engañado. A sí mismo, también.

—No —mintió descaradamente, con temor de perder la reciente amistad.

—¿Entonces?

—Era una duda —respondió y se forzó por sonar desinteresado—. Ambos dijimos que íbamos a intentar ser amigos, esa idea me parece perfecta. Solamente creía que si llegábamos a tener una relación cordial, que sea desde una base cero.

—La base cero de nuestra relación cordial es el olvido —ella se recostó cuando su cuerpo empezó a pesarle—. No lo olvides.

Se quedaron callados. Los minutos pasaron y por alguna razón, aunque no podían moverse ni hablar, tampoco podían dormirse. Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos, y concentraban su mirada en el blanco techo.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —el murmullo de Arnold salió dudoso, temiendo despertar la parte iracunda que vivía en ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —repitió.

—¿Y esa pregunta por qué? —la lógica de Helga le decía que él seguiría con la insistencia sobre ese tema, sin embargo, la pregunta la dejó sorprendida.

—Si soy tu amigo debo que conocer las cosas básicas sobre ti —comentó como si fuera obvio—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó por tercera vez.

—El morado —respondió natural, al notar que no habría problema si lo decía— y también el rosa… ¿el tuyo?

Tenía el presentimiento de que el rosa sería la respuesta. No había que ser un genio para saber que Helga había usado ese color toda su vida, en las jardineras, en los vestidos, en los pijamas… El morado, de alguna forma también se la veía venir. Helga en la adolescencia usaba en su mayoría, ropa de esos dos colores, alternándolos o combinándolos. Él no se lo iba a decir, pero ambos hacían su piel brillar.

—El azul —susurró.

Helga se removió incómoda, tratando inútilmente de que de esa forma, él la liberara de la intensidad de su mirada.

—También el naranja —añadió rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos—. ¿Tu día favorito de la semana?

—Ninguno —cortó.

—Eso no es posible… —contradijo el rubio y al mismo tiempo sus pestañas se elevaron—. Al menos dime tu día de la semana menos odiado…

—El sábado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —atajó.

La espesa nube del silencio los rodeó a ambos de nuevo.

—Deberíamos irnos… —Arnold ofreció luego de varios minutos. La verdad era que no se quería ir. Estaba muy cómodo, y su instinto le decía que seguramente, la cama estaba elaborada un material demasiado costoso y de alta calidad. Su espalda se sentía en las nubes. No obstante, sabía que no podía quedarse toda la noche.

Gerald y Phoebe no habían mostrado signo de vida, y se preguntó si ya se habían marchado.

—Estoy cómoda —murmuró somnolienta la ojiazul y se aproximó más a él.

—Yo también, pero Lila seguramente no… —dudó.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ella, cabeza de balón. Seguramente debe estar en una habitación —explicó indiferente—. No es la primera vez que nos quedamos aquí, usualmente, Rhonda nos deja una habitación a las dos para que descansemos, así nos vamos seguras por la mañana.

—Es muy amable de su parte…

—Sí, la princesa puede ser muy buena. En fin, Lila se queda toda la noche durmiendo, y yo la acompaño por la mañana a su casa.

—Tú también eres amable.

—Como sea —respondió ecuánime—. Si quieres podemos irnos. Tendría que despertarla.

La incertidumbre era palpable, por un lado no quería irse. Tenía sueño, y la cama en la que reposaba su cuerpo era el cielo. La chica de su lado era su amiga, así que no corría peligro de ser asesinado, ni mucho menos. Además, tendrían que irse caminando si Gerald se había marchado, y era muy peligroso.

Por otra parte. Quería llegar a casa y dormir tranquilamente. ¿Sus padres estarían esperándolo? Él les había dicho que seguramente se quedaría en casa de Gerald. Pero vamos de nuevo con su desaparición. Lo mataría cuando lo encontrara.

—¿Te parece si nos quedamos? En tu casa no te espera nadie, ¿no?

—No, no me espera nadie —respondió la rubia duramente.

Por muy dormido que estuviera, no se le escapó el tono que utilizó Helga. Era frío como el hielo y afilado como una navaja, sin embargo, también notó un deje de dolor en esa oración. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Le pasaría algo?

—¿Y tus padres?

Ella se quedó callada por un largo tiempo, esperando dormirse de repente o por lo menos, que Arnold interpretara su silencio como una pregunta sin respuesta. No quería contestarle, pero sentía su mirada sobre ella. Él no se retractaría.

—No están —evadió el tema, casi con profesionalidad—. Se fueron, regresarán en unos días.

Esperó a que Arnold no le preguntara «¿En dónde?», porque no sabría que contestarle. No tenía idea, simplemente encontró una nota en el refrigerador que decía que se iban de viaje hasta el martes, cincuenta dólares para sobrevivir por cuatro días y el silencio de una casa vacía.

—¡¿Y te dejaron sola?! —preguntó anonadado.

Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. No se esperó tanto interés por el simple motivo de que sus padres la dejaran a su suerte. Se tragó la mueca de sorpresa y se obligó a contestar.

—Estoy a punto de cumplir dieciocho. Además, siempre me he cuidado sola.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Él siempre se había preguntado el por qué los padres de Helga la ignoraban tanto. La presionaban con su indiferencia y la volvían tosca y hostil.

Arnold quería conocer todo de ella y gracias al alcohol que permanecía en su organismo se descubrió mucho más osado y atrevido. Era extraño que algo dañino trajera al principio beneficios.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —preguntó burlona la ojiazul.

—Sobre… —balbuceó—. ¿Tus padres?

En respuesta, Helga se limitó a carcajearse sombríamente.

—No hay nada de que hablar, camarón con pelos.

—¿Y por qué no? —la desafió.

—Porque no te interesa.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Porque no hay nada que me interese contar —corrigió.

Arnold rodó los ojos, un poco fastidiado. Comenzó a aburrirse y el sueño ya se le había ido por completo. Cuando se levantó, la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, curiosa.

—Estoy aburrido —declaró—. Iré por bebida.

Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, Helga ya le había bloqueado el camino.

—Oh, oh, oh, ¡para, cabeza de balón! ¿Qué tipo de bebida? —preguntó inquisitiva.

—Alcohol —contestó con obviedad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡Sigues borracho!

Era cierto, Arnold caminaba tambaleante, como si el piso sufriera algún tipo de terremoto. Hasta incluso, parado se movía de esa forma. Cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo en cada pie y tenía las manos rígidas a los lados de su cuerpo, preparados para detener una caída si se llegaba a tropezar.

Ella lo empujó y en consecuencia cayó sobre la cama totalmente estirado. Su cara mostraba asombro y nerviosismo, no se esperaba esa acción por parte de ella. Se le secó la garganta y un cosquilleo inesperado corrió por sus venas. Se estremeció. Sus extremidades tenían una sensación caliente que lo asustó, quiso sentarse y exigir explicaciones pero Helga ya estaba sobre él. Estaba todavía guiada por los efectos del alcohol y era notorio. Aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba sentada sobre los muslos del rubio, y él no pudo evitar calcular la cercanía entre ambos. Helga usó sus manos y las colocó en los hombros del chico para que evitara escapar.

—No te vas para ningún lado, melenudo.

* * *

.

.


	9. Noveno Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Noveno Capítulo.**

—¿Sabes, zopenco? No me gusta para nada tener que actuar como tu madre, así que te recomiendo que comiences a portarte bien, ¿qué sucedió con el _dulce_ samaritano que siempre se comportaba como un idiota que no comprendía el «comportarse mal»?

Arnold escuchó cada palabra y las procesó. Definitivamente, la rubia no podría ocupar el papel de madre, sería ilógico comparándolo con todos los problemas en los que se metía diariamente. Aun así, eso no le importó y se centró en una palabra que Helga dijo sin darse cuenta de su verdadero significado.

—¿_Dulce_ samaritano, uh? —sonrió, soberbio—. ¿Así que… soy _dulce_?

Ella gruñó de frustración. La versión ebria de Arnold Shortman era insoportable, maldita sea. Ella se levantó e inconscientemente el ojiverde se lamentó por ello. Estaba muy cómodo.

—Para los demás —aclaró ella mientras se mordía el labio—. En lo personal, odio lo dulce. En las comidas, y mucho más en las personas. No te ilusiones.

—¿Lo odias? ¿Entonces por qué amas tantos los chocolates?

No era una pregunta inocente. Sabía que Helga se había envuelto en su capa protectora y solamente quería sacarla de ahí. Sabía que ella amaba los dulces, como los alfajores o las gomitas, y más aún los chocolates. Los comía a todas horas, cuando él la observaba en clase, la mayoría de las ocasiones la veía comiendo.

—¿Y tú que sabes?

Quiso decirle que la había observado incontables veces, pero se vería muy acosador. Así que, por instinto, inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—A la mayoría de las chicas les gusta… —suspiró luego de acomodarse para que la rubia se acostara a su lado.

—Estás diciendo que soy como todas las chicas —aclaró Helga con voz neutral. Él no supo que contestar, ¿era algo malo?, ¿algo bueno?

¿Moriría si respondía afirmativamente?

Ella seguía parada al lado de la cama, no podía leer su reacción.

—¿Tengo qué contestar a eso? —murmuró nervioso. Su cabeza iba a sobrecalentarse si estudiaba las distintas maneras de responder de forma que ella no se molestara. No sabía realmente el motivo, pero le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

—No —dijo ella mientras reía y se recostaba a su lado—. Es muy gracioso cuando te estresas, parece que piensas tanto que tus neuronas mueren en un segundo…

—Ja. Ja. Ja —Arnold tenía un semblante de seriedad, sin embargo, al notar la sonrisa de la rubia, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron unos milímetros.

Le gustaba estar de esa manera con ella. Se recordó todas las veces en dónde quiso ser su amigo y ella no se lo había permitido, ¿qué hubiera pasado si eran íntimos desde pequeños? ¿Cambiaría algo? Siempre supo que Helga era amable y dulce cuando se lo proponía, y que evidentemente, si ella dejaba de estar siempre a la defensiva, podrían entablar una conversación normal y agradable. Se lamentó cuando se percató del tiempo que les costó estar de esa forma. Ya pronto cumplirían los dieciocho y cada quién iría por su camino, siguiendo una carrera universitaria. Todos se separarían, bueno _todos… _Sus amigos se separarían, ¿se distanciarían de él?

—Me gusta estar así contigo.

Sorpresivamente, no fue la voz de Arnold la que retumbó entre las paredes. Fue el dulce susurro tímido pero firme de la rubia, que ahora observaba hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada. Ambos sonrojados, carraspearon. Él no se lo esperaba, no viniendo de ella. Todavía le dejaba una extraña sensación en el cuerpo cada vez que Helga decía lo que en verdad pensaba aunque fuera dulce, sin embargo, le gustaba. Trató de evitar el pensamiento de que seguramente le decía aquello porque estaba borracha.

—A mi también.

—Lo sé —ella soltó una risa soberbia.

Definitivamente no. Nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar con ella de esa forma. Porque por una parte, a sus nueve años de edad, veía a Helga como una niña infinitamente fastidiosa. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan violenta? Parecía que sí. Había logrado que toda su infancia fuera de alguna forma, insoportable. Los abusos por parte de ella fueron cansadores hasta extremos ilimitados, y por suerte, él era paciente. Soportó meses de bromas e insultos, dándole como razón el saber que así era su personalidad, o parte de ella, al menos. También tenía claro que era una cáscara, un refugio. Eso lo supo después de poco tiempo, porque aún recordaba a la dulce niña que estaba sola bajo la lluvia el día que comenzaron el kínder.

Siempre le había dado más atención a Helga que a cualquier persona que conociera, aunque no lo hubiera admitido en ese tiempo. Siempre había tenido interés sobre el misterio que la chica emanaba y la seguridad que profesaba. Era inquietante, aunque por supuesto, trató de ignorarlo.

El punto es que, nunca se hubiera imaginado siendo amigo de Helga G. Pataki —o intentándolo— por el simple motivo de que ella nunca se lo había permitido por más que él hubiera insistido. Además, en realidad, nunca había querido tener una _amistad _con Helga. Solamente quería paz, y decirlo de esa manera, sonaba demasiado falso. Pero era verdad. En su infancia, sabía que si Helga era buena y amable con él, su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

Beneficios. Era cuestión de beneficios.

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez, siempre imaginó a Helga como un trámite.

Conocer a una niña interesante habría hecho que esa etapa fuera mucho más entretenida, pero no veía la obligación de ser un amigo de verdad para ella.

Demasiado calculador, demasiado conspirador.

Pero luego, dejó de pensar de esa manera. Luego de saber que en realidad, ella podría ser tratable en algunos momentos cuando dejaba caer esa barrera. Luego de entender, de que sí, ella podría ser cargante pero también comprensiva. Y se descubrió contándole sus secretos o temores —aquellos que nunca confesó a Gerald— y su interior sentía una irremplazable tranquilidad que lograba en confiar mucho más en ella. Una tranquilidad curiosa y adictiva.

Y ese pensamiento dejó su cabeza cuando viajaron a San Lorenzo.

—Ya no tengo sueño —comentó Helga mientras se levantaba y miraba su reloj—. Son recién las cuatro de la madrugada, iré por chocolates.

Se levantó rápidamente y como consecuencia se mareó pero lo disimuló bien.

—Podrías traer bebida.

Helga estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero él se adelantó.

—Sé que me darás un sermón sobre lo inexperto que soy, lo mal que me va a hacer, lo vulnerable que me convertiré frente al sexo y blah, blah, blah —la rubia entrecerró los ojos—, pero ya soy mayor. No soy un niño y además, estás para cuidarme.

Ella frunció el ceño, meditabunda. No le agradaba la idea de un Arnold más borracho, pero no era correcto tampoco, prohibírselo. Él no era nada suyo, no tenían la suficiente confianza para que ambos pudieran impedirse cosas. No tenían que pedir permiso ni mucho menos, enojarse por ello. Pero si el rubio le daba su consentimiento para cuidarlo, no lo defraudaría.

—Tres botellas de cerveza —propuso ella—. Compartiremos la tercera. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, una pregunta para hacer —Arnold sonrió petulante—, ¿no era que no te gustaban los dulces?

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida y le dio la espalda. Tuvo que recobrar la compostura y a la vez, inventar una excusa.

—Lo modifico. No me gusta lo dulce en _Arnold's._

—Uh, así que… me prefieres salvaje y peligroso.

Lo volteó a ver, incrédula. La seguridad de Arnold fue arrolladora y su tono de broma evidente, pero una voz en su cabeza le afirmó que no toda esa oración buscaba divertir, aún así, desapareció por el umbral de la puerta riendo nerviosa.

Era indiscutible, Arnold Shortman nunca pensó que se divertiría tanto junto a ella.

Luego de que Helga volvió con tres cervezas y cuatro bolsas llenas de discos de chocolate de menta y uva en sus brazos, le explicó que se había encontrado con Phoebe.

—Tenía su blusa al revés —se estremeció— y escuché la voz de Gerald en una de las habitaciones.

Él lanzó una carcajada incluso sabiendo que hubiera reaccionando de la misma manera si estuviera en su lugar.

—¡Fue horrible! —chilló ella, espantada—. ¡Gritó: «Gatita mimosa, aún no he acabado contigo»! ¡No podré verlo a la cara nunca más! ¡Y Phoebe no hizo nada, en absoluto me ayudó a superar el trauma que estoy atravesando!

Sin poder evitarlo, Arnold se dejó llevar por la risa. Helga se sintió totalmente estúpida, por ello lo golpeó en el estómago.

—No. Es. Gracioso.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga —suspiró una vez que terminó de reír. Se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó fastidiada—. Veremos si tanto te gusta estar en mi situación. El dulce y pequeño Arnold descubriendo a sus amigos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Grabaría tu cara.

Arnold rodó los ojos, simplemente por los adjetivos «_dulce__» _y «_pequeño__»__._

Ambos comieron de la bolsa de chocolates acostados hasta que el rubio se cansó del silencio y propuso un juego.

—¿Veinte preguntas?

—Sí —respondió él—. Será divertido.

—Lo dudo.

—Vamos, Helga. No seas aguafiestas.

—Mira, cabeza de balón, no puedes hacer preguntas personales así como así. Es algo muy personal —explicó ella suavemente, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de cinco años—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres saber más de mí?

Él tomó varios sorbos de su cerveza mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Es obvio. Te creí inteligente.

—Mira, cállate.

—Bueno.

Helga lo miró, esperando.

—¿Entonces jugamos?

—Sí —respondió ella, dejándose vencer—. Pero que sean cinco.

«_Cinco es mejor que nada.» _Arnold tuvo que pensar muy bien en sus preguntas. No quería desperdiciar ninguna, y quería elegirlas correctamente. No quería producir ira en la rubia, tampoco melancolía ni tristeza, por ello, se permitió examinar sus probabilidades, calculando si saldría bien librado por su osadía al cuestionarla. Sabía, igualmente, que una Helga borracha era una persona dócil. Pudo notar que aunque se enojaba con la misma frecuencia de siempre, duraba muy poco y tenía menos intensidad.

—¿Por qué te gusta la literatura? —titubeó, marcando terreno.

Esperó pacientemente. Aun cuando Helga se tensó notablemente a su lado. Ambos reconocieron internamente que quizás esa era una pregunta muy íntima.

Sin embargo, él no perdió las esperanzas. Quería una respuesta.

—No quiero contestar a ello —farfulló luego de unos minutos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta? Te quedan tres.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el ojiverde—. Así no es el juego. Se supone que tienes que contestar mi pregunta con _honestidad _y luego, me preguntas algo a mí.

—Ya lo sabía —respondió ella—. Pero me gusta tomarte el pelo.

—Contesta, Helga.

—No lo haré.

Arnold estaba hastiado, pero cambió la pregunta sin meditarlo.

—¿Siempre eres así de molesta?

—¡Si! —contestó con orgullo—. Mi turno. ¿Si pudieras besar a alguien, a quién sería? ¿Nadine o Sheena?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —su semblante era pura confusión. No se esperaba algo así, esperaba una pregunta algo más sensiblera… Esperaba una pregunta más ingeniosa.

—Contesta, Arnoldo.

—Ninguna —se cruzó se brazos, insultado.

—¿¡Por qué!? Ambas son lindas, y hasta donde sé, te consideran atractivo.

—¿¡Le parezco atractivo a Sheena!? —¿Sheena? ¿La niña que fue su amiga en la primaria, la misma que se la pasa ignorándolo desde el comienzo de año? ¿Ella? Imposible.

—Lo digo con notoriedad, cabeza de balón. No con ternura —suspiró ella armándose de valor—. Eres atractivo, guapo. No digas que no lo sabes, algunas chicas no pueden estar cerca de ti porque hiperventilan. Ya sabes… hormonas.

Eso lo dejó boquiabierto. Y por alguna extraña razón, pensó que Helga bromeaba con él. Se negaba a creer las tonterías que la rubia dejaba escapar. Tomó más sorbos de su cerveza y frunció el ceño.

—No me tomes el pelo —susurró enojado.

—¡No lo hago! Eso es cierto, cabeza de balón. No me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta de ello, una escoba tiene más capacidad de concentración que tú.

Él frunció el ceño, no queriendo añadir más en su contra. Sabía que era verdad porque él mismo se había dado cuenta de su poca habilidad para leer a la gente hace unos días, sin embargo, si lo admitía también elevaría el ego de la rubia. No sabía cómo era una _muy_ presumida-borracha Helga y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Pero no pudo aguantar mucho para contradecirle. Porque no podía evitar refutar cuando ella decía algo tan estúpido... Tan incoherente. Mucho más incluyendo a Sheena, quién había actuado como si él no existiera. Ese no era un comportamiento usual.

—Mentiras.

—Me da igual lo que creas —se encogió de hombros—, solamente te estoy informando. Pero de verdad eres un tonto, tienes una cara de idiota ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—¿En qué mundo te diría que eres atractivo?

Era un buen punto. Normalmente, ella lo insultaba no solo por su forma de ser, también con su físico. No habría motivo para que ella le hiciera un cumplido, aunque tampoco podía creerle. Podría ser una nueva forma para mofarse de él.

Pero antes de poder formar otra contradicción en su cabeza, otra pregunta surgió de sus labios.

—¿Soy atractivo para ti?

Era muy tarde para remitirse. Las palabras habían sonado fuertes y claras. Ella lo había escuchado. Lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro. Una muestra de entera indignación y molestia.

—Qué te importa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un «_no lo he pensado, y si lo hiciera, no te lo diría_».

El asintió, saboreando las palabras para adivinar el significado detrás de ellas.

—No te morirías si admites que soy guapo. Prácticamente lo acabas de decir hace un momento.

—¡Criminal! Estás siendo insoportablemente seguro de ti mismo en este momento. No admitiré algo simplemente para darte el lujo de subirte la autoestima.

—Eres atractiva, Helga.

Quería hacer el experimento. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Helga ante esa confesión? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Se sonrojaría? Tal vez escaparía. Quería saberlo, en esos aspectos, la ojiazul era un misterio. Además, era masoquista.

—Cierra el trasero.

En respuesta, la risa masculina retumbó entre las cuatro paredes.

—Ahora puedes decirme que soy atractivo... Bueno —alzó las cejas y sonrió, creído—, atractivo, dulce, lindo, adorable...

—Borracho... —añadió ella.

—Buen mozo, irresistible... —siguió.

—Estúpido... —agregó.

—Gracias.

—De nada, es un placer, camarón con pelos —de pronto, Helga frunció el ceño—. ¡Hey! ¡No contestaste mi pregunta!

El rubio bufó molesto.

—Ni lo voy a hacer.

—Eso es trampa. Eres un maldito niño tramposo. Así no se vale —refunfuñó como una niña pequeña.

Una adorable niña pequeña.

—No besaría a ninguna —contestó luego de unos segundos.

—Esa no es una opción, tenías que elegir una de las dos.

—¿Sabes? Yo cambié mi pregunta al comienzo. Ahora hazlo tú.

_«__Tiene razón__»_, reconoció Helga. Pero el molestarlo siempre había sido su actividad favorita. Nada de dedicarle poemas, ni de prometerle amor eterno; molestarlo iba a otro nivel, nunca se cansaría de llevarlo al límite de la exasperación.

—En cualquier caso, ya perdiste tu oportunidad —continuó el ojiverde—. Ya contesté tu pregunta. No elegí a ninguna, ahora me toca preguntar a mí —ignoró la mueca de disgusto de la chica a su lado—. ¿Vienes a estas fiestas muy seguido?

Según Lila, era un hecho. Pero todavía le costaba creer que Helga disfrutaba estar en un entorno social, a pesar de haberla visto. También se lo preguntó porque quería conversar más con ella.

—Me obliga Lila. Generalmente a las de Rhonda, pero el año pasado nos reuníamos con otros chicos de la preparatoria. Especialmente con Clapton.

Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Clapton? ¿Quién era ese?

—¿Clapton? —repitió.

—Oh, Clapton —la voz de Helga sorpresivamente se tornó en una nota dulce y amable—. Es un año mayor que nosotras. Es un amor. Terminó la preparatoria el año pasado.

¿Un _amor_? Arnold pensó que la cabeza le iba a explotar por apretar tan fuerte su mandíbula.

—Nos acompañaba cuando estábamos solas —explicó por el silencio que los había rodeado—. Después de todo, eran fiestas de los de último año. Él y su novio eran unos muy buenos con nosotras.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, se llama Billy.

—¿Novio? —repitió, más aliviado.

—Sí, zopenco —Helga sonó frustrada—. Novio. N-o-v-i-o. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno.

En ese momento alguien tocó débilmente la puerta. Escucharon el suave murmullo de una voz femenina: _«¿Helga, Arnold? ¿Son ustedes? Soy Lila, ¿puedo pasar?»_

—¡Claro, Lila! —gritó la chica haciendo que los oídos del rubio casi se rompieran.

Lila entró a la habitación descalza, sus zapatos colgaban en sus manos. Estaba desaliñada y debajo de sus ojos había unas grandes ojeras por el sueño. Su cabello, que en un principio de la fiesta estaba bien peinado con esos pequeños rizos, se había encrespado logrando un look parecido a Mérida, la protagonista de la película de Disney «_Valiente_».

—¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? —preguntó tímida—. No me gusta estar sola.

—Claro, Lila —murmuró Arnold—. La cama es muy grande.

Era verdad. La cama parecía de más de dos plazas, había lugar de sobra. Seguramente entrarían más de cuatro personas.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta y corrió al lado de Helga para acostarse a su lado.

—Estábamos hablando de Clapton, Lila —contó la rubia.

—¡Oh, Clapton! —murmuró melancólica, en respuesta—. Lo extraño tanto, me pregunto como le irá en la Universidad…

—Seguramente bien, nuestro chico es inteligente.

¿_«Nuestro chico»_? Arnold volvió a fruncir el ceño.

De pronto, Lila lanzó una carcajada al aire como si recordara una buena anécdota.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te besó?

—¡Era una apuesta! —exclamó Helga, divertida.

Y el rubio cerró sus manos en puños.

* * *

.

.


	10. Décimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Décimo Capítulo.**

No quiso darle más importancia de la que merecían sus acciones. No quiso pensar en ello, tampoco. Su excusa fue: «_Estaba borracho.»_

La verdad era que sí, estaba borracho pero no de una forma tan extrema… Luego de que Helga y Lila recordaran el gran juego de "_Apuestas_" en el que habían participado el año anterior, lo único que pudo hacer para justificar la sorpresiva molestia fue ir al baño y relajarse un poco. Pero luego no volvió a la habitación, sino que bajó las escaleras para ver si ya todos se habían ido.

Se desconocía a sí mismo. Ese _Arnold_ no era él. Molesto y cobarde todo el tiempo. No era la primera vez que extrañaba su infancia.

El living estaba lleno de mugre y basura. No solo los envoltorios de comida y bebida se hallaban en el suelo, sino que también las personas: varias dormidas, algunas bebiendo, hasta habían parejas que parecían estar a punto de desnudarse. Sin embargo, en una esquina del cuarto, había un pequeño grupo de personas riendo y tomando.

Lo consideró imposible, ¿es que tomaban toda la noche? Estaban ebrios y se les notaba por su falta de reflejos y por sus movimientos erráticos. Suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

—Hey, Arnold —saludó Curly.

—Hola Curly —murmuró tímido mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Y Rhonda?

—No lo sé —admitió luego de darse cuenta de que no estaba—. Seguramente con Nadine… Ella acaba de desmayarse… o de dormirse, no lo sé. Estaba muy ebria, quizás la llevó a su habitación.

Eso le desagradó. El hecho de que una mujer se desmayara a causa de su embriaguez le resultaba muy poco digno, pero no dijo nada.

Vio como un muchacho con cabello color castaño se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba fijamente. Se incomodó. No lo conocía, y se atrevía a decir que nunca lo había visto.

—Soy Peapod —la voz de su misterioso acompañante rió divertido acompañado de Curly.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Peapod!? —vociferó sorprendido—. ¿En verdad?

En respuesta, él se carcajeó aún más.

—Sí, me sorprende verte por aquí.

—Regresé hace unos meses… —comentó.

—Lo sé, te he visto. Pero no comparto ninguna clase contigo —se apresuró a decir cuando vio que Arnold tenía una mirada culpable al no reparar por su existencia.

Indudablemente no lo hubiera reconocido. Peapod estaba completamente cambiado. Estaba más pálido de lo usual y su tono de piel se veía enfermizo porque solamente llevaba ropa negra. E incluso estaba medio-delineado de ese color. La falta de lentes contribuía a su nueva imagen, sus ojos —perfectamente delineados por dentro— se le veían pequeños.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —preguntó Arnold.

—Excelente —contestó con una sonrisa sincera—. Además me estoy divirtiendo —alzó su vaso con contenido color verde intenso para enfatizar.

—Eso está muy bien —sonrió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?

—Bien —contestó—, fue muy interesante.

—Me lo imagino —comentó Peapod mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y daba una mueca de incomodidad para luego susurrarse —. _Quema _—tosió un poco pero inmediatamente se recompuso—. Te hemos echado de menos.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Le costaba creer eso, a decir verdad. Desde que había pisado Hillwood creía que había sido irrelevante para sus antiguos compañeros. Toda la desatención fue un gran golpe.

—Así es… —Peapod dejó su vaso en el suelo y lo miró seriamente—. En un comienzo con mucha más intensidad… _Eras_ importante —Arnold frunció el entrecejo cuando notó el pasado en esa simple palabra y su acompañante se percató de ello, así que se corrigió—. Sigues siendo importante… _para algunos._

Arnold le lanzó una mirada que lo incitaba a continuar.

—Las cosas cambiaron —el comentario realista por parte del ojiverde lo sorprendió.

—Bueno, no puedo negártelo —afirmó él—. En un inicio, todos estábamos tristes por tu partida pero ese tipo de situaciones se superan. Obraste de buena manera durante toda tu infancia… ¡Hasta salvaste tu vecindario! —se mostró sorprendido lanzando una risa—. Pero te ausentaste por muchos años… Era inevitable la superación.

—Lo sé.

—Más no significa que esas amistades en ese tiempo no eran verdaderas.

Luego se les unió otro chico, llamado Malcolm. Éste vestía de la misma forma que Peapod, camisa y pantalones apretados negros y unas botas con plataforma que le daba mucha más altura y de alguna forma más autoridad. A comparación de su ex-compañero de primaria, se veía mucho más consumido; su piel tan blanca como la tiza daba muy mal aspecto en conjunto con sus grandes ojeras púrpuras. Su cabello color azul eléctrico le daba el título de _raro _que Helga describiría.

Sin embargo, parecía cómodo. Automáticamente se podía entender que Peapod y ese tal Malcolm eran amigos; y Curly también podía sumarse a la ecuación porque hablaba muy tranquilo con ellos. Segundos más tarde, el novio de Rhonda le tendió el vaso con bebida verde que hacía un segundo había tomado.

—Quema demasiado —avisó—, pero es delicioso. Obviamente, debes tener un estómago fuerte, ¿ya has tomado antes, además de hoy?

—Sí —mintió.

No supo por qué lo hizo, solo sabía que había hablado instintivamente y era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Tomó el vaso y lo sostuvo unos segundos antes de mirar a los tres chicos que esperaban a que diera el primer sorbo con entusiasmo.

—La absenta puede ser muy fuerte al principio. No tomes todo, solo unos sorbos. Te quemará —le dijo Malcolm.

¿Absenta?

Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ella.

Malcolm no exageraba cuando le dijo que era una bebida fuerte. Tomó dos sorbos seguidos y lo único que pudo hacer luego es toser fuertemente, sintiendo como prácticamente estaba quemándole el estómago.

—_Diablo Verde, _Arnold —la voz de Curly sonó lejana entre sus intentos de respirar—. Una de las bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes…

Supo que luego de una hora, caminaba tambaleante a la habitación en donde se encontraban Helga y Lila. Se sentía doblemente mareado, descompuesto de alguna forma y sus pasos eran más vacilantes que antes. Recordó caerse más de una vez. Su mirada se iba y se ausentaba mientras trataba de recordar hacia donde iba, y cuando entró a la habitación en donde estaban sus amigas, las encontró dormidas.

_Sus amigas…_

Helga… su amiga.

Frunció el ceño.

Estaba borracho. Lo suficiente para alejar su inseguridad a los gritos.

Caminó cuidadosamente y se recostó junto a Helga, que dormía placenteramente. Su rostro estaba sereno y su entrecejo que mayormente se pronunciaba cuando estaba despierta, había desaparecido. Esa imagen le pareció cautivadora y maravillosa.

Se acercó más y sintió su cálida respiración llenarle los pulmones. El aliento olía al dulce chocolate y tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente para concentrarse. Cuando los abrió, tomó el mechón rubio que atravesaba la cara de la chica y lo dejó caer hacia atrás, juntándolo con toda la larga cabellera, aspirando el olor a frambuesa que emanaba de ella. De improviso quiso saber si sus labios sabrían igual, quería averiguar si eran igual de cálidos que sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se acercó aún más.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de chocar. Y Arnold entendió que lo había extrañado. Había extrañado besarla, aunque solo lo hubiera hecho hace años… lo había anhelado, y ahora que estaba cerca, solo pudo darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Deseó una respuesta por parte de ella, pero seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un suave gemido mientras se removía y lograba que estuvieran mucho más juntos fue todo lo que solicitó de ella para rozar suavemente sus labios, apenas un segundo para alejarse decididamente.

No podía hacerlo.

No podía.

No.

Así que tuvo que tomar toda su fuerza y usarla para darse media vuelta y así dejar de mirar el rostro de Helga. Debía dormirse.

Durmió muy pocas horas, tal vez dos. Su cuerpo exigía descanso y su cabeza le dolía al punto que pensó que le estaban martillando. De todos modos se levantó cuando Gerald avisó que se irían ya, porque estaba amaneciendo. Lila se frotó los ojos y bostezó rendida, mientras que Helga charlaba con Phoebe y comían papas fritas.

Estuvo todo el día pensando en su _incidente. _Dejándose llevar solamente por el recuerdo y sin pensar en los motivos. Estaba avergonzado y se sentía muy poco caballero. Prácticamente abusó de ella mientras dormía, ¿qué clase de hombre era? Tenía un gran remordimiento que no le permitió dormir en prácticamente toda la noche del domingo y madrugada del lunes. Para cuando se levantó para ir a la preparatoria tenía el aspecto de un vagabundo.

—¡Maldición hermano! —gritó Gerald cuando se percató del aspecto de su mejor amigo—. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

—Nada —mintió.

—Mhmh —negó con la cabeza el pelinegro—. Querrás decir todo.

Arnold se limitó a bufar, terminando la conversación.

Estaba apesadumbrado, afligido, apenado. Ni siquiera quería ver a Helga, temiendo a que lo juzgara por actuar tan incorrectamente, ignorando el saber de que no lo haría porque estaba dormida en ese entonces. Pero a él no le importaba, todavía podía sentir el roce de sus labios, aún percibía el cálido contacto que tuvo con ella.

¡Se sentía un profanador!

Golpeó su cabeza con su palma mientras caminaba. Era un pusilánime. Fue hacia Ética III sabiendo que su compañero de pupitre, Gerald, estaría con Phoebe esperando en el jardín a que sonara el timbre de entrada.

Suspiró aliviado cuando se sentó, notando que muy pocos habían llegado.

Habló muy poco con Gerald durante esa clase, agradeciendo a los cielos por el profesor de mal humor que no soportó ni un indicio de falta de respeto. Era obligatorio guardar silencio.

A unas mesas de él, pudo divisar a Helga que escribía distraídamente en un cuaderno color rosa.

Se preparó mentalmente. El almuerzo, se acercaba el almuerzo. El almuerzo junto a Helga. El almuerzo.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse. Sheena lo miró con una ceja alzada en la clase de Contabilidad porque él había intentado escribir sus apuntes e inevitablemente su mano era incapaz de sostener el lapicero porque temblaba.

Recordó lo que Helga había dicho en la fiesta. Sheena no mostraba interés en mirarlo, de hecho, esa había sido la única vez que le había dedicado alguna muestra de atención.

Se mantuvo absorto gran parte del día, hasta que tuvo que ir a sentarse en la mesa que compartía con sus amigos.

Siempre podía ser una buena idea el irse a conversar con Lila. Pero cuando miró hacia donde estaba Helga, Phoebe y Gerald notó una muchacha pelirroja que reía divertida junto a ellos mientras se metía una patata a la boca.

Miró la mesa en donde estaban Curly y Rhonda. Estaban prácticamente tragándose.

Se estremeció automáticamente, luego suspiró.

Una parte de él —increíblemente su lado ilógico— le explicaba que nada pasaba. Nada malo había sucedido, después de todo solo había tocado los labios femeninos con los suyos... Esa voz intentó convencerlo sobre el inminente control de hormonas que lo habían gobernado esa madrugada por culpa del alcohol. Solo fue una reacción típica de un adolescente. Nada pasaba. Nada que mereciera mortificarse. Él era un chico, un adolescente, que solamente había perdido el sentido de la razón. Algunos amigos se besaban, ¿no?

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la mesa. Exhaló lo más fuerte que pudo para darse fuerzas y controlar así sus piernas temblorosas. No quería dar un paso más y caerse como una torre en proceso de demolición. Sería el objeto de burla para Helga.

—Hermano, te estábamos esperando. Llevas parado en la puerta del Comedor por más de cinco minutos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Arnold.

—Oh, Arnold. Gerald quiere decir que llevas un largo tiempo en la entrada mirando hacia la nada… —explicó Lila con una mueca de confusión.

—Comenzaba a darme miedo —opinó Phoebe.

—Ni que lo digas —comentó Helga y por instinto Arnold miró al suelo—. Aunque siempre hemos sabido que el cabeza balón es un rarito.

Ignorando el último comentario, él se sentó al lado de Gerald, que estaba muy lejos de la rubia.

Los demás no se dieron cuenta, pero su conciencia lo estaba matando. Estaba dejándolo en la miseria. Su postura encorvada y su cabello cayendo por su frente escondían su mirada que se dirigía a sus zapatillas. Estaba actuando como un estúpido, y afortunadamente nadie dijo nada sobre su apariencia ni comportamiento. No sabía que podría poner de excusa.

Todos sus amigos charlaban entretenidos sobre diversos temas, hasta que tocaron uno que le hizo levantar la vista de golpe, casi mareándolo.

—Es que el alcohol hoy en día es algo muy fácil de conseguir. Se volvió tan normal que es indispensable en las fiestas y reuniones sociales. La fiesta de Rhonda era de exclusivamente alcohol y todos consumieron. Hasta Arnold, según me contó Curly, tomó absenta.

La voz de Lila no era recriminadora ni acusadora. Al contrario, parecía como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima. Inevitablemente todos lo voltearon a ver. Phoebe con sorpresa, Gerald con confusión y notó que unos ojos azules lo miraban furiosos.

_«Gracias Lila»_ pensó él.

—¿¡Qué tomó qué!? —gritó Helga, totalmente alterada.

—¿Arnold? —preguntó el pelinegro volviendo a mirar a Lila.

—¡Oh, Arnold! —la cara de Lila era puro arrepentimiento—. No era mi intensión.

—¿¡Absenta!? —inquirió Helga una vez más.

Sin embargo, el rubio la ignoró.

—No pasa nada, Lila. Se hubieran enterado de todas formas.

Al lado de la cabellera pelirroja, la rubia frunció más el ceño al ser ignorada.

Arnold estaba consciente de que la actitud que había adquirido era digno de un cobarde pero no podía actuar de otra forma. Si le hablaba directamente sabía que se ruborizaría, haciendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se posicionara en su rostro.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que su plan duraría muy poco. Unas horas o un día. Era cuestión de esperar.

—La absenta es una bebida alcohólica que tiene hasta un 89° de alcohol. Hasta se considera, para algunos, un alucinógeno —informó Phoebe.

—No tomé demasiado, apenas unos sorbos —se defendió.

—Como sea —siseó la rubia—, es absenta. Habíamos acordado que solamente ibas a tomar un par de cervezas.

—Pataki, lo hecho, hecho está.

—Cierra el pico, Geraldo.

Arnold se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

—¿Desde cuándo tan protectora con Arnold, Helga? —preguntó en cambio el pelinegro, viéndola con una ceja alzada. Pero ella solamente se limitó a rodar los ojos y poner atención a su jugo de naranja.

—Lo que dice Helga es razonable —Phoebe excusó a su mejor amiga—. Es decir, yo también estoy algo molesta.

Mintió. Ella no estaba molesta, al contrario. No quería sonar mala, pero lo que hiciera Arnold no le interesaba en lo mínimo porque era su vida y él sabía que hacer con ella. Pero el que Helga tomara el papel de _protectora _del rubio le parecía extraño. Usualmente ella era una persona _«vive y deja vivir»._ No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, ya todas las explicaciones llegarían a su debido tiempo. En ese momento, lo único que podía ofrecerle era salir en su defensa.

—Es cierto, Gerald —intervino Lila, dulcemente—. Yo estoy un poco preocupada.

Los chicos las miraron con las cejas alzadas, pasmados.

—Bueno, no importa —la voz de Gerald fue pacífica—. Ya lo hizo, y no hay nada que modificar. Es _su_ vida —aclaró.

Arnold lo miró, agradecido.

—Gracias.

—Por lo menos no ha inhalado cocaína ni ha fumado marihuana —Gerald golpeó el hombro del rubio de forma amistosa mientras veía a Helga.

—Lo dudo —le respondió la rubia.

—Eso es desconfianza —le dijo Arnold.

No pudo evitarlo. Eso le había enojado. ¡Por supuesto que no se drogó!

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Helga encima. Sentía el picor en todo su cuerpo, dándole el significado de que seguramente ella lo estaba matando con la mirada. Pero no podía verla. El remordimiento no se lo permitía.

Miedoso.

Cuando comenzaron las clases se pasó un día evitándola. Estaba actuando de la misma manera en ese momento.

Tal vez debería dejar de actuar como un niño.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, dejando que la incomodidad los rodeara.

—Bueno… creo que es hora de ir a nuestras aulas… —Gerald soltó una risita nerviosa.

Arnold se levantó automáticamente, dejando a todos atrás.

* * *

.

.


	11. Undécimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Undécimo Capítulo.**

La clase de Literatura fue un suplicio. Arnold y Helga tenían que realizar un trabajo en equipo: un cuestionario del último libro que habían leído. Desde lejos se veía como una tarea sencilla, pues ambos habían comprendido y analizado "_The Picture of Dorian Gray"_ de Oscar Wilde. Pero era la asignatura favorita de la rubia; hasta Arnold se atrevía a decir que era la única que de verdad la apasionaba, por ende todo tenía que estar perfecto. Helga quería explicados hasta los más irrelevantes detalles y para la mala suerte de ambos, Arnold no estaba muy concentrado.

—¿Puedo saber qué rayos te sucede, cabeza de balón? —preguntó ella, fastidiada.

—Na… nada —tartamudeó él.

—_Na… nada_ —repitió Helga, haciéndole burla—. ¡Todo lo contrario! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, camarón con pelos!?

Arnold lanzó un suspiro.

—Estoy cansado —mintió.

—Seguramente la maldita absenta te dañó más el cerebro —sus burlas eran amargas.

—¿Podríamos dejar ese tema? —farfulló concentrado en sus actividades.

—¡No! —susurró gritando la rubia.

—Mira Helga, me niego a seguir discutiendo contigo. ¿Entiendes?

—¡No! —repitió la rubia mientras hacía un mohín.

Aun así, el chico no contestó y trató de ignorarla, poniendo toda su atención a la pregunta que había en su hoja.

—No sé como pudiste hacerlo —comentó ella mientras escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno.

—No me pasó nada por beber. E igualmente no debe interesarte —eso la dejó callada. Él tenía razón. No debería interesarle, pero le interesaba de todos modos. Bufó molesta y dirigió su mirada hacia la supuesta perfecta letra del rubio que por más sorprendente que fuese, estaba desprolija y desordenada.

—Tu respuesta está mal —informó mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada—. Ni siquiera estás contestando esa consigna. Te tragaste una actividad, pasaste de la siete a la nueve. Te lo voy a repetir, ¿qué demonios te está pasando?

Arnold miró su hoja con aspecto confundido y gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenía razón, evidentemente se había salteado una pregunta y su ortografía dejaba mucho que desear.

—Estás muy bobo y te estoy odiando.

Él alzó una ceja por la declaración de Helga. Igualmente no quería contestar aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

—Ya dije que estoy cansando, Helga.

—Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra —exclamó ella con sarcasmo.

Mientras él borraba sus respuestas y las volvía a escribir notó que la ojiazul lo miraba furiosa seguramente por su falta de habla.

El camino hacia Biología fue silencioso.

Charló normalmente con Gerald durante la clase, sintiéndose un poco mejor con su consciencia. Estaba exagerando, siempre era extremista.

—Ignorando el hecho de que estuviste actuando similar a un zombie —comenzó el pelinegro mientras iban a sus respectivas casas— y ahora, por arte de magia te comportas normalmente, y no voy a preguntarte al respecto sabiendo que o no me dices la verdad o evitas el tema, voy a cuestionarte algo; hablaste con Peapod, ¿no es así?

—Sí —afirmó.

—Él es amigo de Malcolm —continuó.

—Ah, sí. Lo conocí, pero no hablé demasiado con él.

—No le hables, Arnold —su voz sonó como una advertencia.

En respuesta, el rubio alzó sus cejas, confundido.

—_Era_ mi compañero de entrenamiento —explicó Gerald—. Sería un gran sujeto si no viviera drogándose todo el día, todos los días.

La confesión dejó a Arnold petrificado. Sabía que habían personas que se drogaban, pero de todas formas...

Se preguntó si Peapod también hacía eso.

De pronto, el mal aspecto de Malcolm que Arnold había interpretado como una resaca o cansancio tomó verdadero significado.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste de juntarte con los deportistas? ¿Porque se drogaban? —preguntó el ojiverde recordando lo que le había mencionado Helga el día que vieron películas de romance.

—¿Quién te dijo que en un principio era amigo de los deportistas? —exigió el pelinegro y el silencio por parte de su mejor amigo fue todo lo que necesitó para saber la respuesta—. ¡Helga Pataki!

No hacía falta contradecirle, no tenía sentido.

—Yo se lo pedí —mintió.

—En todo caso —opinó Gerald— no sabía que ella estaba al tanto de que durante un tiempo estuve metido entre ellos.

—Lo dices como si te diera asco estar alrededor de esos chicos —Arnold frunció el ceño al percatar la voz ácida que había adquirido su amigo— o como si los odiaras.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y lo hizo con una brusquedad que solo significaba una cosa: enojo.

—No los odio, ni me dan asco. Son mis compañeros, pero no por ello les voy a tener aprecio, ¿no?

En realidad, Gerald nunca había sido de ese tipo de persona que menospreciaba a los demás, menos cuándo esas personas estaban en su círculo social. Habitualmente, durante la niñez, se llevaba bien con todos. Si Gerald te hablaba, te habías ganado su estima o como mínimo, su respeto. En ese momento notó lo mucho que había cambiado.

—¿Hicieron algo que te desagradara?

—Nada que merezca recordar, hermano.

Entonces había algo. Era un hecho, una verdad oculta que seguramente, además de Gerald y Helga, Phoebe también sabía. Se preguntó si Lila estaría al tanto. Tal vez podría pedirle una explicación.

Intentó imaginar varias opciones, pero no podía tirarse al acantilado por diversas alternativas. Tendría que averiguarlo porque Arnold Shortman no era una persona paciente cuando quería saber algo.

—En fin, Malcolm no es buena influencia. Y no sé si Peapod lo es, pero los malos hábitos de arraigan.

Arnold permaneció callado unos minutos.

—A mí me cayó bien.

No sabía porque saltaba en su defensa, solamente supo que tenía unas terribles ganas de hacerle entender que, posiblemente, no era tan malo como él pensaba. Trató de justificar a Malcolm con el argumento de que era muy probable de que algo lo había empujado a las drogas, y que seguramente necesitaba ayuda.

—No te metas, viejo —intervino Gerald con una mueca de disgusto—. No vale la pena, ya ha estado en rehabilitación, pero lo dejó por voluntad propia. Deberías dejar que viva su vida, solamente estoy pidiéndote que no hables demasiado con él.

De pronto, Arnold se sintió como un niño pequeño otra vez. Un d_éjà_ vu que consistió en una fiesta en donde Helga lo protegía del alcohol como si fuera una persona incompetente. Eso lo frustró. Ya tenía 17 años, podía cuidarse solo. No era una persona dependiente. O eso le gustaba creer.

Luego de llegar a casa arrastrando los pies, se encerró en su cuarto. Tuvo un mal día. Así que durante la noche, se dedicó a mirar las estrellas mientras intentaba quedarse dormido. Inconscientemente, antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, se acordó de la textura de los labios de Helga.

Se despertó al otro día, sobresaltado.

_«¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Oye, Arnold!» _Apagó su despertador con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para ir directamente a la ducha.

Alejó todos los pensamientos, si seguía así, se le haría tarde. Aparentemente, la semana venía complicada. No quería sumirse más en eso, si lo hacía, no saldría de ese embrollo. Y necesitaba estar en sus cincos sentidos.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el colegio, sabiendo que estaba atrasado. No se cruzó con Gerald por ese motivo y muy en el fondo lo agradeció, se estaba preparando mentalmente para el día. Tenía un examen de Contabilidad y ya de por sí se hallaba en la quinta nube.

—Hola Arnold.

—Peapod —saludó él mientras caminaba hacia su casillero.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, de hecho —respondió él, con una sonrisa—. Espero a Malcolm. Nos preguntábamos si querrías venir a una fiesta con nosotros.

Arnold se quedó callado por unos instantes, sopesando la idea de aceptar.

¿No era qué se quejaba de la poca vida social que tenía? Ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer a personas por su propia cuenta y no siempre debajo del ala de Gerald o Helga.

Pero no quería darles motivos para que se enojaran, Gerald había sido muy específico en proporcionarle información sobre Malcolm y sabía que se molestaría si le comentaba que iría a una fiesta con él. En cuanto a Helga… ella no le había prohibido nada, pero estaba seguro de que en ese lugar habría alcohol en grandes cantidades. ¿Se molestaría o le daría lo mismo? La primera opción, por algún motivo, hizo que sintiera esas conocidas larvas dentro de él.

Se preguntó cuándo es que había adquirido unos segundos padres sobreprotectores.

Pero en ese momento, Arnold era el enojado. No había razón por la cual preocuparse. No iba a suceder nada malo y Gerald exageraba. De una u otra manera, todos parecían exagerar cuando se trataba de él. Y eso lo exasperaba. El hecho de que Arnold hubiera crecido no significaba nada si los otros no se percataban de ello.

Aceptó con esa visión y las repentinas sensaciones le embargaron de repente.

—Iré.

Todo estaría bien, solamente saldría una vez con ellos. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin podría reintegrarse. Solamente conversaría con unos cuantos, conocería a gente interesante, posiblemente haría amistad con personas que merecieran la pena. Seguramente habría alcohol, pero su mente le bloqueó la posibilidad de tomar. Si se encontraba junto a Malcolm, y éste se drogaba… ¿Qué sucedería? Ese era otro nivel, uno muy extremo. Y una vez más pensó que Gerald agigantaba sus temores.

—Fantástico —sonrió el castaño mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono—. Te hablaré para confirmar detalles.

—Uhm… de acuerdo.

Solo deseó que ese momento ocurriera cuando estuviera solo.

Luego de sentarse en su asiento, Gerald no llegó. Le extrañó, porque conociéndolo, aunque no era totalmente aplicado en el colegio, se tomaba los estudios enserio. El pelinegro quería terminar su año con el pie derecho, y por ello, trataba de no desaprobar nada. Su universidad valía la pena. También influía Phoebe, uno de los mejores promedios en la Preparatoria Pública de Hillwood. Para Phoebe, la preparatoria era primordial, y no dejaba que nada ni nadie se metiera en sus calificaciones. Sin embargo, ella mencionó que en algunas ocasiones se dejaba llevar por la vagancia de su novio. Era comprensible, tanto esfuerzo requería algún descanso.

La clase fue monótona. Era un tema sencillo y no tuvo que requerir demasiada atención, luego de terminar sus actividades, tuvo tiempo libre para observar a los de su alrededor.

Helga estaba sola, también. Phoebe se hallaba ausente. A unas mesas de distancia, divisaba la espesa cabellera de oro dividida en dos coletas mientras que su dueña escribía totalmente concentrada. Conocía a Helga para poder decir que ella ya había terminado sus deberes hace minutos. Más se encontraba ahí, totalmente ida mientras el lápiz se movía a gran velocidad. Le invadió la curiosidad. ¿Qué escribía? ¿Era tan privado como para que la ojiazul viera con recelo cada dos segundos a los de su alrededor como si alguien pudiera arrebatarle el cuaderno de las manos en cualquier momento?

Siguió mirándola. Analizándola. Tenía una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, indicando concentración, pero después una leve sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios seguidamente de una risa traviesa. Luego volvía a su estado original, para finalmente negar de forma sutil, borrar su letra en la hoja y volver a escribir.

Eso lo embobó. Las muecas de Helga eran vagamente divertidas y muy entretenidas. El cómo se dejaba llevar por sus aficiones resultaba alucinante y Arnold no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla hasta que sonó la campana.

Cuando fue a Contabilidad y vio a Sheena, no la saludó. Había perdido esa muestra de buen comportamiento por la falta de respuesta de la chica.

En ese momento, ella le frunció el ceño.

Cuando terminó todas sus clases, se dispuso a ir a almorzar. Y cuando llegaba a su mesa, se percató _de verdad _que Gerald y Phoebe habían perdido el día de clases. Estaba parado a un lado de la mesa en que usualmente se sentaba. Estaba vacía.

Frunció el ceño.

_«En realidad tengo que conocer a más gente.»_

Se alegró de haber aceptado la oferta de Peapod.

—Ay, Arnoldo. ¿Esperando por mí? Es halagador —la voz de Helga sonó a sus espaldas y por acto involuntario su piel se erizó. No pudo moverse hasta que ella lo empujó para sentarse.

—Claro, Helga —contestó sarcásticamente luego de imitar su movimiento.

—El sarcasmo es mío, camarón con pelos —previno ella mientras abría su almuerzo—. Es una suerte que pueda comprar el almuerzo en este lugar, de lo contrario, moriría de hambre —comentó en voz baja para sí misma, pero Arnold la escuchó.

—¿Cómo?

Sus ojos chocaron y quedaron viéndose por segundos, tal vez minutos. No sabían bien.

—Dije que, qué suerte que puedo de comprar el almuerzo acá, porque los postres son buenos —murmuró nerviosa.

—Te escuché perfectamente. Dijiste que podrías morirte de hambre —acusó, preocupado.

—Blah, blah, soy Arnold y digo puras estupideces —le discutió ella, con burla—. Podrías limpiarte los oídos.

—Tonterías. Escuché perfectamente.

—¡Es una forma de decir! —le gritó Helga—. ¡Obviamente no moriré de hambre!

—Habías dicho que escuché mal, Helga.

—Como sea —masculló la rubia mientras devoraba su emparedado—, la cosa es que te vuelves insoportable, cabeza de balón. Deberías dejar esos aires de sabiondo. Podría clavarte mi tenedor en los ojos si sigues así.

—Muy maduro de tu parte.

—¡Tengo razón! —contradijo y luego sonrió, perversa—. Pero puedo aguantarte, mientras me regales ese pudín de chocolate.

Arnold rió divertido y le dio el pequeño recipiente.

—Podrías ponerle fresas —comentó él, angelicalmente.

Helga refunfuñó. Había sido mala idea comentarle sobre sus alergias.

—La vieja Betsy extraña tu cabeza. Podría organizar un re-encuentro. Y los cinco vengadores estarían más que dispuestos a unirse.

—¿Quién le pone nombre a sus puños? Es ridículo.

Ella se sintió ofendida. Era claro que Arnold bromeaba, tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro y quiso bajarle los dientes.

—Hola Arnold.

La voz de Malcolm interrumpió la conversación.

—Oh, hola.

Y a su lado, Helga alzó una ceja, confundida. Malcolm por su parte, miró a la rubia y le lanzó una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño, provocando molestia en ella y en Arnold. Sin invitación, se sentó con ellos.

—Vamos a salir mañana —avisó—. El jueves no hay clases, por ello, podremos quedarnos hasta tarde.

—¿Saldrán? —preguntó la ojiazul.

Nadie le contestó, Arnold no lo hizo por miedo más que por otra cosa.

—Es en la casa de Scott, uno de los deportistas —prosiguió Malcolm, ignorándola completamente.

—Uh, eso está bien —comentó el ojiverde, cohibido.

—No lo está —se metió Helga, de nuevo.

Arnold se removió, nervioso.

—¡Será genial! —continuó el otro chico, visiblemente emocionado—. Una de las mejores fiestas del año, según parece. La mayoría de la preparatoria irá, por supuesto. Pero Scott solo invita a los que _verdaderamente_ se lo merecen.

—Esa fiesta va a ser un bodrio —articuló lentamente Helga, malhumorada.

—En todo caso —Malcolm la miró sonriendo soberbio—. Nadie te invitó, _cariño_.

Arnold y Helga alzaron las cejas, perplejos.

¿_Cariño_?

¿¡Cariño!?

Arnold contuvo la respiración, pero no necesitó mover ni un dedo porque de pronto Helga estaba gritando.

—¿¡Cariño!? ¡¿Quieres que te castre?! ¡Solo necesitaré una tijera para deshacerme de ese maní que tienes colgando entre las piernas!

El ojiverde presionó su mandíbula, tratando de no reír.

—Conseguí absenta. Y de la buena —finalizó Malcolm, desoyéndola.

Pero eso fue todo. La diversión se terminó por completo. Cuando Arnold escuchó esas simples palabras, cerró los ojos y esperó a que la bomba explotara. Helga temblaba de furia a su lado, quiso controlarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de quedar sin alguna parte del cuerpo.

—¡El no irá a ninguna parte!

Y mamá-Helga había regresado.

* * *

.

.


	12. Duodécimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Duodécimo Capítulo.**

—Odio a mamá-Helga —murmuró Arnold, totalmente cansado.

Los tres adolescentes salían cabizbajos de la dirección.

—Esto es culpa tuya, _bombón_ —la voz de Malcolm sonó a sus espaldas.

—Cierra el pico, perdedor —la voz femenina era contenida.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te metieras con ella —Arnold contestó de la misma manera.

Luego de que Helga se entrometiera y Malcolm la desafiara, las cosas se habían salido de control. Después de que el chico la llamara "_cerecita de mi helado" _ la rubia no tuvo más opción que poner a la vieja _Betsy_ en marcha, logrando que el chico se encogiera en su lugar por el dolor de estómago. Se puso furioso, agarró el pudín de chocolate y lo desparramó sobre el busto femenino._ "Para que te pasen la lengua, preciosa"_. En ese momento, Arnold intervino con un coscorrón. No era propio de él, pero esa falta de respeto había rebalsado el vaso.

_Cariño. Cerecita de mi helado. Preciosa. _Y ahora_, bombón._

Le enfurecía.

Finalmente, después de varios insultos, Arnold y Malcolm había terminado a mamporros y Helga se les unió. Era una escena bizarra en el comedor: Malcolm en el suelo mientras Arnold lo tomaba de la camisa y le propinaba golpes en el rostro a la vez que Helga le daba patadas en el tórax.

_«Al diablo con la fiesta. __Al diablo con hablarle a Arnold Shortman de nuevo. __Al diablo con la tal Helga Pataki.»_

Los tres tenían detención por dos semanas y el Director había llamado a sus padres.

—Como sea, tortolitos —provocó Malcolm con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Creo que quedó claro que tu invitación a la fiesta de Scott ha sido anulada, Arnold.

—La fiesta es de Scott, no tuya; idiota —se entrometió la rubia.

—A la fiesta la organizo yo, _mi cielo_ —le contestó cortante.

—Mira, grandísimo estúpido, o empiezas a callar y te guardas tus malditos apodos o vas a lamentarlo —amenazó ella, alzando el puño.

Malcolm se carcajeó divertido y encantado.

—Lindo puño. Pero prefiero tus besos...

Arnold que se mantuvo callado durante toda la discusión, de pronto tuvo unas increíbles ganas de gritar. Malcolm era insoportable, una persona totalmente distinta a la que conoció en la fiesta. Todas las acciones que el chico maniobraba o las palabras que salían de su boca lo llevaban al límite. El que hablara de con Helga de ese modo, lo irritaba. El que se tomara esa clase de libertinaje con respecto a ella cuando ni siquiera la conocía le hacía hervir las venas.

—Ni en tus sueños.

Helga miró a Arnold, asombrada. Porque sí, él había dicho eso. Y su voz fue dura y hostil.

—Ah, están saliendo de verdad… Se los nota muy enamorados —se burló.

Los aludidos adquirieron el rubor en sus mejillas: Helga por rabia, Arnold por repentina timidez. Fruncieron los labios y achinaron los ojos, como notoria expresión de fastidio. Consideraron al mismo tiempo la opción de golpearlo nuevamente. Podrían esconderlo en el armario, atarlo de brazos y pies para inmovilizarlo, poner algún trapo en su boca para callarlo y darle una lección.

—No merece la pena —Arnold trató de mostrarse paciente y antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar algo, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a seguir caminando.

Los rubios ya habían perdido la clase de Literatura, por lo que tendrían que esperar a que cambiara el módulo para entrar a Biología. Malcolm por su parte, desapareció en el baño para limpiar la sangre seca que le recorría la barbilla. Arnold, solo se llevó los moretones. Sentía que su cara iba a explotar, el ojo izquierdo le palpitaba y la mejilla le quemaba: sabía que la tenía enrojecida. Malcolm tenía mucha fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron solos en los pasillos, esperando.

—Faltan treinta minutos para Biología —informó Helga y luego empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Arnold, persiguiéndola.

—_Vamos_, melenudo —corrigió—. _Vamos_ al patio trasero, hace un lindo día.

—Tu camisa sigue manchada —le recordó el chico.

—Ya lo sé, pero es negra. Casi no se nota, ¿no? —le pidió opinión y Arnold instintivamente bajó la vista hacia la mancha. La mancha casi invisible que se ubicaba en los pechos femeninos. Miró hacia otro lado y negó débilmente.

Tenía razón, no podía contradecirla. En el cielo no había ni una nube, y tenía una tonalidad celeste que resultaba encantadora. El sol en lo alto, brillaba y proporcionaba un calor embriagador.

Se acostaron en el césped, y se dedicaron a sentir la tibieza del ambiente que los conducía a un letargo.

No pensaron en lo que había mencionado Malcolm minutos antes, no merecía la pena. El simple hecho de que él lo hubiera dicho perdía valor e importancia. Eran mentiras que buscaban molestar y confundir, y no le iban a dar el placer de ello.

—¿Sabes por qué no vinieron Gerald y Phoebe? —preguntó Arnold después de unos minutos.

—Dolor estomacal —Helga frunció la nariz—. Parece que ayer a la noche fueron a comer sushi, y a Geraldo le cayó mal. Phoebe está cuidándolo. Me sorprende, en realidad. ¿Todos estos años juntos y el cabeza de cepillo probó sushi recién ayer?

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que habían decidido hacer novillos.

—¿Phoebe? ¿Saltándose clases para estar más tiempo con Geraldo? —preguntó Helga, incrédula y riéndose de manera burlona.

—El otro día no quiso hacer una maqueta por las películas románticas.

—Phoebe vive del romance —contestó ella—. Y ama a Geraldo, quizás a veces no sabe ordenar sus prioridades… Siempre está estudiando, vive del estudio. Si pudiera, se casaría con el estudio; pero también si pudiera, se casaría con Gerald.

—¿Casarse con Gerald? —el tono de Arnold había sido de sorpresa.

Su imaginación lo llevó a un ambiente religioso. Él esperando junto al novio al final de la iglesia. Phoebe caminando para encontrarse junto a Gerald y dando el _«sí, quiero» _ante un sacerdote a los dieciocho años.

No era una idea del todo ilusoria. Arnold tuvo que aguantar unas cuántas horas de confesiones de Gerald sobre Phoebe. El cuánto la quería, lo que habían hecho ese día, lo que la japonesa había dicho y muchas cosas más.

—¡Es una forma de decir! ¡No seas tonto! —le retó ella—. Pero sí lo ama de una forma… muy extraña: es Geraldo, y Phoebe lo eligió. ¡Tiene tan malos gustos!

—Gerald no es mala persona —saltó a defender a su amigo, y con el ceño fruncido añadió—: Y también ama a Phoebe de manera _incondicional. _No es una forma «_extraña»_, es simplemente _incondicional. _

—Como sea —espetó con voz dura y quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que Helga susurró con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al anterior—. Me preocupa Phoebe…

—Pero ella está bien… —le dijo Arnold, confundido.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, camarón con pelos! —articuló ella, con desdén—. Es mucho más que eso. Phoebe ama de verdad a Gerald.

—Amar no tiene nada de malo —contradijo Arnold, medio decepcionado.

—¡Claro que tiene nada de malo! Pero sus circunstancias…

—¿Circunstancias?

—¡Despierta, zopenco! —le gritó ella, con impaciencia—. ¡La universidad! ¿Es qué no lo ves? Phoebe está destinada a grandes universidades.

—Espera un momento, Helga —repuso él—. Gerald también está destinado a… buenas universidades.

—No se me pasó por alto que dijiste «buenas» y no «grandes», cabeza de balón —mencionó Helga, mientras se mordía una uña.

Arnold se sintió el peor amigo del mundo, pues ese pequeño adjetivo fue usado a propósito.

—Lo que quiero decir es que —se explicó la rubia— Phoebe se irá a una universidad muy prestigiosa, ¿sabes? Una en la que no estaremos nosotros. Ella necesita tener amigos de _su_ _clase_.

—¿De qué hablas Helga? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—¡De todo, Arnoldo! ¡De todo! —se enloqueció—. Hablo de que Phoebe es inteligente y se olvidará de nosotros, ¿te quedó claro? Ella se irá. Le darán lugar en una universidad que va mucho más allá de nuestros estándares financieros, e incluso, intelectuales. Tendrá amigos tan sabiondos como ella y simplemente se olvidará de… _esto_.

Arnold pudo ver esa desesperación en los ojos femeninos.

Helga tenía miedo.

Durante su infancia, él pudo notar que Phoebe era _«la acompañante» _de la rubia. E incluso ambas habían aceptado ese título. Era mucho más fuerte que la palabra "_amiga"_ en ese entonces, y por lo tanto, tenía más validez e importancia. Helga pasaba el tiempo con la pelinegra, dándole órdenes y prácticamente abusando de su buena disposición.

Inclusive, hubo un tiempo en donde Phoebe había aprovechado su pierna rota para cobrar una _venganza_ que en un principio fue, de alguna manera, involuntaria. Dejándose llevar por la buena sensación de tener a Helga cumpliendo sus caprichos y sintiendo que los merecía, la japonesa comenzó a fingir su lesión, y finalmente, la culpabilidad y el hecho de salvar a Helga de ser arrollada, hizo que confesara su gran error. No obstante, pronto de superar ese hecho, la desigualdad en su relación seguía presente.

Pero, parece que las cosas habían cambiado _de verdad_ durante la adolescencia.

Eso pudo notarlo después de verlas comunicándose. El cariño y estimación que se sentían una por la otra podía descubrirse en el tono de voz que empleaban. Ya no habían malos tratos, ni órdenes, tampoco empleaban una actitud autoritaria; ambas como iguales, se complementaban de una forma que, en la niñez, parecía imposible. Se trataban como _amigas. _Verdaderas amigas.

Se desvivían una por la otra, se querían —a pesar de que no demostraban su afecto mediante abrazos, besos y demás, ya que Helga era muy reticente a eso—, y se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Arnold se preguntó si eso había sucedido por madurez, o por algún hecho que había abierto los ojos de ambas.

De pronto, quiso saber la historia.

Él no sabía nada sobre lo que había pasado en Hillwood durante su ausencia.

¿Por qué de pronto toda la pandilla se separó? ¿Por qué algunos se mudaron o decidieron alejarse? ¿Cómo Gerald había sido amigo de los deportistas y de pronto se distanció de ellos como si fueran una enfermedad? ¿Cómo Helga y Lila podían vivir en el mismo entorno, tratándose mutuamente con gentileza? ¿Cómo Phoebe y Helga decidieron eliminar sus diferencias, convirtiéndose en una relación equitativa? ¿Y por qué Rhonda estaba con Curly si pasó años rehuyéndole?

Había tanto por saber… y por algún motivo, nadie quería contarle nada.

Helga seguía mirándolo, tratándose de ver como alguien hecho de piedra y sin sentimientos, pero en ese momento, Arnold se sentía capaz de leer esos ojos de color zafiro; como una habilidad totalmente escondida por mucho tiempo, el rubio quiso aprender a utilizarla y ver lo que sentía ella en cada oportunidad que tuviese.

La ojiazul no quería perder a su amiga; le tenía pavor a la posibilidad de que Phoebe encontrara a alguien mucho más inteligente, más demostrativa y significativamente más gentil, y la remplazase.

—Helga… —comenzó él.

—Ella se irá —repitió Helga—. Y no puede estar atada a antiguas amistades y relaciones. Por eso, Gerald y Phoebe sufrirán. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener una relación a distancia, camarón con pelos?

Arnold se desinfló cuando la rubia cambió el tema. Ella no quería hablar sobre su relación con Phoebe.

—Quizás decidan ir a la misma universidad, Helga —razonó Arnold pero lo veía bastante improbable.

—Ella no dejará ir una oportunidad tan importante por un amor… —dijo ella, y frunció el ceño—. No importa cuán poderoso sea.

—Las relaciones a distancia algunas veces sobreviven…

—Da lo mismo —cortó ella—. Lo que más temo es que sufra. Que _ambos _sufran. Se quieren de verdad, ¿sí? No me importa lo empalagosos que son y lo exagerados que se ponen cuando se separan… no quiero que sufran —susurró.

—Sé que se quieren. Tuve que soportar varias horas de cursis charlas… —él trató de bromear.

—¡Ya lo sé! —rió ella, un poco menos preocupada—-. No seas tan llorón, cabeza de balón. Yo llevo aguantándolos por más meses. Tuve que estar presente en los primeros meses de relación. ¡No sabes cuán duro es eso! ¡Incluso, aguanté una charla sexual con Phoebe!

Ambos se sonrojaron. _Tema delicado._

—Yo también, con Gerald —confesó Arnold.

Ella se mofó, sacando su bolsa de chocolates del bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Bueno, la mía fue peor —la chica quiso darle competencia—. Tuve que soportar los momentos de inseguridad, las dudas… ¡Las dudas! —repitió—. Las tuvimos que consultar por computadora.

—Bueno… eres chica. Te gusta la literatura —razonó él, riéndose—. Amas los libros de romance y seguramente, todo lo que conlleva. No tuvo que ser _tan _duro.

Helga se quedó callada. Nunca le había dicho a Arnold que en sus libros favoritos predominaba el romance. Escondiendo su rubor, miró al suelo. Tomó un chocolate y se lo metió a la boca.

—¿Qué significa eso de _"eres chica"? _—se mostró totalmente insultada después de recuperarse—. Y tú eres un chico que vive en las nubes, zopenco. Eres la persona más enamoradiza y cursi que he conocido; no te quiero imaginar con tus novias en San Lorenzo, Tarzán.

Arnold se quedó callado por varios minutos, casi respiraban incomodidad.

—Has tenido novias, por supuesto —afirmó ella, totalmente resignada. Esperó el golpe, pero no llegó.

—No.

—¿¡Cómo!? —gritó la rubia, asombrada.

¿Es qué eso era un sueño?

—Que no he tenido novias —repitió él, mucho más avergonzado.

—Uh…

—¿Y tú?

Helga no quería contestar a ello, no podía. No tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Inconscientemente, su mente viajó meses atrás y aunque sonara mal, se avergonzaba profundamente de ello.

En ese momento, sonó la campana. Biología. La estúpida preparatoria por fin la había sacado de aprietos. Se levantó rápidamente y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Parece que Arnold se olvidó de exigir respuesta, porque tomó un chocolate de la bolsa que tenía Helga en la mano y lo masticó fuertemente. Seguramente, él daba por hecho de que la respuesta era «no»_. _Ya no tendría que contestar.

Y ella agradeció que no volvieran a tocar el tema.

.

—Iremos a la fiesta de Scott —declaró ella luego del salir de detención.

Se encontraron con Malcolm ahí, por supuesto. Él también tenía que cumplir esas dos horas, y el muy maldito estuvo molestándolos durante cada segundo. Helga G. Pataki no se dejaba tomar por tonta.

—No estamos invitados —le recordó Arnold.

—Realmente, eres un tonto, cabeza de balón. Vamos a ir, nadie nos va a detener. Podemos colarnos. Después de todo, solo la princesita Lloyd da invitaciones en sus fiestas. Los demás solamente avisan. Corren la voz. Nadie se percatará si estamos ahí o no.

—No te entiendo, Helga. No veo la razón por la cual hay que ir.

—Oh, sí lo hay, mi estimado zopenco. _Venganza_ —declaró ella con orgullo.

—¿Venganza?

—¿Estás sordo, o qué? —la chica frunció el ceño— ¡Sí, venganza! —repitió.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Tu moralidad está cansándome.

—Tu habilidad para meternos en problemas también.

—No nos pasará nada, niño de mami —se burló Helga—. Vamos a estar fuera de la preparatoria, además no averiguará jamás que hemos sido nosotros.

_Nosotros. _A Arnold le gustó como sonaba. Pero aún tenía dudas.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó el ojiverde, poco convencido.

—Tenemos que hablar con Gerald.

Arnold negó levemente. No, con Gerald, no. Tendría que decirle que había aceptado en un principio salir con Malcolm.

—Lo haremos, Arnoldo. No pregunté tu opinión.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Gerald, Phoebe les atendió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la cara lastimada de Arnold.

—¡Cáspita! —exclamó Helga mientras entraba—. ¿Sigue devolviendo la comida? ¿A qué espera? ¿A también expulsar sus órganos?

Si se escuchaba con atención, se oían las arcadas de Gerald en el interior.

Su mejor amiga la regañó mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

—Comenzó hace un rato —explicó luego de que los tres se sentaran—. El almuerzo que realicé le provocó malestar estomacal —confesó nerviosa.

Helga abrió los ojos, atónita.

—Phoebe, tu no sabes cocinar.

—¡Y yo estoy pagando las consecuencias! —se oyó la voz ahogada del pelinegro por el pasillo.

—¡Ya te di mis disculpas, Gerald! —gritó la japonesa.

—¡Cocinas horrible pero te amo, nena! —la voz de Gerald se escuchó antes de que comenzara a hacer esos horribles sonidos que significaban que había vuelto a vomitar.

—¿Y su familia? —preguntó Arnold, extrañado.

—Sus padres están trabajando —explicó Phoebe al mismo tiempo que servía un té—. Timberly tiene danza hoy, el fin de semana tiene una competencia muy importante.

—Jamie O. se mudó cuando comenzó la Universidad —explicó Helga mientras sacaba galletas de la despensa.

Cuando Gerald hizo acto de aparición, ambos rubios se sorprendieron. Su aspecto era desastroso. Su cabello, usualmente parado, tenía una contextura extraña, y le caía débilmente por los lados de su cara. Su piel tenía aspecto verdoso y sus labios estaban pálidos. Unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos completaban el pack de "Gerald enfermo".

—Estás horrible —comentó Helga con la boca llena de galleta.

—Gracias, Pataki.

—¿Cómo estás, hermano? —preguntó Arnold, visiblemente preocupado.

—Oh, un poco mejor, viejo —contestó luego de sentarse, Phoebe le tendió la taza de té y se la bebió a pequeños sorbos—. Sigo vivo.

—Yo no diría mucho —se entrometió la ojiazul.

El enfermo miró mal a la rubia y ésta levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Cabeza de cepillo en mal estado —comenzó Helga—, mañana iremos a la fiesta de Scott.

—¿Scott? Ya nos ha invitado —comentó él, haciendo referencia a Phoebe. Era obvio si se estudiaba con precisión. Ambos eran compañeros de equipo—. Ayer me lo comentó durante el entrenamiento. Dijo que sería una fiesta inolvidable y miles cosas más que si digo sinceramente, no escuché.

—No pensábamos en ir si ustedes no iban —admitió Phoebe mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su novio y al instante, ambos tomaron una postura relajada.

—Iremos los cuatro —dijo Helga, con voz entusiasmada—. Arnold y yo nos colaremos, será divertido.

—Eso es genial —apoyó el pelinegro.

—Necesitamos ayuda para poder hacerle unas cuantas bromas a Malcolm —prosiguió la rubia.

—¿Malcolm? —preguntó Phoebe confundida, Gerald frunció las cejas—. ¿Por qué?

—El muy estúpido nos cobró una detención. Estábamos en el almuerzo y de pronto apareció —Helga hizo un mohín—. Invitó al cabeza de balón a la fiesta y a mí me comenzó a molestar. Todo pasó muy rápido y de pronto, Arnoldo y yo le estábamos dando su merecido.

—¿Arnold? ¿Golpeando a alguien? Eso es imposible —murmuró la pelinegra.

En cambio, Gerald, sorpresivamente lanzó una carcajada al aire. Una carcajada demasiado vívida para una persona enferma, pero por un segundo parecía no estarlo, porque su rostro se iluminó.

—Ese es mi hermano —dijo orgulloso.

—El zopenco no es tan malo golpeando.

Arnold se sonrojó.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso. ¿Detención? ¿Por cuánto? —preguntó Gerald luego de terminar su té.

—Dos semanas. Llamaron a nuestros padres… Creo que hay que agradecerlo. Pudimos haber sido expulsados por algunos días, pero es una primera falta en el año. El Director es un bobo ingenuo —explicó Helga.

—¿Y Arnold no saldrá perjudicado en lo que sucedió hace unas cuántas horas? —preguntó Phoebe—. Quiero decir, dado que Arnold no es una persona violenta, a sus padres les preocupará la actitud que ha adquirido. Quizás lo castiguen.

_Uh. _No había pensado en eso.

—Yo… —murmuró el rubio, sin saber que decir.

Helga resopló.

—No seas idiota, cabeza de balón. Solo dile que fue en defensa propia —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… —titubeó él—. Es posible que me crean… No soy una persona violenta.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Gerald—. Seguramente mañana me sentiré mejor, cuenten con nosotros.

Arnold habló, dubitativo—: ¿No mandarás a Malcolm al hospital? ¿No, Helga?

En respuesta, la rubia sonrió maquiavélicamente y su voz sonó poderosa.

—Aprenderá a no meterse con Helga G. Pataki.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Lo siento por esto… pero SPOILER, SPOILER: La venganza de Helga nunca podrá concretarse.

¡Tenía que decirlo! No quería ilusionarlos.

Quería agradecerles a esas personitas que comentaron mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad. Sus reviews son como mi elixir. No quiero sonar desesperada, pero son muy importantes. Me hace no abandonar la historia (¡y vaya que lo he pensado!).

Y para **Elymont**, me hiciste llorar. Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¿Ya dije gracias? ¡Gracias! Tus palabras fueron tan lindas. Ojalá puedas entender la felicidad que me diste.

* * *

.

.


	13. Decimotercer Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Decimotercer Capítulo.**

—Esta no es una buena idea —dijo Arnold por décima vez en la noche.

Se hallaban en la entrada de la casa de Scott Ross. La música estaba tan alta que Arnold creía que podría tener los tímpanos hechos puré al final de la noche, y las luces que salían por las ventanas eran de diversos colores neón, admitiría eso: era muy atrayente. El griterío era contundente, normal en una reunión de esos tamaños.

—No seas aburrido, hermano —Gerald rodó los ojos—. Pataki, ayuda.

Helga bufó y miró al rubio seriamente.

—Mira Arnoldo, harás esto por las buenas o por las malas. No pasará nada malo, solamente lo molestaremos. Verás que no voy a mandarlo a ningún hospital, no lo voy a desmembrar ni tampoco asesinar. Lo prometo —luego agregó con una sonrisa—: Te dejaré beber media cerveza.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Arnold, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De verdad intentan comprarme con alcohol? Sé que me desenfrené un poco-

—Mucho —interrumpió Helga.

—…la última vez, pero no volverá a ocurrir —concluyó el rubio.

—Vamos Arnold —Phoebe le animó—. No pasará nada malo.

—Eres un aburrido, cabeza de balón.

Arnold se dio cuenta de que nada valía retractarse, ya estaba ahí, mirando las caras emocionadas de sus amigos. Incluso Gerald le alzaba los pulgares.

—De acuerdo —murmuró él de mala manera.

—Excelente —Helga lo empujó hacia dentro—. Y lo de la cerveza no era cierto, no te dejaré tocar nada.

El ojiverde gruñó pero rápidamente cambió su semblante a una mueca divertida.

—A eso ni tú te lo crees, Helga —dijo él.

En respuesta, la aludida frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya lo veremos, idiota.

Arnold no conocía a nadie. Pudo darse cuenta del error que iba a cometer si decidía ir solo: el simple hecho de imaginarse ahí le avergonzaba. Habían personas por doquier, en mucho más cantidad que en la fiesta de Rhonda. En esta ocasión, la gente era mucho más osada y no se podía ni caminar sin atropellar a alguien. Definitivamente no era una fiesta exclusivamente para _su_ preparatoria. Era muy posible que en ese lugar hubieran personas de otras preparatorias públicas, incluso privadas y también universitarios.

Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo lleno de humo de cigarrillo. El rubio tosió automáticamente.

La música sonaba demasiado fuerte: muy pegadiza y subida de ánimo, y Gerald por un segundo quiso llevar a Phoebe a la pista de baile y olvidarse de los demás.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —gritó la japonesa cuando se hallaron en una esquina privada.

—Por ahora ninguno —contestó Helga—. Ahora, vamos a divertirnos. Está todo planeado.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiera ver las verdaderas intensiones de Helga, pero sintiéndose libre y confiado agarró a su novia de la cintura y se la llevó a la mesa de bebidas.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Helga? —preguntó Arnold receloso.

—Creí haberte dicho que ahora simplemente nos toca divertirnos, Arnoldo —le respondió ella secamente.

—Bueno, no podemos hacerlo. No estamos invitados —se cruzó de brazos, en postura terca.

La rubia, en cambio, alzó los suyos por encima de su cabeza, totalmente frustrada.

—¿Crees que todos están invitados aquí? —le cuestionó mientras lo empujaba hacia las escaleras para tener mejor vista del lugar.

—No. Pero ellos no son indeseados como nosotros.

—_Indeseados _—murmuró ella, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que era tomada como _indeseada_—. ¿Es de mucha importancia? —preguntó y él pudo notar un tono triste camuflado con indiferencia.

—Supongo que no —intentó levantarle el ánimo—. ¿Eso no te detendrá nunca, verdad?

—Espero que no.

—Eso me alegra —le sonrió él.

Ella, sin embargo, lo observó fijamente por un buen rato. Finalmente miró hacia la multitud y decidió no llevar las cosas a un terreno más personal.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos instantes. Arnold pensando y Helga mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Por qué siempre evitas los temas demasiado íntimos? —la duda de él se reflejó en su pregunta y quería una respuesta directa.

—¿Por qué siempre haces preguntas tan íntimas? —contratacó Helga.

—Soy tu amigo —le respondió, llevándose a la nariz una trenza perfectamente realizada de la chica y prácticamente drogándose con el aroma.

Esa noche Helga llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa simple color cereza. Nada fuera de lo común y totalmente diferente a como fue vestida a la fiesta de Rhonda. En ese momento tenía su cabello atado y muy poco maquillaje, no usaba tacos tampoco. Arnold supuso que en la ocasión anterior Lila había ayudado a la rubia con su look.

—¿Sabes? Produces muchísimo miedo cuando haces eso. Maldición, melenudo. Eres como _Thin Man _en _Los Ángeles de Charlie. _¿Es qué pronto me arrancarás un pedazo de cabello para tu colección personal?

—No es gracioso —Arnold inmediatamente soltó la trenza y ella torció el gesto—. Y no trates de escapar, Helga. No me has contestado.

—Este no es un lugar adecuado para hablar de cosas íntimas —le esquivó.

—¿Hay algún lugar que cumpla con tus expectativas? —consultó él, cansinamente.

—Miami, tal vez…

—Ja-Ja-Ja. No. Es. Gracioso.

Estuvieron varios minutos ahí, conversando y soltando comentarios sarcásticos. Muy cómodo, Arnold pensaba que Malcolm había decidido no asistir luego de una hora de ausencia.

—No seas tonto, Cabeza de balón. Se está restregando a una chica, seguramente. Y pobre chica —murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso no es muy caballeroso por parte de él… —dijo Arnold.

Helga solamente alzó una ceja.

_«Arnold es tan extraño...» _Pensó ella. «_¿Es que no tiene necesidades… musculinas?»_

—Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu vida, melenudo. En cualquier caso… Mira, ahí está Lila —señaló una cabellera pelirroja que estaba en la mesa de bebidas junto a muchos chicos.

—Parece incómoda —comentó él.

—Bueno, está rodeada de hormonas enloquecidas, ¿qué esperabas? —preguntó la rubia.

—Debe ser muy incómodo para ella estar rodeada de esa manera —dijo Arnold, algo molesto por la falta de hidalguía de los demás.

—¿Te enfada? —cuestionó la ojiazul, malinterpretando su semblante.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? —su tono de voz era puro hastío—. Ve y rescátala, Romeo.

Arnold la miró, completamente extrañado.

—¿Rescatarla? ¿Por qué lo haría? Quiero decir… no está en peligro de muerte.

Helga se quedó callada unos momentos. Esperando y analizándolo. Miraba donde él miraba, observaba las muecas que hacía y aguardaba a que pasara algo.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera, Helga?

—Ya no te gusta… —susurró ella bajo, y esa frase quedó enterrada entre la música, los gritos y risas adolescentes. Pero no importó, a pesar de todo Arnold pudo escucharla a la perfección, pues estaba atento a cada movimiento de la ojiazul.

Se atragantó con su saliva por la impresión. No le encontraba el sentido a lo que acababa de soltar la chica.

—¿Creías que ella me gustaba? —le preguntó él, pasmado.

—Pues s-sí —tartamudeó en respuesta, asombrada.

—¿Esto no es una broma? ¿Lila? ¡¿_Lila_?! ¿La novia de Arnie? —preguntó Arnold sintiéndose insultado de pronto.

—¡Te tengo noticias, zopenco! —le dijo ella—. ¡Qué sea la novia de tu primo no tiene nada que ver con _tus_ sentimientos!

—¿Mis sentimientos? —soltó él—. ¡Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ella!

—¡Claro que no! —sonrió con sarcasmo.

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta después de tod-

—Qué se yo, Arnoldo. ¡Solamente lo pensé y listo! —atajó ella antes de que el rubio pudiera articular las palabras _"Después de todo lo que pasó"._

Arnold sintió esas larvas en su estómago de nuevo. El que Helga pensara que seguía sintiendo cosas por su cuñada lo hacía sentir sucio. Hasta imaginó gusanos caminando por su cuerpo y casi gimió por el asco ante esa perspectiva.

—Bueno, estás equivocada —confutó él con calma—. No me gusta Lila. Es mi amiga. Como Phoebe, como tú —Helga se retorció pero el ojiverde no lo notó—. Es un gran apoyo que tengo desde que llegué.

—Está bien —dijo ella, incómoda. Pero tenía que ganar ese estúpido intento de discusión—. ¡Lo pensé! Después de todo pasas la mayoría de tus almuerzos con ella y se abrazan en fiestas —Arnold frunció el ceño, totalmente desconcertado—. ¡Criminal! ¡Yo que sabía!

—¿"La mayoría de tus almuerzos"? —repitió él—. ¡La mayoría de mis almuerzos los paso contigo! —se ruborizó cuando dijo eso y añadió—: ¡Con Gerald! ¡Con Phoebe!

—Como sea —murmuró ella bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Él la siguió a toda velocidad.

—¿Después de todo, qué es esto? ¿Qué me echas en cara, Helga? —le preguntó tomándole de la mano para que lo mirara.

—¡Nada! ¡Lila es mi amiga, pelmazo! Solamente no quería que hubiera malos entendidos entre ustedes —dijo, nerviosa—. P-porque sería inc-incómodo.

—¿En serio? —y las larvas desaparecieron de pronto—. Oh… Está bien…

—Sí —susurró ella, sintiendo verdadero engorro.

Escucharon gritos con sus nombres e instantáneamente voltearon a ver a Phoebe y a Gerald.

Helga no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con su venganza. Quería irse corriendo de ahí por haber creado una escena tan ridícula, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que se vería como una gallina. Además sería sospechoso.

—No saben lo que me acaba de decir Scott —empezó Gerald.

—¡Claro que no lo sabemos, Geraldo! ¡Duh! —interrumpió la rubia.

—De acuerdo —prosiguió él, mirándola de mala manera—. Parece que él y Malcolm discutieron anoche. Y él le prohibió la entrada aquí.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Helga—. ¿¡Vinimos por nada!?

—No. Esa es la parte más emocionante… —dijo el pelinegro—. Conociendo a Malcolm sé que vendrá aquí. No dejará que Scott le prohíba nada. Estoy casi seguro que va a ver una pelea esta noche. Aquí.

—¿Una pelea? —preguntó Arnold, con preocupación.

—¡Una pelea! —afirmó su mejor amigo—. Créanme cuando les digo que si viene esta noche habrá un pleito. ¡El pleito del año! ¡Y nosotros estaremos presentes!

—Gerald, no es correcto que te alegres por ese motivo —le retó Phoebe.

—Nena, se lo merece. Malcolm se acostó con Simone, la novia de Scott.

—La fuerza física no es la mejor manera de encontrar una solución —respondió ella.

—Eso no importa, Phoebs —dijo Helga—. Me lanzó postre de chocolate en el busto, ¡por supuesto que se lo merece!

Helga y Gerald chocaron los cinco.

—Estoy con Phoebe —intervino Arnold, seriamente—. Una pelea es muy grave. Tal vez Malcolm no venga y así nos ahorraremos todo este drama. No es correcto estar presentes aquí, tampoco. Quizás deberíamos irnos.

Helga sacó su móvil del bolso y revisó la hora.

—Recién es medianoche. Nos quedaremos —declaró.

—Helga, no _puedes_ hacer tu venganza —le retó el rubio viéndola fijamente—. No _puedes._

—¡Nadie le dice a Helga G. Pataki qué hacer y qué no!

—Bueno, ya apareció _«Nadie» _y soy yo_. _No harás nada —le peleó Arnold.

La rubia cerró sus manos en puños. Lo quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué él era tan bueno y comprensivo? ¡No era justo! ¡Maldito Arnold!

Bufó exasperada y caminó hasta la mesa de bebidas. Agarró licor y se lo tomó en tragos largos.

—No haré nada, maldito samaritano controlador —dijo golpeándole con el dedo índice el pecho—. Y ahora, voy a recorrer este detestable lugar.

Helga caminó erguida hacia las escaleras, como si nadie pudiera pararla o de lo contrario le propiciaría un gran golpe. E incluso, un chico se atravesó en su camino y la rubia, frustrada, le pisó el pie y cuando el muchacho gritó de dolor ella lo empujó para poder tener el camino despejado.

—Voy con Lila —dijo Arnold marchándose de allí, sintiéndose disgustado.

Phoebe miró a Gerald, preocupada.

—¿Crees que algún día se darán cuenta de lo que sucede en realidad? —le preguntó.

Él le besó la cabeza con ternura.

—Estoy seguro, nena.

—Es que se complican tanto… Gerald. Tal vez lo ideal sería ayudarlos…

—No es nuestro asunto, Phoebs —respondió el pelinegro mientras se la llevaba hacia un sillón.

Arnold buscó a Lila por todas partes. No suponía difícil encontrarla porque la cabellera color fuego desentonaba con los colores amarillos, marrones y negros. Sin embargo, parecía que se había esfumado como el humo. ¿Se habría ido? ¿Sola? ¿A esta hora? Por las dudas, el chico siguió registrando el lugar.

La casa de Scott Ross no era demasiado pequeña, pero de todas formas se veía como una diminuta vivienda por todas las personas que se hallaban presentes. El salón estaba lleno de gente bailando y decidió husmear en la cocina: estaba igualmente rodeado de gente en ese lugar. Agarró una botella de cerveza y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

Ahí vio a Peapod, quien al parecer tenía una novia. Vestía también con colores oscuros y parecían fusionarse en una sola persona mediante el gran abrazo que parecían darse. Arnold corrió la vista tan pronto vio que su ex compañero de primaria comenzaba a tocarle el trasero descaradamente a su pareja.

En ese sentido, él era un mojigato. Esa clase de muestras de afectos le parecían muy desubicadas en lugares públicos. No se imaginaba a él mismo besando a una chica en un lugar tan concurrido y menos tocándole su cuerpo con tal desfachatez. Sería una muestra de irrespeto no solo para la chica, sino también para las personas alrededor. Pero, al parecer, tenía muy poca experiencia con ellas —por no decir nula— para decir qué deseaban o qué querían cuando se encontraban en una relación. Tal vez hablaba solamente por él cuando decía que era mejor besar a una supuesta novia imaginaria en un lugar recóndito y privado. Quizás, aún no se había dejado llevar por el deseo y el anhelo que era necesario en un noviazgo.

Dejó la cerveza en la mesa.

Caminó hacia las escaleras y las subió. Tuvo que empujar a varias personas para poder estudiar cada habitación y comprobar los picaportes. La mayoría de éstos tenían diversos objetos: gorras, paquetes de condones y vinchas para el cabello. ¿A qué serie norteamericana había ido a parar? ¿Es que en todas las fiestas sucedía lo mismo? Si era sincero, estaba un poco harto de ello. Además, ¿en dónde está Lila? ¿Y Helga?

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y rápidamente tecleó un mensaje para la pelirroja.

_Arnold: "¿En dónde estás?" _

_Lila: "En la fiesta de Scott Ross. Vi a Phoebe y a Gerald, se veían tan lindos juntos..."_

_Arnold: "Te vi hace unos momentos. También estoy aquí. ¿En dónde estás?"_

_Lila: "En el sótano. Esperando a mi turno para el Beer Pong. Arnold, ¡esto es muy entretenido! Tienes que bajar."_

_Arnold: "Estoy buscando a Helga."_

_Lila: "No sé donde se encontrará. Seguramente está bailando. Es mi turno, deséame suerte, Arnold. Nos vemos luego."_

Levantó la vista de la pantalla y fue ahí cuando lo notó.

Notó que en una puerta entreabierta había una goma elástica para cabello de color rosado. La reconoció al segundo: era de Helga. Podía decirlo sin dudas: hasta tenía los detalles de encaje que solamente podían pertenecer a esa persona. No sabía como pudo ser tan ciego para no percatarse antes. Se aproximó a dicha puerta y sintió que algo se quebraba en él. Con la decepción llenando todo su ser se preguntó si de verdad Helga estaría con un chico.

Sintiéndose enfermo se aproximó a ella. Trató de escuchar _algo _pero le resultaba muy difícil con toda la gente riendo en su alrededor.

La voz femenina sonó lejana.

—Yo también te extraño, Olga.

¿Olga?

¿Olga, la hermana de Helga?

Lleno de alivio y confusión entró a la habitación de manera sigilosa. Tal vez, nunca nadie había sido tan sigiloso como Arnold en ese momento. De todas maneras no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado, pues Helga estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados con su móvil pegado a la oreja. Parecía ajena al mundo, a todos.

—¿Cuándo podré verte? —dijo ella y aguardó la respuesta—. Bob y Miriam no me dejarán visitarte —pausa—. Tal vez podría mentirles… —otra pausa—. Voy a cumplir dieciocho, de todas formas. No puedes prohibirme nada, ni ellos tampoco.

El rubio se sentía confundido. ¿De qué hablaba?

—Extraño a Rosie —ella murmuró dolida—. ¿Cómo está? —luego de la respuesta, Helga dijo—: Estoy en una fiesta… No está tan mal, pero prefiero hablar contigo… —rodó los ojos y resopló—. Está bien, Olga, pero igualmente te seguiré llamando a pesar de las estúpidas fiestas… Mandaré dinero en cuánto tenga… —Olga respondió y Helga dijo antes de colgar—: Es necesario, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Te llamaré mañana, ¿sí? Adiós.

La rubia abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama lentamente y se petrificó cuando vio a Arnold parado, ruborizado por haber sido atrapado.

A pesar de haber tenido tiempo para escapar no pudo hacerlo. Miles de preguntas parecían tenerlo en ese mismo sitio. Ni siquiera podía respirar, pero no sabía si era por la duda en su mente o porque presentía que Helga lo mataría. Se quedó quieto, haciéndose valiente. Necesitaba explicaciones, y necesitaba escucharlas de la rubia que estaba viéndolo con enojo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo Helga y Olga eran tan unidas? ¿Quién era _Rosie_? ¿En dónde estaba Olga y porque los padres de ambas chicas no querían que ellas se re-encontraran? ¿Para qué enviaría dinero Helga?

Se sentía un maldito chismoso, pero su lado curioso y metido necesitaba ser calmado.

—Y-yo… Lo siento, Helga.

—¿No te han enseñado qué es la privacidad, zopenco? —la ojiazul se levantó furiosa y caminó hacia él, atrapándolo.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—¡¿Es qué no viste la goma elástica de la puerta, melenudo?! —exigió ella, colérica—. ¿¡Quieres ver la fuerza de mis puños!?

—La puerta estaba media abierta —se excusó débilmente.

—¡Tenía una goma elástica! —gritó la rubia.

Arnold miró los ojos de Helga. Leyó la desesperación. Tal vez lo que había escuchado era demasiado personal. Había sobrepasado los límites. Y si Arnold quería que Helga le confesara sus más íntimos secretos esa remota oportunidad se había ido por la cañería. Acababa de fastidiarlo todo. Se quiso golpear por ser tan estúpido.

No tenía sentido presionar a la rubia. Pero el enigma que escondía era llamativo. Se sentía como un insecto tratando de llegar a la luz. Veía la posibilidad de conocer a Helga y volaba a ésta completamente enloquecido, provocando su propio aturdimiento. Parecía que su único propósito, y todo lo demás parecía dejar de tener sentido.

—Sabía que eras tú —susurró, aceptándolo.

—¿Qué? —contestó ella—. ¿Cómo?

—Tus gomas elásticas tienen ese encaje… y las reconocí. Eres la única que las usa —se explicó.

—Muchas chicas podrían tener esas gomas elásticas… —contradijo Helga, pero sabía que él tenía razón.

—No… —murmuró—. Sé que agarras el encaje y lo coses a las gomas… Sé que las haces tú misma.

Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos, sopesando la información.

—Yo… —dijo él, completamente ruborizado—. Pensé que estabas con alguien… y yo, no lo sé. Helga, lo siento. No quería entrometerme.

—Está bien… —susurró ella, completamente anonadada por ese testimonio.

Desde la partida de Inga, a sus nueve años, había aprendido a bordar —obligatoriamente, por supuesto— y no iba a admitir que le había gustado, y que sentía como sus errores se redimían cuando terminaba de decorar un objeto con hilo y aguja. Una parte de ella nunca se perdonaría por cometer esa locura de hacer que echaran a su niñera y la acusaran de ladrona. Las últimas palabras que tuvo en persona con ella siempre permanecerían en su mente: _«Eres una niña tan triste, Helga. No dejas que nadie te ayude. Así que deberás vivir con tu tristeza.»_

Pero no se sentía triste, en ese momento se sentía en las nubes. ¿Cómo Arnold sabía que ella hacía sus propias gomas elásticas? Nunca se lo había dicho. No se lo había dicho a nadie, en realidad. Helga se decía que esos pequeños logros no merecían ser contados porque eran muy simples y comunes. Se guardaba para ella la admiración que sentía cuando el lindo encaje bordeaba las simples gomas que a veces podía comprar. Se guardaba para ella el entusiasmo al aprender a coser.

Era un resultado que le pertenecía únicamente a ella.

Nunca imaginó que Arnold podría ver algo que nadie había notado.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Siempre amé a _Thin Man_. Ese raro hombre que tenía esa costumbre de arrancar trozos de cabellos y olerlos. Sí, era raro. Muy raro... Pero en la segunda película fue muy tierno. Era como mi bebé Y ME LO MATARON. Nunca voy a perdonarles ese detalle. Lo mataron y sigo enojada por eso.

Con respecto a Inga, supuestamente en latinoamérica se llama así y se escribe de esa forma. Sin embargo, el nombre en EEUU se escribe como Inge. No sabía cual poner, pero al final me decidí por Inga para no generar confusiones. _"Helga y la niñera"_ me pegó muy feo, la verdad. Siento que no terminó de forma conclusa, y bueno, me generó muchísima tristeza el final. Pueden que no se imaginen a Helga bordando y cosiendo, pero me gusta pensar que lo tomó como un pasatiempo por los motivos ya dichos.

¡Gracias por los _reviews_! Me hacen no abandonar la historia por más dudas que tenga (esas dudas no me dejan nunca, estoy cansadas de ellas).

Espero que estén bien y gracias por no abandonarme.

Muchos besos.

* * *

.

.


	14. Decimocuarto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Decimocuarto Capítulo.**

Arnold caminó lentamente hacia la cama luego de cerrar la puerta. Se sentó en una de las esquinas de ésta y aguardó a que Helga volviera a la realidad antes de preguntarle sobre el asunto.

Por una parte, él sabía que era incorrecto preguntarle. Tenía claro que era un tema que solamente le pertenecía a ella, pero su voz era tan desamparada y desolada que quería ayudarla. Quería saber qué sucedía y poder brindarle una mano. Pero nada de eso ocurriría si ella no quería contárselo.

—Helga… —titubeó—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella dudó. Un segundo antes, atónita por el descubrimiento del chico, se planteó en su subconsciente decirle lo que ocurría. Confesarle lo desesperada y triste que se sentía por ese asunto.

Lo miró y como si estuviera hechizada solamente susurró—: Todos los días hablo con Olga a la medianoche. Sin falta…

Todas las piezas se encajaron como un puzzle en la cabeza de Arnold. Ahora entendía por qué Lila decía que Helga desaparecía siempre a esa hora, no importara el lugar. Interpretó su ausencia en la fiesta de Rhonda. Comprendió su partida en el piso de abajo.

—¿En dónde está Olga? —le preguntó.

—En Australia… —confesó ella.

¿Helga quería ir a visitar a Olga y ella se encontraba en Australia?

—¿Por qué está en Australia, Helga?

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos. No podía hablar, de pronto, sentía una pelota en su garganta. Se sentó lentamente al lado del rubio, con la mirada perdida.

—Ella está con Andrew y con Rose…

A pesar de que en realidad no respondió correctamente su pregunta, Arnold asintió comprensivamente y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —cuestionó, cauteloso.

Helga soltó un sollozo pero inmediatamente se calmó. Sus ojos seguían perdidos y no había rastro de lágrimas. Permaneció callada hasta que ese pequeño quejido quedó en el olvido.

—Su familia… —susurró.

—¿Helga, qué está pasando? —Arnold no entendía nada. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

—¡Ella es tan estúpida! —soltó Helga de pronto—. ¡Ella _era_ tan estúpida! —se corrigió.

Era como si se hubiera despertado de pronto. Hace unos segundos tenía a su lado a una rubia tranquila —tranquilamente aterradora— y de alguna forma, destrozada. Ahora estaba frenética, y él tuvo que admitir que hasta le había causado miedo. No sabía si prefería a una Helga abatida y desanimada o a una violenta y exaltada.

Nunca podría comprender como Helga podía cambiar de humor y de actitud de manera tan repentina.

Comenzó a hablar impulsivamente y Arnold reconoció que era un vómito verbal.

—Yo la odiaba, Arnold. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡La detestaba! Detestaba que siempre fuera la Perfecta Olga. Siempre robando la atención de todos, ¿y yo qué? ¡Nadie parecía notarme! ¡Nadie! —gritó levantándose, acto seguido comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado—. Big Bob y Miriam nunca me veían. No se preocupaban por mí, pero por Olga sí. Ella era la única opción, yo no entraba en la ecuación ni de suerte. Habían veces… en dónde al fin notaban que yo existía pero duraba muy pocas horas. Ella el punto de comparación para todo. ¡Nunca podría ser como ella! ¡Y yo no quería ser Olga! ¡Quería ser Helga!

Arnold dejó que se descargara, a pesar de que tenía unas fuertes ganas de interrumpirla para abrazarla.

—Universitaria, linda, deseada y admirada. Todo era Olga… ¡Con buenos modales y delicada! —lo miró y casi pudo sentir la acusación «Como las que te gustaban».

Él no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Un día… ella vino de visita. Estaba recorriendo el mundo, ¿sabes? Un viaje que además de que la costeaba su maldita universidad por sus grandes dotes inteligentes también era pagado por Bob. Mis padres estaban emocionados, la Gran Olga Pataki tendría mucha más información para ostentar y presumir. En ese momento tenía un novio… como Doug LeSham pero sin la parte de estafador… pero éste era mucho más millonario. Creo que se llamaba Timothy Bell. Todos estaban emocionados, esperando a que pronto se comprometieran.

»Pero esa noche todo cambió... Olga estaba totalmente cambiada. Era otra persona, a pesar de que seguía siendo demasiado refinada y cursi… Mucho más _normal. _No parecía dispuesta a complacer a todos, usaba ropa demasiado… ¿hippie? Y también parecía mucho más noche de su visita nos contó que había conocido a otro hombre. Usualmente, en ese tiempo, Big Bob veía a Olga como una gran inteligente fuente de ingresos y creyó que sería mucho más famoso, reconocido y millonario que ese que conoció en la Universidad. Pero se equivocó… era un mochilero. ¡Un mochilero! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Pude leer la decepción en los ojos de mis padres, Arnold. Apenas tenía catorce años y me sentía profundamente feliz. ¡Al fin Olga hacía algo mal!

»Andrew era un _«maldito» _mochilero, término utilizado Bob. En realidad, Andrew también profesor de teatro. Pero no iba a la universidad y tenía un departamento de cuarta en un callejón. Nos enteramos que en ese departamento también daba clases independientes de actuación. ¡Yo estaba feliz! ¡Big Bob cada vez estaba más en contra! Y todo se descontroló cuando supo que Andrew tenía quince años más que Olga. Yo trataba de controlar mi risa, pero me faltaba muy poco para estallar a carcajadas.

»Se conocieron durante su viaje a Australia. Ambos estaban en Adelaide y parece que se enamoraron. Nunca me supe la historia completa. El caso es que Andrew era prácticamente pobre. Era un _«perdedor»_, otro término utilizado por Big Bob.

»Mi padre se puso como una furia. No quería saber nada sobre ese tal Andrew, y quería que Olga viviera con nosotros, dejara a ese _perdedor_ y volviera con ese tal Timothy. Pero Olga estaba enamorada. Verdaderamente enamorada. Siempre pensé que Olga nunca podría enamorarse de verdad… Algo tan puro como el amor profanado por mi hermana… No quería ni imaginarlo, pero esa noche… Esa noche pude entender que estaba verdadera y perdidamente enamorada.

»Comenzaron a discutir, y para ese punto yo ya me había quedado callada. Miriam intentaba interponerse en su pelea, pero podía ver que estaba de lado de Big Bob. Y entonces, Olga me miró. Nunca me había mirado así antes. Estaba en la más profunda miseria y no pude hacer otra cosa más que ponerme de su lado. A pesar de que no la soportaba, a pesar de que prácticamente veía caer mi vida a pedazos, a pesar de que no conocía a ese tipo, Andrew. La apoyé. Porque estaba enamorada… El amor no tiene ojos ni oídos, ¿sabes, Arnold? Para el amor no se necesita ninguno de los sentidos. El amor se siente con el alma.

»Nunca había visto tan furioso a mi papá. Olga le gritaba y lloraba, yo intentaba ayudarla. Pero lo insultó como nadie lo había insultado antes. Dijo: «¡¿Para qué quiero estar en esta maldita casa?! ¡Con una mujer alcohólica y un hombre que no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí mismo! ¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡Solamente quiero ser normal!». Y entendí que Olga se sentía tan sola e incomprendida como yo.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Miró a Arnold y éste le devolvió la mirada, sin saber que decir.

—Helga… yo lo sien-

—Cuando ella dijo eso todos nos quedamos callados. Y pude presentir que se acercaba lo peor… Nunca había pasado, pero supongo que tuve un momento de sexto sentido. Me puse frente a Olga y la protegí. No fue suficiente, sin embargo. Big Bob me apartó de un empujón y el impacto fue tan fuerte que caí mal y todo mi peso pasó a mi mano. Pero en ese momento no le preocupé a ninguno de mis padres, solamente mi hermana gritó mi nombre y cuando quiso ayudarme mi padre le dio un bofetón —explicó mientras una lágrima hacía un limpio recorrido por su mejilla. Se sentó al lado de Arnold otra vez y él no pudo resistirse, con el dedo pulgar recorrió el mismo camino que había hecho la gota salada.

»Big Bob nunca nos había golpeado. Nunca. Así que fue sorpresa para todos. Miriam estaba completamente escandalizada. Corrió hacia Olga pero ella le dio un empujón y se acercó a mí. El dolor de mis dedos había pasado a ser de menor importancia.

»Fuimos al Hospital, dejando a Bob totalmente iracundo en su habitación mientras Miriam lo trataba de calmar. Bueno, ahí me enteré de mis dos dedos rotos y luego a Olga le dijeron que tenía una fractura menor de mandíbula. Ambas estábamos destrozadas y no sabíamos que hacer. Pero por fin me había sentido unida a Olga…

»Miriam fue al Hospital unas horas más tarde y me llevó a casa con ella. Ni por un segundo se dignó a mirar a Olga. No le habla desde entonces, y a veces creo que no se van a perdonar. Ni siquiera me permití pensar en que ahora era la única obligación de mis padres. Olga, para ellos, ya no existía. Iba a ser solamente yo. Y nunca me sentí feliz por ningún instante.

»Por fortuna, Olga pudo quedarse en Sunset Arms unas noches. Seguramente tus abuelos no lo recuerden. Debía ser una actividad normal. Por fortuna ninguno de los vecinos nos había escuchado y si fue así, nunca me enteré de ningún chisme. Me buscó unos días más tarde, era último día de su visita.

»Dejó claro que se iría con Andrew y que viviría con él en Sydney. Era Australia. Muchas horas de diferencia, un gran océano entremedio de nosotras. Me pidió disculpas por el suplicio que había vivido y yo la perdoné. Nunca había bajado mis defensas como ese día. Sabía que no la volvería a ver, y desde entonces no lo he hecho. Solamente le hablo por teléfono durante la medianoche porque en Australia es mediodía.

»Hace dos años se casó. Con él. Y yo no pude asistir. Me mandó fotos por e-mail y hace un año tuvo a Rosie. Rose. Soy su madrina… Y nunca pude verla personalmente.

Arnold sabía que había terminado su historia. Pudo sentir su dolor y tristeza. Quiso por un momento que Helga estuviera otras circunstancias y se preguntó que había hecho esa dulce chica para recibir tanta indiferencia en su vida.

—Lo siento, Helga… —murmuró luego de unos minutos.

—Nunca se lo había contado a nadie —confesó ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Gracias —susurró él y le besó la frente—. ¿Qué me dices si mejor te acuestas, Helga? Tendrías que descansar.

—Estamos en una fiesta, melenudo. No puedo dormir una siesta —comentó riendo amargamente pero de todas formas se recostó en la cama.

Él la imitó y se quedaron viendo por unos momentos.

—Todo estará bien, Helga. Todo se solucionará, ya verás.

—Gracias, zopenco.

—Para eso están los amigos.

—La extraño todo el tiempo, Arnold —le reveló la rubia—. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que desperdicié odiándola y todo el tiempo que estoy perdiendo porque está al otro lado del mundo.

—La verás, Helga. Se volverán a encontrar… —prometió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó y Arnold pudo reconocer a la solitaria niña de tres años.

—Me dijiste que sentiste como un sexto sentido ese día… —dijo él.

—En el peor momento de mi vida —interrumpió ella.

—Pero en este caso no es así —animó Arnold—. En este momento tengo un sexto sentido y me dice que pronto verás a Olga y a Rosie.

—¿Me lo juras?

Arnold nunca había visto a Helga tan vulnerable.

Helga nunca se había permitido ser una niña de acuerdo a su edad. Estuvo obligada a ocuparse de sí misma, tuvo que aprender a madurar más rápido que todos en su salón de clases. Más rápido que todos en su escuela. Tal vez, era la niña más madura en todo Hillwood, pero de una forma _muy _ poco convencional.

En ese momento, junto al rubio, se encontraba con la verdadera Helga G. Pataki. Una niña y adolescente a la vez, que aguardaba a alguien que la hiciera sentir mejor, que esperaba a que la protegieran. Y Arnold se sintió honrado al ser esa persona.

—Te lo juro.

—Arnoldo… —musitó ella—. Gracias por todo, zoquete. Por escucharme, quiero decir.

—Siempre que quieras, Helga —dudó un minuto y luego se atrevió—: ¿Phoebe no sabe absolutamente nada de esto?

—Phoebe solo sabe que Olga no está en el país —afirmó—. Ah, y que está casada.

—Escuché cuando le decías a Olga que intentarías mandarle dinero…

Ella suspiró.

—Andrew pudo conseguir un trabajo con un salario que apenas puede mantener a su familia. No recuerdo en qué, pero tuvo suerte. Sin embargo, no les alcanza. Olga no puede dejar a Rosie sola, así que no puede trabajar. Tiene que esperar unos años a que Rose sea una niña. Están solos y a la vez se tienen a sí mismos.

—Siento mucho oír eso.

—Yo también… Maldición, yo también. Estoy buscando trabajo, melenudo; para ayudar. Pero no logro conseguir nada. Solo soy una adolescente y según los adultos; o tendría que estar estudiando, o emborrachándome en alguna esquina durante toda la noche.

—Conseguirás un empleo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Hablas con Helga G. Pataki.

Se rieron, totalmente calmados. Y Arnold se maravilló al ver una persona tan fuerte y decidida como Helga.

—¿Qué sucedió luego de que regresaste a casa? —interrogó el ojiverde.

—Soporté una charla de Big Bob sobre que no tenía que ser como Olga. _La Gran Ironía. _Casi reí amargamente en su cara. Me dio una disculpa rápida por los dedos rotos y después se justificó diciendo que yo me había metido en su camino. Sin embargo, nunca más me tocó un pelo —dijo ella.

—¿Y nunca han considerado la alternativa de perdonar a Olga?

—Les dolió el ego, cabeza de balón. Nada duele más que la verdad. Miriam sí es alcohólica y Big Bob solamente se preocupa por él. También está la edad de Andrew, ¿dejarías que tu hija estuviera con una persona que casi le dobla la edad? Parece un mal cuento… Quiero decir, la familia feliz se rompió en una noche. Y Olga también está dolida con ellos. Cree que toda nuestra infelicidad se debe a la poca experiencia como padres que ellos tienen. Me pregunto si será verdad. Ella obligada a ser perfecta para no ser dejada de lado. Y yo dejada de lado por no ser perfecta.

—Yo creo que eres perfecta a tu manera, Helga —comentó él con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—¿A mi manera? —bufó la rubia—. Es como un insulto para la mayoría de las chicas, melenudo. Pero gracias, yo me tomo tu comentario muy bien.

El eco de la música los rodeó. Era sorprendente que en realidad hubieran tenido esa conversación en esa clase de lugar. Ajenos a ellos, los demás debían estar disfrutando como si la vida fuera siempre de color rosa.

—Helga, quiero decirte que… siempre que te sientas sola, o quieras comentar cosas a alguien… Estoy aquí, ¿sí?

—Sé que estás aquí. Te estoy viendo —bromeó.

—Tú ya entiendes lo que quiero decir…

La fiesta había sido ignorada por los rubios a pesar que estaba en su apogeo. Definitivamente era una de las fiestas más importantes, a pesar de que recién comenzaba el ciclo escolar. Rhonda tendría que estar por ahí lanzando chispas.

Las horas durante esa charla habían pasado rápidamente, y ninguno se percató de ello.

—¡Oye! Parece que no te has emborrachado hoy, camarón con pelos. Soy una tutora asombrosa.

—Tomé unos sorbos de cerveza en la cocina —contradijo él.

—Bueno, eso lo permito —Helga alzó una ceja.

—No es muy tarde para bajar a la fiesta y tomarme hasta el alcohol del suelo…

—No trates de desafiarme, Arnoldo —le dijo la rubia.

De pronto se acordó de que no estaban solos. En ese momento, Phoebe y Gerald estaban en el piso de abajo, bailando y charlando con otras personas. Y otro piso más abajo estaba Lila con sus _admiradores_.

—Lila me estaba esperando en el sótano para jugar _Beer Pong _—mencionó Arnold.

—Pues, ya pasó como una hora. Seguramente terminó de jugar hace rato —le aseguró Helga.

—¿Sabes, Helga? No puedo creer que creyeras que todavía me gustaba Lila.

—¡Criminal, Arnoldo! ¿Vas a dejar ese tema alguna vez?

—¡Es la primera vez que lo traigo a colación! —se defendió él.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Lo creía! —aceptó ella—. ¡Y basta de echarme eso en cara, cabezón!

—Pero enserio… ¿Lila?

—¡Te gustó toda la infancia! —contratacó Helga—. _"Lila es tan refinada. Lila es perfecta. Lila, ¿qué tal si vemos esta película? ¿Por qué eliges a Arnie? Lila. Lila. Lila" _—hizo una buena imitación de su voz mientras ponía _ojitos_ de una persona enamorada.

Arnold bufó, sintiéndose insultado.

—¡Tenía nueve años!

—Pues en ese entonces parecías de doce años, si me permites decirte, cabeza de balón. Tenías un comportamiento muy raro para un niño de nueve.

—Te recuerdo que Gerald se alquiló un cuarto en la casa de huéspedes y tenía nueve años.

Arnold se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de la vez que Gerald había vivido por unas cuantas horas en Sunset Arms porque simplemente su familia lo agobiaba.

—Viéndolo de esa manera te conviertes en menos idiota —aceptó ella.

—Soy muy listo, para tu información, Helga.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —le discutió ella—. Estamos hablando de tu extraña forma de ser a la edad de nueve años. Me acabo de acordar del Día de San Valentín.

Él se quedó petrificado. De pronto pensó que Helga hablaría sobre Cecile. Sobre lo que había pasado esa noche y lo importante que fue para ambos, no obstante, no fue así.

—¿Reservando en Restaurantes Franceses? ¿Chez Paris? ¿Chez Pierre? ¿Con nueve años? ¿Cómo demonios pagabas las cuentas? —le preguntó ella, confundida.

—Soy muy listo, Helga —repitió.

—Patrañas y boberías —se burló la chica.

Arnold tuvo la desesperación de decir que ella se había echo pasar por Cecile. Y quiso comentarle lo mágico que fue ese San Valentín para él. Deseó hablar de ello durante toda la noche, pero se encontraba tan cómodo con Helga que no querría arruinar su humor. No quería estropear todo lo que había avanzado.

Así que como si fuera un acto involuntario, agarró una trenza de Helga y se la llevó a la nariz.

—Podría llamarte _Thin Man, _Arnoldo. Creo que podría ser otro apodo perfecto. Solo faltaría que me arrancaras una trenza y te pusieras a gritar desquiciadamente mientras la hueles —se desternilló.

—No te creía una _Charlie's Angel._

—¡Por supuesto que sí, zoquete! —exclamó ella—. ¿Has visto sus movimientos?

—Sí, son todos falsos.

—Las actrices hacen movimientos falsos. ¡Los personajes son profesionales!

—Helga, ya estás divagando…

—¡Claro que no, cabeza de balón! Yo sería una perfecta…

Pero un ruido la interrumpió.

El sonido de dos disparos y los gritos aterrados de la gente en el piso de abajo.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Es muy complicado seguirle el rastro a la familia Pataki. En algunas ocasiones vemos que de verdad se preocupan por Helga, a veces la olvidan y en otras quieren convertirle en una mini-Olga. La cuestión es que no es una familia normal, y es muy difícil seguirle los pasos a Craig.

Cuando escribí esto no planeaba entristecer y estoy segura que no lo he hecho (soy malísima escribiendo ese tipo de textos), sino que quería romper con esa familia irreal.

Olga me parecía un personaje irreal, uno forzoso. No era verdaderamente ella y sus padres siempre esperaban demasiado de su parte. Me gusta pensar que se hartó y decidió ser ella misma, con errores y aciertos.

Luego está Big Bob, nunca me pareció un mal padre. Bueno, sí, es mal padre, pero pasaba tiempo con Helga y nunca la repudió. Tengo que admitir que su contextura física y su voz me hacían pensar que era una persona violenta y quiero pensar que no lo era. En esta ocasión solo se dejó vencer por la desesperación al ver "su mayor logro" darle la espalda, y actuó por instinto.

Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunto si esto hubiera pasado de verdad me digo: Por supuesto que no.

Como dije: Solo quería que Olga se liberara, y además, dudo que muchos padres se tomen bien la idea de que su hija estuviera con alguien que por poco le dobla la edad, tiene un futuro "muy poco prometedor" y además decide irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo por él.

Am, y ¡Helga! Está _abriéndose_ a Arnold. Cuando era chica siempre me imaginé que ellos se harían amigos y él podría ver _en realidad _a Helga.

Si les soy sincera, este capítulo no me gusta nada. Estoy muy poco inspirada, y últimamente estos capítulos no me dejan satisfecha. Lo siento si ustedes sienten lo mismo. Espero que esto mejore en unos días o de lo contrario tendré que hacer algo.

Gracias por comprender y saludos.

* * *

.

.


	15. Decimoquinto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Decimoquinto Capítulo.**

Como si fuera una película de _drama_, todo el mundo se quedó callado un segundo. Un simple segundo. Arnold podría escuchar hasta un alfiler caer; en esa enorme casa, parecía que la gente había desaparecido de repente, incluso él mismo se sentía en otro espacio.

Luego llegó el caos.

Se escucharon el ruido de las puertas abriéndose arrítmicamente y personas en el piso de abajo gritándose.

La comodidad y tranquilidad se habían esfumado en el mismo momento en que se oyó el ruido del revólver y el chico, imitando a todos, salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Giró automáticamente recordando que había dejado a Helga sola y chocó contra ella, desequilibrándola por el impacto y la empujó hacia la habitación de nuevo. Sin embargo, parecía ella no lo dejaría ir tampoco porque con su fuerza agarró la tela de la camisa masculina, tiró de ella haciendo que el cuerpo de Arnold entrara a la habitación del todo y cerró la puerta.

—Helga, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? —susurró él—. Déjame ir.

—¿Estás loco como una cabra, melenudo? —susurró-gritó Helga—. ¡Hay alguien con un arma ahí abajo! No puedes ir, ¿quieres que te maten?

—Allá bajo está Gerald, Phoebe y Lila —le contestó él—. Tengo que ver si están bien.

Como si Helga se hubiera despertado del letargo de confusión inmediatamente intentó salir de la habitación desesperada. Se veía compungida por olvidar que sus amigos estaban en riesgo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Helga? Es peligroso.

—¿Puedes ir tú pero yo no? ¡Maldito zoquete machista!

Era ilógico que pelearan en una situación como esa.

Escucharon la discusión del piso de abajo y ambos aguardaron a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿¡Crees que puedes acostarte con mi novia y luego venir como si nada, maldito idiota!? —gritó alguien.

—¿Sabes qué, _Scotty_? ¡Está buenísima! —la persona aludida contestó de manera totalmente demente—. ¡Me dijo lo poco que la complacías! ¡Puedo explicarte todo lo que le hice, estúpido!

—Arnold… —susurró Helga.

—Helga, llama a la policía —contestó el rubio—. Llama ahora.

—Seguramente ya varias personas ya lo hici-

—¡Hazlo, no importa!

La chica obedeció al instante. Sacando del bolso su teléfono comenzó a marcar rápidamente y finalmente comenzó a comunicarse con la persona en línea.

El ojiverde intentó escuchar más, pero solo se escuchaban los pasos en los pasillos y una chica gritando _«¡Alguien llame a la policía! ¡Se están matando! ¡Qué alguien los separe!»_

Arnold nunca hubiese creído que podría estar en una situación similar. Su subconsciente le formó un pensamiento absurdo de él viajando al pasado para reencontrarse con su versión de diez años. Se imaginó diciéndole _«Acabo de viajar del futuro para avisarte que fui a una fiesta en donde un drogadicto y un deportista intentaban matarse. Yo estaba arriba, en una habitación, acostado junto a Helga, escuchamos esos raros sonidos y ahora la policía está en camino. ¡Scott Ross! Arnold, recuerda a Malcolm y a Scott Ross, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos.» _Y pudo figurar el semblante de confusión que tendría como respuesta. Principalmente por la frase "_Yo estaba arriba, en una habitación, acostado junto a Helga."_

Se sintió estúpido por sus pensamientos y sabiendo que estaba actuando de una manera inmadura volvió a la realidad cuando el celular le indicó que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_Lila: ¿Arnold en dónde estás? Dime que estás con Helga y que ambos están a salvo._

_Arnold: ¿Lila, qué está sucediendo? Estoy con Helga en el piso de arriba. ¿En dónde estás? _

_Lila: Es Malcolm, apareció con un arma y no lo sé, Arnold. Tengo mucho miedo. Estoy en la cocina._

_Arnold: No te muevas de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia. _

_Lila: Gerald y Phoebe están en el salón, Arnold… Tengo miedo, no conozco a nadie aquí._

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla —no había notado que Helga había terminado con su llamada y ahora leía los mensajes.

—Malcolm tiene un arma —susurró él.

—Phoebe… —musitó ella, totalmente perdida—. Está en el salón, con _ellos…_

—Lo sé, Helga…

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y ambos se hicieron para atrás totalmente aterrorizados. Chocaron con la cama y esperaron a lo peor.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó una voz chillona. Raramente, esa voz, a la vez de ser de un niño pequeño también tenía cierta autoridad, dureza y gravedad.

—¿Harold? —preguntaron los rubios al unísono.

Harold había cambiado totalmente a los ojos de Arnold. Debía de medir dos metros y como recuerdo de todo lo vivido años atrás todavía tenía puesta su gorra azul. Su cuerpo estaba excesivamente trabajado, seguramente por alguna actividad como el levantamiento de pesas; hombros anchos hacían que su cintura fuera demasiado estrecha y su sudadera de color celeste pálido estaba muy pegado a su torso. Sus piernas podrían compararse con dos palitos, por sus grandes y anchos brazos. Aun así, el rubio sabía con seguridad que una patada de Harold podría acabar con su vida. Sus manos, callosas y gigantes fueron a su boca, totalmente asombrado. Una acción digna de un niño pequeño y no de un adolescente tan escalofriante como aquel.

—¿Arnold? —lo miró a los dos, rápidamente, como si estuviera viendo un partido de _ping pong_—. ¿Helga?

—¡No! ¡La Reina Isabel I! —ironizó la rubia—. ¡Claro que sí, zoquete!

—¡Helga! —gritó emocionado e intentó abrazarla pero ésta lo empujó.

Sin importar la negativa de la chica, Harold caminó a Arnold y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que había intentado segundos antes.

—¡Cáspita! —dijo ella—. Sigues comportándote como un niño.

—¿Arnold, cuándo llegaste? ¿Estás aquí de verdad? —susurró Harold mientras lo soltaba de su abrazo—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ustedes estaban…?

—¡Harold! —gritó Helga, harta—. ¡Hay un loco con una pistola abajo! ¡Reacciona, niño rosa! —le dio una bofetada.

—Sí, perdón. Luego habrá tiempo para hablar —se excusó Harold y se acordó de la gravedad del asunto—. Parece que Scott y Malcolm han estado peleando hace unos segundos. Pero Scott lo golpeó tanto que se desmayó. Malcolm es una niñita débil.

—Escuchamos los disparos… —comentó Arnold.

—Sí, Malcolm venía drogado. Y no sé de dónde sacó un arma y lanzó dos tiros al aire. Todos se asustaron… Yo no —agregó con una mirada insegura.

—Es un psicópata —murmuró Helga, asqueada.

—Creo que será mejor bajar… —propuso Harold—. La policía llegará pronto, y será mejor que se vayan antes de que suceda.

—¿Suceda qué? —preguntó Arnold, confundido.

—¡Qué suceda, Arnoldo! —le gritó Helga mientras le agarraba el brazo y salían de la habitación—. ¡Somos menores de edad y estamos emborrachándonos! ¡Hay alcohol por todas partes! ¡Hasta hay un drogado medio-vivo en este lugar!

Los tres bajaron la escalera como si los persiguiera el Diablo. Apenas tocaron el último escalón una gran figura con cabello rojo abrazó a los rubios mientras sollozaba.

—¡Estaba tan asustada! —dijo Lila—. ¡Oh, Helga! ¡Estabas desaparecida! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan mal! ¡Y no encontraba a Arnold en ningún lado! ¡Gracias a los Cielos que pude mandarle un mensaje para saber en dónde estaban!

—Cálmate Lila —susurró Helga con una mueca de exasperación—. Estamos bien.

Phoebe estaba pegada a Gerald como si fuera una niña perdida. Temblaba del susto pero luego vio más allá. Frunció el ceño y miró a Harold como si no estuviera segura que realmente estuviera allí.

—¿Harold? —preguntó.

—¡Vámonos ya, luego hablaremos! —dijo Gerald con apremio.

Entre todo el tumulto de adolescentes lograron salir del lugar.

—¡Helga! ¡Fue horrible! —le dijo Phoebe—. Estábamos bailando y de pronto vimos a Malcolm. Caminaba hacia Scott totalmente enojado y comenzaron a discutir. Cuando Scott quiso echarlo, Malcolm sacó una pistola y comenzó a disparar hacia el techo. ¡Alguien pudo resultar gravemente lastimado!

—¡Es un desgraciado demente! —comentó Helga, rodeada de los brazos de su mejor amiga, algo incómoda, tratando de no empujarla por infringir su espacio personal.

—¡Luego Scott le forcejeó para que soltara el arma y nadie hacía nada! ¡Todos se habían quedado callados! Hasta yo —admitió, avergonzada por su falta de acción.

—No podías hacer nada, Phoebs —la tranquilizó—. Era muy riesgoso.

—Helga tiene razón, Phoebe —apoyó Lila—. No podrías haber hecho nada…

—Comenzaron a pelear pero luego de unos segundos Scott ya lo había vencido. Ese tal Malcolm tenía signos de una persona inestable e irresponsable. Creo que estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

Todos caminaron hacia la casa de Lila, que era la más cercana. Ninguno quería dejar a la pelirroja a su suerte. Era demasiado peligroso para que una chica hiciera un recorrido sola hasta su hogar.

—Me tranquiliza saber que todos están sanos y salvos —se despidió ella y luego entró a su casa.

Siguieron caminando hasta la de Phoebe. La noche a su alrededor parecía tenebrosa, así que, Helga decidió quedarse en la casa de su mejor amiga.

—Mis padres se fueron a cenar esta noche —se justificó Helga—, y seguramente volverán al amanecer.

Arnold recordó toda la historia que había escuchado y la miró con tristeza.

Si había algo que Arnold Shortman sabía con seguridad era que Helga Pataki merecía el amor de su familia.

—Pero yo no les debo ninguna explicación, piérdanse perdedores —añadió, al percatarse de su error.

—Adiós, Helga —susurró Arnold.

Luego, el rubio se despidió de la japonesa —que no quería despegarse de los labios de Gerald— y finalmente, los tres chicos se quedaron solos en la penumbra.

—A unas cuantas cuadras está mi casa —dijo Harold luego de emprender marcha de nuevo—. Podríamos ir, buscaré mi auto y los llevaré a sus casas. No quiero quedarme solo aún… —farfulló, con vergüenza.

Al llegar, subieron a un _Buick Riviera GS, _para el asombro de Arnold y Gerald, y para el orgullo de Harold.

—¡Este auto es increíble, Harold! —gritó emocionado el pelinegro mientras emprendían la marcha a su casa.

—Sí. Lo sé —contestó él, acelerando—. Comencé a ahorrar hace unos años, y finalmente pude comprarlo hace unos cuantos meses.

—Eso habías dicho antes de irte, pero sinceramente, amigo, ¡nunca creí que lo lograrías! ¡Este monstruo es maravilloso!

El recorrido fue rápido; y sin demora, Gerald salió prometiendo visitar a Harold para poder conducirlo. Cuando se perdió por las penumbras de su hogar, emprendieron el recorrido instantáneamente.

Arnold supuso que los demás hacía mucho no veían a Harold. Juzgando la reacción de Phoebe, estaba seguro que la japonesa no había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de comunicación con él. Examinando la información que Helga le había proporcionado unas semanas antes, Harold se había ido en segundo de secundaria. Pensó que no pudo haberse desprendido de sus viejas amistades tan pronto como se separó de ellos…

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de preparatoria, Harold? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Mi madre pareció darse cuenta de… mis problemas de peso —comentó, avergonzado a pesar de que Arnold había sido la única persona que lo ayudó a bajar unos kilos luego de irse a un crucero que no lo ayudó en nada—. Y me mandó a una especie de internado… _Wellspring Academy._

—Nunca he escuchado hablar de ella.

—Está en California. Estuve un año ahí… Luego cuando volví mi mamá me mandó a una preparatoria privada.

—¿Te has vuelto a comunicar con alguien de la P.S. 118? —le preguntó Arnold, tanteando terreno.

Harold arrugó el semblante, mostrando lo muy poco que le gustaba el tema que habían traído a colación.

—No… A veces, con Stinky y Sid —contestó secamente.

—¿Y los demás?

—Arnold… llegamos a tu casa —le dijo Harold, de manera dura.

El rubio se sintió mal por un momento. Ofendido, también. Nunca hubiera pensado que sus conocidos fueran tan reticentes a ese tema, inclusive Harold, que a veces parecía ser entrometido, chismoso y burlón.

A pesar de que quería abofetear al chico de su lado o torturarlo para que le dijera que había sucedido para que se pusiera de esa manera, se despidió de la forma más amable que pudo y salió del vehículo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a una docena de animales dormidos. No sabía que hora era, pero creyó que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Le pareció extraño que las luces en la casa de huéspedes estuvieran encendidas como si fuera la hora de cenar.

Apenas puso un pie en la cocina, un cuerpo se abalanzó, abrazándolo.

—¡Hijo! ¡Hijo, estábamos preocupados! —susurró su madre.

Su voz era ronca; vió sus ojos y supo que había llorado.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué…?

—¡Nunca nos dijiste que ibas a este tipo de fiestas, Arnold! —sonó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas. Tuvo miedo, nunca en su vida había escuchado el tono de molestia en él. Y a pesar de sonar preocupado, también se lo notaba decepcionado.

—¿A qué tipo de fiestas se refieren? —preguntó Arnold, confundido.

—¡La señora Johanssen nos llamó! —le informó su madre, limpiándose una lágrima.

—¿La madre de Gerald? —eso es _imposible_—.¿De qué están hablando?

—Estamos hablando de que fuiste a una fiesta, en donde no solo tomaron alcohol hasta límites insospechados, seguramente también habían drogas. ¡Dos heridos por una pelea! ¡Más de media docena de adolescentes en la comisaría por estar borrachos y ser menores de edad! —le dijo Miles.

—Yo… —dijo Arnold, estúpidamente.

—¿Arnold, estás borracho? —preguntó con tristeza Stella.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! —le contestó de inmediato.

—¿Drogas? —le cuestionó su padre.

—Ni lo sueñes —replicó Arnold, totalmente enojado.

Tal como había pasado con Helga, la remota posibilidad de que él se drogara lo consideraba un insulto. La duda que tenían las personas que él más quería debido a su posible _desenfreno _lo hacía sentir enfermo.

—No volverás a salir. Estás castigado —su estoico padre lo observó.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le cuestionó el ojiverde—. ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Nada!

_«No has hecho nada ahora.» _Sonó en su cabeza.

—Malas juntas, Arnold. Ni tus abuelos ni nosotros te hemos educado para que te reúnas con gente de _ese tipo_. Primero el llamado del Director de tu preparatoria porque participaste en una confrontación y ahora _esto_.

—_¿"Ese tipo"? —_repitió él, totalmente asombrado—. ¡Solamente son _chicos de mi edad!_ ¡Y se estaban divirtiendo!

—Ese tipo de diversión está muy mal, hijo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

Se sentía tan mal por mentir…

—Parece que no te estás tomando esto enserio, Arnold Shortman —_uhg. _Nombre completo. Arnold siempre había creído que eso solo pasaba en la televisión—. Los padres de Gerald dijeron que hubo una reyerta. Personas con armas. Heridos.

¿Cómo sucedió todo eso? No lo sabía. Era imposible. Sabía que Hillwood era una cuidad minúscula, pero nunca imaginó que los chismes correrían tan rápido. No quería imaginar, tampoco, lo que Gerald estaba pasando.

Ambos, seguramente, estaban siendo regañados al mismo tiempo.

—¡Están exagerando! —se excusó Arnold.

—Entonces explícate.

Él seguía cansado. Su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido el doble de su peso original, y sentándose en una silla inhaló fuertemente, cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

—Sí —aceptó—. Había alcohol.

—¿Había al menos conductores designados? —le preguntó su madre.

—Yo… no lo sé… —admitió avergonzado—. Pero nosotros no nos emborrachamos —_demasiado—. _Y Gerald no tiene auto —y luego añadió, medio agrio—: Ni yo tampoco. Y solamente bailamos.

—No nos estás explicando que pasó esta noche, Arnold —le dijo su padre.

Definitivamente esa era una faceta totalmente escondida de él. Su padre era comprensivo, amistoso, gracioso, en algunas ocasiones torpe. Imaginarlo en esa postura, siendo la fuerte voz de la razón y la disciplina era muy extraño. Ahora estaba serio, con una postura rígida; como si todo lo que dijera su hijo le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro, como si estuviera dispuesto a imponerle un castigo a pesar de todo.

Una actitud muy diferente a la de San Lorenzo.

—No lo sé muy bien —confesó—. Yo estaba… —no podía decir _«en el piso de arriba con Helga»_. Eso lo mortificaría más— en el sótano. Junto a algunos amigos, y de pronto escuchamos los disparos. Nos quedamos ahí, pero luego alguien nos avisó que esa persona estaba desmayada.

—¿Quién es esa persona?

—Malcolm… ya nos había causado problemas antes a mí y a Helga —les recordó—. Parece que él y el sujeto que organizaba la fiesta tenían un par de problemas y Malcolm decidió resolverlas esta noche. Apareció drogado… —pensó unos segundos y agregó con voz dura—: _No habían drogas en la fiesta._

Seguramente sí. Pero no las exhibían como al alcohol y Arnold estaba seguro de que no quería verlas ni de lejos.

—Arnold, estábamos asustados —dijo Stella. Miró a su hijo y él se sintió mal por herirla—. Esa pelea en la preparatoria, una llamada del Director y tu cara… llena de golpes —soltó un sollozo—. ¿Y ahora, esto? ¿Qué está sucediéndote?

—¡Se había metido con Helga, mamá! —le explicó, una vez más—. ¡Y conmigo! Fue totalmente obsceno e irrespetuoso.

Soltó el aire en sus pulmones. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tenía que demostrar que todavía podían confiar en él y que no se comportaba de forma inmadura.

—Ya les pedí disculpas —les dijo, más calmado—. No volveré hacerlo. No recibirán ninguna llamada del Director, nunca más. Pero deben creer que no estoy borracho y que _nunca_ he visto _ninguna_ droga en _ninguna _fiesta.

El silencio rodeó la habitación. Arnold creyó que se estaba asfixiando y deseó que su abuelo estuviera ahí con él. Podría ser menos brusco y suavizar más las asperezas, pero seguramente estaba dormido. Y no quería meterlo en estos dramas familiares.

—Es mejor que vayas a la cama —le ordenó su padre, puramente inexorable.

Arnold soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe, totalmente frustrado.

—Buenas noches —susurró el aludido, más por educación que por otra cosa.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola! Acá de nuevo. ¡Mejorada y con unas normales ganas de escribir! Perdón por todo el drama de estos últimos capítulos, espero que sean las últimas exageraciones que vean de mí.

¿Sabían que _Wellsping Academies_ existe? Según internet, consistía en dos academias: la de California y la de Carolina del Norte; pero parece que cerraron en enero del 2014. Igualmente, ¡es verdad! Academias para bajar de peso. ¿No es extraño? Comidas bajas en grasa y ejercicios obligatorios. Creo que son unos cuántos meses… pero yo decidí extender la estadía de Harold por un año.

Saludos y gracias a las que dejan reviews. ¡Por ellas no dejo de escribir!

* * *

.

.


	16. Decimosexto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Decimosexto Capítulo.**

Arnold no tenía clases ese día y no sabía si considerarlo una bendición o una maldición.

Bendición: día libre.

Maldición: todo el día en casa sin hacer nada por estar castigado.

Cuando se despertó eran las nueve de la mañana. No había dormido casi nada, y las pocas horas que estuvo en la inconciencia por Hipnos fueron un desperdicio: estuvo en el mundo de los sueños inquietantes.

Tal vez podría haberse quedado en la cama unas horas más, pero solo estaría entre la línea de la somnolencia y además, quería obrar buenos pasos con sus padres. No quería verse como un vago.

No iba a admitir que tenía miedo. Más allá de estar castigado, lo que más le dolía y aterrorizaba era saber que estaba presente la posibilidad de haber perdido la confianza de su padre y de su madre.

Fue muy estúpido emborracharse en la fiesta de Rhonda y su conciencia estaba mucho más tranquila sabiendo que en la fiesta de Scott solo le había dado unos pequeños sorbos a una cerveza. Antes de salir de la ducha se prometió actuar con mucha más moderación la próxima vez… Si es que la había.

No quería quedarse en casa todo el día, pero sería una desfachatez preguntarles a sus padres si podía salir. Mejor mantener los daños al mínimo.

Por otro lado, todavía seguía enojado por la falta de comprensión que ellos tuvieron para con él. ¿Es qué nunca fueron a fiestas? No podían esperar que a esa edad, todos en la adolescencia, tomaran jugo de naranja y ponche de frutas.

Todavía no lo llamaban para el desayuno y se preguntó internamente si ya habrían desayunado. Seguramente sí; usualmente los huevos fritos, el bacón y las tostadas estaban servidas en la mesa antes de las ocho de la mañana a causa de la preparatoria y porque la gran mayoría de los inquilinos cumplían un horario laboral. ¿Pero por qué no lo habían despertado? Sus padres hoy tenían un turno nocturno en el hospital, debían estar en casa.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos mientras sus manos jugaban con el lazo dañado de color rosa. Siempre lo dejaba en la estantería, al lado de su cama, escondido, para evitar preguntas y también para tenerlo a mano; era imposible desprenderse de las viejas costumbres y esa era una de ellas: cuando se encontraba meditando en su habitación, en sus manos debía haber _algo_, más específicamente, el lazo de Helga.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo despertaron del todo.

—Hola cariño —Stella entró a la habitación—. Te traje el desayuno.

Arnold miró a su madre. Se la veía en mejor estado, a comparación de la última vez que la vio. Todavía tenía su bata de color rosa palo atada descuidadamente a su cintura y su cabello castaño claro estaba claramente sin cepillar. Sus ojos estaban mínimamente hinchados y él no pudo evitar cuestionarse la razón: ¿durmió poco? ¿O fue resultado de las lágrimas?

—Hola mamá —contestó, suavemente—. Gracias.

La mujer dejó la bandeja en la cama. Tostadas con mermelada, té negro, un vaso con jugo de naranja, huevo frito y tocino. El estómago del rubio rugió.

—No me despertaron hoy.

—Pensamos que tal vez deberías dormir un poco pero te despertaste temprano, cielo —le dijo, mientras se sentaba, dejando la bandeja entre ambos.

—Gracias —repitió él, guardando el lazo para luego tomar un sorbo de jugo. Quería disculparse de nuevo, la culpa lo estaba matando—. Mamá, yo-

—Lo sabemos —lo tranquilizó ella, acariciando su cabello. Dejó caer la mano y tomó una tostada—. ¿Te importa?

—Para nada.

—Gracias… —dijo Stella, luego de masticar y tragar—. Arnold, tal vez creas que exageramos. Pero debes entendernos… Estábamos muy preocupados. Dormíamos, confiando en que sabrías cuidarte solo, que sabrías diferenciar entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y de pronto recibimos la llamada de la mamá de Gerald. Ella también estaba preocupada y quería saber si su hijo estaba en nuestra casa. Se desesperó cuando le dijimos que no. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo reaccionamos cuando nos contó lo que había sucedido? La Señora Johanssen estaba desesperada y cuándo me comentó lo que había sucedido en esa fiesta yo me sentí igual que ella. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu hijo fuera a una fiesta, a un lugar peligroso, sabiendo que en ese sitio hubo una persona con un arma y la usaba de manera inconsciente?

—Mamá, no era peligroso.

—Al principio no lo era. ¿Pero que tal si una de esas balas perdidas llegaba a ti? ¿Puedes comprendernos? Nos asustamos.

—Lo sé pero-

—Sabemos que no volverás hacerlo, confiamos en ti. Es que estar aquí es tan difícil, Arnold… Una parte de nuestra vida se perdió en San Lorenzo, las cosas son muy diferentes. Las costumbres, las personas, todo es muy difícil. A veces nos gustaría regresar, por simple comodidad.

—Mamá… yo no lo sabía.…

—Estamos bien, cariño —le tranquilizó ella—. Nos acostumbraremos. Solo quiero que entiendas que estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera. Nos costará adaptarnos; nuestros pensamientos y acciones no congenian con las personas de aquí. Actuamos muy distinto a comparación.

Arnold sí sabía eso.

—Tu padre se siente muy presionado —confesó su madre—. No sabe cómo tratarte. En el hospital ha visto cómo los padres no son protectores con sus hijos; debemos tratar muchos casos de peleas de pandillas, accidentes de tránsito provocados por jóvenes, desórdenes alimenticios, consumo de sustancias, conducta sexual inapropiada —Arnold se sonrojó, no quería hablar de reproducción sexual con su madre— y muchas más, porque los padres no se preocupan en absoluto; y me comentó el temor de hacer las cosas mal contigo. Nos perdimos tu niñez y no queremos conducirte mal durante tu adolescencia.

El rubio sopesó la nueva información. Nunca sospechó que su padre tuviera esa clase de pensamientos. Era ilógico. Arnold se consideraba muy afortunado por tener a Miles como su ejemplo a seguir y nunca le falló en ningún momento. Estaba seguro que su progenitor nunca había tenido esas dudas en Centroamérica, que todo era producto de "la gran ciudad" —aunque técnicamente habían ciudades más grandes que Hillwood— y tuvo que darle la razón el algo: el método de crianza de Arnold siempre fue diferente, pero no por eso, erróneo.

—Nos resultó muy extraño tu nuevo comportamiento. Nos sentimos decepcionados cuando el Director nos llamó. No eres una persona violenta, Arnold. Sé que nos dijiste que ese chico los molestaba, pero no tienes por qué recurrir a la violencia —prosiguió ella.

—No sé que me pasó —admitió el rubio.

—Sé que te sientes mal. No tienes tantos amigos como antes, Phil me lo dijo. Muy pocas veces sales… A veces te encuentras muy desanimado, Arnold.

Él sabía que su madre tenía razón. Sí, no tenía tantos amigos como antes. Las aventuras se habían acabado. Ya no ayudaba a la gente. Arnold se había convertido en un adolescente tan común y corriente que le molestaba. A veces se sentía tan desorientado que se perdía profundamente en sus pensamientos.

—Ambos son magníficos padres. Y no volveré a decepcionarlos.

—Estamos seguros de ello. Lo que quiero decir es que… No puedes ser la misma persona de antes.

—Lo sé —dijo él, de mala gana. Porque muy, muy, muy en el fondo, eso es lo que quería. Quería ser el mismo chico de nueve años, deseaba la comodidad de ser el amable, afable y tranquilo Arnold. No quería averiguar su "nueva personalidad", a pesar de que había veces en las que se sentía sin identidad.

No le gustaba ese tipo de cambio.

—Tienes que comprender la diferencia. Las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas, ese es el transcurso de la vida. Sabemos que no eres el mismo de hace dos años, tampoco el mismo de hace tres, estás en constante desarrollo; como todos nosotros. Pero no permitas quedarte estancado. Búscate, conócete y experimenta, siempre y cuando esté dentro del perímetro de lo saludable y de lo correcto.

—Sí. Gracias, mamá.

Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre esa presión en el pecho. Arnold se pasaba los días añorando su pasado, pegado a él sin querer soltarlo. Saber que su madre lo entendía, sin requerir extensas charlas, lo reconfortaba. Entendía que no podía esperar, tenía que mirar hacia delante.

—Estaremos bien, mi niño —le aseguró ella.

El ojiazul se animó a preguntar—: Entonces… ¿Estoy castigado de verdad?

Stella soltó una risa dulce.

—Termina tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

—¿Eso es un no? —preguntó él, viendo como su madre se disponía a irse.

—Es un sí. De todas maneras, Gerald llamó. Vendrá esta tarde. Pregúntale tus dudas a él. No a mí. También te informará sobre tu castigo… —caminó hasta la puerta y antes de marcharse dijo—: No será un año. Nosotros lo reduciremos a un mes. Ah, y nada de fiestas.

Eso confundió a Arnold todavía más. Quería a su madre, pero no le gustaba cuando se ponía en plan misterioso. ¿Es qué ella no podía decirle el castigo y listo? ¿Qué tanto lo querían hacer sufrir? Sabía que había actuado mal, pero dejarle a cargo el castigo a Gerald, ¿qué sentido tenía eso?

Además, todavía no tenía idea cómo es que los padres de su mejor amigo se habían enterado lo de la fiesta de Scott. Tenía ganas de saberlo, su madre no estuvo dispuesta a decírselo. Tenía vergüenza a encontrarse o hablar con Martin Johanssen o con su esposa, así que la idea de llamar a su casa quedaba totalmente descartada. Estuvo seguro de que cuando viera a los padres de Gerald lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedir disculpas.

De todas formas, Gerald vendría esa tarde.

Cuando él llegó, lo primero que hizo fue correr a la cama del rubio y tirarse boca abajo, mientras soltaba frases muy exageradas. Arnold solo distinguió algunas: «mi vida ha terminado», «¿qué hice para merecer esto?», «maldita bruja desconsiderada», «¡no quise matarla!».

Tenía una mueca de sufrimiento en la cara y Arnold tuvo que tomárselo enserio.

—Gerald, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—¡La vida me ha pasado, Arnie! ¡La vida! —se quejó el pelinegro.

Gerald se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Se agarró el cabello encrespado y tiró de él, como si quisiera salir de su piel.

—Tengo que ser asistente personal de Timberly en sus competencias de danza por un año. ¡Un año! ¡Competencias! ¡Danza! ¡Timberly! ¡Asistente personal! ¡Arnie, apiádate de mí!

—Gerald, cálmate. ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó él, con alivio y molestia. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

—¡Arnold! —exclamó Gerald, viéndose insultado—. ¡Tengo que ser asistente de la niña más molesta del mundo! ¿¡Es qué no entiendes!?

—Pues… no.

—Bueno, es grandioso que lo digas. Tú me ayudarás. El sábado iremos a Washington, a la primera competencia de la temporada —le dijo.

Ahí lo entendió. Ese era su castigo.

Ser asistente de Timberly.

Recordaba a Timberly, por supuesto. Era una niña muy simpática aunque insistente. Timberly se había enamorado de él cuando se comportó tierno con ella, e incluso había decidido que eran novios. Pero en realidad, Arnold estaba profundamente enamorado de Lila, en ese entonces. Claramente sí, porque usar a Timberly para pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja… Bueno, eso no decía cosas amables sobre él.

Había visto a Timberly algunas veces, más nunca pudo hablar con ella. Estaba en constante entrenamiento, numerosas competencias e incluso exposiciones. Se había enterado que Timberly era muy reconocida en el mundo de la danza clásica. En sí, muy reconocida en Hillwood… Y si tenía una competencia en Washington ese sábado, significaba que iba muy enserio con sus gustos.

De todas maneras, si sus padres querían que fuera el asistente personal de la hermanita de Gerald, Arnold iba a cumplir sus deberes sin quejarse. Además, ¡asistente personal de Timberly! Eso no era un verdadero castigo. Era pan comido.

—Tengo que comprar la bebida energizante favorita de Timberly y mantener su iPod cargado para el viaje. Arnie, tu ocúpate de sus snacks favoritos. Tendremos que dividirnos el tiempo para llevar su bolso. Y…

—¡Calma, hermano! —le reprendió Arnold—. ¿No piensas explicarme qué sucedió hace unas horas?

Fue un embrollo.

Resultó que la familia de Scott tenía algo en común con la familia Johanssen: la Señora Merlina.

Era una vieja amiga de la madre de Gerald, _«y cuando digo vieja, es porque es anciana»_, aclaró su amigo. Trabajaba en el hipermercado desde hacía años, y siempre estaba sola. La Señora Johanssen se percató de la soledad por la que pasaba esa mujer y comenzó a invitarla a cenar a su casa. Gerald dejó en claro lo muy ofendido que estaba cuando la Señora Merlina le había dicho que su afro necesitaba un recorte ya que parecía un nido de ratas. _«Encima no tiene sentido de la moda»_ dijo Gerald, _«no sabe apreciar este maravilloso peinado». _

También, la Señora Merlina, era vecina de Scott Ross. _«Scott tampoco la soporta. El otro día ella le dijo a su madre que él invitaba a muchas chicas durante la noche. Ya sabes hermano… citas nocturnas»_, mencionó, alzando las cejas.

En síntesis: esa mujer odiaba a Gerald con toda su alma.

—Esa señora jamás descansa. No duerme, no come, no hace otra cosa más que vigilar. Está en modo "ojo avizor" constantemente. Las personas dicen que está pegada a la ventana y siempre, siempre, siempre con un teléfono al lado; para arruinar la vida de sus víctimas. Cuando no trabaja, cuando no está en la tienda o cuando no va de visita a mi casa, la Señora Merlina está totalmente alerta. Algunos dicen que se alimenta de la tristeza de los adolescentes…

—Gerald, eso es… —buscó la palabra más acertada para lo que acababa de escuchar— absurdo.

—¡Arnold! —protestó él—. Es cierto.

El rubio se rió, completamente divertido. Parecía como esas antiguas leyendas que Gerald contaba cuando era niño. Muy imaginativas, entretenidas y a la vez, terroríficas. Sin embargo, la historia de una mujer que se alimentaba de la desgracia adolescente, a su edad, parecía un chiste.

—En fin… —prosiguió Gerald—. Me odia. Apenas me vio llamó a mis padres.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Esa señora me la tiene jurada!

—¿Por qué?

—Solamente porque la última vez que fue a cenar a casa le serví jugo de manzana. Es una mujer perversa, viejo —dijo Gerald, negando con la cabeza, totalmente indignado.

—¿Solo por el jugo de manzana?

—Es alérgica. Cree que intenté matarla —explicó rápidamente él, para ir a lo más importante—. La cuestión, es, Arnie: me castigaron por un año. ¡No quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá Jamie O. cuando se entere! —exclamó, desolado.

—Estarás bien, Gerald —trató de tranquilizarlo—. Estás exagerando.

—¡No! ¡No lo hago! —chilló Gerald, cual niño—. ¡Esto será una tortura!

—Hermano, estás siendo muy extremista. Recién es jueves, faltan dos días para el sábado.

Pero parecía que Gerald no lo escuchaba, se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la estantería que estaba cerca del armario, viendo algo con curiosidad.

—¿Sigues guardando esto?

Arnold se ruborizó al instante. Maldijo a su mala suerte: estaba seguro que había guardado ese objeto en su buró. Tal vez, estuvo tan distraído que no recordó que lo había dejado ahí, a la vista de todos. Vio como Gerald lo tomaba y tuvo que resistir a la tentación de agarrarlo y esconderlo detrás de su espalda.

—Sí —respondió, simplemente.

—Han pasado años…

—No podía tirarlo.

—¿Sabes que lo escribió Helga, no es así? —preguntó Gerald, volviendo a poner el libro rosa en su lugar.

—Así es.

—¿No han hablado sobre lo que pas-

—No —le cortó Arnold.

No quería hablar sobre ello. Llevaba tiempo sin recordar aquellos momentos y no quería sacarlos a colación.

¿Cómo Gerald sabía que ella era la dueña de ese libro? Tal vez fue demasiado obvio luego de haberlos sorprendido besándose en San Lorenzo… Arnold deseó que ese fuese el motivo. Pero sabía que no.

A veces Arnold creía que Gerald conocía más a Helga que él. Lo cual, en algunas ocasiones, era cierto. Después de todo, Gerald estaba con Phoebe, y Phoebe era la mejor amiga de la rubia. Le molestaba, y si se ponía a comparar el tiempo, él siempre salía perdiendo. Arnold apenas había llegado hacia cuatro meses y fue amigo de Helga hace uno. Gerald pasaba tiempo con ella desde mucho más. Eso no le gustaba.

Quería conocer a Helga más que cualquier persona.

Y ese pensamiento le asustaba.

Porque sí, Arnold vigilaba a Helga a todas horas. La miraba durante clases, durante el almuerzo, en el cambio de módulo y también cuando caminaban hacia sus casas. Lo consideraba un pasatiempo muy entretenido. Helga era muy enigmática. Simplemente eso…

Nunca iba a decir en voz alta que supo que Helga cosía, porque una vez revisó que su casillero tenía, en una esquina, un pequeño costurero y trozos de encaje que muchas veces había visto en sus gomas elásticas para cabello. Estaban muy bien escondidas, sí, pero Arnold estaba aprendiendo a ser observador. En sus momentos de lucidez podía percatarse de varias cosas a la vez. Tampoco iba a decir que Helga lloraba de emoción con las comedias románticas porque las amaba, eso lo aprendió el día que decidieron ser amigos. Y consideraba como un logro descubrir que Jane Austen era su novelista favorita; eso lo descubrió cuando ella abrió su pequeña mochila y él encontró más de tres libros escritos por esa mujer. Apenas llegó a su casa, averiguó sobre sus obras publicadas.

Si lo decía, parecería un acosador.

Y por supuesto que no lo era.

O de eso se trataba de convencer.

Cada día averiguaba más cosas sobre ella. Y no iba a parar porque su conciencia le dijera que estaba actuando como un hostigador.

Arnold se sentía muy feliz por que Helga al fin le comentaba algunas cosas. Muy pocas, muy leves… Pero, de una forma u otra, él ataba cabos y conseguía que algo tan minúsculo como un _"Amo leer" _pasara a ser un_ "Amo leer clásicos, aunque también me gusta la literatura juvenil". _

Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Además, todavía no olvidaba lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de Scott. Es que Helga le había dicho la verdad sobre su familia, algo que Phoebe no había podido lograr… Y aunque se sentía triste por ella, era el logro más grande que había obtenido hasta ese momento.

.

—Viejo, mañana iremos a comprar la comida de Timberly —dijo Gerald mientras salían del Sunset Arms.

—Está bien. ¿Pero, tanta planificación solamente por una competencia?

—Arnie, Arnie, Arnie —Gerald negó con la cabeza—. Definitivamente vives en las nubes, viejo. Entenderás cuando veas a Timberly.

—Ya la he visto —le recordó el aludido—. El otro día jugamos _Call of Duty _en tu casa, y ella estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso no importa, Arnold. Eso fue porque ni siquiera has tenido oportunidad para conversar con ella. Y Timberly entra en una crisis nerviosa el día de sus competencias… Bueno, en realidad es más insoportable que el resto de los días.

—No será tan difícil.…

—Oh, Arnold. Lo sabrás cuando la aguantes.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Último capítulo antes de ingresar a clases. Así es, mañana comienzo mi último año. Extrañaré mis vacaciones, sin duda. Estos tres meses solamente escribía, leía sin parar y miraba series a lo loco. ¡Ahora que comienza el colegio, mi vida ha finalizado! Supongo que me será más difícil actualizar, dado que de verdad no puedo bajar notas. Me lo tienen prohibido.

Amigos, tuve que firmar un papel. De verdad, me tienen prohibido bajar notas. Es una larga historia…

¡Quiero decirles, GRACIAS! ¡_Propósitos _llegó a los 60 reviews! Gracias por comentar, por aguantarme y soportar mi dramatismo en esta historia. Sabrán que es mi primer fic, dejando de lado mi primer One-Shot llamado _Otra Vez. _Así que, evidentemente, no soy profesional. Estoy muy emocionada y me siento muy feliz. ¡Gracias!

* * *

.

.


	17. Decimoséptimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Decimoséptimo Capítulo.**

La mañana de Arnold había resultado atareada.

Cuando pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Gerald los dos días anteriores, había creído que era definitivo que su mejor amigo exageraba en exceso. Pero no, Gerald, en realidad, había sido bastante realista. Eso sería improbable, dado que cuando le contó que serían asistentes en la competencia de Timberly se lo escuchaba desesperado y muy agobiado, pero sus reacciones eran correctas.

El sábado, su abuelo lo despertó a las cinco de la mañana.

_Cinco de la mañana un sábado. _

Esperaba, de corazón, que las cosas resultaran sencillas. Aunque sabía que lo que vendría no sería tan fácil… Estaba preparado para utilizar toda la paciencia que tenía reservada.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, caminó hasta la casa de los Johanssen. Se disculpó con los padres de Gerald y ellos lo despreocuparon, diciéndole que no había sido su culpa. Seguramente les parecía graciosa toda la situación del castigo, porque claro, los padres comunes optaban por dejar a sus hijos sin salir, prohibirle cualquier aparato tecnológico y algunos llegaban hasta dejarlos sin cena; en cambio, Arnold y Gerald tenían que _servirle_ a una adolescente de catorce años.

No obstante, el ojiverde debía admitir la verdad: era un castigo muy original.

Buscó a su mejor amigo en su habitación. Lo encontró lamentándose en una esquina mientras tachaba la lista que ambos habían planificado el día anterior, después de que Arnold saliera de detención. La llamaron _"Lista de cosas muy importantes para Timberly", _aunque Gerald quería bautizarla como _"Lista de tonterías que la insoportable Timberly quiere hacerme cumplir para hacer mi vida miserable". _

Por suerte, no se ocuparon de su maquillaje ni de su peinado —que era el típico rodete en la coronilla de la cabeza—, y tal vez, para las chicas, ese trabajo era muy sencillo, pero los muchachos no entendían ni un pimiento cuál era la diferencia entre la laca fijadora y la espuma modeladora. Los nombres eran suficientes para poder dividirlos, sin embargo, para ellos, ambos cumplían la misma función.

Empacaron varios paquetes de _Lays, Doritos Cool Ranch _—Timberly los envió de vuelta a la tienda cuando compraron Doritos simples—, _Gatorade "Cool Blue" y "Frutas Tropicales", _y una botella de _Coca-cola Zero. _

En la mochila guardaron su iPod —cargado al 100%— y los auriculares. También su maquillaje, por si se le corría el delineador o el labial comenzaba a desaparecer.

A las nueve de la mañana, los Johanssen más Arnold emprendieron viaje hacia Washington. Se iban a hospedar en un sencillo hotel para organizarse: era un punto estratégico, ya que quedaba a unas pocas calles del teatro en el que Timberly se presentaría. No dormirían ahí, pero les daría tiempo y espacio para cambiarse, ducharse y descansar unos minutos antes de volver a Hillwood.

Luego de dejar los bolsos y los objetos menos relevantes en ese lugar, comenzaron a prepararse para partir al teatro.

Arnold notó que la señora y el señor Johanssen vestían formalmente: ella no vestía un vestido de cóctel con su cabello recogido de forma elegante, ni él usaba un traje color negro ni camisa impecablemente blanca; pero sí estaban lo bastante formales para que el rubio se sintiera avergonzado por sus comunes y diarios jeans azules y su camisa a cuadros roja.

—No te preocupes, Arnold —le dijo Timberly, detrás suyo, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Estaba lista. Su maquillaje no se había corrido ni un milímetro y Arnold se preguntó si las mujeres hacían algún truco de magia para que eso se lograra, tenía su peinado intacto y una pequeña tiara en la cabeza.

—Tengo lo justo para ti y Gerald.

Caminaron hacia la habitación que su mejor amigo y él compartían.

El pelinegro ya estaba ahí, con la mirada horrorizada en la ropa que estaba tendida sobre la cama.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Timberly! —le gritó apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana.

Sí. Arnold se la había creído a lo grande.

Porque encima de esa cama, se encontraban dos mallas de bailarín color blanco. Él sí las reconoció. Eran de hombre. Eran dos.

No podía ser cierto.

_No, por favor; que sea un sueño._

—¡Son preciosas! —exclamó ella, poniendo ambas mallas excesivamente pequeñas y dos camisetas color negro que decían "Team Timberly" en una bolsa—. Me las prestó un amigo.

Gerald, en un comienzo, se negó a usarlas y ella no le hizo mucho caso, tenía la diversión dibujada en su rostro y simplemente se limitó a agarrar la dichosa bolsa mientras veía la rabieta del pelinegro. No obstante, pronto se cansó.

—Hazlo por tu hermanita, ¿sí? Esta es mi primera competencia de la temporada y tengo la impresión de que no me irá muy bien hoy, ¿es que no quieres que sea feliz?

—No me convencerás, Timberly. Te irá bien y no necesitarás nuestro apoyo de _ese _modo.

Timberly frunció los labios y las cejas se fruncieron. Los grandes ojos marrones se cristalizaron y su boca comenzó a temblar. _Oh no._

—Nunca quieres verme feliz. Soy tu hermana y nunca me has demostrado tu apoyo. Vas a mis exhibiciones porque papá te obliga, yo no te importo. Lo supe el otro día, cuando me compraste una coca-cola normal y mi favorita es la _zero_. El mes anterior te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños. Ahora no quieres ponerte una simple malla y una sencilla camiseta; además me compraste un gatorade "_cool blue". _¡Cool blue!¡Es azul, Gerald! ¿La has visto? ¡Es una bebida color azul! ¡Odio el azul!

—¡Cálmate, Timberly! ¡Cállate! ¿¡Lo haré, sí!? ¡Lo haré! —le cortó él, tapándose los oídos.

Automáticamente ella se calmó.

—Gracias, eres el mejor —le respondió. Dejó su aspecto de niña triste y sonrió, viéndose complacida—. Tendría que ir a clases de teatro… —añadió para sí misma dejando la bolsa en el suelo, luego los miró—. Vístanse rápido. Y les prohibiré la entrada si no llevan puestas esas camisetas. Rápido, en diez minutos nos vamos.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Lo único que dijo Gerald antes de ponerse esa estúpida malla fue—: Con estas cosas se nos marcará _todo_.

En efecto, el pelinegro tenía razón una vez más. La _estúpida malla _era apretada y Arnold se sentía _exprimido_.

Y sí, como cereza del postre: se le marcaba todo.

Al menos, Timberly había tenido su momento de bondad, ya que las camisetas eran largas y le tapaban más o menos… bueno… lo que tenían que tapar.

—Es el fin de mi vida —se lamentó Gerald sentándose en el asiento trasero del auto—. Jamie O. volverá mi vida una tortura… Arnold, fue un placer conocerte.

El rubio sintió como la malla le rozaba. Bufó, molesto por la incomodidad.

—No volveré a meterme en problemas nunca más.

Se sentía ridículo, pero al menos agradeció que Helga no estuviese ahí. Ya había tenido demasiado con sus burlas el día anterior.

.

Timberly, durante el trayecto, estuvo inusualmente callada. Miraba a la ventanilla totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. No los había elogiado cuando habían hecho acto de aparición ni tampoco se encontraba irritable. Tal vez el rubio era masoquista, pero le inquietaba tanto ese comportamiento que casi deseó que ella lo obligara a masajearle los pies mientras reía malévolamente.

Cuando entraron al pequeño teatro, la joven comenzó a hiperventilar.

—De acuerdo, hija —dijo su padre—. Hoy estarás maravillosa, no pongo en duda eso. Aportamos mucho dinero en tus clases y tu vestuario, así que _debes_ estar perfecta. Yo no trabajo para qu-

Timberly torció el gesto.

—¡Querido! —bramó su esposa—. No es cierto, Timberly. Estarás perfecta ganes o pierdas. Gerald y Arnold te acompañarán y te cuidarán, ¿no es cierto, chicos?

—Claro que sí, señora Johanssen —aseguró Arnold. Gerald a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos, cielo —dijo el hombre, agarrando el brazo de su mujer—. Jamie O. está guardándonos los asientos —miró a su hija por última vez—. ¡Descuartízalos! ¡Machúcalos! ¡Qué sientan lo que es competir contra un Johanssen!

La aludida tragó en seco.

—Cla-claro.

Inmediatamente, Timberly los guío por un pasillo para luego llegar a las bambalinas. Arnold se asombró por cantidad de bailarines que había. Pero a diferencia de la pelinegra que caminaba a su lado, ellos parecían muy confiados en sus habilidades.

Unas chicas los vieron pasar y se rieron en voz baja. Él no supo si era por su camiseta —evidentemente no era por su malla, ya que muchos bailarines la tenían puesta, por ende era normal utilizarla ahí— o porque la hermana de Gerald miraba a todos totalmente asustada.

Se quedaron en una esquina, cerca del escenario.

—Cálmate —le dijo Gerald, con un tono rozando al cansancio—. Sabes que esto va a ser sencillo para ti. Has estado en competencias mucho más difíciles.

—Gerald me dijo que practicas ballet desde hace cinco años, Timberly —Arnold mencionó, como un intento para poder distraerla del ataque de pánico que empezaba a surgir.

—Sí —murmuró ella, mirando al suelo.

—Umh, bueno… Eso está genial.

—Sí —repitió, del mismo modo que el anterior.

—Tranquilízate, hermana —exigió el pelinegro.

—Sí.

—Por Dios… ¡Despiértate! —él negó con la cabeza.

—Gerald, estás alterándola —el rubio miró a Timberly y reparó en que seguía mirando el suelo, perdida—. De acuerdo, en algún sentido lo haces…

—Tengo razón —dijo él—. Timberly es mucho más profesional que esas chicas —señaló disimuladamente a las que, instantes atrás, se habían burlado—. Lo que pasa que nunca tiene confianza en sí misma minutos antes de salir —tomó a su hermana de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. Estará todo bien. Eres demasiado buena en esto. Y más vale que esta sea la última vez que tengas un ataque, no puedo darte discursos emocionales cada vez que te comportas como una escoba.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Ese es tu intento de "discurso emocional"?

—Sí. Ahora ponte a hacer eso que haces para evitar tirones en los músculos y eso…

—Calentar, se llama calentamiento de músculos, Gerald —le recordó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a decirle a mi hermanita que vaya a _"calentar". _Suena mal.

—Realmente eres un idiota.

Arnold rio, dándole la razón a Timberly.

La chica comenzó a estirar sus pies, subir y bajar de puntillas, prosiguió levantando sus brazos, doblando, al mismo tiempo, su cintura. Sin demora, luego de unos minutos, inició otro tipo de calentamiento en la barra que se hallaba a unos centímetros de distancia. Se flexionaba de tal modo que Arnold no sabía si quedarse observando con una mueca de dolor o fijar la mirada en otro lado.

—Chica 1 y Chica 2 nos están mirando, Arnold —susurró Gerald.

—¿Quiénes?

—Las niñas que se rieron de Timberly, viejo —le explicó.

Arnold las miró. En efecto, tenían una sonrisa en la cara e incluso, Chica 2 señaló, otra vez, a Timberly.

Ella carraspeó, a un costado de ellos.

—Michaela debería ya estar aquí —susurró después de unos minutos.

Se quedó mirando a las chicas, con semblante triste.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Arnold, confundido.

—Su instructora, su profesora… como sea —contestó el pelinegro, al notar que su hermana volvía a su anterior estado—. Timberly ve a los vestidores y ponte ese tutú.

Arnold le pasó el traje, que estaba delicadamente envuelto.

—Ve, Timberly —le animó.

Ella agarró la bolsa, su mano temblaba ligeramente. Caminó, con pasos dudosos, hasta que se perdió entre el tumulto de gente.

—Mhm, mhm, mhm —Gerald negó con la cabeza—. Le pasa siempre, hermano. Se deja llevar por los comentarios de los demás. Lo viste en mis padres, Arnold. Timberly de verdad ama bailar, es su vida; pero es muy costoso. Papá tuvo que buscar otro trabajo… Bueno, eso fue complicado, pero él nunca estuvo muy feliz con su empleo anterior. De todas maneras, la mayoría de los ingresos se los lleva Timberly y sus clases particulares, su vestuario, sus zapatos, su instructora y miles de cosas que yo no entiendo.

Arnold notó un leve tono de irritación y celos.

—Pero no importa. Comenzaba a esmerarse mucho más, tanto que resultaba agonizante. Siempre se intenta auto-superar constantemente. Antes lo hacía de forma muy poca sana… Por suerte, ya no —Gerald lanzó un suspiro—. Se pone histérica. No está bien que una niña de su edad tenga tanta carga encima. Su autoestima depende de eso. Y ahora esas chicas comienzan a incomodarla…

_«Tiene que ser muy difícil ser Timberly», _pensó Arnold.

Estar con la constante presión de tener que ser mejor, de siempre estar en primer lugar y a veces no lograrlo… Era excesivo para las jóvenes; para cualquier persona, en realidad.

Probablemente era usual, para ella, ser comparada con otras chicas que, al final, eran sus contrincantes.

Hasta existía la posibilidad de que ella misma se comparara con las demás.

Arnold tenía claro que todas las bailarinas debían tener un buen físico, una figura que al final era presumida. ¿Timberly también compararía su aspecto con sus compañeras? ¿Quién era más delgada? ¿Quién era más atlética?

¿Cuántas veces habría perdido esa disputa absurda y mal equilibrada consigo misma?

¿Le pasaba lo mismo con sus trajes? ¿Con su entrenamiento?

—Pobre Timberly.

—Las personas son así, hermano. Constantemente nos comparamos con los demás, pero nuestra visión es subjetiva. El ser humano nació para sentirse inferior; no importa en qué, no importa cuándo, lo que cuenta es que todos nos hemos sentido así. Quienes lo niegan, lo esconden.

El ojiverde se acordó de los celos que había sentido por Gerald y Helga. La molestia que le producía saber que su mejor amigo había pasado más tiempo con la rubia. La sensación de inferioridad que le había provocado ese asunto.

Su vista se centró en una mujer que venía caminando hacia ellos. Arnold admiró y temió por partes iguales su postura severa, y sus grandes y fríos ojos grises. Debía tener más de cuarenta años, pero no los aparentaba en absoluto. Tenía tanta ligereza y elegancia para caminar que él, por un segundo, se sintió como un estúpido, pues la semejanza era nula; el rubio caminaba como si fuera un ciervo bebé y tenía tanto garbo como una cucaracha. Esa mujer tenía una figura totalmente estilizada y esquivaba a las personas con gracia.

—Gerald… —saludó ella, con voz grave.

—Hola, señora.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, envueltos en un ambiente incómodo.

Ella le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Gerald, para después pasarla a Arnold.

—¡Ah! —dijo él—. Este es mi amigo, Arnold. Arnold, ella es la instructora de Timberly, la señora Poulet.

Si Timberly tenía a esa mujer como instructora, no debía temer por quedar en ridículo.

—Buenos días —dijo Arnold sintiéndose un mentecato.

—Un muchacho educado y muy extraño —declaró.

Y él no supo si era un cumplido o un insulto.

Por suerte, Timberly apareció.

Si antes tenía alguna duda, estaba totalmente descartada en ese momento. Se veía como una muñeca. Una verdadera muñeca de porcelana. Ese traje estaba tan bien bordado que él se preguntó cuantas horas habría pasado su creador para finalizarlo. El hilo dorado tenía diversas formas y eran tan lindas que Chica 1 y Chica 2, la miraron con envidia. Pero Timberly no se percató de eso, pues todavía observaba el suelo, avergonzada.

—Oh, Timberly —dijo la señora Poulet—. ¡Estás preciosa!

La susodicha alzó la vista. Sonrió y saludó con la mano.

—Hola Michaela.

—Querida, no me digas que estás en tu fase de timidez —observó Michaela con decepción—. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes…

—Lo sé.

—En unos minutos presentarás tu coreografía. La has estado practicando por semanas, por meses, incluso. No te echarás atrás, espero… Sabes bien que la debilidad es comida de los buitres —miró a Chic les gritó—: ¡Sí, me refiero a ustedes, niñas estúpidas! —Arnold, estupefacto, se cuestionó la actitud de la mujer; esperó que eso no la conllevara a problemas, pero se despreocupó cuando Timberly soltó una risita—. Nunca dejes que te hundan.

—Nunca, Mich.

Arnold y Gerald se alejaron, dando unos cuántos pasos hacia atrás. No sólo por la intuición masculina que los prevenía de una charla sentimental, sino que era mucho más que privada, una que solo tenían derecho a participar las bailarinas, una que involucraba a una profesora y a una alumna. Nada de Gerald's ni Arnold's.

Michaela parecía ser solo amable y cariñosa con la muchacha, eso lo había comprobado él, minutos antes, o tal vez, tendría alguna aversión hacia los hombres.

Mmm… La segunda alternativa le parecía improbable en demasía.

—Lo digo enserio —le contestó Michaela—. No dejes que te cieguen las inseguridades, pues ellas tienen el poder de lastimar mucho más que los sentimientos; hieren los sueños, los destruyen y los contaminan. ¿No quieres alejarte de aquello que amas y te da, no solo pasión, sino valor, verdad?

—No quiero hacerlo, no quiero distanciarme.

—Entonces… —una mujer de camisa blanca y pantalón negro se acercó a ella, interrumpiéndola; le susurró algo en el oído. Michaela asintió y miró a la joven, que hace unos momentos, había motivado—. Te toca.

Arnold no supo cuándo sucedió. Bueno, si lo supo. Pero no tenía idea en qué segundo había ella cambiado, ese milisegundo en el que decidió ignorar a los malos chistes y las metas inalcanzables. No estaba temerosa, no temblaba ni miraba al suelo; era simple y profusa seguridad. Y no lo notó solamente por su postura profesional, ni por sus ojos llenos de pasión; era por el aura que la rodeaba, aunque era invisible y los sentidos no la percibían, Arnold pudo notarla. No con sus dedos… Algo más espiritual. El cambio del entorno, el humor del lugar. La envidia y la prepotencia quedaron en segundo plano, pues Timberly los había eclipsado.

Ahí lo entendió.

¿Iba a dejarse persuadir por unas risitas burlonas que solo pretendían herir? ¿Dejarse influenciar por comentarios exigentes que solamente conseguían estresarla? ¿Se presionaría, a tal punto, logrando desconocerse?

No.

—Suerte, hermana —le dijo Gerald.

—Te irá bien —aseguró Arnold.

Ella asintió.

Caminó hasta el medio del escenario, mientras la voz de la presentadora llenaba el teatro:

—_**Catorce años**__. Johanssen Timberly, interpretando Miniature Overture de Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky._

La música comenzó.

Y ella se transformó.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? *no*

¡No saben cuánto me costó ponerme a escribir! Bueno, lo admito: el problema fue quedar satisfecha. Tenía cuatro versiones de este capítulo y NINGUNO me gustaba.

¿Sobre mi semana? Mi primera semana de clases fue tranquila, demasiado, quizás. Tenía tiempo para escribir, lo intenté y no funcionó. Un gran bloqueo se apoderó de mí. Ahora, por fin lo terminé, día lunes, cuando me acaban de dar trabajos, informes y resúmenes para entregar mañana. Nadie entiende a la inspiración, ¿eh?

Sobre la edad de Timberly: Hice algunas sumas (en este fanfic Arnold se quedó en San Lorenzo a los diez años) y bueno, ese resultado obtuve. No soy buena en matemáticas, pero creo que Timberly tiene catorce recién cumplidos.

Sobre las actualizaciones: No planeo (aunque esas cosas no se planean) abandonar la historia, ni por asomo. No dejaré de subir capítulos, aun si yo soy la única que los lee. Siempre trato de actualizar pasado los siete días, diez a más tardar.

¡Besos!

* * *

.

.


	18. Decimoctavo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Decimoctavo Capítulo.**

Timberly no ganó el primer lugar ni tampoco obtuvo el segundo.

Suspiró mientras guardaba la medalla del tercer puesto en su maleta. Acto seguido se miró en el espejo, sacando las horquillas de su cabello. Lentamente su peinado se fue desvaneciendo. Se masajeó la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos, cada tanto haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Me duele el cuero cabelludo —explicó—. Es como si estas cosas quisieran arrancarme el cabello y dejarme pelada.

Los dos chicos rieron.

—Esa sería una imagen muy agradable —comentó Gerald, guardando el tutú, tratando de ser delicado y fallando en el intento.

—Tal vez, cuando crezca nuevamente, por arte de magia nacerá liso. Detesto los rizos —dijo, justo cuando su cepillo quedó atascado entre la maraña color azabache.

Su hermano abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿De qué hablas? Los rizos son lo _in. _

—¿In? —preguntó ella, confundida—. Te he dicho que dejes en paz mis revistas de moda, Gerald. Y definitivamente no sabes nada de _in _ni _out. _Lo demuestras cada día con tu camiseta —hizo un ademán con una mueca de asco.

Arnold escondió una sonrisa burlona. Miró como su mejor amigo bajaba la vista hacia su típica camiseta roja con el gran número 33 estampado color blanco.

—Es lo _in _—repitió el aludido.

—Tienes suerte de que te quiera, hermanito —le debatió la joven—. Y de que Phoebe respete tu_ "gran" _sentido de la moda.

Caminó hacia la cama, donde ambos chicos estaban sentados.

Miró sus ropas con decepción.

—Esas mallas eran lo mejor.

_«¿Lo mejor?»_, quiso decir Arnold, _«¡Estuvo rozándome todo el día!»_. Decidió guardar silencio, porque si admitía tal confesión, también tendría que decir, que, por otra parte, cuando se quedaba quieto, sentía la ausencia de sus pantalones y eso era muy cómodo.

—Hablas tonterías, Timberly —dijo Gerald, levantándose perezosamente—. Y hablando de mi novia, voy a llamarla. Mi _dulce pollita _y yo no hemos conversado en todo el día.

Salió de la habitación marcando su número.

—_Dulce pollita _—repitió Arnold, sintiendo un déjà vu.

—Espero que Helga no haya escuchado nunca ese apodo —Timberly se estremeció—. El año anterior encontró ese libro y lo leyó en el almuerzo frente a todos.

—_El Arte de Conquistar _—recordó él, de pronto. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Helga? ¿Y cómo lo consiguió?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Arnold. Tal vez Gerald lo había dejado en su habitación y ella lo encontró.

El rubio trató de deshacerse de la imagen de Helga en la habitación de su amigo. Por algún motivo se sentía traicionado.

Timberly vio algo en el semblante de él, tomó una expresión de incredulidad, para luego soltar una risita comprensiva y dulce.

—¡No malentiendas! —añadió rápidamente, sentándose a su lado—. El año pasado Gerald estaba loco por Phoebe. _Literalmente_. Una vez lo escuché hablar entre sueños —negó rápidamente, como si quisiera quitarse un mal recuerdo de la cabeza—. Y llegó a tal punto que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Helga.

—¿A Helga? —preguntó Arnold, sin poder creérselo.

—¡Sí! —contestó—. Ella se negó al principio, pero él prometió darle entradas para las luchas durante medio año, así que aceptó. Venía a casa a veces, podía oír como discutían. Helga es muy creativa con sus insultos y Gerald se molestaba muchísimo. Ella es mi héroe.

—Helga se caracteriza por su gran imaginación —susurró él.

—¡Ya lo creo! —se rio—. Es agresivamente divertida.

—¿Y entonces, qué sucedió? ¿Ambos lograron que Phoebe se interesara? —le cuestionó Arnold, con curiosidad.

—Bueno, como sabrás, al comienzo de la preparatoria se separaron…

—¿Qué?

Timberly alzó una ceja.

—Se separaron todos. ¿No es normal? Gerald hizo sus amigos, ella los suyos, y bueno, ya no tenían nada en común.

—Helga me comentó algo…

—Gerald estaba muy emocionado, se había entrenado durante toda la secundaria para entrar al equipo de básquetbol en la preparatoria. Quería demostrar que a pesar de ser un _freshman_, él podía ser tan bueno como un _junior_ o un _senior. _Y lo consiguió.

_Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo él se separó de sus compañeros de entrenamiento._ Estaba al tanto de esa parte, no obstante, necesitaba saber el fondo.

¿Qué había pasado y por qué nadie quería contárselo?

—Se mostró muy feliz, ¿sabes, Arnold? —Timberly hizo una mueca—. Pero soy su hermana y sabía que no lo era. Él era feliz cuando todos ustedes seguían juntos, cuando lo acompañabas.

Otra vez sintió esa culpa por abandonarlo… Él ya se había desvelado por esos remordimientos, nunca creyó que Gerald lo necesitara tanto.

—En fin, nunca supe bien que sucedió —murmuró ella y la esperanza de Arnold se desinfló—. Nunca me dice las cosas. Me di cuenta de que se sentía mejor cuando pasaba tiempo con Phoebe…

—¿…Y con Helga? —agregó él, dubitativamente.

—Bueno, con ella fue un caso especial. Nunca se llevaron bien, tenían sus peleas y estoy segura que las siguen teniendo. Aun así, son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo debe haber ahí, ¿no? Ellos no lo reconocen, todos sabemos que se quieren y se cuidan.

—Estoy seguro que sí —afirmó él.

—Gerald se enamoró de verdad de Phoebe. Fueron amigos por… ¿dos años? No lo sé. Y mi hermanito no sabía conquistarla, era un desastre en eso. Sigue siendo un desastre… Y le pidió ayuda a Helga, era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, como es su mejor amiga y eso…

La chica tomó una expresión reflexiva.

—Me alegro de que volvieras, Arnold —confesó Timberly—. Gerald te necesitaba, el pasó momentos muy difíciles, pude notarlo.

_«Yo también me alegro de volver», _quiso decir.

Arnold se había entusiasmado por la noticia de volver a Hillwood meses atrás, dejando de lado el temor que le había provocado saber que volvería a reencontrarse con Helga, una de las primeras cosas que quería hacer era conversar con Gerald. Se habían mandado cartas durante su separación, pero una charla personalmente valía mucho más.

También tenía amistades en Centroamérica, pero ni siquiera podían compararse con el pelinegro. Nunca le había dicho cuánto lo había necesitado durante su estadía ahí. De hecho, su amistad se retomó como si ellos nunca se hubiesen separado. Nada de charlas sentimentales, siguieron el mismo camino como de costumbre.

El saber que Gerald se sintió igual que él durante ese tiempo, lo hacía sentir comprendido.

—Eres muy… madura para tu edad.

—Solo soy cuidadosa con las personas que amo —se encogió de hombros y luego le sonrió astutamente—. Así que… ¿Helga es tu novia?

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Timberly parpadeó, extrañada.

—¿En serio? Creí que…

—Claro que no… ¿Helga y yo? No…

Ella sonrió de nuevo, no era una sonrisa coqueta o sarcástica. Era cálida, totalmente empática. Era una sonrisa que decía _«Solo el tiempo lo dirá»_. Claramente, Arnold no supo cómo interpretarla.

—Helga es muy amable —comentó ella, con una ceja alzada.

—Yo también lo creo —reconoció, ruborizado.

Y no sabía por qué estaba ruborizado. No tendría por qué estarlo.

—A su manera… Pero se esconde en las sombras. _Es _una sombra. Persigue, vigila e interviene cuando la ayuda es requerida. Aunque debes significar mucho para ella si eso sucede.

Arnold asintió.

—No es una chica dulce. Y si lo es, no es del tipo ordinario. Helga tiene la forma de hacer todo único —prosiguió ella.

—Es como si la conocieras… —comentó Arnold, impresionado y un poco temeroso.

—Habla conmigo a veces cuando ambas coincidimos con el tiempo —aceptó, acariciándose el cuero cabelludo—. Antes mis competencias no eran tan serias, y no pasaba mis tardes en estudios ni en clases privadas.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos.

—Estuviste muy bien esta tarde, fue muy impresionante —le dijo, no soportando pensar en Helga.

La joven suspiró, rendida.

—A los jueces no les pareció muy _"impresionante"._

—Para mí estuvo muy bien, ¿pero cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, interesado.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, acostándose—. De verdad, estoy bien… —dudó un instante—. Bueno, no del todo bien. Me siento algo decepcionada de mí misma. ¿En serio, tercer lugar? No es la primera vez que sucede. Tampoco es la primera vez que Michaela me da una charla motivacional. Es un ciclo que se repite. La inseguridad nunca lo deja a uno, no del todo. Así que, ¿qué más da? Me siento medianamente bien, a comparación de otras veces. Lo que no puedo soportar es saber que me dejé pisotear por esas estúpidas chicas que se burlaron de mí. No fue un acto de cariño hacia mi misma, ¿sabes? No son solo ellas, yo dejé que me fomentaran de inseguridad, fomentándome. Eso no me gusta nada. Trato de dejar de lado el hecho de que perdí, una vez más. Pero de verdad estoy metida en esto, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Eso era muy valiente por parte de ella.

¿Y si sus vidas se medían en sus logros y fallos? Era una manera de ver muy desalentadora. Una persona podría fallar la gran mayoría de las veces, ¿pero no era la perseverancia lo que contaba? Los que fallaban debían tener tan buen reconocimiento como los que eran constantemente perseguidos por sus victorias.

Una persona que falló repetidamente, fue una persona que intentó hasta el cansancio.

—Es normal tener inseguridad la mayoría de las veces, Timberly —le contestó—. La cuestión es no decaer y no rendirse.

—Lo sé, Arnold. Espero que tampoco te dejes dominar por tus inseguridades. Es bueno arriesgarse de vez en cuando —le dijo, sentándose una vez más y palmeando su hombro, mirándolo seriamente—. ¿Arnold?

—¿Sí? —le preguntó.

—Se acabaron mis _Doritos Cool Ranch_. Ve con Gerald a buscarme unos cuántos paquetes, una _Coca-cola Zero _y unos chicles de menta fuerte… _Ahora_ —ordenó.

Bueno, después de todo él era su asistente.

.

Ambos muchachos caminaron hacia la tienda más cercana. Lo favorable era que en Washington había tiendas en cada esquina, por lo que no tuvieron que gastar mucha energía. Ya estaban de por sí cansados del largo día que habían tenido.

Así que, entre autos, peatones caminando y el atardecer como fondo, se acercaron a un 7-Eleven.

—Estos lugares son magníficos, viejo —comentó Gerald, viendo como las puertas corredizas se abrían solas—. Ya querría que en Hillwood hubiera uno de estos…

—Es solo una tienda, Gerald —le recordó Arnold.

—No es una simple tienda —le discutió, agarrando un pequeño canasto.

Caminaron con rapidez entre las estanterías, buscando _Doritos Cool Ranch_ y algunos cuántos paquetes _Pringles_ para ellos. Los padres de Gerald les habían dado un tiempo límite para permanecer ahí; muy pronto volverían a su ciudad y no querían llegar demasiado tarde. Por ende, con apuro, se dirigieron hasta el final de la tienda, en donde se encontraban las bebidas.

—Es muy raro usar jeans de nuevo, hermano —le comentó el pelinegro—. Me acostumbré a esas malditas mallas.

—Yo no. Fueron incómodas.

—No tanto —reconoció su amigo, caminando hacia la caja.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, esperando haber oído mal.

—Nada…

Arnold decidió no profundizar en el asunto. No quería recordarlas más, y esperaba que en la próxima ocasión, Timberly lo dejara usar otro tipo de vestimenta, o al menos, una malla que no picara en partes dónde no podía rascarse en público.

Hicieron cola, mientras contaban el dinero para pagar.

—Bueno, al menos Timberly podría pagar su propia comida… —comentó Gerald, de mala gana.

—Tú no pagas tu comida —puntualizó el rubio.

—Estoy ahorrando para mi coche —le recordó—. Entraremos a la universidad, hermano. No podemos no tener coche. Además quiero llevar a mi nena a todos los lugares, visitarla en la universidad…

—¿A qué universidad irá Phoebe?

—Todavía no lo sabe —contestó, algo seco—. Muchos kilómetros. Todas tienen demasiados kilómetros…

—¿Así que será relación a distancia?

El pelinegro miró al suelo.

—Sí… No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó Arnold, sorprendido.

—No lo sé, Arnold. Todavía faltan algunos meses, no me quiero hacer la cabeza en eso aún.

Oyeron un golpe.

Corrieron la vista instantáneamente a una de las estanterías, que estaba casi al final del local. Las galletas estaban desparramadas en el suelo y en el medio de todo ese lío, había un chico pelirrojo con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo. A pesar de que estaba alejado y casi no se percibía su cara, los recuerdos de Arnold hicieron clic.

—¿Eugene? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Gerald, atónito.

A pesar de no haberlo escuchado por la distancia que había entre ellos, el supuesto Eugene lo miró durante un milisegundo. Rápidamente se levantó como pudo y esquivó a los dos hombres que trabajaban ahí y levantaban las galletas con agilidad.

—Era Eugene —dijo Arnold.

—Eso es imposible —la voz de Gerald temblaba—. ¿Eugene? No era él.

—Claro que sí, hermano —le contestó—. Vamos, vamos a buscarlo.

Arnold dio un paso, con el objetivo de ir al puesto de bebidas: el lugar donde el pelirrojo había desaparecido.

Alguien lo tiró del cuello de su camisa.

—No. Era. Él —moduló su mejor amigo, soltándolo—. Arnold, en unos minutos tendremos que estar en el hotel —lanzó una mirada hacia la fila, dos personas estaban delante de ellos—. Voy a buscar… Una Coca-Cola para nosotros, tengo sed. Quédate aquí, ¿sí? Ya regreso.

Prácticamente corrió, haciendo el mismo recorrido del supuesto Eugene.

_«Basta. Por supuesto que no era Eugene», _una voz sonó clara en su cabeza.

Claro. No era Eugene.

Eugene no habría escapado. En lugar de esa reacción, se habría acercado a él, lo habría saludado y charlarían sobre cómo habían estado sus vidas. Entonces él haría algún acto torpe (como el de tirar todas las galletas) y diría su conocida frase: _"Estoy bien_" con una sonrisa.

Ese no era Eugene. Ese chico era pelirrojo, sí. También tenía enyesado un brazo, ¿pero había algo raro en eso? Y un error como el de tirar productos al suelo podría cometerlo cualquiera.

No. No era él. Porque ese chico no tenía sonrisa en su cara y se lo veía profundamente preocupado y afligido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo reconocer algo, pero la mente de Arnold ya le había jugado bromas antes.

Gerald apareció, viéndose apesadumbrado y sin una bebida entre sus manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Arnold, confundido—. ¿Y la Coca-Cola?

El pelinegro lo miró, sin embargo el rubio sintió que no estaba ahí realmente. Sus ojos estaban sobre él, sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—¿No ibas a buscar una bebida? —le cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

—¡Ah, sí! —Gerald sonrió a medias—. Acabo de recordar que no traemos mucho dinero, vamos Arnold, es nuestro turno.

Agarró la canasta que había dejado en el suelo y la colocó frente al cajero.

Luego de salir de 7-Eleven, Arnold se percató de que en realidad sí les alcanzaba para una simple Coca-Cola.

Se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

Gerald nunca había sido muy bueno en matemáticas.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Yo perfectamente, no tengo colegio mañana ni el martes (¡SÍ!), voy a aprovechar para leer y escribir todo lo que pueda. No tengo deberes, pues los terminé el viernes así que estos días son para mí.

La semana pasada estaba muy apresurada, lo pude notar en la _Nota de Autora._ Tuve una semana muy movida.

Bueno, creo que nos vamos acercando al problema…

Gracias por los reviews. Y gracias a Eli, mi amiga, quién siempre me lee y me apoya en todo.

¡Besos!

* * *

.

.


	19. Decimonoveno Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Decimonoveno Capítulo.**

El domingo por la mañana un baldazo de agua helada lo despertó.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —gritó sintiendo como ésta calaba hasta sus huesos. Se entalló los ojos dispuesto a reprender al causante de todo eso. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la vio se quedó petrificado.

—Oh, melenudo... ¿Esa fue una grosería? —dijo ella, meneando la cabeza—. Definitivamente quieres que te lave la boca con jabón, Arnoldo.

—¿Helga? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estoy semi-desnudo! —le gritó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban. Trató de esconderse entre las sábanas empapadas, haciendo un mohín al notar el mal sabor que tenía en la boca. Quería lavarse los dientes. Hablar con Helga mientras _sabía _que tenía mal aliento era embarazoso, pero si se levantaba se le vería _todo_.

Helga lo estudió, con una ceja alzada. En efecto, estaba semi-desnudo. No tenía camiseta y estaba en bóxers.

—He visto todo lo que tenía que ver antes de que despertaras —le dijo ella con desfachatez.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—_«¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?»_ —repitió ella con burla, Arnold la fulminó con la mirada—. Tus padres me dejaron entrar. Ellos me aman, _de verdad. _Existe la posibilidad de que me amen más que a ti, que en mi opinión eso no sería malo. Me dieron de desayunar _hotcakes_ —se encogió de hombros—. Tu abuela me dio la idea de despertarte así, creo que por eso se acaba de ganar mi confianza. Tu abuelo se ofreció a sacar fotos y he de confesar que casi acepto esa maravillosa oferta, melenudo, pero hoy amanecí considerada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —repitió Arnold, sintiendo que su paciencia se rebalsaba.

—Cálmate, camarón con pelos. ¿Despertamos de malas, eh? —le preguntó, con una mueca de fastidio—. Son las doce…

—¿Doce? —se levantó inmediatamente.

No esperó dormir tanto. Ayer había llegado completamente exhausto, pues las bromas de Jamie O., las órdenes de Timberly y las mallas de bailarín color blanco lo habían vencido. El auto se había averiado en camino a Hillwood y Gerald estuvo inusualmente callado durante el tiempo que esperaron a la grúa. Arnold se encontraba despabilado y tenía ganas de conversar, por lo que tuvo que tolerar una charla para nada interesante sobre impuestos y gastos con el señor Johanssen.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió que el agua hacía un camino entre sus piernas y después recordó que (además de estar empapado) estaba en bóxers, era adolescente y tenía a una chica en su habitación. Agarró la sábana que había soltado y se cubrió con ella. Se ruborizó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó otra vez, incomodándose por la mirada que Helga le dirigía.

—Estoy aquí desde hace tres horas esperando a que despertaras, pero luego recordé que no sirves para nada, ni siquiera para madrugar, por lo que vine ofrecer mi ayuda —contestó ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Tu madre me invitó a almorzar. Cámbiate, después de comer le haremos una visita al estúpido de Scott Ross.

¿Scott?

—¿Para qué?

—Eres un zopenco, Arnoldo —dijo Helga, visiblemente frustrada—. ¡Iremos a averiguar qué pasó! ¿Qué más?

—Ya lo intentamos el viernes, Helga —le contestó él, con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir—. Nos dijeron que Malcolm está en el hospital por una sobredosis.

—No creo en ello.

—Yo tamp-

—No sucedió, estoy segura. Iremos a ver a Scott Ross y le preguntaremos qué pasó con el estúpido de ese.

Arnold buscó una manera de decirle que se veía insensible insultando a Malcolm después de todo lo que él había pasado, sin embargo, después de pensarlo prefirió callar.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? —preguntó, desganado.

—¿Saber la verdad? ¿No dejarnos llevar por los rumores exagerados y totalmente estúpidos de esa maldita preparatoria? ¿Tener la conciencia tranquila por saber qué sucedió realmente? —cuestionó mordazmente, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada—. Elige la que quieras, melenudo. Irás conmigo de todas maneras.

Arnold no eligió ninguna excusa. Internamente había decidido acompañarla desde que se enteró de sus planes.

El viernes, los rumores se habían expandido con una velocidad alarmante. Scott Ross se ausentó y todos aprovecharon tal oportunidad para inventar gran parte de la historia. Encontraban tal ocasión como una forma de hacerse ver y conseguir un poco de atención ante los hechos, pues, a pesar de que la fiesta fue muy renombrada, no muchos en la preparatoria habían asistido. Unos decían que durante la pelea de Scott-Malcolm, el primero había sacado un cuchillo y se lo había clavado al otro en el estómago; otros inventaron que fueron lo suficientemente valientes para separarlos, pues Scott se había quebrado un brazo; y una pequeña minoría contó que luego de que la policía llegara y se llevaran a los adolescentes ebrios, se percataron de que Malcolm no salía de la inconciencia.

Helga había bufado de indignación al escuchar esas calumnias e incluso golpeó a un sujeto que había asegurado que había visto a Arnold Shortman y a Helga Pataki salir de una habitación con la ropa desaliñada y totalmente borrachos antes de que las autoridades llegaran.

Arnold y Helga no eran, en absoluto, populares. Pero en la preparatoria se podían conseguir los muy conocidos _"Cinco minutos de fama". _ Durante un tiempo habían estado en boca de los estudiantes, cuando él llegó de San Lorenzo, por ejemplo, y cuando Helga hacía algún acto de rebeldía (que sucedía la mayoría de las veces). El día que Arnold y Helga le habían dado _su merecido _a Malcolm, sus nombres fueron repetitivamente mencionados, pero al otro día ya nadie perdía el tiempo prestándoles atención.

La gran diferencia entre ambos era que el muchacho prefería ignorar esos momentos. Con la rubia era exactamente lo contrario. Ella no permitía estar en boca de nadie. Su círculo de amigos era minúsculo y de hecho la persona que se atrevía a saludarla solo recibía indiferencia en respuesta. Helga era reconocida, pero no se dedicaba a ser popular. Era odiada y admirada por partes iguales. Nadie se metía con ella, ni de buena ni de mala manera.

De acuerdo, si a Arnold le hubiesen dicho tal cosa no lo creería. Nadie se metía con Helga G. Pataki, eso lo supo desde el primer instante que la conoció, pero ver cómo la rubia controlaba las masas sin controlarlas realmente era alucinante. ¿Era tan extraño que tuviera respeto pero no popularidad? Cuando ella escuchaba su nombre en boca de algún alumno, le hacía una pequeña visita para que recordara cuál era su lugar. Él no sabía si era el resultado de ser alumna de último año de preparatoria, de ser extraordinariamente aterrorizante o fue algo que construyó con años de trabajo.

—¿Dejarás que me cambie? —interrogó Arnold.

—Hazlo —le demandó ella.

El silencio los rodeó, ambos estaban esperando. Arnold, frustrado, dijo señalando la puerta—: Quiero hacerlo en privado, si no te importa.

—Ah, cierto —dijo Helga, agarrando un pequeño cuaderno azul de su librero—. Te doy permiso para que vayas al baño, no hace falta que me lo pidas.

—¡Vete, Helga!

La rubia dejó el cuaderno en su lugar, por un instante parecía tentada a abrir el armario de Arnold pero decidió encender el ordenador.

—¿Tienes internet?

—Helga… —previno él.

—¿No tendrás tus carpetas de archivo llenas de… _cosas privadas, _no? —le preguntó Helga, suspicaz.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó molesto. Tenía frío, su piel se sentía helada y su cabello goteaba.

Suspiró, rendido. Todavía olía su mal aliento y tuvo que resistir las incontrolables ganas de ir corriendo a lavarse los dientes. Sabía que Helga no se movería, por lo que caminó lentamente hacia su armario. Sacó su camisa y unos jeans sosteniendo torpemente la sábana chorreante que cubría su cuerpo.

Agarraría gripe y culparía a Helga...

Y a su abuela por sus ideas.

Bajó las escaleras, asegurándose de que el pasillo estuviese libre de inquilinos. Aceleró su paso hasta el baño, finalmente se cambió y cepilló violentamente sus dientes.

No era seguro dejar a Helga ahí. Era su espacio personal y la chica era terriblemente inquieta, podría aprovechar la oportunidad para jugar alguna broma, esconder sus libros, llenar su ordenador con virus, revisar sus cosas…

_Revisar sus cosas._

Sintió que miles de ladrillos le caían encima.

La carta que había recibido de ella hacía más de siete años.

Los zapatos de Cecile.

El listón y el libro rosa.

Decir que corrió hubiese sido una expresión equivocada. Arnold sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo por la velocidad que había adquirido.

Al diablo con la tranquilidad y la paciencia.

Atropelló al señor Hyunh y no pudo disculparse porque si lo hacía perdía valiosos milisegundos.

Entró a su habitación como una bala.

—¡Qué rápido, _Flash_! ¿En dónde están tus videojuegos? —preguntó la rubia, estudiando las bibliotecas que se posicionaban a los lados de la cama del rubio—. Caray, cabeza de balón, eres demasiado ordenado… —gateó sobre el colchón mojado.

—¡Helga! —gritó, alarmado.

Saltó sobre ella.

_Literalmente_, saltó sobre ella.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!?

Arnold durante el salto había extendido sus brazos, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Logrando tenerla completamente sujetada, impidió que se moviera.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos y el calor humano le resultó atrayente y sumamente cómodo. Todavía su corazón palpitaba contra sus costillas, como si el pobre quisiera salir de su pecho y esconderse en algún rincón. No estaba muy calmado, no cuando tenía a Helga entre sus brazos. Moriría por esto, seguramente. Acto seguido, en una fuerte y exagerada inhalación llenó sus pulmones del aroma a frambuesas que desprendía el largo cabello rubio.

Sí, no tenía remedio.

La chica se había quedado paralizada.

—¡Suéltame! —bramó ella, roja por la furia.

El ojiverde obedeció de inmediato totalmente arrepentido de sus acciones.

No había sido muy inteligente de su parte; la desesperación lo había cegado. Pero se alivió de distraerla, ¿cómo le explicaría a Helga que, después de tantos años, seguía guardando su listón? El listón que ella le pidió que botara…

Repasó rápidamente los escondites: la carta bajo su colchón; los zapatos de _Cecile_ escondidos en una caja muy en el fondo de su armario; el libro rosa en el cajón de su escritorio; el listón en su estante. El estante que en ese momento estaba a unos pocos centímetros de Helga.

Prefería desafiar la caballerosidad y abrazar a la rubia mil veces más. Todo con tal de salvar su pellejo. Además, abrazar a Helga era cómodo. Ella era muy cálida.

Tragó en seco, extrañado por su último pensamiento.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—¡Me contagiaste tus bacterias! —exclamó ella, con una mueca de repugnancia—. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme jamás!

Con agilidad, la joven lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra el colchón. Al segundo tenía su rodilla presionada contra el pecho masculino.

—Maldito zopenco —murmuró—. ¿Y si me vuelvo tan idiota como tú?

—Helga, suéltame —le pidió Arnold tratando de sonar amable.

En respuesta, ella presionó su rodilla más.

Él ya estaba molesto por ser tratado de esa manera. Es decir, estaban en _su _casa, en _su _habitación, más específicamente en _su _cama, y aun así Helga lo tenía sometido.

No era machista, pero no era como si eso lo dejara muy bien en la posición que tenía como un chico.

—Suéltame —exigió disgustado.

—¡Ya quisieras, idiota!

No supo de donde sacó la fuerza y el coraje pero en un solo movimiento sostuvo la cintura femenina y ambos rodaron fuera de la cama, dieron vueltas golpeándose con los dos simples escalones que separaban la cama de Arnold con el resto de la habitación, y finalmente tocaron superficie lisa.

—¿Qué demonios? —siseó la rubia, viendo como Arnold sonreía sobre ella.

—¿No se siente bien, eh? —se burló.

—¿Quién te crees, maldito zoquete? Tengo más fuerza que tú, ¡podría golpearte ahora mismo!

Sin embargo, Helga no parecía dispuesta a golpearlo. Incluso había bajado la voz. Arnold supuso que no quería hacer un escándalo, después de todo, la imagen de ambos sería muy extraña en ese momento. Para asegurar su salud, agarró las muñecas de la chica y las elevó, estirándolas sobre el suelo de tal manera que quedaron a los costados de su rostro. Helga se ruborizó.

—¿Qu-qué rayos haces? Suéltame —murmuró.

El cabello de Arnold seguía empapado, por lo que una gota de agua cayó y aterrizó en una mejilla sonrojada. Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre y el ojiverde percibió que no estaba usando toda la fuerza que normalmente utilizaba. No mostraba fastidio, tampoco ira. Se la veía completamente atontada. Eso era nuevo, ¿cuántas oportunidades tenía de ver pasmada a Helga G. Pataki?

Arnold sintió como algo se removía en su interior. _Esas larvas._ Esas larvas imaginarias recorrían su estómago otra vez. Tal vez era la proximidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica…

_Solo veinte centímetros de distancia._

Un segundo y se convirtieron en dieciocho centímetros.

Dos segundos, dieciséis centímetros.

Arnold no sabía que se estaba acercando, estaba embobado.

¿Por ella? No. La situación… Era la situación.

Tres segundos, catorce centímetros.

Experimentó la misma sensación que lo embargó en la fiesta de Rhonda, que ya parecía muy lejana. Una parte de él (la más egoísta) quería averiguar si Helga lo seguía queriendo, y a pesar de que ese pensamiento lo incomodaba, la remota posibilidad de que sus teorías fueran ciertas lo hacía sentir… _bien_.

_¿Bien?_

Antes se sentía bien besar a Helga. Era forzoso aunque él no le veía nada de malo, no se sentía maldecido por besarla ni tampoco quería vomitar (a pesar de que Harold muchas veces le había preguntado si lo hacía). En algunas ocasiones había sentido esas estúpidas larvas dentro de él y las había considerado como una reacción común, ¿cómo se sentiría sino besar a una chica?

Miró sus labios.

¿Se sentiría _bien_ de nuevo? ¿O simplemente no sentiría nada?

_Seguramente bien._

Esta vez no estaba borracho ni ella estaba dormida. Ambos estaban conscientes. Demasiado conscientes…

Cuatro segundos, doce centímetros.

—¡Kimba! ¡Eleanor! —sonó la voz de la abuela en el pasillo—. ¡El banquete está servido!

Entonces, Arnold despertó de su letargo.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —farfulló ella, asombrada.

Arnold la soltó y se alejó, queriendo irse para no volver jamás. A pesar de que estaba en su habitación, no la reconocía. Todo parecía extraño e impropio. Era como si de un momento a otro se hubiese convertido en un desconocido, ajeno a todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

De manera pausada Helga se sentó y acarició sus muñecas con gesto ausente.

—¿Te hice daño? —le preguntó Arnold, preocupado.

No había medido su fuerza. En realidad, no sabía si había sido brusco o demasiado suave. Frecuentemente el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos pero eso fue otro nivel, uno inexplicable en su totalidad. El que Helga estuviese lastimada por su culpa no lo hacía sentir mejor, por supuesto.

Ella se quedó callada y clavó sus ojos azules en él, matándolo con la mirada.

—¿Helga? —quiso acercarse pero la joven se levantó de un salto y retrocedió un paso—. Helga, yo lo siento, no quise, no sé que sucedió…

—_Nunca sabes nada, Arnold _—Helga musitó tan bajo que parecía ser una frase formada por el aire—. Vámonos, tengo hambre. Luego iremos a la casa de Phoebe para que nos acompañe… Tal vez Geraldo, o Lila, cualquier persona.

Helga ya no quería estar a solas con él.

Y para ser sinceros, él tampoco.

—De acuerdo —murmuró patéticamente. Se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer. Helga soltó un chasquido y su cara retomó la cotidiana máscara de desinterés y disgusto.

—Muévete, idiota —lo empujó durante su trayecto a la puerta—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_._

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Avances, avances…

Yo quería que se besaran pero Arnold de verdad está hecho un lío.

Me fascina pensar que Helga es su excepción para todo (un pensamiento cursi y cliché, lo sé). Quiero decir, si él se percataba al instante sobre sus sentimientos hacia otras chicas, con Helga definitivamente sería todo lo contrario. No obstante, ahora quiero golpearlo.

Me gustaría que de verdad me dieran su opinión. No sé si estoy loca, supongo que hay personas que me leen y no me dicen cómo lo estoy haciendo, ¿estoy errando con mis suposiciones?, ¿voy lento o muy rápido? Quiero interactuar, soy muy poco sociable en fanfiction.

Odio decir esto pero los reviews son motivaciones (Jesús, me avergüenza decir esto DE VERDAD), y no me hace sentir muy cómoda escribir no sabiendo cómo va quedando esto.

Una vez más, ¡gracias Eli por siempre estar ahí!

Gracias por leerme.

¡Besos!

* * *

.

.


	20. Vigésimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigésimo Capítulo.**

Arnold suspiró. Fue un suspiro inaudible, opacado las fuertes risas de Gerald y Phoebe. Desganado, miró por encima de su hombro; la morada de Scott Ross se perdió entre las demás.

El atardecer caía sobre los jóvenes amigos. Tenían un andar vago, paciente; como si olvidaran que la noche regresaba y al día siguiente volvían a clases. Nadie parecía dispuesto a llegar a casa pronto…

De acuerdo, Arnold y Helga sí quería llegar pronto. Pero no lo decían. No hablaban. No reían. Parecían estatuas _andantes_, sus pasos eran mecánicos, rígidos y para nada cómodos, pero parecía que nadie se percataba de ello. Arnold lo agradecía, no sabría explicar lo que había sucedido en el mediodía.

_«Oh, no me pasa nada», _les diría. _«Simplemente traté de besar a Helga por segunda vez. Pero hoy ella estaba consciente. La primera vez intenté hacerlo mientras dormía»_, suspiraría y luego añadiría: _«No sé si me arrepiento de acercarme a ella o de no haberla besado»._

Sí. Arnold quería besarla. Pero no se cuestionó motivos ni razones, como siempre. Al menos durante la fiesta de Rhonda pudo camuflar sus dudas con el alcohol. Se escondió rápidamente al primer indicio de temor y le fue muy sencillo culpar a la bebida, era su primera vez y además era demasiado creíble a su parecer.

Por supuesto, el rubio hacía las cosas sin pensar con respecto a Helga, que ahora estaba a su lado caminando de la misma manera indiferente. Había desistido de la idea de excusarse de nuevo a pesar de que sus ganas eran incontrolables. Arnold era insistente hasta la médula y más si se trataba de disculparse con alguien que casi besó sin motivos aparentes. Helga era poco paciente, así que no se sorprendió cuando la chica lo insultó totalmente fastidiada.

En el almuerzo con su familia, el señor Kokoshka había cuestionado la relación de amistad que los jóvenes tenían y el rubio, ruborizado, se atragantó con su jugo; al contrario de su compañera, que había lanzado al aire una risa burlona. No lo negó, tampoco lo insultó (lo cual era lógico, ya que estaban alrededor de adultos), solo se limitó a mofarse. Ella era experta en ello pero esa risa había sido tan irónica y dañina que su significado quedaba explícito: _«¿¡Quién en su sano juicio estaría con un chico como Arnold!?». _Además, se abstuvo de dirigirle la palabra durante ese tiempo y él se sintió dolido. Casi le gritó: _«¡Lo siento, Helga! ¡No quería casi besarte!». _Pero, mientras veía como reía con su madre y su abuela (parecían tener buena conexión) aceptó el _pequeñísimo _detalle de que él, con la mano en el corazón, no se arrepentía de eso. Después del "calor del momento", su exagerada culpa y la disminución de vergüenza, Arnold comprendió que _se arrepentía de no haberla besado_. Más sabía que si lo hubiese hecho existía la remota posibilidad de compungirse, retractarse y arruinarlo todo. No solo de echar a la basura su relación con Helga; el asunto iba más allá. Se trataba de él. No comprendía por qué quiso hacerlo, tampoco por qué paró. Confundido, aceptó que si hubiese besado a Helga, sus dudas aumentarían y lo acecharían durante, prácticamente, toda su vida. ¿Cómo vería a la chica luego? ¿Cuáles serían sus excusas?

Sí, en pocas palabras: estaba hecho un lío.

Cuando fueron a la casa de Gerald, ella platicó normalmente, insultándolo y humillándolo como lo acostumbrado. Parecía que su comportamiento inmaduro había finalizado, aunque ambos sentían la gran incomodidad rodeándolos pero decidieron ignorarlo. Arnold se encontraba deseoso de reunirse con su mejor amigo y ponerle fin al asunto. En un principio, se había sentido así por estar con Helga.

Ya no era el caso…

Cuando llegaron a la casa Johanssen, Gerald puso la excusa de buscar a Phoebe porque que se sentía mal tercio (un muy mal chiste); así que Helga después de golpearlo accedió gustosa. Al ojiverde le hubiese gustado aceptar en su totalidad que tal hecho fue por el cariño entre dos mejores amigas, pero era evidente que ella seguía molesta y disgustada a pesar de que, para sorpresa de ellos, quería ocultarlo. Él se sintió culpable por su comportamiento así que emprendieron marcha hasta la casa Heyerdahl. Arnold no solo tenía que llevar el peso de _No-Saber-Por-Qué-Casi-Beso-A-Helga-Pataki_ en su espalda, también tenía sus cuestionamientos sobre las actitudes de ella. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, las que habían permanecido en su mente por meses, las que habían aparecido hacia semanas, y las que acababan de florecer hacia unos instantes.

Porque por un momento le pareció que Helga quería ser besada.

_Por él…_

Claramente una gran parte de su cuerpo, la racional (según Arnold) le explicaba amablemente que eso era imposible. ¿Por qué querría besarlo? Eso no tenía sentido. Ella nunca había mostrado indicios de gustar de él. A pesar de que habían dejado su relación a medias años atrás ese tema para Helga estaba más que terminado. Ella le puso punto final y aunque Arnold por un gran tiempo se rehusó a hacerlo, finalmente obedeció los deseos de la joven.

La irracional, en cambio, esa parte alocada y pasional que quería besar a Helga una y otra vez le gritó, hastiado, que ella seguía enamorada de él. Que la promesa de estar juntos seguía en pie. Que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Arnold no sabía qué hubo ni qué había entre ellos, así que mucho caso no le hizo. Además, el tiempo… _El tiempo_. ¿Hacía cuanto se habían prometido aquello? _Más de siete años_… Fue una promesa de niños. Ahora eran adolescentes, casi adultos.

_«¿Qué te hace pensar que una promesa de niños vale menos que una de adultos?»,_ le preguntó su parte irracional.

Él seguía dolido. Todavía recordaba su despedida en San Lorenzo, y era consciente de que no se desprendía del todo de ese momento, su demostración a ello era las pertenencias de la rubia que aún conservaba. Nunca había intentado deshacerse de ellas y prefería no considerar esa alternativa. _«Cabezón», _lo llamaba Helga. Y mentalmente, en ese momento, estaba totalmente de acuerdo… Una misma palabra con dos significados.

Pensó, durante más un mes, que había tomado la misma dirección de ella. La de olvidar. _«La base cero de nuestra relación es el olvido», _le había dicho. Y Arnold estuvo de acuerdo, a regañadientes, pero de acuerdo de todas maneras.

Estuvo semanas sin cuestionarse, sin preguntarse. Ahora esas dudas salían a flote. _De nuevo._

—Es realmente satisfactorio saber que Malcolm se encuentra en buen estado —comentó Phoebe, lanzando una mirada furtiva a los rubios.

—Eso es cierto, nena —le contestó Gerald.

Arnold salió de sus pensamientos de golpe.

—Scott es un cretino —farfulló Helga, pateando una lata sucia y en mal estado que se interpuso en su camino.

Gerald bufó.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan maldita con todos, Pataki?

—¿Siempre tienes que tener ese cabello tan parado? —le preguntó en contra-ataque.

—A mí me gusta su peinado —se interpuso Phoebe, tomando la mano de su novio.

Helga fingió una arcada.

—No te preocupes, Phoebs —dijo Gerald, fulminando a la rubia—. Hace unos años ella solo usaba vestiditos rosas y coletas de niña… ¡Espera! Sigue usando sus coletas de niña —se burló.

La ojiazul se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ese es un insulto? ¿En serio? —alzó una ceja—. Eres patético.

Arnold decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir.

—¿Por qué no paran de pelear por un segundo? —dijo—. Está anocheciendo y ustedes se están retrasando. Quiero llegar a casa. Además, deberíamos estar felices porque Malcolm al fin entrará a rehabilitación.

—Lo que a ustedes no les entra en la cabeza —comenzó Helga con la voz filosa—, es que ese maldito loco casi nos mata. Fue a una propiedad drogado y no solo comenzó una pelea, sino que llevó una pistola y lanzó tiros a lo loco. ¡Eso es lo que no entienden!

—Helga, él tiene problemas… —opinó su mejor amiga.

—¡Y no solo ahora lo justifican! —prosiguió—. ¡Sino que le tienen lástima! Ustedes son increíbles.

—Yo no le tengo lástima, Helga —se defendió Gerald—. Pero ahora se curará y podrá seguir con su vida, y nosotros con la nuestra.

—Opino lo mismo que Gerald —dijo el ojiverde—. Quizás su vida fue complicada y algo lo obligó a drogarse. Si Malcolm no hubiese ido a la fiesta, ahora no estaría en rehabilitación, ni sus padres estarían realmente preocupados por él. A la larga, él podrá retomar su vida sin poner en peligro la de los demás.

Trató de ignorar el sentimiento de opresión que el aura asesina de Helga le producía. Lo sentía, quería aniquilarlo.

—Como sea —murmuró ella.

_«No te enojes conmigo. Háblame como antes», _quiso decirle Arnold.

—Deberíamos caminar más rápido… —propuso, en cambio.

Gerald les lanzó otra mirada y detuvo su marcha.

—Nosotros queríamos proponerles algo —comentó.

—Arnold, iremos al cine_… _¿Quieres venir? —dijo la japonesa.

—Yo… no —se rascó la cabeza—. Tal vez la próxima vez…

—¡Oh, vamos Arnold! —le rogó Phoebe—. Esta vez no es una película romántica, lo prometo. De hecho es una de acción. Gerald ha estado hablando de ella por una semana entera.

—¿_Villanos en la Galaxia IV_? —preguntó Arnold, un poco más animado.

—Sí, esa —le contestó su mejor amigo—. ¡Ven Arnold, tú querías verla el otro día!

—Bueno… —murmuró él, sopesando sus opciones—. Está bien.

_«Mientras Helga no venga con nosotros y me trate como basura», _pensó.

—¿Tu qué dices, Helga? ¿Vienes? —le preguntó su mejor amiga.

Helga pareció considerarlo y Arnold sintió, incluso, como lo estudiaba con la mirada.

—Ya qué —se encogió de hombros.

—Genial, vámonos —alentó Gerald.

—Para que te quede claro, cabeza de cepillo, tú pagarás mis palomitas de maíz y mi bebida.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no!

La rubia frunció el ceño y sacó su billetera del bolsillo de sus jeans. Era de color negra con pequeñas flores de encajes de color rosa bebé; tan delicadas y preciosas que Arnold casi creyó que eso era producto de una tienda de ropa y accesorios, el resultado de un grupo de trabajadores. Casi. Él sabía que Helga lo había bordado, que fue el logro de sus habilidades, de su esfuerzo; lo que lo llevó a unas noches atrás, en la fiesta de Scott. Y recordó el desahogo de Helga y esa burbuja de comodidad que ambos habían creado y que ya no existía. Ella abrió su billetera y miró a Gerald, mostrándole que no tenía suficiente dinero.

—Oh, bueno… Pues —murmuró él, arrepentido.

—¿Sí? —animó Helga.

—Está bien. Te las pagaré.

—Caray, Geraldo. Gracias —sonrió amable y todos se extrañaron por su actitud tan afable. El aludido alzó una ceja, desconfiado. Helga permaneció con la misma postura infortunada y desamparada que había utilizado un minuto atrás, y finalmente Gerald se encogió de hombros y agarró a su novia para seguir caminando.

Lógicamente, no vio cuando Helga dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa ni tampoco cómo sacaba del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un fajo de billetes para guardarlos en la billetera.

.

Lo malo llegó cuando Gerald les pidió a los rubios que se adelantaran y buscaran sus asientos mientras él y su novia pedían la comida.

Gerald a veces podía leer a Arnold como un libro abierto. O tal vez, Arnold era tan obvio que con solo echar un vistazo podía saber qué le ocurría, cuándo y por qué. Su mejor amigo le había dado un empujoncito para poder aclarar los asuntos con Helga. El rubio quería decirle que ya lo había intentado y que no tenía sentido volver a hacerlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando Helga lo empujó, alentándolo a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala.

—Eres tan obvio —comentó ella, sentándose en la butaca correspondiente.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —le preguntó Arnold, haciendo lo mismo.

—Tienes esa maldita cara de «¡Oh-Pobre-De-Mí!».

—¿«¡Oh-Pobre-De-Mí!»? —repitió, incrédulo.

—Esa cara de pobre niño que no sabe qué hacer con la _maldita culpa_ que lleva en el pecho. ¿Sabes, Arnoldo? Te libero de tu _maldita culpa. _Bastante insoportable son ya las miradas del cabeza de cepillo y de Phoebs.

Arnold se enojó.

—Te recuerdo que pasaste todo el día tratándome como una peste. Lo verdaderamente insoportable son tus cambios de humor.

—¿Cambios de humor? —soltó con un chillido.

—Sí, Helga. En un instante me tratas bien, me comentas cosas que nunca le has dicho ni a tu mejor amiga, me dejas consolarte y hablas conmigo, y al minuto me tratas como si tuviéramos tres años.

La rubia se quedó mirándolo, anonadada. No parpadeó pero si boqueó como un pez.

—Yo no te entiendo —finalizó él, y fue el detonante para que ella explotara.

—¿¡Tú no me entiendes!? ¿¡Tú no me entiendes, Arnold!?

—Sí —respondió estoicamente.

—¡Yo no te entiendo, cabeza de balón! —respondió ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

Arnold quería replicarle, quería decirle que en realidad él era una persona muy simple. Gerald se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Phoebe, también. ¿Por qué Helga no? ¿Por qué a ella le costaba tanto? Pero luego entendió que él tampoco se entendía. No sabía por qué guardaba el lazo de Helga y necesitaba de él para tomar una decisión, no sabía por qué quería besarla, no sabía porque tenía tanta curiosidad de saber todo de ella. Comprendió, de sopetón, que ambos se encontraban en un punto incierto, perdidos; que estaban más involucrados con ellos mismos que sus mejores amigos, y que como consecuencia de colisionar, tratar de encajar una y otra vez e intentar seguir, estaban tan lejos de encontrarse como de entenderse.

_«La base cero de nuestra relación es el olvido»._

Por supuesto que esa nunca sería su base cero. Nunca hubo una base cero. Su base cero no existía por lo que su amistad estaba sobre un nada tan grande que los estaba tragando, los consumía y a la vez los hacía caer una y otra vez. Nunca podrían tener una amistad porque siempre quedaría ese _«¿Qué sucedió?»_ de años atrás. Estaban tan cegados con sus problemas, resentimientos y dudas que nunca se alcanzarían a ver del todo. El olvido no existía. Nunca existiría.

—No quise incomodarte —admitió él.

Hubo algo en su voz. No supo cómo Helga lo interpretó; si lo ligó con el vacío, la tristeza o la melancolía. Solo una cosa que no estaba presente en esa oración: el enojo. Por eso, la rubia tambaleó sus dedos contra los brazos de su butaca y trató de, inútilmente, no ruborizarse.

—No quise reaccionar de ese modo —le contestó Helga—. Yo solo pensé… que… que… Olvídalo.

—¿Pensaste que qué? —dijo, sintiendo como sus latidos desaparecían.

_«¡Pensó que estabas usurpando su espacio personal!»_, le gritó la parte racional.

_«¡Pensó que quisiste besarla! ¡Ella quería besarte, también!»_, bramó la irracional.

Como en una película cliché y mal elaborada, justo en ese momento llegaron Gerald y Phoebe. El rubio casi se paró de un salto y por poco gritó: _«¡FUERA!»_. No obstante, se limitó a poner distancia entre Helga y él, escuchando la fractura y los destrozos de su entorno de confidencia, imaginando tales fragmentos caer a un suelo de manera hostil.

_Todo era como una vil broma._

Durante la película, Arnold no pudo concentrarse. Veía armas, sangre y personas furiosas pero era como si sus neuronas no hicieran sinapsis y no pudiese relacionarlas a pesar de que era muy sencillo. Escuchaba a sus amigos besándose a su izquierda y a Helga suspirando de aburrimiento a su derecha.

Agarró un puñado de palomitas de maíz y se los llevó a la boca. _Cartón. _Sabían a cartón, duro e insulso.

—Esta es la película más estúpida que he visto —comentó Helga, luego de reír por una escena que Arnold no vio.

—Está buena —la defendió aunque todavía no le encontraba sentido y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pensando; pero él esperó por el estreno durante más de una semana. Lo mínimo que debía hacer era hacerla valer.

—¡Mira, mira eso! —la chica exclamó y él obedeció. Un hombre acababa de ser disparado repetidamente en la entrepierna por un _Steyr AUG _y no mostraba indicios de estar sufriendo. Arnold gimió de dolor—. ¿Duele en tu mente, no?

—La película no está tan mal —ignoró su pregunta.

—Están en la galaxia —informó ella como si no se supiera tal cosa—. Le acaban de disparar a un tipo en la entrepierna _en la galaxia. _Ya sabes… Eso es científicamente imposible.

—Bueno… Sí —admitió.

—¿Y qué clase de vill-?

—¡Para la niña que tiene esa maldita voz chillona! ¿¡Puedes callarte!? —interrumpió una voz femenina a unas filas de distancia.

_Oh, oh. _

—¡¿Maldita voz chillona?! —gritó Helga.

—¡Helga! —susurró Phoebe, separándose de su novio.

—¡Cállate, niña! —le exigió la chica desconocida.

—¡Clarisse! ¿Puedes comportarte? —preguntó otra voz.

—¡Ven y cállame, perdedora! —le contestó Helga a la tal Clarisse.

—Helga, cállate. Nos echarán —le dijo Arnold con urgencia.

—¡Iré, estúpida! —prometió la tal Clarisse.

—¡Clarisse! —riñó su acompañante.

Alguien se acercó a ellos. Arnold pensó que era la chica que hacia segundos había molestado a Helga, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio su vestimenta. Jeans oscuros y un chaleco color rojo con pequeñas letras blancas tan brillantes que parecían seda.

Era, evidentemente, una empleada del lugar.

—Debo pedir que ustedes —señaló a Arnold y a Helga— y ustedes —repitió el movimiento con la tal Clarisse y su compañero— salgan de aquí. ¿Motivo? Ocasionar disturbios.

El rubio quiso defenderse, quería al menos terminar de ver la película; Helga y la otra chica habían ocasionado el "disturbio", no él. Pero decidió comportarse como un caballero y siguió a la ojiazul cuando salió del lugar dando pisotones como una niña pequeña. Pudo ver a la otra pareja cuando salieron de la oscuridad del lugar y la luz les dio en la cara como un reflector demasiado potente.

Clarisse aparentaba unos diecinueve años, vestía unos pantalones de cuero azul marino y un top demasiado apretado color negro dejaba ver su piercing en el ombligo. Su cabello rosa pastel hacía demasiado contraste con sus gruesos labios maquillados con labial negro. Definitivamente esa chica sabía cómo llamar la atención.

—¿Es qué nunca puedes comportarte correctamente? —le preguntó el muchacho—. Es la quinta vez en el año.

A Arnold le parecía conocido.

El muchacho era alto, tal vez medía metro noventa, lo cual lo hizo sentir mal con su metro setenta y tres. Su cabello marrón era demasiado brillante y estaba tan bien peinado que el ojiverde tuvo la necesidad de aplastar sus cabellos usualmente desordenados. Vestía, también, ropas oscuras. Un _pullover_ cuello de tortuga y pantalones ceñidos.

Cuando recordó su nombre no hizo falta mencionarlo en voz alta. Helga, lo soltó en un chillido.

—¿Alan?

El chico se volvió de manera instantánea.

—¿Helga?

Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Helga G. Pataki conocía a _Alan Redmond_?

Intentó desviar la atención.

—¿Alan? —le preguntó el ojiverde.

_Alan Redmond_, repasó rápidamente.

Apenas recordaba cuando había conocido a su padre: Sammy Redmond, un millonario muy amable, dueño de _Dinolandia_. En un tiempo pretérito, Arnold y su abuelo habían asistido al juego de béisbol "Icepigs vs. Wombats" y él lo había salvado de ser golpeado por una pelota. Durante unos días ellos habían frecuentado al millonario, y una tarde conoció a Alan, quien no parecía ser cercano a su progenitor. Arnold los había ayudado a mejorar su relación.

Nadie le hizo caso. Alan no despegó sus ojos de la rubia. Incluso Clarisse se mostró ofendida por la repentina falta de atención.

—¡Helga! —sonrió él—. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

_«¿Te he echado tanto de menos?»_

La aludida se rascó el brazo nerviosamente, intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero fue más una mueca. Los ojos de Helga y Arnold se encontraron.

—Hola Alan… —saludó ella, con una risita frenética. Miró otra vez al rubio—. Él es Arnold, ¿te acuerdas de él? Te lo mencioné una vez y tú me dijiste que lo conocías.

El chico lo volteó a ver con curiosidad y rápidamente sus ojos mostraron desagrado.

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente —dijo duramente—. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Hola Alan —saludó Arnold a pesar de que mentalmente se aconsejó cerrar la boca.

—Hola, Arnold. ¿Disfrutando de la velada, no es así? —le cuestionó, dándole un chequeo a Helga. Ella observó a Clarisse, que la estaba matando con la mirada. De pronto la rubia se había olvidado de darle su merecido.

—Fue una película muy buena hasta donde alcancé a verla —mintió Arnold.

—Pues a mí me pareció una bazofia —comentó Alan altaneramente, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero con el nombre no podíamos exigir mucho, ¿no es así?

—Bueno…

—Nos tenemos que ir —comentó Helga, que nunca se había visto más nerviosa en su vida.

La mirada de Alan se suavizó cuando volvió a mirarla.

—Helga, ¿llámame, sí? —pidió con una sonrisa tan coqueta que Arnold se molestó—. No era necesario de que te alejaras de mí de pronto… No hemos hablado desde que…

—¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! —interrumpió la rubia en un grito y tomó a Arnold de la mano para llevárselo, sin embargo, él no pudo disfrutar de la sensación por la confusión—. Adiós Alan.

—Adiós Helga —murmuró el susodicho, con melancolía.

—¿Helga, de dónde conoces a Alan? —preguntó de manera directa y escueta una vez que se alejaron del lugar.

—¡Maldición, olvidé mis palomitas de maíz en la estúpida sala! —se quejó ella, sin mirarlo.

—¿Helga, de dónde conoces a Alan? —repitió, molesto.

¡Acababa de coquetearle descaradamente frente a él! Helga y Alan se conocían y no solo eso, sino que habían tenido una amistad.

—¿Geraldo y Phoebe no van a salir? ¡Qué amigos! —murmuró la joven viendo la cartelera de películas.

—¡Helga! —vociferó.

Entonces ella lo miró. Totalmente arrepentida, abochornada… Triste. Estaba triste. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Helga... —susurró, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Es mi ex —le confesó, soltando la granada.

_Sí, todo era como una vil broma._

_._

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?

Tuve los días más difíciles del año. Completa de informes, trabajos y evaluaciones; me enfermé de gripe y además se me rompió el cargador de la netbook *suspira dramáticamente* por octava vez. En mi defensa, ese cargador me aborrece. ¡Yo no hago nada! Se rompe solo. Uf, ya decía yo que tarde o temprano pasaría. ¡Cuatro meses me duró! Un récord.

**Gracias por los reviews, gracias por opinar. **

Y para **XXY**:yo soy parte del grupo de los melenudos. Y no solo no entiendo a Helga, sino que tampoco a Arnold. Suena ilógico, lo sé. Quiero decir, tal vez pensarán: _"Estás escribiendo la historia, duhhh, tonta. Por supuesto que los entiendes"_. Pero a veces no. Fácilmente podría escribir "Entonces Helga le dijo a Arnold «¡Te amo, te amo cabeza de balón!» y Arnold, emocionado, en ese segundo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Helga.«¡Te amo, Helga!» Fin". Pero me lo impido. Helga tiene sus razones y su modo de pensar. Hay mucho que se necesita descubrir en estos últimos diez capítulos (me organicé y tengo la certeza de que el último capítulo será el número treinta). Descubrirán qué piensa nuestra querida Pataki en el siguiente capítulo y en los siguientes.

¡Gracias por leerme!

Si tienen alguna duda, una opinión, o etc. siempre pueden comentarme de qué se trata.

¡Besos!

* * *

.

.


	21. Vigesimoprimer Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimoprimer Capítulo.**

El muchacho se había mantenido en el estrepitoso caso de intentar dormir el día anterior. Claramente le resultó imposible. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía si su dolor se debía a los celos o a la sensación de traición que le aplastaba las costillas y le dificultaba la respiración. Según sus suposiciones, en cualquier otra ocasión podría diferenciar sus emociones. Tal vez con lentitud pero podría de todas maneras…

Arnold era un caso especial.

Se había mantenido en vela durante toda la noche.

Pensando…

Imaginando…

No podía armar una escena en específico. Cada una resultaba peor que la anterior, por lo que no había tenido la voluntad para formar en su cabeza el momento de cómo Helga y Alan se habían conocido, cómo ellos se habían _enamorado_… Saber que Helga estuvo enamorada de otra persona se le hacía insoportable. No podía concebir tales ideas, por lo que abandonó su auto-castigo cuando aparecieron en su mente labios besándose, labios confesándose, ojos azules, sonrisas, días en el parque, tardes de películas, noches de cenas. _Salidas que tienen una novia y un novio._

No estaba enojado, ni molesto. Estaba herido. Dolido. Y por alguna extraña razón, sabía que eso era mil veces peor. Porque mientras él se carcomía la cabeza pensando en ella durante su estadía en San Lorenzo, Helga estaba con un novio en Hillwood. Feliz, seguramente. Completa, quizás.

Sin pensar en él.

Sin pensar en _esa_ promesa.

Raro era que después de todas esas semanas entre ir y venir con sus sentimientos, ahora se diese por vencido. No del todo, tal vez un poco. Pero se sentía vencido por todo lo que no sabía y quería descubrir. Simplemente tenía miedo de averiguar algo que no le pudiese gustar; sin embargo, había llegado a tal punto que era necesario para poder seguir. Si creía que su amistad con Helga no iba a funcionar por esos secretos y datos mal encubiertos, no podía dejar el asunto sin concluir. Él lo cerraría de una vez por todas. Y si Helga lo había obligado a tratar de olvidar el asunto, Arnold la forzaría a recordarlo.

Quería celarla, quería pedirle explicaciones. ¿Pero quién era él? No podía juzgarla sin saber toda la historia. Durante la noche, varias veces se había cuestionado su actitud, esa actitud descontrolada e inexperta que tenía para con Helga; llegó a la conclusión de que no lo llevaría muy lejos. De hecho, creía que eso era lo que lo mantenía estancado. Se planteó reconsiderar las cosas. Estudiar el campo, tener técnicas de juego.

De nada le servía ser impulsivo. No era él del todo. Siempre había sido un buen amigo de la tolerancia y apacibilidad, tendría que calmarse para reconsiderar las cosas.

Estuvo varias horas tratando de calmar su decepción. No todas esas ondas negativas iban hacia Helga, no quería ni podía. Iban hacia todos, porque estaba seguro que la relación de Helga no había sido del todo un secreto. A pesar de que no sabía en qué momento de su vida habían transcurridos tales cambios (él se trataba de tranquilizar sobre que quizás esa relación _Helga-Alan_ había sido una simple tontería) era indudable que Gerald, Lila y Phoebe lo sabían. Se discutió ese asunto también con Rhonda, Curly y Nadine. ¿Ellos estarían al tanto? Si bien no eran cercanos a Helga, Arnold había aprendido que durante la adolescencia eran tan recurrentes los chismes como las verdades. Ellos sabían algo. También se preguntó por Sheena, que _prácticamente_ no hablaba con él, ni con nadie que no fuese Phoebe, Helga y Lila.

De todas maneras, nadie le había comentado el asunto; y eso lo hacía sentir traicionado.

No obstante, también tenía su parte de la culpa. Nunca se había preocupado de averiguar sobre ello. Constantemente tenía sus preguntas y dudas, mas nunca las dejaba fluir. Había asumido que Helga, como él, no había tenido pareja durante su separación, lo cual había sido un gran error.

Aunque eso no disminuía la presión que cargaba su pecho cuando pensaba en sus amigos.

Cuando se hicieron las seis de la mañana había decidido llamar a Lila. No por favoritismos, ni nada referido a ello. Simplemente, había aprendido que Gerald y Helga estaban constantemente cuidándolo y enterrando los vanos intentos de Arnold por saber algo. Seguramente Phoebe actuaría de la misma manera.

Lila era su salvación. Su cuñada, su amiga y confidente. Había sido muy amable en ir a Sunset Arms a tales horas. A pesar de que era demasiado peligroso para una mujer estar fuera, ella había aceptado sin preámbulos; Arnold le propuso tomar un taxi y ella adormilada accedió al instante. Cuando llegó, luego de pagarle la tarifa él la abrazó, porque de pronto sabía que no podía hacerlo con nadie más que ella.

—Está todo bien —prometió Lila, devolviéndole el gesto. Se sentó en el sillón rojo—. Pareces cansado, Arnold. ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco? No entramos a la preparatoria hasta en unas horas…

—No —negó él—. No. Yo solo quería preguntarte… Cosas.

Ella se quedó quieta por unos instantes. No parecía enojada por ser despertada por un motivo tan absurdo como ese. Murmuró algo parecido a _«sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría», _pero él no la entendió del todo.

—Siéntate a mi lado, por favor —pidió Lila.

Arnold obedeció al instante.

—Puedes preguntarme, Arnold —dijo ella—. He de confesarte que quizás no te diga todo —sus ojos tenían una niebla de tristeza— porque no puedo o porque no lo sé. Intentaré ayudarte… Pero simplemente… —dejó la oración sin concluir.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Sabes de lo que me enteré —afirmó el muchacho.

—Helga me lo contó anoche.

—Ella y Alan…

—También lo sé.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No pensé que te interesara tanto.

Eso lo dejó callado.

—Ahora lo sé —añadió ella tímidamente—. Arnold, yo no sé cómo sucedió. Helga y yo nos acercamos recién en nuestro primer año de preparatoria —murmuró viendo hacia el techo de cristal, perdiendo su mirada entre el sol que comenzaba a renacer—. No te contaré cómo, lo siento. Lo prometí. El caso es que corrían los rumores en la secundaria, luego de que algunos de la pandilla se fueran. Quedábamos muy pocos, ¿sabes? Y Helga siempre había hecho su vida aparte. Yo sé que nos quería y _nos quiere_, pero ella es muy solitaria y todos habíamos cambiado tanto…

Arnold asintió.

—Teníamos doce años —dijo ella, estudiando el semblante de tranquilidad del rubio al escuchar tal información—. Éramos niños así que no te preocupes —Arnold iba a contradecirle, pero no tenía caso—. Rhonda había visto a Helga cerca de una academia prestigiosa y según nos dijo, con Nadine la habían visto una tarde tomando un helado con ese niño. ¿Alan, no? El hijo del dueño de _Dinolandia_.

—Doce —exhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones habían acumulado.

Esa edad le parecía importante…

—No duraron mucho —relató Lila—. Meses tal vez…

_«Pero…»,_ pensó él.

—Pero hace un año y medio habíamos ido con Clapton a una fiesta y ella se encontró con él.

_Clapton_, recordó Arnold, era un gran amigo de ellas. El ojiverde se había molestado por la gran dulzura en la voz de Helga cuando hablaba sobre ese chico y ella se había mostrado muy protectora cuando mencionó que él tenía novio.

—Pasaron toda la noche juntos y quizás se besaron pero simplemente eso. No estoy segura. No creo que ella estuviera enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo —finalizó, bostezando. Se talló un ojo y luego procedió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro masculino—. Era eso nada más y nada menos…

Arnold asintió, tranquilo. Seguía dolido pero tener esa conversación había resultado bastante gratificante.

—Ella y yo habíamos hecho una promesa —confesó él.

No sabía por qué lo contaba, nunca había mencionado eso en voz alta.

—¿Sí? —lo alentó ella a continuar.

—Sí —afirmó—. En San Lorenzo, después de decirle que me iba a quedar, nos prometimos estar juntos… Como novios —susurró, ruborizado.

—Gerald los encontró besándose ese día —recordó Lila, con los ojos cerrados.

—Ella me gustaba —era la primera vez que lo admitía.

—¿Oración en pasado?

—Por favor, Lila —rogó él—. No sé que pensar…

—Arnold —murmuró ella pacientemente, su voz era tan dulce que Arnold supo al instante que le diría algo esencial y obvio para todos menos para él—. Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con la mente. Tus impulsos y tu corazón son los que te dan las respuestas. El amor se siente, no se piensa. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Es que ella es tan… frustrante —inició su perorata, completamente histérico de pronto—. Los primeros meses no me habla, me rehúye. Luego inicia la preparatoria y al instante actúa como si nada hubiese pasado. Me lleva la contraria, me confiesa cosas, me cuida. Me golpea y luego me declara sus miedos. ¡Es tan exasperante! Cambia de opinión, un día me ignora y al otro me trata como si fuese su mejor amigo. Es tan ruda y dulce a la vez…

Lila se enderezó, un poco más despierta.

—Sí —alentó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y no puedo evitar mirarla —prosiguió él—. No puedo evitar querer entenderla. La vigilo, a veces me quedo observándola por minutos, ¡cómo un acosador! La quiero comprender. _La quiero_… entender.

La pelirroja asintió, escuchando atentamente.

—Teníamos una promesa. Pude conocerla un poco durante nuestra aventura en Centroamérica pero nunca había imaginado que su rechazo me dolería tanto. Llegaría unos meses después de esa despedida pero mis padres tuvieron problemas por lo que me quedé más de lo esperado. Le mandaba cartas y nunca me las contestaba. Trataba de entenderla pero me estaba cansando. Finalmente, sin previo aviso, me mandó una única carta diciéndome que no me esperaría más, así, sin explicaciones. Simples órdenes, ¡tan propio de ella! ¡Cómo si no importara nada!

Se calló de pronto.

Y luego los cálculos le cayeron cual ladrillos en la cabeza.

Él recibió esa carta a los doce años.

_Doce años._

Helga y Alan tuvieron una relación a los doce años.

.

Helga lo evitó durante toda la mañana.

Arnold sabía que ese plan absurdo duraría muy poco por propia experiencia personal, ¡tantas veces había probado ignorarla y nunca había podido lograr ni un día sin hablarle! Las razones por la cual ambos tarde o temprano coincidirían: 1) Almorzaban juntos, era inevitable volver a encontrarse en la misma mesa de reunión que ellos tenían. Sin embargo, a veces, Helga desaparecía quién sabe donde, pero siempre existía 2) la asignatura de Literatura, donde ambos se sentaban juntos; ella nunca se perdía una clase, por lo que era un lugar seguro. Sino todavía les quedaba 3) Detención, ya que aún no habían cumplido la semana de castigo.

Si había aprendido algo sobre Helga era que muy pocas veces podía actuar de manera disimulada. En un comienzo sus excusas habían sido tan abruptas y sinsentido que Arnold se había mostrado más entristecido que antes.

Cuando salió de Educación Física caminó apresurado a su destino: el salón de Economía, la clase en la que Helga se encontraba y que, según sus cálculos, terminaba en dos segundos. Si él sabía que Helga tenía Economía a esa hora, ese día, era simplemente por Lila. Para su tranquilidad, todavía no había llegado a tal grado de obsesión para saber los horarios de la ojiazul, y la pelirroja había estado más que dispuesta a ayudarle con esa información.

Cuando sonó la campana se encontraba a más de veinte pies de dicho salón. _Perfecto, _pensó. Todo estaba saliendo bien. La puerta se abrió de golpe y todo el tumulto de alumnos comenzó a salir, desesperados por abandonar el lugar y llegar al comedor. Divisó las dos coletas rubias (sin moño rosa pero sí con dos gomas elásticas de encaje), la gran camiseta rosa oscuro y los jeans desgastados.

A veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que podía procesar con solo un vistazo.

Caminó disimuladamente detrás de ella, sin hacer mucho ruido para no ser atrapado. Cuando estaban a punto de pasar por el aula de Cálculo Arnold se preparó. La próxima habitación era su propósito, nadie los molestaría en el armario del conserje.

Respiró profundamente, deseándose buena suerte. Contó hasta tres y de golpe detuvo la marcha de Helga, la agarró de la mano y apresuradamente la metió al cuarto.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? —gritó ella.

Arnold le tapó la boca con una mano y gimió de dolor cuando Helga lo pateó.

—Soy yo, soy yo —se apresuró a contestar encendiendo la tenue luz—. Maldición Helga, eso me dolió.

Ella se petrificó. Bueno, no servía escapar. Eso sería demasiado obvio.

El rubio la soltó con cuidado.

Helga lo pateó de nuevo.

—¿Quieres matarme del susto, cabezón? ¡Veamos quién mata a quién primero!

—¡Helga! —dijo él, sobándose la pierna adolorida—. Cálmate.

La chica no se veía para nada calmada. Observó, de manera soñadora, la puerta. Arnold se apresuró en su plan.

—Estuviste evitándome —comenzó.

Ella se mostró desentendida.

—_¿Quién? ¿Yo?_

—Helga…

—Tuve un día muy ajetreado, camarón con pelos… Ahora quiero comer. Si me disculpas… —comenzó a emprender marcha a la salida.

—No te disculpo porque no te dejaré ir —la detuvo.

Helga se removió, incómoda y se alejó completamente de él.

_«No debes decirle nada que la haga enojar»_, recordó las palabras de Lila. _«Con calma, trátala con calma. No te enojes, no te frustres. Háblale normalmente. No la toques de pronto, lo detesta»._

—Así que… ¿Alan, eh?

—¡Qué diablos te importa!

_«Bueno, comencemos de nuevo»._

—Helga, yo creo que debes darme explicaciones…

—Yo creo que eres un estúpido.

_«De acuerdo, comencemos otra vez»._

—Estuve pensando…

—¿Así que piensas? ¡No lo sabía! —dijo Helga, burlona.

_«¡Al diablo!»_

—Quiero explicaciones —le cortó, molesto—. Ya me cansé de toda esa tontería de «la base cero de nuestra relación es el olvido». Me dirás por qué terminaste nuestra promesa. ¿Fue por Alan? Estuviste con él a los doce. ¡Tu carta llegó cuando teníamos doce años! ¿Me terminaste por él?

Esas palabras descolocaron a Helga y abrumaron a Arnold.

—¿Yo, terminarte? Nunca hubo ninguna relación la cual _terminar_, Arnold.

—Yo... Lo sé, pero… Me refería a… —balbuceó.

—Nada —habló con voz filosa—. Nada. Nunca hubo relación, ¿lo captas? Éramos unos niños, nada más. No tenía sentido. Fue un juego estúpido de niños, algo sin significado.

Él tembló.

—No te creo. Te importaba.

—Arnold, teníamos diez años. Éramos ilusos, tontos. Ni siquiera te agradaba.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Helga alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no?

Le agradaba. Le gustaba. Pero no podía decírselo. Se acercó a la rubia, no dispuesto a que su plan se le volviera en contra. Era sobre ella, solamente sobre ella. No sobre él. En respuesta, retrocedió más nerviosa, hasta chocar contra la pared.

—¿Fue por Alan? —preguntó el rubio.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él hizo lo mismo. Zafiros y esmeraldas, esmeraldas y zafiros.

—Sí.

—¿Lo sigues amando? —le preguntó Arnold, sintiendo como la cabeza se le partía del dolor. Se acarició el entrecejo.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Nunca lo amé —murmuró finalmente.

—¿Pero si…?

—Nunca lo amé. Solo comencé una relación con él y sentía que debía cortar todo. ¿Contento? —le preguntó irónicamente—. ¿Me dejarás salir?

—No me estás diciendo todo.

—¡YA TE LO DIJE, ARNOLD! —le gritó ella frustrada—. ¿Para qué quieres saber? Nuestra relación se basa en el olvi…

—No —musitó él—. No —repitió más alto—. Me lo debes. Te lo debes.

Helga lo empujó y Arnold observó su manera de caminar rabiosa y alterada. _Se iría_, se iría así. ¿Con una parte de él? Con sus esperanzas. Pero no con su dolor. Miró al suelo, no soportándolo.

Pero ella no se marchó.

—Me lo habías prometido —murmuró, contrariada.

—Necesito saberl… —comenzó a decir Arnold, imaginando que sacaría a colación de nuevo el tema del olvido y esas tonterías.

—No. No hablo de eso, imbécil —negó, evitando su mirada—. En San Lorenzo, lo habías prometido. Habías prometido que regresarías pronto…

El muchacho sintió su respiración desaparecer.

—Yo estaba tan ilusionada. Regresarías, _y por mí_. Lo habías prometido y tú nunca rompes tus promesas. Pero esa vez lo hiciste. Pasaron los meses… y esos meses se convirtieron en un año. Luego en dos… y no volvías.

Helga por fin lo miró, dolida.

—Al fin decías quererme pero nada pasó. Ya no quería vivir de promesas, Arnold. No quería vivir de palabras, ellas no te llevan a nada _nunca. _Estaba tan cansada, estaba cansada porque te amaba y te seguía esperando.

Arnold sintió esas larvas tan conocidas caminar dentro de él. _«Mariposas. Son mariposas», _entendió de pronto.

—Me sentía tan estúpida porque te amé por tantos años y siempre me sentía satisfecha con quererte. Tu felicidad era mi felicidad. Pero una vez que me dijiste que te gustaba quise más y ya nada me parecía suficiente. Ni quererte, ni esperarte, ni ser una chica _"no correspondida"._

_«Oh, Helga. Eras correspondida… Lo siento tanto»_, quiso decirle el chico.

Se quedó callado.

—Comencé a preocuparme por mí. Convencí a Big Bob para que me mandara a un taller de literatura, y ahí conocí a Alan, que hacía cursos de fotografía en ese mismo lugar. No me agradó al instante, pero descubrí que era una persona realmente _profunda. _Quiero decir, me comprendía… Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya había aceptado ser su novia y no podía dejar las cosas así. Tuve que mandarte esa maldita carta con ese estúpido zapato de la falsa Cecile y tu ridículo gorro para cortar mis esperanzas de raíz. Supuse que las tuyas no existían. Seguía molesta, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía engañarte de ninguna forma. Como tampoco podía seguir engañándome.

—Te mandé cartas durante esos dos años…

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró ella, acariciándose el brazo—. Pero como te dije, no parecía ser suficiente para mí ni tampoco podía, me sentía avergonzada…

Arnold siempre le contaba sus anécdotas, emocionado, aguardando respuestas. Esperaba sus comentarios irónicos, tal vez; una que otra historia sobre cómo iban las cosas en la escuela; poesías... Nunca llegó nada de eso. Trató de entenderla. Quizás era muy complicado para ella, después de todo era Helga. Helga con dos facetas contradictorias. Pensó que tal vez cuando regresara a Hillwood podría ayudarla a mejorar eso.

—Dos meses… —farfulló él.

—¿Qué?

—Iba a regresar en dos meses cuando llegó tu carta.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

—¿Por qué terminaron Alan y tú? —cambió bruscamente de tema.

—Él sabía que no estaba enamorado de él y me terminó.

—¿Te dolió? ¿Te lastimó?

—Era un gran amigo… —evitó.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "no importa" —aclaró Helga, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es como si no me hubieran lastimado antes.

—Te lo encontraste hace poco tiempo en una fiesta… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hablamos… Nada interesante.

—¿Por qué no me contaste esto desde un principio?

—Sentía que te había traicionado, ya te lo dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Te amaba, Arnold.

_Te amaba…_

_«¿Y ahora, Helga? ¿Lo haces?»_

Se acercó a ella una vez más. Y entendió que lo haría una y otra vez si era necesario, que probaría repetidamente hasta el cansancio. Esta vez no lo alejó. Él elevó su mano temblorosa hasta una coleta y como las grandes tradiciones tomó un mechón y olió la fragancia a frambuesa.

—Ayer quise besarte —confesó de sopetón y casi se tapó la boca con ambas manos cual niño. Se limitó a simplemente ruborizarse.

—Yo también —contestó Helga acercándose a él con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

_«¡Lo sabía!»,_ exclamó mentalmente la parte irracional de Arnold.

—¿Y si comenzamos de nuevo? —propuso—. Una tercera oportunidad…

—¿Amigos nuevamente? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Pero algo en Arnold no le permitió aceptar.

—No sirve con nosotros las reglas ni lo premeditado… —argumentó.

Los ojos de Helga brillaron.

—De acuerdo... Sin reglas, sin planes, nada de proyectos. Ahora vamos a almorzar. Tengo hambre y hoy es lunes de pastrami.

—Por supuesto que hoy no es lunes de pastrami, Helga —rodó los ojos, divertido.

—Miriam me hizo traer pastrami y puede que a veces sea una mujer totalmente descuidada pero con el pastrami siempre remienda sus errores —contraatacó ella y su estómago rugió, dándole la razón.

—¿Eso es un consejo?

—Para el futuro, Arnoldo —asintió.

Helga salió del lugar no sin antes vigilar el pasillo: desolado excepto por un guardia al fondo. Salió apresuradamente sin esperarlo, tal como acordaron segundos antes. Arnold aguardó unos minutos antes de deslizarse fuera, completamente feliz y en paz. Cuando llegó el momento, unas voces muy conocidas lo detuvieron, no solo obligándolo a quedarse plantado en su lugar, sino también a pegar la oreja a la puerta para escuchar todo con atención.

—Me llamó ayer, Lloyd —informó la muchacha—. Gerald lo siguió en el _7Eleven._ Todos habían prometido dejarlo en paz.

—Solo quería comprobar si era él, Sheena —lo defendió Rhonda; tratando, inútilmente, de sonar tranquila—. La última vez que supimos de él estaba en Carolina del Norte y…

—¡Exactamente! —bramó Sheena, enojada—. Supieron de él porque mandaste a tu gente a vigilarlo. Debería alcanzarte con todo lo que le has hecho.

Muy pocas veces Arnold había charlado con Sheena desde su regreso. Casi nada. Mínimas palabras habían intercambiado, nada íntimo, todo totalmente superficial. Sobre la tarea, inapreciables preguntas sobre sus apuntes. No iba más allá.

—Yo ya le pedí disculpas, todos lo hicimos.

Rhonda sonaba… _rota_.

—Si llego a enterarme que vuelven a molestarlo no voy a responder por mis actos. Déjenlo en paz.

Sheena, que se veía demasiado amable y accesible con sus nuevos amigos, no se había mostrado de la misma manera con él.

Y recién advertía que tampoco lo hacía con ninguna persona que integraba la antigua pandilla de la PS 118.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Actualicé demasiado tarde a mi parecer. Casi dos semanas. Lo siento tanto. Pero me resultó imposible escribir, me han pasado tantas cosas que definitivamente no podía terminar esto de ninguna manera.

¡MUCHOS AVANCES, MUCHOS!

En fin, prometo actualizar más seguido. O lo intentaré, al menos.

_Gracias Eli por siempre estar ahí para mí (espero las actualizaciones de tus historias, ¡no trates de escapar de mí! :3). También gracias a los que me comentan, dioses, los mencionaría pero estoy tan dormida que mi mente no funciona bien ahora. GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS. QUIERO ABRAZARLOS MUCHO TIEMPO._

Si tienen dudas, comentarios y/u opiniones las leeré muy feliz y las contestaré de la forma más "explicativa" (O TAL VEZ NO) que pueda.

Saludos y feliz fin de semana.

¡Muchos besos!

* * *

.

.


	22. Vigesimosegundo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimosegundo Capítulo.**

Arnold corrió hasta su librero y sacó el listón rosado. Estaba dispuesto a acostarse un rato, estaba cansado. Su abuela había decidido ir a correr en bata hacía unas horas y requirió mucho esfuerzo alcanzarla. Ella era muy escurridiza, y más cuando advertía que alguien la seguía. Arnold creía que estaba jugando, pero en definitiva no estaba bromeando cuando en su búsqueda, ella había saltado sobre él de la nada, provocando su caída al suelo y sus raspones en los codos.

El rubio no quería que su abuela hiciera otra visita a la cárcel por corretear por ahí en paños menores. Además, debía cuidarse en su edad avanzada. Seguía siendo fuerte y entusiasta, pero a Arnold de verdad le asustaba perderla por un simple descuido.

Comenzó a jugar con el muy desgastado listón entre sus dedos, imaginando un mundo sin su abuela. No podría vivir sin ella… Él no estaba apto para despedidas aún; mejor vigilarla más de cerca la próxima vez.

Miró al cielo encapotado. Un oscuro gris se ceñía sobre él, a pesar de ser un poco más de las once de la mañana. Seguramente llovería, esa era una de las hermosas ventajas de tener el techo de cristal: observar la lluvia sin empaparse. No le importaría verlo en otra ocasión. No quería que cayera el aguacero ahora. _«Que no llueva, por favor. Que no llueva»_, pidió. No sabía a qué o a quién, pero mientras ese _algo o alguien _escuchara no le importaba.

Consideró una minucia la llovizna del día anterior: no había sido un problema para asistir a la preparatoria. Lo único malo fue aguantar las quejas de Gerald, pues se había molestado por ello: le gustaba quedarse en casa cuando hacía frío. Si se consideraba eso con detalle, debería quedarse en casa por un buen tiempo: el otoño había llegado ya hacía un mes y las bajas temperaturas se sentían con más regularidad.

Oyó cómo su móvil emitía un débil tono.

Con el corazón desbocado, agarró el aparato y lo encendió. La notificación se mostró en la pantalla y él procedió a contestar el mensaje recién recibido.

_Helga: ¿Irás esta noche?_

_Arnold: Hola, Helga. Primero se saluda._

_Helga: ¿Irás esta noche?_

El ojiverde sonrió. Ella era realmente incorregible.

_Arnold: Si llueve, tal vez no._

_Helga: La lluvia no provocará tu derretimiento, cabeza de balón. No seas ridículo. Toma un paraguas y pásame a buscar._

_Arnold: Tendré que considerar esa alternativa. Tal vez me derrita en el camino. _

Era tan curioso para él mensajearse con la dueña del lazo en el mismo momento en el que el objeto estaba enlazado entre sus dedos, que se quedó viendo la imagen hasta que la entrada de una nueva notificación lo despertó de su letargo.

_Helga: 7:30 pm, idiota. Puntualidad._

Y así, la conversación concluyó.

La rubia seguía actuando como antes. Arnold le habría reprochado aquello, pero no existían motivos para hacerlo. Ya había pasado semanas desde aquella conversación en el armario, el tema del pasado se dio por finalizado; por fin pudieron avanzar desde cero. Un _cero _real. Los olvidos y desconocimientos ya no existían. Tenían el camino despejado para comenzar de nuevo, para poder tropezar con problemas _de verdad_ y no con fantasmas que habían dejado huella. Sí, no habían quedado en nada pero ese había sido el objetivo desde el principio: pensar en un futuro no escrito, imaginar momentos imprevistos, dejarse llevar por esa momentaneidad que tanto surgía en las personas. Nunca sirvió con ellos las bases, reglas y pautas de una amistad surgida por la obligación, la cortesía y el hábito.

Ellos no habían profesado su amor en esa pequeña habitación, rodeado de lo prohibido ni tampoco se habían besado sabiendo que era incorrecto. Ambos habían dado un paso, un gran paso que provocaría el desarrollo de su relación.

Arnold no sabía cómo llamar a Helga. _Conocida, amiga_… Ninguna etiqueta parecía ir bien con ella. Una persona no pasaba todo el día con una _conocida _nitampoco tenía ganas de besar a una _amiga _en cada momento_. _Siquiera era su novia…

Se sentía cómodo estando en la "nada" misma. No pensaba sobre sus sentimientos, ni sus actitudes para con Helga. Había seguido los consejos de Lila, que se había mostrado demasiado paciente con él.

El rubio esperaba a que llegara ese golpe, esa revelación, tal vez una _epifanía_, para admitir, finalmente, lo que sentía por la chica. No se extorsionaría ni se obligaría… Quería que ese momento lo tomara en guardia baja. Solo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para lo inevitable. Estaba en el borde del acantilado aguardando al coraje para que lo instara a saltar.

Arnold no podía estar ni una hora enojado con la ojiazul, sabía que la necesitaba, que la quería besar y abrazar; había adquirido la costumbre de vigilarla, e incluso sabía que de ser necesario se escondería detrás de los basureros por ella. No era capaz de tirar su lazo rosa, ni tampoco los zapatos de Cecile, se sabía de memoria algunos poemas del _Libro Rosa_.

La semana pasada habían asistido a un partido de básquet de la preparatoria, y de improviso Phoebe les había tomado una fotografía. En ella, ambos estaban abrazados festejando la victoria de Gerald. Cuando la japonesa la reveló, lo primero que hizo Arnold fue pedírsela para conservarla. Ahora la tenía en su billetera.

¿Eso era amor?

.

Tocó el timbre.

La última vez que pisó la residencia Pataki fue por la fiesta de Rhonda.

_Rhonda…_

Todavía no olvidaba la conversación entre ella y Sheena. Tuvo que respirar demasiadas veces para no salir y exigir explicaciones. Al final, había sido Eugene el muchacho que se encontraba en _7Eleven,_ y Gerald le había mentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué Sheena no quería que se acercaran a Eugene? ¿Por qué él se fue? ¿Qué le hicieron para que reaccionara con su partida? Arnold quería preguntarles eso y mucho más, sin embargo decidió callar. Sus amigos le habían escondido el noviazgo de Helga y Alan, que ya le parecía un poroto al lado del tema Eugene. Algo malo había pasado, algo imborrable. Algo que provocó su ausencia y la culpa en los demás.

Eugene nunca había sido el favorito de la pandilla, pero Arnold aseguraba que ellos nunca lo dañarían a propósito. Tal vez se debía a un error, un malentendido que les resultó imposible resolver. Sabía que era grave. El tono de voz de Sheena, amenazante, seguro y totalmente protector se lo aclaró; las palabras de Rhonda, arrepentidas, dañadas y afligidas calaron hasta sus huesos y le aseguraron tales temores.

Quería enojarse; deseaba gritarles y pedirles, furioso, una explicación…

Pero no lo haría.

Sabía que ellos necesitaban su ayuda, que había algo que no podían controlar porque estaban heridos. Era una herida interna, mucho más dolorosa que un rasponazo o una magulladura; era ese tipo de heridas emocionales irreversibles donde los dolores tendían a no disminuir.

No podía odiarlos, nunca podría hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Helga abrió la puerta.

—No llovió, y por lo visto te salvaste de ser derretido.

Él saludó y le extendió la bolsa de chocolates que escondía detrás de su espalda. Ella agradeció, mostrándose sorprendida, y la tomó tan rápido que sus movimientos se volvieron borrosos.

Helga murmuró algo sobre entrar e hizo un ademán con la mano, se encontraba tan abstraída comiendo sus bombitas de chocolate que no parecía muy consciente de sus actos. Arnold, suponiendo que le pedía que entrase, obedeció ilusionado.

Cuando cruzó por el umbral, por fin pudo advertir los cambios que habían ocurrido durante tantos años en esa casa. Meses antes podría decir que ya la había visitado, pero su estadía duró unos simples diez minutos y además, Helga estaba tan preciosa que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Ahora podía verlo todo con detalle, se permitió ser cuidadoso en ese sentido.

Muy pocas veces, durante su infancia, había visitado a Helga. Si no eran por motivos que lo obligaban, él nunca hubiese estado bajo su techo. Además de la presión e incomodidad, también preservaba su vida en ese entonces. Lo que sabía era que Bob Pataki siempre tuvo una predilección por Olga hasta hacía unos años, cuando habían sufrido una fractura en su relación.

En la entrada muy pocas cosas admitían que la chica había desaparecido cual espectro. No había fotos de ella, pero tampoco fotos de la familia; una persona que no sabía lo que había ocurrido, nunca se percataría de ese accidente de años atrás.

Helga lo condujo hasta el salón, todavía embelesada por sus dulces. La habitación estaba adornada con miles de trofeos, medallas y diplomas. Una vez que se percató de ellos, Arnold pensó que eran de Olga. Sin embargo, luego reconoció que eso no tenía mucho sentido.

—Son míos —admitió Helga a su lado.

—¿Tuyos? —preguntó sorprendido. Involuntariamente se acercó más a una mesa dónde los nombres de la rubia no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez.

—Hace unos años gané algunos premios de Literatura. No planeaba entrar en ningún concurso —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero mi profesor de verdad decía que era buena.

—Lo eres —farfulló él.

—Y entonces decidí entrar en una competencia —prosiguió ella ruborizada, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—. No gané en primer lugar, pero Big Bob lo exhibió de todas maneras. Creo que quería llenar los espacios que Olga había dejado. Descubrí que me gustaba participar, y siempre he sido muy competitiva —Arnold asintió mientras reía, dándole la razón—. La gran mayoría por unos cuentos que escribí. El resto son de la secundaria, mejores promedios y todo eso… Ortografía, deletreo y deportes.

—Deportes —repitió Arnold. Le pareció raro ese aspecto en ella, pues no estaba en ningún equipo en la preparatoria.

—De la secundaria —repitió—. En la preparatoria lo intenté, pero nunca sería amiga de _ellos_.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Los deportistas.

—Como Gerald —dijo Arnold.

—Sí, como el cabeza de cepillo… Pero él es un caso aparte.

—¿Y por qué nunca serías amigos de ellos?

Ella aguardó silencio por unos momentos, se la veía pensativa.

—No necesito nuevos amigos. Tengo los necesarios… —se limitó a responder. Luego añadió—: Los de la preparatoria son unos imbéciles, no puedo estar cerca de ellos sin que me dé jaqueca.

Arnold se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No creía que _todos _los deportistas de la preparatoria fuesen unos _imbéciles_, pero no iba a contradecirla. Helga simplemente se estaba descargando.

De pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos y de manera apresurada se extendió hacia todo su cuerpo. Era como una bomba: un pequeño fuego y él terminaría explotando. Hiperventiló. Todo porque Helga tímidamente lo había agarrado de la mano.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

—Bob tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos en el trabajo y Miriam está dormida en la cocina.

El chico frunció las cejas. ¿Dormida en la cocina? Ya le preguntaría luego, cuando pudiera pensar claramente, y para que eso ocurriera primero debía soltarse de Helga y no quería hacerlo.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo —susurró ella.

Lo condujo hasta las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones Arnold comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de la rubia. Ella lo tironeó hasta que, con un pequeño bufido, le explicó que en realidad no iban hacia allá. Llegaron a una puerta tan blanca como las demás, aunque por algún motivo se sentía el abandono y la tristeza.

Helga soltó su mano y del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans sacó una pequeña llave plateada para proceder a introducirla en el cerrojo. La puerta produjo un breve chirrido al abrirse.

La habitación de Olga estaba ordenada; resultaba algo lógico para él, pues no había nadie para que la ocupase. El edredón verde bosque no parecía sucio, y las almohadas se hallaban bien acomodadas. En las paredes, la hermana mayor de Helga les sonreía. Dulce y obediente. Orgullosa y… _perfecta. _No era ese tipo de perfección que muchas veces creyó que tenían las chicas lindas, ese tipo que provocaba un enamoramiento. Era una perfección _estudiada_, sin errores ni desperfectos; una totalmente obligada, anti-natural. Parecía que le había costado todo el esfuerzo para terminar de esa manera. Todo parecía tan prolijo en ella que resultó innegable pensar que nadie podría vivir de esa manera mucho tiempo.

—Se creía _perfecta_ —escupió Helga, como si esa característica fuese una tortura. Como si ser perfecta fuese un defecto, a pesar de lo contradictorio que se oía eso.

—La querías.

Qué irónica había sido la vida brindándole el apoyo a Helga cuando más lo necesitaba para luego arrebatárselo a los pocos minutos.

—Sí —admitió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Pero lo hago mucho más ahora. Ahora es real, a comparación de antes. Sus fallos se asemejan a los míos; es _mi _igual.

Helga era como la poesía. A esa conclusión había llegado Arnold. Ella podía expresar tantos sentimientos encontrados a la vez que dejaba al lector meditabundo y completamente atontado. Algunas veces su verso era tosco, violento y fuera de sí; en otras era sensible y entrañable. Provocaba adicción. Arnold quería leer a Helga para siempre. Disfrutaba el efecto que le producía. Esa confusión en un comienzo al no entender las metáforas y analogías por dejar de lado las señales y los símbolos; pero una vez que uno se ponía de lleno en la lectura, no había manera de parar. Había que poner todo de sí para poder descifrarla, encontrarse muy inserto para entenderla, y demasiado involucrado para poder asimilarla.

Ella podía dejarte con un sentimiento por mucho tiempo, siempre dejaba huella. Fuese buena o mala.

—Esa no era una verdadera perfección —afirmó ella, había tomado una postura estoica, totalmente segura—. La verdadera perfección es ella _ahora. _Preocupándose por la realidad, tropezándose en la vida, amando a su esposo y cuidando a su hija… Es ella queriéndome, es _ella _amando a mis padres y odiándolos a la vez.

Arnold admiró sus palabras.

—La perfección es la imperfección, ¿sabes? —comentó Helga, un poco más intimidada al ver que Arnold no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Quién te quiere, te verá perfecto. Te amará por las buenas acciones pero también por los errores, por los pequeños comentarios mordaces o los demasiado _samaritanos_. Por lo bueno y lo malo. Lo que nos hace especial, también nos hace únicos. No siempre la perfección es lo inalcanzable. La perfección es lo que te hace verdadero, lo que te convierte en alguien real.

_«Como la poesía… Ella es como la poesía…» _

Arnold se quedó atontado. Cuando se recobró, cuando comprendió que ese sería un buen momento para besarla, Helga caminó hacia el escritorio.

—A lo que iba, cabeza de balón… —dijo ella soltando una risilla nerviosa entre dientes—. Quiero mostrarte esto. Acércate.

Él caminó, sintiéndose estúpido y avergonzado por partes iguales. Había desaprovechado el momento _de nuevo. _Miró lo que ella señalaba por un buen rato, preguntándose si seguía embobado. No veía nada. Ese mueble estaba vacío.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó ella.

—Eh… No —admitió por fin.

Ella no bufó ni se molestó por ello, incluso parecía orgullosa de saber algo que él no. Tocó la superficie de madera y la acarició. Acto seguido, deslizó su dedo índice en ella.

—Aquí —le mostró el dedo—. No hay rastros de suciedad. Demasiado extraño, ¿no lo crees?

Arnold examinó la habitación por segunda vez. Todo estaba limpio: los cuadros, los muebles, las cajas que estaban amontonadas en la esquina… No había capas de polvo. Parecía el cuarto de una chica que había dejado todo en estricto orden hacía unas cuantas horas.

—Lo descubrí hace unos meses. La entrada a la habitación de Olga estaba prohibida. Intenté meterme varias veces pero no podía. Un día, Miriam y Bob decidieron ir a cenar, por lo que busqué la llave en su habitación hasta que la encontré. Hice una copia —explicó, mostrándola—. Después de la tercera visita advertí que las cosas cambiaban de lugar. Las cajas que estaban amontonadas en un rincón, al tiempo estaban a los pies de la cama, las fotos de Olga desaparecían y luego volvían a aparecer. Todo estaba siempre tan _limpio. _

Ella se apoyó en el escritorio. Sus ojos chispeaban.

—Me introduje en una investigación; soy buena para espiar. Bob entra durante la noche, al menos una vez por semana. Miriam, supongo, mientras estoy en la preparatoria.

—Ellos han admitido que la extrañan —concluyó Arnold, sintiendo cómo las piezas encajaban en su lugar. Nada era más difícil que admitirse algo, lo demás tendía a circular con neutralidad. El primer paso siempre era el más complicado—. ¿Por qué no la han llamado aún?

—Orgullo, supongo —respondió ella con un bufido—. Olga también los extraña, pero se avergüenza. Son unos estúpidos, ¿por qué los humanos somos tan complicados? —preguntó en voz baja, mirando el suelo.

—No lo sé —murmuró él, a pesar de saber que era una pregunta retórica. Esas palabras flotaron en el silencio durante unos segundos. Helga lanzó una mirada a su reloj y se enderezó al mirar la hora.

—Ya serán las ocho, la novela de Miriam comenzará en unos minutos. Voy a despertarla… —caminó lentamente, esperando a que Arnold la siguiera. Al salir cerró con llave—. Si quieres puedes esperar en mi habitación. Estoy de buenas, cabeza de balón. Traeré té, espera ahí.

Él quería saludar a la señora Pataki, pero la oferta de estar en el santuario personal de Helga le ganó a su buena educación.

—En unos minutos nos iremos a la casa de Phoebe, ella dijo que fuéramos a las nueve, ¿está bien? Nos iremos a esa hora —informó la rubia.

—Está perfecto.

En realidad, en un comienzo, solamente iba a buscar a Helga para ir juntos a cenar a la casa de Phoebe. Él no se imaginó entrando a la casa de Helga, nunca se había planteado estar en su habitación.

No había un punto fijo ni establecido en su cuarto. Era una mezcla de etapas que Arnold pudo diferenciar. La niñez, la adolescencia y adultez se mezclaban con la gracia que sólo ella poseía. Era simple, sencilla a su manera. Colgada, detrás de la puerta había una muñeca de trapo sosteniendo un cartel con la palabra «Helga»trazada; la cama tenía un simple cobertor de color borravino con pequeños almohadones rosa pálido; fotos de Phoebe, Lila y, para su sorpresa, Gerald adornaban sus paredes. Su atención de pronto se dirigió al librero que equiparaba toda su visión.

Era enorme… Llegaba hasta el techo y estaba atiborrado. No había ni una esquina vacía, todo el espacio estaba completamente ocupado. En la parte superior había una repisa completa de cuadernos morados; eran exactamente iguales al que tenía en Sunset Arms, la única diferencia era el color. Más abajo, estaba repleto de libros que, era seguro, había leído y le faltaba leer.

Era un suicidio, una completa locura, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Helga lo agarraría, lo sumiría en un nuevo nivel de dolor y lo dejaría ahí, sufriendo. Valía la pena, sin embargo… No quería hurgar entre sus cosas, no obstante, si estaban a la vista de todos debía ser por _algo. _Además, no estaba revisando sus cuadernos morados, simplemente los observaba…

Y los agarraba…

Y los leía.

_Poemas._

Eran poemas y novelas.

Escritas a mano.

Eso era extraño considerando que por el rabillo del ojo podía ver una notebook sobre el escritorio.

En un comienzo, muy en el fondo, imaginó que todas esas palabras iban dirigidas a él… No fue así. Una variedad de temas se mostraban en esos cuadernos, no hablaban sobre el amor. Hablaban sobre el rechazo, el dolor, la felicidad, la risa, las lágrimas… _La vida._

Los dejó pese a su voluntad. Lo único que quería hacer era seguir leyéndolos, tomándose su tiempo para poder asimilarlos, disfrutarlos. Helga llegaría muy pronto, y ya se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo que perdía la cordura. Tanta «Helga» por todos lados y él no podía hacer nada… Su anhelo por quedarse ahí toda la noche estaba ganando. Incluso se imaginó encerrándose para lograr su tranquilidad… No le importó cuán enfermo sonaba aquello.

Se dejó caer, deseando que el suave colchón serenara su cuerpo mientras él se ocupaba de sosegar su mente cuando lo extraño ocurrió. Cuando aterrizó sobre la almohadilla algo duro impactó contra su cabeza. Él había obrado bruscamente, pues supuso que el golpe no lo sentiría, mas no fue el caso. Se enderezó, confundido. Agarró el causante de su dolor, y alzó las cejas tan alto que le dolieron.

Un libro rosa.

Un libro rosa escondido en una funda de almohadilla, una réplica exacta al que tenía en su habitación.

Palpó las otras fundas, esperando encontrar lo mismo y las cosquillas dentro de él se calmaron al notar que no era así.

No le importó la posibilidad de la pronta llegada de Helga. _Era un libro rosa._ Conocía a la chica y solo la distinción de colores podría significar algo para ella.

Y entonces leyó…

Leyó algo que lo hizo volar, caer y golpearse. Algo que lo elevó al cielo e hizo que lo tragara el mismísimo infierno. Algo que lo despertó y lo sacudió bruscamente, algo que también lo hizo adormecer. Todo a la vez… Un tumulto de emociones. Y el corazón se le hinchó de tal modo que pensó que explotaría. Sus costillas comenzaron a doler, las mariposas en su estómago se multiplicaron y alocaron, sus pulmones ardían y luego se percató de que se debía a su falta de respiración. La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas y su visión se volvió borrosa.

Estaba en ambos extremos, entre la perdición y la salvación.

_Tan_ confundido.

Estaba él, él en ese libro rosa. Él en todas partes. En fotos, en palabras… Ese libro estaba dedicado a él. Era _para_ él.

Y su nombre se repetía.

Y el de Helga también.

Recorrió las páginas con admiración, con cariño e interés, no creyendo lo que leía. No eran poesías ni novelas. Eran _recuerdos. _Momentos que ambos habían compartido desde su regreso a la ciudad. Se sorprendió cuando la primera página trataba sobre su retorno a Hillwood; él siempre había creído que Helga había ignorado su llegada. Después explicaba el primer día de clases, la vez que volvieron a hablar, su obligación de parecer desinteresada, la tarde de las películas románticas, las clases de literatura, los almuerzos compartidos, las fiestas a las que habían asistido, su preocupación respecto al poco cuidado que Arnold tenía respecto al alcohol, su ilusión al notar que él se veía tan interesado en conocerla, y ella permitiéndole ese honor, comentándole sobre su familia, sobre sus gustos y opiniones. Todo estaba ahí.

En la última página se encontraba la fotografía que Phoebe les había tomado, la misma que Arnold tenía en su billetera.

Y abajo recitaba: _«Y Arnold estaba ahí, solo. De alguna manera siempre lo he visto solo... Y tan acompañado. Él siempre en su mundo, perdido en su cabeza... En su corazón. _

_No me acostumbro a verlo todavía, los años le han dejado tan buenas huellas que a veces me resulta fascinante; es tan hermoso que me deja perpleja. Quisiera verlo cada día, todos los días, en cada momento..._

_Estoy tan enamorada de él por su perfección. _

_Aborrezco cuando tengo que repetirle las cosas, cuando sé que me miente y no lo admite. Detesto no comprenderlo y que no se comprenda. Odio cuando sabe que todo terminará bien, cuando siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas, cuando tiene razón y yo tengo que admitir mi error. Adoro cuando me sonríe, cuando me abraza y se interesa por mi bienestar. Me estremezco cuando pienso que, a veces, no quiere separarse de mí. Mi corazón se vuelca cuando huele mi cabello, cuando es tan estrictamente correcto y a veces se deja llevar por su lado impropio. _

_Es tan imperfectamente perfecto que me asusta. Estoy enamorada de él, por completo. Con errores, con aciertos…_

_Antes me preguntaba cuándo podría superarlo._

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero dejar de amarlo nunca.»_

Arnold esbozó una sonrisa mientras notó que esa _epifanía_ llegaba.

Sintió que su corazón le hablaba… _No_. No le hablaba, _le gritaba; _así, de la nada, sin preámbulos. Todo espontáneo y natural… Al fin lo sabía. Tanto tiempo, tanto miedo y tanta ceguera… Tanto para admitirse, para aceptar un sentimiento, para mencionar una sola frase que tenía el poder de destruir todo lo que él significaba. Cuando lo dijo, se sintió tan bien que pensó que nada malo podría ocurrir jamás. Y ahí, en la habitación de la rubia, rodeado de los recuerdos, murmuró—: Yo tampoco quiero dejar de amarte, Helga.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Al fin, ¡sí! *Alza las manos en puños mientras todos vitorean a Arnold*

_Oficialmente el capítulo más largo: 4114 palabras, obviamente contando el contenido en sí, dejando de lado la Nota de Autora, Summary y demás. Perdón si se hizo muuuuuuuuy extenso, pero quería tomarme tiempo en algunos detalles. E incluso siento que todo fue algo repentino. Proseguiré a explicar: Arnold estuvo enamorado de Helga desde que regresó a Hillwood. Tan simple como eso. Si se fijan, incluso en el primer capítulo se sentía nervioso con su presencia. Solamente ahora le pone nombre a tales sentimientos. Creo que quedé satisfecha con el resultado._

Muchas gracias a todos, ¡100 reviews! En mi vida imaginé que algo así podía ocurrir. Nunca pensé que llegaría a esta parte en dónde digo: wow, de verdad hay gente que me acompaña. Y nunca fantaseé por llegar a esta parte del fic.

Gracias, Eli. No quiero sonar cursi, pero te lo debo a vos. Gracias por ser mi fuerza cuando tuve ganas de abandonar esto definitivamente.

**Gracias a elisa20da, Yakumin, Giasole, isabel20, Octulia, MarHelga y Carolina. Gracias a los que comentaron los capítulos anteriores. Gracias a los que me leen y gracias a todos.**

Me voy a poner sentimental.

Dije muchas veces _gracias_, lo sé.

Y las diría mil más.

¡Besos!

* * *

.

.


	23. Vigesimotercer Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimotercer Capítulo.**

—¡Suéltame, cabeza de balón! —gritó Helga.

—¡Helga, quédate quieta! —pidió, esquivando las patadas a ciegas que ella intentaba proporcionarle y a la vez, tratando de seguir tapándole la vista.

—¡SECUESTRO, SECUESTRO! —chilló ella—. ¡Un cabeza de balón quiere secuestrarme!

—¡Helga! ¡Cállate! —demandó Arnold con voz urgente. Miró el perímetro. Unas pocas personas se habían detenido a mirar el barullo pero al reconocer al rubio siguieron caminando tranquilas.

—¿Qué significa esto, Arnoldo? —exigió.

—Una sorpresa —le murmuró en el oído, sin poder contener la emoción.

—¿Un secuestro?

—Qué no —se apresuró en contestar, sin embargo, después de un breve chequeo a los futuros acontecimientos, decidió cambiar su respuesta—: Bueno, algo así…

—¡Ajá!

—Vamos, Helga. Morirías porque te secuestre —bromeó.

—Tu morirías porque te secuestre —contraatacó ella.

Arnold asintió de manera involuntaria. Para su suerte Helga seguía sin ver, por lo que no pudo verlo. Suspiró, aliviado.

Desde ese sábado en la noche, sus intentos por mantenerse al margen le agotaban las energías. Debía controlar constantemente lo que decía o hacía, porque si contestaba de forma instintiva podría decirle algo demasiado cursi a Helga y ella se asustaría.

_Auto-control._

_Paciencia_.

No. Ya no tenía ninguno.

El cielo gris se ceñía sobre ellos, las nubes grises los cubrían totalmente. Iba a llover pronto. Si quería que todo ocurriera como deseaba, tenía que apresurarse. Siguieron caminando media cuadra más hasta que llegaron al lugar planeado. Con cuidado, Arnold liberó a Helga y ella parpadeó confundida.

Luego, con enojo lo pateó.

—Tu merecido por prohibirme ver —informó, viendo divertida cómo Arnold parecía no querer gemir del dolor—. ¿Y por qué me trajiste a una florería? —estudió el lugar—. Corrección: ¿por qué me trajiste a la florería de la señora Vitello?

—Mejor entremos —animó Arnold, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se seguía sorprendiendo por el lugar: no había cambiado nada. La florería no había sufrido modificaciones. El mostrador, las estanterías, el invernadero en el fondo… Todo seguía igual. Las rosas, los _pensamientos, _las margaritas y las violetas se podían ver desde la puerta. Incluso el tapizado de flores se mantenía limpio, como si nunca hubiese transcurrido el tiempo.

Por supuesto, él ya había advertido la ausencia de cambios la primera vez que pisó la florería, pero los recuerdos lo ahogaron de todas maneras.

La señora Vitello sí había sido afectada por los años. Se la notaba más anciana, por supuesto. Arnold percibió, con tristeza, su falta de cabello en algunas zonas de la cabeza y su postura encobada debido al cansancio por los años de trabajo. Sus ojos, pequeños desde siempre, se veían hundidos debido a sus párpados caídos, la piel de sus mejillas caía por la falta de elasticidad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa cálida seguía ahí.

—Hola Arnold, trajiste a tu amiguita Helga, ¿eh?

La debilidad se mantenía en la ronquez de su voz, mas no disminuía el cariño y la estima en el tono.

—Camarón con pelos —susurró Helga, agarrando su brazo—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Hola señora Vitello —contestó él, ignorando a la chica que tenía al lado—. ¿Cómo está?

—Oh, muy bien… —tosió un poco—. La edad…

—Sí, comprendo. Mi abuela está teniendo problemas con sus articulaciones… —comentó él, con un poco de preocupación.

—Nos llega a todos —afirmó ella con un silbido. Miró a Helga por un segundo y sonrió, de nuevo—. Así que, ella será mi nueva ayudante… Helga Pataki.

Helga se petrificó en su lugar.

—Sí, señora Vitello —afirmó Arnold.

—¿Nueva ayudante? —reiteró la rubia.

Parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de las cuencas. Sus cejas se habían elevado a tal grado que Arnold lo consideró imposible.

Para su tranquilidad, no parecía molesta.

—La señora Vitello ya no puede atender a sus clientes como antes —explicó él, con las comisuras de la boca en alto—. Y necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara del negocio…

—Las ventas no han disminuido —dijo ella, orgullosa—. A pesar de que estamos en otoño, la gente se sorprende al notar lo bien que conservamos la salud de las flores. ¿No es grandioso?

—S-sí —tartamudeó Helga.

—El otro día pasé por aquí —confesó el rubio—. Hacía mucho no visitaba a la señora Vitello y me contó que necesitaba ayuda. Yo trabajé aquí cuando era niño y paga muy bien el medio tiempo. Tendrías que venir a las tardes y ocuparte de la caja, eres buena con los cálculos. Además, cuidar las plantas. Generalmente de eso se encarga la señora Vitello, pero a veces necesita ayuda. De los envíos a domicilio se ocupa otro chico, simplemente deberías darle los arreglos.

Helga seguía asombrada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—¿Me estás dando un empleo? —preguntó con la voz rota.

—Te _estamos _dando un empleo —contestó ilusionado—. El otro día me dijiste que lo necesitabas y no encontrabas ninguno… Bueno, comienzas mañan-

Pero algo impactó sobre él de improviso: un cuerpo abalanzándose. Helga lo estaba abrazando desesperadamente mientras lloraba y reía nerviosa a la vez. Arnold se sentía tan anonadado que no le correspondió el gesto, sino que la miró. Nunca había actuado de esa forma antes…

Tan cariñosa…

Tan amable…

Tan adorable.

La amaba tanto.

Lentamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo femenino, sintiendo que ambos encajaban a la perfección. Entonces ella comenzó a agradecerle una y otra vez. Y Arnold, con el corazón desbordante, las mariposas en el estómago y la sangre en sus mejillas, se permitió disfrutar la sensación.

.

—Entonces, al fin decidiste decirle de tus sentimientos. ¿No, galán? —le preguntó Gerald, dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras caminaban hacia el casillero del pelinegro para buscar su libro de Biología, Arnold no había podido controlar sus ganas de confesarle lo sucedido.

No había necesitado decirle lo que sentía por Helga, hacía días se había percatado de ello. Y el rubio se sintió agradecido; de alguna manera, consideraba una traición contarle sobre sus sentimientos sobre Helga a Gerald. Si alguna vez los decía en alto, preferiría que ella fuese la primera en escucharlos.

—No pude, Gerald.

Su amigo detuvo la marcha de pronto. Y con una mirada de incredibilidad, murmuró—: ¿Estás de broma, no es así?

—Yo… Estoy buscando el momento adecuado.

—Viejo —el pelinegro meneó la cabeza—, eres tan lento como una tortuga.

—Habló el chico que estuvo dos años tratando de enamorar a Phoebe —atacó él.

Gerald alzó las palmas en señal de rendición y asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo ese _pequeño _detalle.

—Pero ella es Phoebe —se trató de justificar—. Mi novia es el ser más dulce que existe… Y bueno, Helga es… _Helga_.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca se sabe que sucede con ella, amigo. ¿Ella te quiere?

Oh, oh. Tema delicado.

Arnold no le había comentado nada sobre el libro rosa, ni tampoco se planteaba hacerlo. Era un asunto tan íntimo que prefería guardarlo para sí mismo.

—Eso… creo.

—Yo también lo creo —le apoyó su mejor amigo y le palmeó la espalda, retomando la marcha—. Pero es Helga G. Pataki. Un día parece quererte y al otro está golpeándote. La semana pasada empapeló tu casillero con fotos de la revista _Playboy_. Debes admitir, viejo, que no fue buena idea darle la combinación.

—Sí, lo sé —tal vez debería mantener la guardia en alto con ella. Estaba comenzando a dejarse manipular por sus actuaciones de ingenuidad.

—Eso fue muy gracioso —dijo Gerald, riéndose—. Tuviste que haber visto tu cara…

—Bueno, basta —cortó. No había sido una buena experiencia. Y luego de tirar todas las fotos de mujeres desnudas y dejar limpio su casillero, ignoró a Helga por enojo. No le habló por exactamente dos horas y tres minutos. Los cronometró, y no le importaba sonar obsesivo.

Fueron dos horas y tres minutos porque estuvieron separados por las diferentes asignaturas.

—¿Le has pedido ayuda a Lila? Ella es como tu consejera personal… Entiende a las chicas muy bien.

—Es porque Lila es una chica.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Gerald, con un tono de obviedad—. Lo que me refiero es que ella te ayuda.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo…

Además, había otro problema: Helga estaba actuando distante con él. No lo entendía, pues el día anterior se había comportado de manera afectuosa. Sin embargo, desde la mañana, le rehuía. Lo peor de todo es que parecía perdida. No lo insultaba, no lo golpeaba. Lo cual, consideraba Arnold, era mil veces peor. Al menos cuando lo trataba mal podía entender que estaba molesta. Este caso era una excepción, muy pocas veces conversaron y se había pasado todo el almuerzo con Lila.

Los alumnos no parecían muy entusiasmados de entrar a los salones cuando sonó la campana. Todavía aguardaban al segundo tono, pues era el aviso definitivo para el comienzo de las clases. Los dos amigos llegaron al casillero del pelinegro pero el chico no se movió ni mostró ningún indicio de abrirlo.

—Arnold, yo… solo… —dijo ruborizado—. Yo quería avisarte que…

Su voz se perdió entre el ruido del lugar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Arnold con apremio.

—No lastimes a Helga —balbuceó con tanta rapidez que el rubio no creyó escucharlo bien.

—¿Qué? —repitió.

—Que no lastimes a Helga —dijo con el mismo tono bajo y con más lentitud. Negó con la cabeza débilmente y comenzó a poner su combinación—. Ella es _buena. _Y yo la… _estimo_.

Cuando por fin se dispuso a sacar sus libros, retrocedió asombrado. Las personas comenzaron a señalarlo mientras se burlaban y Arnold se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír.

El interior del casillero estaba empapelado con fotos de hombres de la revista _Playboy_.

Una pequeña nota estaba pegada entre todas esas imágenes.

_«Con odio… Helga G. Pataki»_

—A veces —agregó Gerald furioso.

.

Esa misma noche decidió visitar a Helga en su primer día de trabajo. Cuando cruzó la puerta se desanimó al ver que se encontraba sola y con el mismo semblante triste de la mañana.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se preguntó si él había causado aquello… Tal vez las ventas en realidad no iban tan bien cómo creía, quizás ella no quería trabajar en la florería y mintió para no herirlo. ¿Y si en realidad no quería trabajar en absoluto?

Ella levantó la vista y le regaló media sonrisa, pero de todas maneras esa alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

—Hola, Arnold.

Él se estremeció al oír cómo lo había llamado. Helga muy pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, ocurría cuando sus sentimientos estaban al borde y sus pensamientos se concentraban en un sólo asunto.

—¿Cómo va tu primer día? —le preguntó, tratando de sonar animado. Se acercó al mostrador, dejando que solo la mesa los separara.

—Bien… —evitó su mirada—. Ha estado bien, en realidad. Muchas ventas. Recién acaba de irse un hombre que pidió dos docenas de fresias para su novia… ¿Romántico, no?

—Eso creo… —comentó dubitativo—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No —contestó Helga de forma automática. Sus ojos chocaron y ella los desvió con rapidez.

Tal vez no tuvo que haber hecho nada… Quizás Helga no quería ser ayudada…

Pero se había mostrado tan feliz…

La joven se levantó de un salto y pasó a su lado, ignorándolo completamente. Llegó hasta la puerta y Arnold pensó que se iría, lo cual no tenía sentido. Se tranquilizó al ver que volteaba el cartel de _«Abierto»_ a _«Cerrado»_.

—Tengo que ir a regar las últimas rosas y nos iremos, ¿bien? —preguntó, sin verlo y dirigiéndose a los invernaderos.

Arnold la siguió, molesto por su actitud.

—Mira, Helga —comenzó él, apoyándose en la mesa de las rosas. Helga a su lado las regaba distraída—. Lo siento si me entrometí… Tal vez no tuve que haberte ayudado. Yo pensé que necesitabas una mano, y la señora Vitello también… Pero si no te gusta este empleo puedes renunciar y consigo a otra persona, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Helga no parecía estar escuchándolo.

—¡Helga! —llamó, frustrado.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó masajeándose el entrecejo y después, fingiendo estar prestándole atención dijo—: No sé, cabeza de balón. Esa flor cuesta mucho dinero.

—¿Qué? —dijo, confundido al extremo—. Nunca mencioné ninguna flor. ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Nada —repitió terminando de regar.

—¿Pasó algo con tus padres? ¿Está bien Olga? —preguntó, esta vez preocupado. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la regadera de las manos. Con cuidado la dejó en el suelo y la obligó a mirarlo.

Estaba tan fría… Sus manos estaban frías. Arnold las acunó, tratando de proporcionarle la calidez que le faltaba. Y ese pensamiento le pareció tan _correcto. _Siempre trataría de darle la calidez que le faltaba, y no se refería solamente a sus manos.

—Sí, ellos están bien —contestó, viendo sus manos unidas—. Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar… —murmuró.

—¿A qué?

—A lo que siento cuando te toco…

Y a él se le derritió el corazón. Comprendió que siempre le sucedería si Helga decía cosas como esas…

—Yo tampoco —aseguró.

—¿Esperabas esto? —le cuestionó Helga, apoyando su frente contra el pecho masculino.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estar así conmigo… Quiero decir, tal vez te imaginabas con Ruth, o Lila… O alguien más. Y entonces, te das cuenta de que estás solamente conmigo y tienes que conformarte.

Él negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

Inhaló todo el aire que fue capaz de reunir y el olor a flores llenó sus sentidos.

—Me imaginé contigo.

Ella se separó y agarró la regadera del suelo. Con tranquilidad caminó hasta un armario y la guardó.

—Leíste mi diario —comentó ella, apacible.

El silencio los rodeó por unos instantes, y a Arnold le pareció una eternidad entre sus intentos de recobrar su respiración.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —farfulló.

Ella le sonrió, amarga.

—Yo lo dejé ahí para ti —al ver que el chico no le contestaba, prosiguió—: Quería darte un empujón. No soy tan estúpida, ¿sabes? Sé esconder mis cosas. El diario te pertenece, es tuyo. Solo quería ver cómo reaccionabas, y lo vi. No hiciste nada. Por lo que entiendo, malinterpreté las cosas —se encogió de hombros.

Se acercó a él y le agarró las manos.

—¿Qué significa esto para ti?

Arnold, que se encontraba todavía aturdido, no sabía si ella se refería a lo que le acababa de confesar, si hablaba de la relación en general o de sus manos entrelazadas. Se decidió por lo último y lo seguro.

—Lo amo.

El semblante femenino parecía abrumado.

—A veces no te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo.

Helga se encogió de hombros, mostrándose desinteresada.

—¿Así que es eso? —preguntó Arnold, comprendiendo al fin—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Eso pareció despertarla.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —dijo con voz firme—. Simplemente me lo preguntaba.

—¿Sabes, Helga? No está mal temerle a algo —tomó fuerzas—. Yo… yo estoy aterrado.

—El miedo es para los vulnerables.

Arnold decidió ignorar el insulto.

—No se puede evadir el miedo; no puedes huir de él. Así solo logras incrementarlo. El miedo es para los humanos. Y adivina qué… —le dijo, soltando sus manos con cuidado y rodeándola por la cintura—. Eres humana —sonrió, sintiendo su piel cosquillear—. ¿Qué significa esto para ti?

Ella rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

—Lo sabes muy bien, estúpido.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo. No obstante, no dependía de ello.

_Depender._

Había una fina línea entre la dependencia y el amor. Algunas personas podían confundir los conceptos, otros hasta lo ignoraban. Arnold, por suerte, conocía muy bien la diferencia entre ambos. Depender de Helga sería muy egoísta de su parte. Los dependientes sólo buscaban su bienestar, su propio beneficio sin importar el de los demás. Si él fuese dependiente, la felicidad de Helga pasaría a segundo plano, o podría caer en la desesperación del olvido. Amar era un concepto tan sencillo como humilde. ¿Qué importaba ser infeliz, si Helga era feliz? Inclusive, si ella era feliz, él también lo sería. Juntos o separados. Amigos o novios.

El amor era _crear_ una conexión.

Y ellos lo habían hecho.

—¿Crees que no te quiero?

Ella se tensó bajo sus brazos. Estaban tan juntos que Arnold creyó sentir su corazón dejar de latir.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo —dijo ella, con los ojos empañados.

Arnold dejó salir una risita irónica entre dientes.

Estaba tan cansado de pronto. De la situación, la histeria y de los malentendidos. Había llegado al límite de la fragilidad, del miedo y la cobardía. Se había comportado de una manera estúpida al no aclarar nada desde un comienzo. Arnold se culpaba por hacer todo mal, como un niño pequeño siempre esperaba a que alguien con más valentía se adelantara, para tantear terreno. Él siempre se dirigía a lo seguro. Y ahora, Helga era su puerto de seguridad. Ya se había planteado decirle cómo se sentía, pero tenía miedo. Su pecho se apaciguaba al saber que la rubia tenía esa misma vacilación, ese temor a hundirse. Quizás Helga también lo consideraba su puerto seguro.

Y él quería comenzar a actuar como tal.

—Hace más de cinco años, el día once de mayo llegó tu carta. Me sentía tan ilusionado de ver cómo al fin parecías responder mis cartas… Mis tantas cartas… Cuando mi padre me dijo que tu nombre estaba en el sobre, sentí que el esqueleto se escapaba de mi cuerpo. Era gelatina —relató él—. Y con mis piernas temblorosas y mi repentina emoción, la abrí, esperando miles de cosas que al final solo permanecieron en mi imaginación —Helga cerró los ojos fuertemente—. Me decías que no querías saber nada sobre mí, que ya querías cambiar de página. Palabras tan amargas que me dejaron mal sabor de boca. El otro zapato de Cecile se encontraba ahí, y mi gorra. ¿Sabes cómo me puse cuando me soltaste así, como si nada, que tú eras Cecile? ¿O cómo reaccioné cuando encontré la gorra, que era el significado de nuestra promesa rota? —inquirió, de pronto molesto. Nunca le hacía bien recordar aquello.

Helga quiso deshacerse del abrazo pero él aprisionó con firmeza.

—Y no sólo eso. Me pedías que _quemara _tu lazo rosa. Y yo estaba tan enojado… —se interrumpió cuando notó que ella lagrimeaba, intentando separarse de él—. Pero no lo hice.

Sus intentos desaparecieron y lo miró con asombro. Su labio inferior temblaba y Arnold tuvo que esforzarse por desviar la vista.

—El otro día… Ese día en el que viniste a mi casa, a mi habitación. ¿Ese día en el que me abalancé sobre ti? —Helga asintió como reconocimiento—. Tu lazo estaba escondido entre mis cosas… —suspiró—. Yo… siempre lo tengo conmigo… Me da fuerzas… Los zapatos de Cecile están en mi armario, tu carta bajo mi cama, el libro rosa que me escribiste cuando éramos niños en mi escritorio… Nunca los tiraría. Nunca me planteé hacerlo.

»Me agobias, Helga —aceptó, frustrado. Ella frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir, eres tan _extraña…_

—¿Qué? —chilló.

—De acuerdo, esto no está yendo bien… Esto es totalmente improvisado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Improvisado —repitió Helga.

—Eres extrañamente especial… Siempre lo supe. Pero desde que llegué, pude notar cómo eras. En un comienzo me confundías. Amas las películas románticas y dices odiarlas; lloras como una niña en las partes cursis. Te encanta leer, te encanta vivir en ese mundo alterno, vivir mil vidas. Las bolas de chocolate y el pastrami son tu pasión —ella dejó escapar una sonrisa—. Aborreces que tome alcohol, pero amas cuando me pongo rebelde y atrevido —ambos se carcajearon—. Quieres a Phoebe, a Gerald y Lila. Amas a tus padres a pesar de que, en algunas ocasiones, te ignoran. Amas a Olga y a Rosie, aunque todavía no la conoces. Te enojas sin razón, siempre estás molesta. Piensas _demasiado. _Siempre tienes argumentos para todo, y son tan buenas bases que no puedo contradecirte, a pesar de que son pesimistas. Respiras el amor pero finges no hacerlo. Te herí sin proponérmelo, la gente te ha lastimado. Te obligaron a esconderte en ese disfraz sarcástico y malvado, pero no eres así. Estás dañada —musitó, con cuidado—, pero yo puedo repararte.

—Arnold…

—Eres exasperante la mayoría de las veces. No tenías por qué llenar mi casillero con fotos de mujeres desnudas —dijo el rubio, provocando una carcajada en ella—. A veces me rechazas, me evades de una manera que se me hace imposible soportar. Me insultas y me golpeas; te escondes en esa coraza tuya y no te puedo encontrar. Quiero llegar a ti pero no lo logro —Helga había perdido toda pizca de regodeo.

»Pero no puedo concebirte más… perfecta. Nunca podría odiarte. ¿Tiene sentido que te diga lo que siento? Soy tan obvio… —meneó la cabeza—. Parecemos ser los únicos dos tontos que no podemos aceptar lo que sentimos.

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes. Podía sentirse el alivio entre ambos… La verdad nunca se había sentido tan confortable. Tan indestructible.

—¿Arnold? —Helga preguntó tan bajo que el muchacho, gustoso, se pegó más a ella para poder escucharla—. ¿Puedes decirlo, por favor?

Helga tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, sus ojos eran el espejo de la luna. Una gota salada se escapó entre sus pestañas y cayó de manera solitaria por su mejilla. Con cuidado, Arnold siguió el camino que ésta había hecho y una vez que desapareció, besó sus labios con dulzura.

Él podría haber hecho una lista de lo que sintió en ese momento, pero no hubiese sido muy larga.

Estaba tan atontado que solo pensó en lo mucho que la amaba… Seguro también lo dijo en voz alta más de una vez, entre beso y beso, pero no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

Con Helga siempre perdía la cabeza y el sentido de la realidad.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Bien, regresé. ¡Tengo motivos! Motivos estúpidos, pero son motivos al fin y al cabo. Es obvio que a todos nos afectaron los exámenes, ¿eh? Incluso noté que muchas de las autoras no han actualizado sus historias, *pone cara triste*.

A mí no solo me afectaron mis exámenes parciales… Bueno, yo no tengo exámenes parciales, se llaman exámenes trimestrales y todavía no los rindo. Comienzo la semana que viene, por lo que mi ausencia se alargará. Pero sí, he tenido exámenes y me han rebanado el cerebro. He tenido bloqueos, no podía terminar este capítulo. No voy a decir que lo odio, pero no llena totalmente mis expectativas, perdón si ustedes se sienten de la misma manera.

Voy a explicarlo de forma resumida: en realidad estos dos últimos capítulos no deberían haber sucedido. Fueron de improviso. Esto iba a suceder en el capítulo veintisiete o por ahí. Simplemente no pude resistir y creí que era el momento.

Perdón por desaparecer dos semanas. Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Ese capítulo me gustó mucho y perdón por sonar tan agrandada.

Y disculpen si desaparezco por dos semanas más.

VOY A INTENTAR DE QUE NO, MALDICIÓN. ODIO NO ACTUALIZAR.

Estúpidos bloqueos.

¡Besos!

* * *

.


	24. Vigesimocuarto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimocuarto Capítulo.**

_Jueves. Fue jueves cuando se enteró._

_._

_«Arnold, mi alma, siempre estás en mi corazón._

_Te amo._

_Helga G. Pataki»_

—Bueno… Esto es muy tierno —declaró Arnold por fin con el relicario entre las manos.

Helga se lo arrebató de un manotazo.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar esto, cabeza de balón?

Él se sentó con cuidado en la cama de la chica y le brindó una sonrisa tímida.

—No puedes esperar a que me quede quieto cuando dejas un relicario con mi foto en tu escritorio. Además, es muy lindo. Me gusta. Me hace sentir menos obsesivo con respecto a las cosas que guardo y que son tuyas.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Aunque —dijo él—, me parece conocido. La forma, quiero decir.

Ella dio un sonoro suspiro y con un tono de hastío explicó—: Tu estúpido cerdo se lo llevó y tu abuelo creyó que era un regalo de parte de tu abuela.

El reconocimiento brilló en la mirada esmeralda.

—¿Así que era tuyo? —cuestionó, tratando de sacárselo de las manos. Ella esquivó el movimiento y se lo guardó dentro de la camiseta.

—Sí —contestó con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de reunir—. _Es _mío.

—Me parece raro que no lo hayas mandado a San Lorenzo en esa caja, con los zapatos y mi gorra.

—Es mío —repitió ella de manera estoica—. Nunca podría tirarlo.

—Bueno, yo siempre creí que los relicarios se regalaban. Es decir, le hiciste una dedicación. Para mí. ¿Y yo no puedo tenerlo?

Helga abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿L-lo quier-res?

Arnold esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? —respondió él—. Pero nunca te lo arrebataría. Es tuyo, lo dijiste. Yo no te devolveré tu lazo —se encogió de hombros—. Es mío. Y si lo tuviste por tantos años tan bien conservado —admitió—, debe ser porque te interesa y lo quieres para ti. Nunca te usurparía algo.

—Oh…

—Tal vez deberías ponerle una foto más actual… —comentó Arnold, confundido con la perspectiva de haber visto una foto suya a los diez años hace cinco minutos—. Tal vez podríamos poner una en la que estemos los dos.

Helga boqueó como un pez.

—Cielos, realmente eres cursi —murmuró finalmente.

Arnold no se percataba cuando hablaba de más.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose tímido y estúpido de pronto.

—¡No! —gritó Helga, logrando que él se sobresaltara en su lugar—. Me refiero, no está mal… Quiero decir, me sorprende. Porque… Yo, a veces…

Y siguió balbuceando, logrando que Arnold rodara los ojos y viera su reloj.

—Se está haciendo tarde —informó, interrumpiendo la perorata de la chica—. Y había venido a buscarte para ir juntos a la preparatoria. Nos iremos en auto, te lo iba a contar y me distrajiste.

—¿En auto? —preguntó, asombrada—. ¿Tu padre nos está esperando afuera? ¿Y tú no me dijiste nada? Eres un idi-

—No. Me regalaron un auto —explicó él, dejando salir una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos se achinaron debido a tal expresión.

—¿Te regalaron un auto? —repitió Helga, sin poder creérselo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó recordando su emoción de sopetón—. Mi abuelo me regaló su packard. Ya no puede manejarlo más, y se rindió cuando mi padre casi rompe la manija original de Madre Perla.

Helga se quedó viéndolo por un minuto entero.

—Pensé que me besarías de la emoción, o algo así —comentó Arnold sintiéndose inquieto por la mirada azulada.

—No seas estúpido, Arnoldo. Me importa un pimiento que tengas auto. ¿Sabes conducir, al menos?

—Pensé que lo sabías. En tu diario dice claramente que veías cómo mi abuelo me había enseña-

—Estoy fingiendo que nunca existió tal cosa —interrumpió Helga con el ceño fruncido y levemente ruborizada.

Arnold se carcajeó.

—Oh, vamos. Fue adorable —dijo.

Las mejillas de Helga adquirieron un tono rosado más fuerte. Parecía estar teniendo la lucha interna, entre besarlo o golpearlo. Arnold deseó que fuese la primera, pues la chica todavía no lo había saludado cómo correspondía.

Y no le apetecía ser golpeado tan temprano en la mañana.

Sin embargo, la rubia eligió una tercera opción, la cual ya era muy usual: atacarlo.

—Habló el chico que conserva zapatos de niña en su armario.

—Helga, son tus zapatos —informó él, como si no supieran tal cosa.

Ella tiró su cabello.

—Arnold… Cállate. En cualquier caso, hiciste que nos desviraríamos del tema principal.

—¿Yo? —chilló Arnold, incrédulo.

—Sí, tú. Tienes suerte de que Big Bob no esté aquí. Enloquecería si ve que un cabeza de balón se dispone a llevar a su hija en un auto que por lo que veo, no siempre funciona, mientras cae un chapucero sobre ellos.

—Vine para que no tomaras el autobús —contestó el joven, tratando de no pensar en Big Bob sobre él. Apenas habían iniciado su relación y no había disfrutado lo suficiente. Además, no quería morirse tan pronto.

—Y para ostentarlo.

—Bueno…

Tal vez eso fuese cierto.

Pero solo un poco.

La verdad era que estaba feliz de tener auto. Hacía meses que quería uno y por fin tener algo con qué movilizarse lo hacía sentir muy bien. Independiente. Quería compartir esa alegría con Helga.

—Aunque no hay mucho que ostentar. Es el packard de tu abuelo.

Tal vez eso fuese cierto, también.

Pero no había nada malo en ello.

—¡Helga! —exclamó molesto—. ¿Intento ser un caballero contigo y solo recibo esto?

Ella alzó las cejas, viéndose superior. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, ese semblante solo duró un segundo. Luego, con manos temblorosas se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista hasta el librero que tenía a su derecha. Arnold sabía que se arrepentía de su comportamiento, lo que pasaba era que la rubia era muy impulsiva y tenía la lengua floja.

Él tomó los brazos femeninos para que se desataran y volvieran a los costados de su cuerpo, y cuando lo logró, con cuidado los agarró y elevó de tal manera para que rodearan su cuello. Algunas veces tenía que manejar a Helga para que lo abrazara.

Cuando los brazos de Helga envolvieron a Arnold, él con precaución llevó los suyos a su cintura y se aproximó a ella, feliz.

Eso era la comodidad para él: estar con ella.

—Tienes suerte que no te haya mandado a volar a Júpiter en una patada —susurró Helga.

—Quisiera enojarme contigo más seguido. Eres _tan_ romántica…

Ella lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

—Es muy incómodo estar así, idiota. No podía ni levantar los brazos con este estúpido abrigo, y tú me obligas a hacerlo. Creo que me quedé atorada.

Arnold lanzó una mirada a la ropa de la chica.

La rubia parecía tener cinco abrigos encima, y sí parecía estar incómoda. Ya le había parecido raro a él sus movimientos rígidos y tiesos, y sin embargo, no se había preguntado por ellos.

—¿Tienes _un_ abrigo? —cuestionó asombrado—. Parece que traes todo tu armario encima.

—¡Tengo frío! —gritó ella, pisándolo.

—Bueno, estoy aquí. Y puedo abrazarte todas las veces que quieras.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Helga—. A los maestros les dará mucha gracia. Mejor vamos, se nos hace tarde.

—De acuerdo —contestó él, no moviéndose ni un centímetro. Le había hecho ilusión ver que ella tampoco parecía querer hacerlo.

—Se nos hace tarde —repitió ella.

—Muévete primero.

—Hazlo tú.

—¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

—Oh, cielos. Eres un idiota.

—¡Vamos, Helga! Intento ser uno de esos novios actuales.

—Me enamoré de tu cabeza de balón, y de esos comportamientos de zopenco. No de un chico común y actual.

Arnold se sonrojó.

—Eso es lo más tierno que me has dicho esta mañana.

Y con una sonrisa sarcástica, Helga lo besó.

El trayecto a la preparatoria resultó tranquilo. A Arnold en un comienzo le temblaron las manos debido a la nueva experiencia. Estar acompañado de su abuelo era un modo de aprender muy agradable, excepto cuando se ponía a gritarles a los conductores de otros vehículos. Conducir solo lo ponía nervioso, pero podía controlarse.

Conducir al lado de Helga… era otro nivel de estrés.

Por suerte, la chica había amanecido caritativa y amable, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio y trató de trasmitir tranquilidad. Eso había sido raro, reconoció Arnold. Helga no era tranquila, y sus intentos de serlo solamente por él, lo hacía sentir pleno.

Ambos se encontraron abstraídos en la carretera, la lluvia y la música de jazz.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Gerald y a Phoebe hablando cerca de la acera. Y al instante en que estacionaron, el moreno les dirigió una mirada fugaz y al reconocerlos, lanzó un grito de emoción y corrió hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Viejo! ¿Qué significa esto? —exigió, dándole una mirada de añoro al automóvil. No era un secreto que Gerald llevaba años juntando dinero para comprarse un coche.

—¿Es genial, no? —dijo Arnold, cerrando de un portazo.

—¡Ya lo creo! ¿Qué-

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Helga, hastiada—. Nada de charlas sobre coches. Geraldo se te está cayendo la baba, límpiate. Arnoldo, tu cállate —le dirigió una mirada a Phoebe—. Son insoportables.

La japonesa lanzó una risita.

—Solo están emocionados, Helga.

—Helga, nadie está hablando contigo —respondió Gerald. Se aproximó al rubio y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo derecho—. Estoy hablando con mi hermano. El que ahora sean _novios _—el chico fingió un estremecimiento— no quiere decir que tengas autoridad sobre él.

Helga alzó una ceja.

—Tengo autoridad sobre ambos desde hace mucho tiempo —contestó soberbia—. Ahora entren.

Gerald se separó de Arnold y se dirigió a Helga. Se paró frente a ella y con una mirada que pretendía herir, se quedó observándola por un buen rato. Helga, aburrida, se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la obedecieran.

—Llenaré tu casillero con fotos de hombres desnudos de nuevo —amenazó.

—Cambié mi combinación —atajó Gerald, con una sonrisa estratégica.

—Es 3311 —contestó automáticamente ella, logrando que el semblante de diversión del moreno se esfumara.

—¡Phoebe! —exclamó, viéndose traicionado—. ¡Se lo dijiste!

—¿Qué? —chilló la pelinegra—. Yo n-

—Te oí. Se lo dijiste al cabeza de balón el martes en el almuerzo. Caray, Johanssen, no eres del todo listo. Muévete.

Gerald, con un bufido, obedeció.

—Averiguaré la tuya, Helga —prometió.

.

Sheena se la pasó ignorándolo, como siempre.

Sus intentos por conversar con ella se esfumaban cuando lo mataba con la mirada. Aunque sucedía muy pocas veces, él sabía que sus ojos estaban ponzoñosos con dolor y rencor. Arnold no sabía muy bien el motivo, más advertía que así había sido desde que había regresado. No entendía como Sheena se había vuelto una persona tan cerrada al conocer a las personas, a comparación de los años atrás, que era una niña totalmente amable y cariñosa. La había observado después de la escuela y tenía muy pocos amigos. En ocasiones la había visto charlar con Lila, y cuando le preguntó al respecto, la pelirroja contestó _«Ella es muy buena, las circunstancias no». _Él no había entendido, y al cuestionarle esa frase, ella simplemente negó levemente y siguió caminando. Arnold notó que también conversaba con Helga y con Phoebe. Pues ellas cuchicheaban entre sí sobre la castaña en el almuerzo.

Arnold quiso decirle que la había escuchado el otro día. Que había oído cómo amenazaba a Rhonda y le cuestionaba sus movimientos, mientras que la chica pelinegra había adquirido una posición inferior y atormentada.

—Sheena —dijo, apenas se sentó.

Ella se paralizó en su lugar durante un milisegundo, a continuación se enderezó y lo miró con precaución.

No le contestó.

—Hola —saludó él como un idiota.

Helga se reiría si estuviese ahí.

Sheena asintió de manera leve y siguió en su tarea, la cual era mirar la pizarra e ignorarlo completamente.

—El otro día hablaste con Rhonda…

Eso pareció despertarla porque como en una película de terror sus manos se convirtieron en puños y su mirada se movió a él con lentitud. Si las miradas matasen…

Posó sus ojos inyectados de odio en él pero Arnold pudo comprender que ese sentimiento no iba dirigido a su dirección.

—¿Te lo dijo? —cuestionó con voz seria.

—¿Qué? No, ella…

—No trates de defenderla, Arnold. Demasiado me cuesta compartir el tiempo al lado tuyo, ver cómo los perdonaste, incluso si te lo contaron. En un comienzo creí que no estabas al tanto de nada, tal como él había hecho prometer pero por lo visto te echaron su ridículo cuento y te pusiste de su lado. ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarlos?

—Sheena, yo no-

_«Yo no comprendo nada»_, quiso decir.

—Entiendo que Johanssen sea tu mejor amigo pero lo que hizo fue atroz. ¿Perdonar a Lloyd y hablarle? Es patético. Por el bien de todos, no me hables.

Arnold quiso refutarle, no obstante, la llegada del profesor lo hizo callar.

El rubio creyó que el asunto había concluido por el día de la fecha. Al terminar la clase de Contabilidad Sheena se había ido hecha una furia y no había contado con el tiempo necesario para hacerle saber que él no estaba enterado de nada. Había decidido comenzar con una secreta investigación y no había comenzado muy bien que se diga. La mitad de la pandilla seguía desaparecida; y la otra parecía rota en un modo irreparable.

Las cosas no pasaron como lo imaginó.

Cuando estaba en su casillero, después de gimnasia, sucedió lo terrible.

Él estaba buscando su libro para Literatura, ya que no estaba dispuesto a volver por él luego del almuerzo. Después de encontrarlo y guardarlo bajo su brazo, Rhonda y Nadine lo interceptaron.

—Hola Arnold —dijo la pelinegra.

Nadine se limitó a saludar con la mano.

—Uh… Hola —contestó él—. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Oh, no. En realidad, veníamos a invitarte a la fiesta. Nuestra querida Nadine cumplirá años —Rhonda rodeó a su mejor amiga en un medio abrazo mientras la rubia extendía la invitación.

—Ven Arnold, será divertido —alentó.

—Claro —dijo casi de manera automática—. ¿Tengo que llevar algo?

—Oh, no —contestó la pelinegra—. Todo cortesía mía, por supuesto. Sería inaceptable pedirte que…

Y alguien la empujó.

Nadine gritó de la impresión.

Rhonda cayó al suelo.

Sheena se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Sheena! —chilló Rhonda, levantándose—. Oh… Me asustaste —murmuró con una risita nerviosa.

—No finjas delante de él, Rhonda —cortó la castaña—. Ya sé que lo sabe todo. Eugene les pidió que no le contaran nada a Arnold e igualmente lo hicieron. Después de todo el daño, después de tanto dolor… ¡Decían estar arrepentidos!

—Sheena, no es lo que crees —comenzó Rhonda con los ojos cargados de desesperación.

Arnold se había quedado cual estatua. No podía moverse, no podía reaccionar. Por algún motivo, decir que él no sabía nada no era una opción. Pudo escuchar el eco de los llamados de Nadine dirigidos a alguien.

—Lo seguiste de nuevo —siguió Sheena—. Te pedí que no lo hicieras. Eugene acaba de llamarme para decirme que vio a tu gente de nuevo.

—Yo…

—¡Sheena, basta! —Helga apareció con Lila, que tenía la cara cargada de horror—. Cállate.

—Sheena, por favor —rogó la pelirroja.

—¡Ya lo sabe! —contestó ella mirando a Arnold y él quiso desaparecer—. ¡Lo insinuó!

El ojiverde pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nadine, Phoebe, Gerald y Curly se aproximaban.

—Eugene vuelve. Eugene llegará a Hillwood este fin de semana. ¡¿Estarán felices, no?! —gritó Sheena, totalmente enloquecida.

.

_Jueves. Fue jueves cuando se enteró que algo malo le había sucedido a Eugene. Fue jueves cuando se enteró que él volvería._

_._

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Dos semanas de nuevo. Lo siento. Desde que subí el último capítulo las cosas me han estado saliendo horrible. No he tenido lindos días.

Bloqueos, ¿qué escribo?, "Oh, esto está quedando horrible", bajas notas en la escuela…

En fin…

Gracias a: Allison Doolin, La-gorda-fan, isabel20, Eli, MarHelga, elisa20da, flowerforever355 y Guest (¿quién sos?) por comentar el capítulo anterior. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

Este capítulo fue tranquilito. Nada interesante… Pero sí funciona como puente para lo que viene.

Falta poquito para saber la verdad.

Y parece que Arnold la cagó.

ADELANTO, ADELANTO: En el siguiente capítulo no solo Eugene volverá. Sino que trataré de reunir a toda la pandilla. Al fin los que desaparecieron regresarán y aclararán todo lo que sucedió años atrás.

Voy a tratar de explicar esto: nos remontaremos al pasado. El siguiente capítulo, si no me equivoco, tratará sobre la reunión de toda la pandilla o gran parte de ella.

En el capítulo 26 llegará lo especial.

El capítulo 26 tratará sobre lo que pasó en realidad, pero no voy a contarlo desde una perspectiva común. Es un proyecto que estoy llevando a cabo hace meses. Así que, ATENCIÓN: **los capítulos 26, 27 y 28 estarán narrados por Eugene, Helga y Gerald durante el tiempo que Arnold estuvo en San Lorenzo**. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Solo puedo contar la _historia _de esa manera. Creo que no le haría justicia si lo cuento en la perspectiva de Arnold y a sus diecisiete años.

Entonces, nos vemos la semana que viene. Lo prometo.

¡Besos!

* * *

.


	25. Vigesimoquinto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimoquinto Capítulo.**

Finalmente Sheena se calmó.

Arnold nunca la había visto así y deseó que fuese la primera y última vez. Además de su máscara desquebrajada, había algo más en su comportamiento. El rechazo que parecía sentir por sus antiguos compañeros de aula le sorprendió, aunque muy en el fondo se regañó por ello. Era notorio que no los quería ver, ni oír, ni tampoco reparar por sus existencias pero verlo desde tan pocos centímetros de distancia, sentir esa repulsión por la cercanía, golpeó al rubio. Así, por fin, se despertó de esa somnolencia que había perdurado por tantos meses. Fue la daga, el filoso cuchillo, que mató sus esperanzas sobre haberse equivocado. Por supuesto que Sheena los odiaba…

Dulce y amable Sheena…

Aborreciéndolos.

No sabía por cuántos años.

No sabía a qué grado.

No sabía a quiénes sí y a quiénes no.

Se preguntó si no enojarse con _ellos _había sido una acertada decisión. Si estar de su parte era buena idea. Si ganar el odio de la castaña por _ellos _era un riesgo del que no se arrepentiría.

Sin dudar, luego de ver a Sheena gritar, la tomó por los brazos y le explicó, con toda la paciencia y el cuidado que fue capaz de reunir (pues él estaba en la completa desesperación y en total nerviosismo), que no sabía sobre nada, que nadie le había dicho sobre esa cruel verdad que no podía saber por petición del protagonista de tales infortunios. En un comienzo creyó haber obrado de manera errónea; las lágrimas de Sheena se incrementaron y ella gritó no creerle. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, tal vez por ver la verdad en sus ojos o entender que él nunca le mentiría, creyó en su declaración y por fin se calmó, dejándose guiar por sus nuevos amigos, que no se habían marchado sin lanzar una mirada reprobatoria a todos los presentes, no sólo a los antiguos integrantes de la pandilla de la P.S 118, sino a los curiosos que habían parado su caminata para ver el espectáculo. Luego comenzaron a murmurarle pequeñas frases a su muy afectada amiga, y aunque Arnold no las pudo escuchar, supo que intentaban tranquilizarla.

Porque se veía mucho más que peor.

Y a Arnold le asustaba verla.

Y le asustaba, también, ver a sus amigos.

Le aterraba, de pronto, su vida. Su situación. Su pasado. Su verdad, esa de la que no era del todo suya pero de la que se creía indirectamente culpable.

Le aterraba, además, estar viviendoesa pesadilla. Saber que esa pesadilla era la realidad.

Cuando los chismosos siguieron su camino, aburridos en su totalidad por la repentina falta de acción, Arnold los miró.

Helga, Lila, Phoebe, Gerald, Nadine, Rhonda, Curly.

De pronto tan pequeños.

Tan torturados.

Tan arrepentidos.

Su fuero interno estudió las posibilidades. Las posibilidades de saber, las de no romperse, las de ver cómo sus amigos se recuperaban…

En ese momento, las posibilidades eran mínimas.

Miró a Helga.

Ella le devolvió el gesto con coraje.

Y él no pudo leer sus ojos.

Ambos estaban abrumados.

Miró a Gerald.

Por algún motivo pudo entender su expresión. Pudo comprender que esa postura, esa en la que se apoyaba en Phoebe, era una manera de no caer. Así como para Arnold, Helga era su puerto seguro; también Phoebe lo era para el moreno.

Tal vez todos en ese momento eran dolor, culpa y arrepentimiento.

Él también se sentía de esa manera, a pesar de no entender nada.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —se escuchó preguntar.

¿Quién diría que esa farsa, esa sucia y vetusta manta que escondía esa verdad desaparecería por una simple metida de pata, por un momento de desesperación?

Rhonda tomó a Nadine del brazo y ambas salieron corriendo. Acto seguido, Curly las siguió, llamándolas.

Helga, Lila, Phoebe, Gerald.

—Arnold…

Lila.

Su consejera. Su mejor amiga.

—Lo prometimos —y aunque su voz tenía el mismo tono dulce y gentil de siempre, una nota de autoridad, firme y a la vez, serena, estaba presente.

A él le embargó el enojo de pronto.

—¿Prometieron qué? —siseó entre dientes.

—Tenemos que ir a almorzar —contestó Helga, lanzando una mirada al perímetro.

—No tengo hambre —respondió él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—De acuerdo, Arnold —dijo ella. Sin apodos, sin burlas, sin órdenes. La voz de Helga le dio escalofríos. El que usara esa voz que intentaba tranquilizar y pacificar lo asustaba, solamente lo empeoraba todo. Le hacía saber que nada estaba bien. Helga se acercó a él con cuidado. De ese mismo modo intentó tocarlo pero él se alejó.

—Ni lo intentes —previno—. Hice una pregunta.

La rubia lo miró dolida por el rechazo, y Arnold, arrepentido pues su enojo se había esfumado al verla así, la tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón, intentándole hacerle saber cómo se sentía. La joven, increíblemente, no lo empujó enojada.

—No tengo… hambre —murmuró él como pudo.

—¿Tú no dirás nada? —le preguntó él a su mejor amigo.

El moreno no contestó por un momento. Pero cuando Phoebe escondió su rostro bajo el brazo masculino, él consiguió susurrar—: _Lo siento tanto._

—Era Eugene —dijo Arnold, soltó a Helga y convirtió sus manos en puños—. Ese día, en el 7-Eleven. Era Eugene. Me mentiste.

—Sí…

—Lo reconociste al instante y lo seguiste, ¿qué sucedió luego?

—Nada. Huyó…

—De ti —dejó escapar Arnold.

—Arnold —previno Helga. Phoebe alzó su mirada llorosa.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —exigió—. ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Arnold —interrumpió Lila, que se había mantenido callada—. Por favor… No juzgues, no eres así. Por favor, lo prometimos. Se lo prometimos… a Eugene. No nos hagas romper su promesa. ¿Alguna vez has roto alguna de promesa? —murmuró, manipulándolo de alguna manera.

En un momento, quiso contestar «Sí». Miró a Helga y recordó todo el mal que le había hecho por no cumplir esa promesa de años atrás. Esa _promesa de volver a tiempo. _

Por lo visto, ella entendió de pronto y abrió los ojos como platos. Luego, con una mueca, negó con la cabeza, tomándolo del brazo tímidamente.

—No… —contestó él.

—¿Te gustaría que alguien rompiera alguna promesa tuya?

Arnold miró a Helga de nuevo.

No le produjo satisfacción pensar por años que Helga había, también, roto su promesa. Esa _promesa de esperar._

—No —murmuró afectado.

—Entonces vamos a almorzar fuera —contestó la pelirroja, visiblemente tranquila.

.

_Cuando era pequeño._

_Cuando era pequeño._

_Cuando era pequeño._

Estaba harto de esa frase. Estaba cansado de comparar.

Sí, había similitudes, pequeños retazos de él que todavía existían. Pero ya no era el mismo.

Siempre se repitió cuánto había cambiado todo, mas nunca había podido digerirlo.

_«Helga desde pequeña…»_

_«Gerald cuando tenía nueve años…»_

_«Rhonda cuando era niña no podía…»_

Comparaciones.

Anhelo.

Melancolía.

_Dejar ir._

Helga era su pareja. La _Helga _mayor, de diecisiete años. Ella tenía su propia manera de ser. No era la misma de siete años atrás. Escribía y leía clásicos y poesía; era una lectora activa. Amaba los films de terror. Ya no era _tan _violenta, en algunas ocasiones era tan dulce que Arnold se quedaba sin habla.

Gerald ya no era más ese niño tan dispuesto a hacer amistades. Ya no contaba las historias de horror de la ciudad. Y parecía muy preocupado por sus estudios y por la universidad.

Phoebe ya no estudiaba para pasar el tiempo. Siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones a pesar de eso, pero no vivía del estudio. Ella vivía de Gerald, las películas románticas y los libros de fantasía.

Lila ya no era _perfecta_. Odiaba Contabilidad y era pésima en Gimnasia.

Rhonda ya no estaba constantemente intentando ganar la amistad de los populares. Era cierto que si pertenecía a _ellos_ pero según él nunca había dejado a la pandilla de lado.

Curly ya no era tan raro. Había veces en donde agarraba a su novia en el medio del almuerzo y ambos comenzaban a bailar el _vals _o experimentaba química básica en la clase de literatura, sin embargo, a Rhonda no parecía molestarle. Y sus ataques de locura no eran extremistas.

Peapod ya no usaba esas palabras tan formales al hablar.

Harold ya no tenía sobrepeso ni inseguridad de su aspecto.

Sheena ya no era muy amable y en algunas ocasiones se comportaba de manera violenta.

Ya nada era lo mismo. Se lo había repetido más de una vez al llegar.

Se aseguró de despertarse temprano el día sábado. El tiempo estaba a su favor, el cielo despejado y las pocas nubes le pegaron directamente en la cara, por lo cual, su objetivo resultó de lo más sencillo… Además, Helga estaba a su lado.

¿Pero por qué estaba vestida como una dama?

—¿Estoy soñando? —soltó, pensando en lo bizarro que era ver a Helga con un recogido en cascada con sólo una peineta sosteniendo su largo cabello rubio. Parecía incómoda, lo cual era totalmente comprensible. El miriñaque cubierto por la basquiña era gigante y el corsé era tan apretado que tenía un aspecto pálido. Aunque debía reconocer que se veía adorable de color rosa pálido.

—Ya quisiera yo, melenudo —contestó ella, intentando sentarse en un costado de la cama y dando, cada pocos segundos, una bocanada de aire.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó asombrado, mientras comprobaba no estar en ropa interior.

Suspiró aliviado.

_Pijama._

—Eres la alegría en persona. Vaya bienvenida —le contestó ella, rodando los ojos—. Pookie hizo una fiesta de té y me invitó.

—¿Entonces no tendrías que estar abajo?

—Me pidió que te invitara. Pero tienes que vestirte como una mujer del siglo XVIII.

—¿Y verme como tú? Paso —contestó riendo.

Ella bufó mientras abría un paquete de dulces.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? —cambió abruptamente de tema, pasándole un trozo de chocolate.

—Astuta forma de decir que tengo mal aliento —esquivó él.

Helga se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta lo que harás hoy, cabeza de balón. Te estás metiendo con fuego…

Él se sentó a su lado.

—¿No me lo dirás? —Helga negó con la cabeza—. ¿Tan malo es? —Helga asintió, viéndose tan asustada de pronto…

—Hablé con Sheena ayer en la noche —evadió—. No quiere verte, pero Eugene sí. Quiere hablarte. Tengo que ir a la fiesta de té —dijo Helga mientras se levantaba. Salió dando pasos torpes y el golpeteo de los tacos contra el suelo sonó de manera estridente durante unos segundos. Helga intentó salir por la puerta pero su vestimenta no lo permitía—. Diablos —murmuró, tratando de aplastar el miriñaque.

—No pensé que te prestabas para estas cosas —comentó Arnold, divertido. Se levantó para ayudarla a pasar por la puerta—. ¿Cómo entraste?

Ella le lanzó una mirada retadora.

—También me quedé estancada, tu madre tuvo que ayudarme —aceptó a regañadientes y al ver que el rubio se disponía a burlarse de ella, gritó—: ¡Ni se te ocurra, idiota!

—No es necesario que me trates así.

—¿Quieres colocarte este corsé? —desafió Helga. Arnold negó—. Entonces cállate.

.

Le sudaban las palmas.

El corazón tamborileaba, dispuesto a romperle las costillas.

Las piernas tenían un débil temblor.

Percibió a Sheena a lo lejos. Junto a _alguien._

Al igual que la última vez que lo vio, vestía una gran chaqueta y la capucha tapaba su vista.

Charlaba con la castaña, lo sabía a pesar de no poder verle el rostro. Podía leer el de Sheena, sin embargo. El ceño fruncido se veía desde los pocos metros que los separaban.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a Arnold una vez que se reunieron.

Pero Arnold ya no la veía.

Eugene al fin había levantado la vista y el rubio pudo leer sus facciones a la perfección. A pesar de los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, se lo veía tranquilo.

—Eugene… —murmuró.

—Hola, Arnold —saludó él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sheena chasqueó con su lengua.

—Sheena, por favor… —pidió el pelirrojo.

—Eugene —rogó ella.

Él meneó con la cabeza, y de manera cariñosa la abrazó de costado. Le besó la mejilla con cuidado y murmuró un débil—: Estoy bien.

—Te vi —comentó Arnold, ignorando la escena que acababa de presenciar—. En Washington.

El pelirrojo extendió su sonrisa.

—Sí. Lo siento por escapar así… Creo que me asusté.

—Creo que te estás tomando este asunto con _demasiada_ tranquilidad —atacó Sheena.

—Hablaré con ellos luego —informó él—. Seguramente saben que estoy en la ciudad, ¿no? —le preguntó a ambos.

—Sí —contestó el rubio.

—Fue un accidente —siseó entre dientes la muchacha.

—No te estoy culpando —le contestó Eugene, alzando las palmas en señal de rendición y lanzando una carcajada.

Arnold suspiró aliviado. Eugene no se veía tan mal a comparación de la última vez. Incluso su voz tenía un deje pacificador, ese que tanto le faltaba a Sheena. Su postura era tímida, pero al mismo tiempo, sincera y gentil.

—Era hora de volver… ¿no lo crees, Arnold? —le dijo Eugene.

Arnold asintió.

—Estos meses… —comenzó él—. Estos meses, me he dado cuenta que cosas han pasado años atrás. Cosas que… marcaron a todos. Es decir, tengo tantas preguntas… Y tengo la sensación de que todo está conectado.

—Tal vez… —afirmó él—. Solo algunas.

—¿Por qué volviste?

Eugene se sentó en una de las escaleras de la entrada de Sunset Arms.

—Era hora —respondió—. Tenía que dejar sanar algunas heridas… Yo me había transformado en una persona que nunca había tenido anhelo de ser. Había cambiado…

—No porque quisiste —interrumpió Sheena.

Él la ignoró.

—No me sentía incómodo en mi piel, Arnold —le dijo, mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado—. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan mal como en el comienzo de la preparatoria. Es muy diferente… Seguramente lo notaste —Arnold asintió con sinceridad—. La gente es de otra manera. Las costumbres. Nuevas experiencias… Y yo simplemente no me acoplé a ellos.

—¿Pero estaban los de la P.S 118 para apoyarte, no es así? —preguntó el rubio, un poco sereno. Sus amigos nunca lo abandonarían en un mal momento. Menos a Eugene.

El pelirrojo intercambió una rápida mirada con su amiga.

—Lo hicieron…

—¡No mientas! —explotó la castaña—. No mientas, por favor. Fueron los primeros en darte la espalda. Rhonda, Curly, Nadine, Gerald… Incluso en un comienzo Phoebe, Lila y Helga te ignoraron. Te evadieron. No querían verte por tu supuesta _"enfermedad"._

—Sheena —previno Arnold, viendo como los ojos de Eugene comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas.

—¡Es la verdad! —dijo ella—. Si nunca te hubiesen alejado nunca hubiera sucedido lo que pasó. Fueron prejuiciosos.

—Por favor Sheena… —murmuró una voz.

Arnold observó sobre el hombro femenino, siguiendo con su mirada lo que sus oídos habían captado.

Gerald estaba ahí.

Parecía que había corrido una maratón, pues el sudor escurría por su cara. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle. Con un ademán rápido, se limpió la frente y miró a Eugene.

—Están viniendo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Todos.

—¿Te refieres a…? —intentó preguntar Arnold.

—A todos, Arnold. Incluso Harold, Stinky y Sid, están llegando. Yo vine rápido… Quería… —miró a Sheena que parecía impactada—. No nos odies.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó ella.

—¿Lo supimos? ¿Cómo los encontré? —habló el moreno—. Eso no importa. Si Arnold nos va a odiar, mejor que estemos todos —contestó viendo como la antigua pandilla se acercaba.

Arnold se levantó por la impresión. Eugene a su lado hizo lo mismo.

—Eugene —comenzó Sheena.

—Sheena, cálmate —pidió él—. Ya era tiempo. Es decir, tantos años… Te pedí que no los odiaras. Que volvieras a ser la misma de antes.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —dijo ella con voz dura.

—Sheena —dijo él con una risita—, eres una gruñona. Más que Helga, incluso.

—¡Eh!

Arnold lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

—Escúchalos. Entiéndelos… —le pidió el pelirrojo—. Yo lo intentaré hacer. Y no digo que guardes rencor en tu alma por ellos, hazlo también por ti. Esto te está dañando.

—N-no puedo —murmuró ella, limpiándose la lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

El rubió miró a los presentes. Entre ellos estaba Helga, que parecía al mando. Él negó con la cabeza, un poco molesto. Ella se encogió de hombros, lanzándole una mirada de _«Esto ya no se trata sobre ti». _

Todos parecían asustados y no se animaban a dar un paso más. No abrían la boca, ni lo miraban a él. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Eugene, que parecía más nervioso que segundos antes. Con la mano temblorosa, el pelirrojo saludó.

—No sabíamos que estarían aquí —comentó él.

—No tendrían… —comenzó una voz femenina.

—Sheena —regañó Eugene.

—Tiene razón, Eugene —dijo Gerald, con la mirada nublada—. Tiene razón. No deberíamos, pero aquí estamos. Si vas a explicarle a Arnold lo que sucedió, que también estemos nosotros presentes. Es lo correcto. Le ocultamos a Arnold muchas verdades a petición tuya, era lo único que podíamos hacer. Para esto, ¿no? Quieres contárselo en persona.

El susodicho asintió.

—No es mi intención que los odie.

Gerald miró a Arnold.

—Lo siento, hermano.

Lo que sucedió después fue un borrón. Gerald caminó hacia el pelirrojo y lo agarró fuertemente del brazo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Con urgencia, el moreno arremangó la chaqueta de Eugene para dejar su piel descubierta.

—Esto fue lo que le hicimos —dijo, mostrando las marcas en sus muñecas.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Holis. Yo otra vez.

No sabía cómo decir esto, así que voy a tirar la bomba lo más rápido posible. Se vienen cosas fuertes. Lo sabía desde que comencé la historia, pero cuando me senté a escribirla pude entender lo tan… intensa que puede llegar a ser para algunos.

En pocas palabras: creo que podría arruinarte la infancia. Sí, te hablo a vos. Lo siento. Podría arruinarte la infancia.

Y no trato de decir BUENA, MIRENME, ME HAGO LA PIOLA Y AL FINAL LA VERDAD DE EUGENE FUE UNA COSA QUE PF, NADA QUE VER.

Yo en un comienzo llegué a pensar en eso, pero luego comprendí que es fuerte. De verdad. Así que comprendería si deciden dejarla hasta aquí.

Quiero decir: nada de escenas sexuales, nada de momentos explícitos. Es una realidad muy dura, simplemente. Sin embargo, ustedes vinieron aquí para leer sobre Arnold/Helga, y lo comprendo. Aunque esto es el pasado de Helga, y Arnold también quiere saber sobre él.

En fin, sé que hay veces que se podrían decir: Esto es un dibujo animado, yo no espero que a los personajes les sucedan cosas trágicas. No estoy buscando algo así. Y lo entiendo. Varias veces me ha sucedido con fanfics, en donde digo "Esto no es lo que estoy buscando leer".

En cualquier caso, intenté hacer esta historia realista y actual.

Pero no me sentía cómoda escribiendo cosas demasiado descriptivas. Y no las escribí.

Pero a veces la vida es así, y algunos temas, sin profundizarlos, terminan siendo demasiado fuertes.

Y sí, sé que dije profundo, fuerte y demás palabras más de una vez.

Lo siento.

Estoy nerviosa.

**Gracias a Urutan, Sally Evans Salazar, Maria Tsubasa, serenitymoon20, elisa20da, Eli, isabel20 y a La-Gorda-Fan (oh, mi Dios, amo tu nombre) por dejar review.**

Gracias a Eli, por supuesto, por siempre apoyarme.

Y gracias a Elisa por dejarme esa hermosa canción. Apenas escuché la letra dije, "¡Es cierto!, esta canción es Helga". ¿Y qué más decirte? Ya la tengo en mi celular y no puedo dejar de escucharla. Gracias.

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: Comenzamos con ese _Especial _donde por fin vamos a averiguar qué sucedió con la pandilla años atrás. Acuérdense que son tres capítulos narrados por Eugene, Helga y finalmente Gerald. Quiero decir que ya están hechos (excepto Gerald) y que son largos. Entre 17 y 19 páginas. Sin embargo, son mini-relatos. No es un capítulo en el que cuento _toda_ una situación. Bueno… Ni yo me entendí eso. Lo leerán pronto y comprenderán.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Estoy nerviosa. Ya lo dije, ya sé.

Besos.

* * *

.


	26. E-1 EUGENE

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

**¡Atención!: **Estoy presentando un "Especial", o algo así. Esto ocurrió en el primer año de preparatoria de nuestros protagonistas, exceptuando a Arnold, por supuesto. Consta de tres capítulos: Eugene/Helga/Gerald.

**Categorizaré este simple capítulo como Angst/Tragedy.**

* * *

**Eugene**

* * *

_Eugene nunca había sido de esos chicos considerados como perseguidos constantemente por la buena suerte. De hecho, la mayoría del tiempo parecía ser la mala fortuna en persona. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas para corroborar aquello, pero nunca se imaginó merecedor de tanta desgracia._

* * *

_**10 años.**_

Siempre había apreciado a Arnold. Sabía que el chico no lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y para ser sinceros, él tampoco lo hacía. Pero igualmente, cuando supo que el rubio se quedaría en San Lorenzo comprendió que las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

De Eugene se podía decir muy poco. No tenía muchas amistades; y siempre era ignorado, pues su mala suerte no daba muy buena imagen frente a los demás. Sin embargo, Arnold nunca lo dejó de lado ni tampoco se dejó llevar por los comentarios de las personas.

Las cosas que sucederían durante la ausencia del muchacho rubio no serían fáciles de llevar. Se arreglarían tarde o temprano pero no con la misma eficacia y rapidez como cuando Arnold le hacía frente a algún problema. Se aseguró de "_su teoría" _cuando la pandilla de la pública P.S 118 comenzó a discutir por cada mal entendido y por cada mala acción, y no había quien fuera el mediador ni el pacifista. Sheena podría considerarse como una chica _anti-violencia, _pero incluso ella tenía sus momentos de excesivo enojo.

Arnold odiaba los pleitos y utilizaba su sentido común para detenerlos. Muy pocos niños de diez años tenían esa cualidad. Por eso, Eugene se percató al instante de la gran maravillosa persona que habían perdido.

* * *

_**12 años**_

Estar en secundaria fue una nueva aventura para Eugene. Nueva gente para conocer, nuevas vivencias que esperaban ser experimentadas, más conocimiento para adquirir… ¡La gran fuente de las oportunidades! Su vida hasta el momento había sido una total aventura. ¡Y faltaban tantas cosas buenas por vivir!

_La Pandilla _había decidido por elección unánime ir todos a la misma secundaria y seguir en ella. Los lazos a veces eran frágiles y la opción de permanecer juntos parecía increíblemente efectiva contra los meses que transcurrirían. Terminar la escuela en la Pública 118 había resultado gratificante. ¡Qué triste era finalizar una etapa, pero que lindo era comenzar una nueva! Hasta Helga había aceptado la maravillosa oferta que el mismo Eugene había propuesto para seguir todos juntos.

* * *

_**13 años**_

Harold se había mudado a California. No necesitaba contar los kilómetros para saber que ese lugar estaba muy lejos; el nombre, por algún motivo, adelantaba ese hecho.

Los padres de Stinky habían decidido cambiar a su hijo de secundaria, también. No obstante, él seguía reuniéndose con ellos. Al pelirrojo le agradaba saber que Stinky no se olvidaba de sus viejas amistades, a pesar de la gente nueva que conoció.

Las cosas seguían en su rumbo, no se descarrilaban. Y Eugene sabía que no lo harían. Tal vez algunos se habían ido, pero otros permanecían y eso era muy esperanzador.

La pandilla (o parte de ella) seguía reuniéndose en el Campo Gerald, en Slausen's, en el cine. ¡Incluso Rhonda se puso a la altura y comenzó a realizar fiestas mucho más osadas! Tal vez no le hizo mucha gracia cuando comenzaron a jugar _"7 minutos en el paraíso" _y tuvo que ir al armario con Curly. Ese juego era mucho más atrevido de lo que se imaginaban. Había ganado gran popularidad en el último año de secundaria y ellos quisieron intentarlo. No sabían de qué se trataba en tu totalidad, por ende, no hubieron más que besos y una cuánta declaración de amor. Por su parte, Eugene tuvo que estar con Sheena y no fue para nada malo. Charlaron hasta por los codos a pesar de que hacer eso iba contra las reglas.

* * *

_**14 años**_

No supo cómo sucedió, pero Stinky dejó de frecuentarlos. Sid también desapareció y no se supo nada de él, al igual que Brainy. Harold a veces conversaba con Gerald pero él no comentaba mucho al respecto. Estaba constantemente dedicado a sus prácticas de básquetbol.

Pero Eugene trataba de no sentirse mal por ello. Todavía quedaban Rhonda, Nadine, Curly, Gerald, Phoebe, Sheena, Lila y Helga.

Sobre la rubia no había mucho que decir, también había tomado su distancia pero él no la culpaba ni le recriminaba. Nunca habían sido muy cercanos.

Rhonda todavía luchaba con uñas y dientes para ser la más popular y la más bonita, y Nadine se dedicó a hacerle publicidad.

Phoebe se dedicaba al estudio, ya pensando en la Universidad a pesar de que faltaban años y ni siquiera se podían contar con una mano. Él tenía la sensación de que ella estaba metida en el asunto desde muy pequeña.

Lila tenía un pasatiempo que consistía en ser voluntaria en un asilo para ancianos. Eugene era optimista al respecto, la pelirroja siempre había sido muy considerada.

Y Sheena se dedicaba a hacerle compañía. Desde esos _"7 minutos en el paraíso", _ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo usual. A Eugene le gustaba decir que era su mejor amiga y ella no le discutía.

A pesar de que el año se complicaba él le intentaba poner buena cara.

* * *

_**15 años**_

¡La preparatoria!

Si en algún momento la secundaria le parecía interesante, definitivamente la preparatoria tenía mucho más que contar.

Muchos más estudiantes, más asignaturas, más posibilidades de un futuro.

Eugene sabía que iba a ser complicado; pero al final, para él, todo finalizaría bien. ¿Qué malo le podría ocurrir? No bajaría sus calificaciones, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Todavía tenía a Sheena como apoyo y a veces conversaba con Lila y Phoebe.

Estaba emocionado.

La pandilla se había separado.

Eugene pensó que, en un comienzo, se había quebrado de tal forma que solo lo dejaron a fuera a él. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, descubrió que era definitivo. No era que lo habían ignorado, en realidad ya nadie se hablaba con nadie. Pequeños grupos se habían formado y muy pocos interactuaban entre sí.

Por un lado, estaba Rhonda-Nadine-Curly. El trío le había parecido de lo más interesante, pues en primaria la combinación de Rhonda-Curly no existía ni en ensoñaciones. Más parecía que no sólo su relación con Sheena había cambiado desde esos _"7 minutos en el paraíso"_.

Ahora, la pelinegra parecía mucho más que dispuesta a ganarse el afecto y el reconocimiento del nuevo lugar. Nadine, por su parte, cumplía la misma misión que en la secundaria pero parecía también ganar popularidad por sus hermosos rizos dorados y su piel tostada. En su poder, tenía la envidia de la gran parte de las chicas de su edad.

En el otro estaba Helga-Phoebe. Siempre habían sido amigas, desde pequeñas, desde que usaban pañales. Eugene no lo admitiría pero les tenía cierto resentimiento, pero _del bueno_. ¡Después de todos estos años y aun así seguían juntas! Ojalá eso hubiese pasado con la pandilla.

Después Lila, que parecía haber encontrado nuevas amigas y muchísimos pretendientes.

Luego estaba Gerald. Qué después de perseverancia y lucha pudo inscribirse en el equipo de básquet. Eugene estaba completamente seguro de que él entraría. Mucho esfuerzo había detrás de todo eso, ya que en su tiempo libre solamente se dedicaba a jugar.

El pelirrojo a veces veía a Gerald y se preguntaba qué estaría pensando y sintiendo. Si extrañaría a Arnold tanto como él. ¿Se seguirían mandando cartas? Al moreno a veces se lo veía tan solo que le gustaría hacerle compañía.

.

.

Sheena lo está besando.

Sheena lo está besando.

Sheena lo está besando.

Eugene se quedó petrificado cual piedra cuando los labios femeninos tocaron los suyos. Y esperó segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que él no le estaba correspondiendo.

_¿Por qué no le estaba correspondiendo?_

—Lo siento, Eugene… —murmuró la joven, totalmente avergonzada—. Yo, no pude resistirlo… Es que me gustas.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, no podía hacer otra cosa más que balbucear totalmente atónito. Le preocupaba no sentir nada respecto al beso ni a la declaración. Aguardó, impaciente, algún signo de emoción. Nada de mariposas en el estómago, tampoco sentía cosquillas en la piel. Solo un rubor pero era más que nada porque _su mejor amiga _lo había besado.

A él ya le había preocupado eso antes: no sentía nada con respecto a las niñas. Ni durante su niñez, y ahora tampoco en su adolescencia. Su primer beso lo había compartido con Lila, sin embargo, no sintió más que un pequeño cosquilleo. Admitió que la chica era muy hermosa pero solo había sentido la adrenalina de hacer lo incorrecto (seguir mal el guion de "Eugene, Eugene") y lo correcto (saber que el verdadero significado de su obra favorita era que el bien triunfaba sobre el mal _siempre_).

No lo entendía. ¿Qué había de malo en él?

—Somos amigos —informó estúpidamente, como si ella no lo supiese.

—Sí, lo sé —le contestó Sheena con un atisbo de dolor y derrota en los ojos—. Me enamoré de ti, lo siento. Fue inevitable… No quiero dejar de ser tu amiga…

—Está bien —farfulló, con los pensamientos en otro lugar.

.

.

Lo besaron, nuevamente. Pero esta vez no fue Sheena.

No.

Había asistido a la fiesta de Rhonda. Según algunos rumores, era la prueba definitiva para saber que era una verdadera _popular. _Eugene opinaba que no era necesario que hiciera todo eso, ¿para qué querría ser aclamada? Nadie la conocería realmente. Los verdaderos amigos, esos que no le daban importancia al bien material, eran los de oro.

En cualquier caso, Curly, en un arrebato de locura había comenzado a tirar invitaciones como bolas de papel durante el receso y una de ellas le dio al pelirrojo en el ojo. Luego de decir _«Estoy bien» _a nadie en específico, notó las pequeñas letras cursivas.

_«Rhonda Wellington Lloyd te invita a su fiesta exclusiva _

_el día sábado a las diez de la noche en la mansión Lloyd._

_Entrada: una bebida alcohólica.»_

Eugene, como era de esperar, no tenía nuevos amigos. De hecho, las personas continuaban rehuyéndole. En comparación, ahora la gente no solo se reía y burlaba de sus accidentes, sino que lo insultaban.

Bueno, nadie le dijo que la preparatoria sería sencilla. Podía contra eso.

Entonces fue a la dichosa fiesta que tanto fue comentada durante media semana. Él no estaba a favor de beber alcohol pero quería conocer gente. No tomaría nada aunque podía permitirse gastar un poco de dinero en los demás.

Cuando llegó, un hombre corpulento le pidió la entrada y la bebida; Eugene le entregó todo sin replicar y lo desvió la vista, ruborizado, cuando éste alzó una ceja por la invitación en mal estado.

Permaneció en la escalera por unos minutos, viendo a la gente divertirse. Todos estaban excesivamente borrachos y por un momento tuvo la curiosidad de ir a la mesa de bebidas y tomar, al menos, una cerveza. Negó débilmente, eso iba contra sus principios. Calló su interés y se dispuso a encontrar a Sheena, más sabía que ella no estaría ahí; no estaba a favor de esas fiestas, y la relación entre ella y la anfitriona de la fiesta ya no existía.

Cuando ya era medianoche vio a Helga pasar por su lado rápidamente con el celular en la mano.

—¡Hola Helga! —saludó.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué vas tan apresurada? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Qué te importa —y desapareció entre la gente.

Helga nunca fue muy comunicativa.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando sucedió. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y todos estaban más ebrios que horas antes; la persistencia de Eugene lo había ayudado a no tocar ninguna bebida alcohólica y se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Los pasillos se encontraban oscuros y a menudo los rincones eran iluminados por luces neón. Una auténtica fiesta, Rhonda definitivamente había ganado su popularidad.

¿Lo mejor de todo? Nadie lo había molestad-

Entonces sintió sus labios. Finos, resecos. Los labios de esa persona estaban impregnados de un sabor amargo y Eugene lo reconoció como el de cigarrillo, ya que una vez había intentado inhalar el aire puro cerca de un grupo de personas que estaban fumando fuera de la preparatoria. Luego notó algo más, un sabor a chocolate, ¿licor, tal vez? El pelirrojo le correspondió, sintiendo lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Sus manos picaban de una manera agradable, su sangre estaba posicionada en sus mejillas, su corazón quería salir de su pecho… Fantaseó volar.

El beso terminó, y los labios masculinos de la persona desconocida se alejaron.

.

.

Eugene apenas podía recordar las facciones del chico que besó. La luz había sido tan difusa que recordaba apenas que su cabello era de color miel y sus ojos de negro oscuro.

Investigó durante toda la mañana del lunes. Más de quinientos alumnos, y Eugene no reconoció a ninguno.

Recién lo vio cuando salía de la cancha de básquet. Iba acompañado de muchos amigos, todos sudorosos y cansados, mas reían divertidos. Todos vestían lo mismo: el uniforme de deportista. El chico de cabello color miel sonrió amistosamente mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de uno de ellos.

Y Eugene ya no solo reconoció al chico de cabello color miel; sino a otro más: Gerald.

.

.

Eugene descubrió que el nombre del chico de cabello color miel era Mason Weedon. Era un _Sophomore, _dieciséis años. Practicaba básquet. Compañero de Gerald.

Esa información para Eugene era superflua. Nada interesante. Nada que le importara saber. Su verdadera inquietud era el motivo del beso.

¿Por qué lo besó y después simplemente desapareció? ¿Por qué no se acercó a él luego?

Eugene estaba esperando en el armario del segundo piso de la preparatoria, rogando a que su plan funcionara. Su sus cálculos no fallaban, Mason saldría de Cálculo en cinco segundos.

La campana sonó.

Al lado del salón de Cálculo se encontraba el armario del conserje. Solo treinta centímetros de concreto los separaban así que Eugene pudo escuchar el sonido de las sillas chirriando al ser desplazadas y el murmullo de los alumnos saliendo por la puerta.

Por el rabillo de la puerta vio que Mason salía, solo. Una sonrisa vanidosa adornaba su rostro y el pelirrojo supuso que se debía a una compañera que acababa de despedirse de manera coqueta.

Cuando el chico de cabello color miel pasó por la segunda puerta, una mano salió de la nada y lo metió al armario.

—¿¡Qué diab-!?

Eugene lo interrumpió con un beso. Ni siquiera pudo deleitarse con el sonido de su voz, que aunque sonaba enojada era demasiado atrayente. Solo lo besó, esperando una respuesta.

Y la obtuvo.

En un milisegundo, Mason lo empujó con brusquedad y limpió su boca con una mueca de repugnancia.

Salió del lugar no sin antes insultarlo.

.

.

—¿Sabes qué toda la escuela está hablando de ti, no? —le preguntó un joven.

Era alto, atlético pero no deportista, una sonrisa amistosa bailaba en sus labios y su cabello azabache enmarcaba sus ojos color miel.

Eugene comenzaba odiar todo referido a la palabra _«miel»._ Quería decirle que se alejara y lo dejara en paz, pero no podía. Era el primer contacto social que tenía en semanas.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mason es mi compañero. Es un completo cretino, no me sorprende que haya corrido la voz, ¿sabes? Yo creo que es un homosexual pero niega su propia identidad.

Eugene nunca había pensado en la palabra _«homosexual»._

—¿Tú qué sabes? —le preguntó el pelirrojo malhumorado.

Esa pregunta pareció calar profundo en el chico que lo acompañaba.

—Sé más de lo que crees, Eugene —dijo él, con cierta confianza—. Yo también soy un cobarde.

El pelirrojo pensó en aquello un segundo, mientras acariciaba la venda en su mano. ¡Qué incómodo era romperse los dedos después de caerse en el piso mojado del baño!

—Soy Clapton, por cierto —agregó el chico luego de un segundo.

—Nunca te he dicho mi nombre —comentó Eugene simplemente.

—Estás en la boca de todos… —informó Clapton con cierta tristeza—. Lo siento.

Eugene también lo sentía.

.

.

Tenía a Sheena, por suerte. Ella era la única persona que no se había alejado de él.

A pesar de que su amistad se había visto arruinada por los sentimientos de la joven, a Eugene no le importaba. De pronto, muy pocas cosas le incumbían.

Su semana había sido agotadora. A donde iba, alguien lo insultaba pues le parecía divertido; lo más hilarante era que _de verdad _a la gente le resultaba gracioso dañar verbalmente a alguien.

Caminó lentamente hasta su casillero. Alguien lo empujó, cayó al suelo. Volvió a levantarse. Siguió caminando. Buscó su casilla, puso la combinación, sacó sus libros.

De pronto toda acción parecía mecánica.

Cerró su casillero.

Se quedó mirando a la gente que caminaba con prisa a clase. Unas personas lo señalaron y se burlaron. Los ignoró, sintiéndose pequeño de pronto.

El grupo de populares se acercó. Las típicas chicas delgadas, atractivas y evidentemente producidas. Los típicos chicos con cazadoras de la preparatoria. Por suerte no eran del equipo de básquet, Eugene reconoció que eran los de fútbol americano. Después se percató de que no eran la excepción, todos ahora lo consideraban el centro de entretenimiento, pero sus pensamientos se conectaron luego de unos segundos, porque su visión captó la figura de Rhonda caminando junto a ellos.

También se reía de él. E incluso fingió arcadas después de pasar. Acto seguido, rio tontamente.

.

.

Phoebe charlaba con él.

¡Phoebe charlaba con él!

Se sentía tan feliz por ello que no le importó nada más. Los recuerdos de las bromas que le habían hecho hacia unas horas quedaron en el pasado.

—E incluso —decía ella—, si te molestan es esencial que no le des la importancia. Requieren de ella, la necesitan. Tu sabes, los adolescentes pueden ser muy molestos pero…

Eugene no la escuchaba del todo. No quería contradecirle. ¿Cómo no podía no darle importancia? Los deportistas le habían hecho «el torbellino» durante el cambio de módulo. Todavía su cabello goteaba por el agua del retrete.

Phoebe siguió hablando. Le explicó que Helga y Lila, en realidad, no creían en los chismes que corrían en la preparatoria. Eugene quiso decirle que, al menos, el primer chisme sobre él era cierto. Sobre los demás, no los había oído; aunque su fuero interno ya le advertía que eran incluso peores. Luego prosiguió con decirle que Nadine, Rhonda y Curly también lo comprendían.

Ahí tuvo que respirar hondo.

_¿Lo comprendían? _El día anterior Nadine lo evitó, Curly lo miró mal y se enteró que Rhonda lo había acusado de tener una enfermedad.

Phoebe no intentó justificar a Gerald. Ya no había nada que los uniese y además, ¿cómo justificar al chico que se reunía con las mismas personas que lo molestaban?

Después de unos minutos la campana del almuerzo sonó y los alumnos, emocionados, comenzaron a salir de sus salones. Phoebe y Eugene estaban en el pasillo, justo el pasillo que conducía al comedor.

—¡Miren a la china! ¡Miren con quién está hablando! —gritó alguien.

Phoebe se ruborizó y Eugene intuyó que nunca la habían ofendido hasta este momento.

—S-sí —tartamudeó la pelinegra, tratando de seguir con su conversación—. Lila el otro día dijo que-e vendrá a habl-

La interrumpieron más insultos.

Alguien pasó por su lado y le dio un codazo.

El pelirrojo esperó…

—Eugene, yo tengo que irme —se justificó Phoebe rápidamente, viendo a los demás con miedo—. Te hablaré luego —y ambos sabían que eso no sucedería.

—Adiós, Phoebe —murmuró cuando la pequeña figura femenina se perdió entre el tumulto.

.

.

Estaba en uno de los contenedores de basura que se hallaba detrás de la preparatoria.

Aguantó sus ganas de llorar. No les daría el gusto a los demás.

Su día había comenzado más tranquilo de lo usual, _tal vez demasiado. _Eugene creyó por un momento que ya se habían olvidado de molestarlo, que el empujón por las escaleras que provocó su fractura de pierna la semana anterior había sido suficiente.

Por supuesto que no había sido así.

Cuando salió al receso estaba solo, era muy común cuando no estaba con Sheena. Phoebe ya no hablaba con él y Lila se había echado a llorar cuando pasó por la misma situación que había vivido la japonesa. Ya no quería a nadie a su alrededor. Todos salían lastimados. Sheena era la única persona fuerte que lo protegía y con eso ya era decir mucho. Su mejor amiga había endurecido su carácter, y a veces Eugene sentía que era una réplica de Helga. Claramente no lo era. Sheena siempre sería la dulce niña que conoció en la escuela; él la convirtió en un ser totalmente malhumorado. La joven no sólo ya no tenía vida social, sino que no tenía amigos.

_«¿Para qué querría ser amigos de esos estúpidos?»_, decía.

A veces Eugene se odiaba por arrebatarle la oportunidad de conocer gente.

Cuando caminó hacia el patio, los deportistas lo agarraron. No. No eran los deportistas de básquet, ellos solo lo insultaban y en casos extremos, lo empujaban. Los deportistas de fútbol americano eran mil veces peor. Su físico, su carácter y su fuerza sobrenatural ya hablaban muy mal sobre ellos.

Comenzaron suave.

Los típicos empujones, las típicas groserías con la palabra «homosexual» y derivados. Eugene no les hizo caso y eso solo provocaba que sus _bromas _fueran más extremistas.

Terminó rodeado de basura.

Y quería llorar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo.

Ya tenía demasiada humillación con ser grabado para ser el hazmerreír de internet.

.

.

No les había dicho nada a sus padres. Los accidentes habían sido tan comunes que a ellos no les preocupaba en absoluto que su hijo llegara a casa con un moretón en el ojo, un brazo lesionado, raspaduras en las rodillas o diversos accidentes que para una persona normal sería de lo más inexplicable.

Eugene a veces lloraba.

Lloraba cuando estaba en la ducha. O cuando llegaba la medianoche y no podía dormir. Una vez lloró porque no quería asistir a clases.

Pero nunca se imaginó que lloraría en la preparatoria, frente a todos.

—¡Miren, miren! —gritó una chica—. ¡Está llorando!

Risas, risas y más risas.

No quería llorar, pero estuvo aguantando por tanto tiempo que explotó. Y una vez que lo hizo, no hubo manera de recomponerse. Llorar no lo ayudaría. Bien sabía que esa reacción frente a las burlas no produciría misericordia ni tampoco compasión. Pero estaba tan cansado...

No obstante, no lloró porque unos bravucones estuvieron a punto de apretarle los dedos con el casillero, tampoco porque un grupo de personas lo encontró como centro de entretenimiento y se reunieron mientras apostaban cuántos dedos rotos tendría.

Lloró porque Helga lo defendía.

Helga G. Pataki estaba ahí, frente a él.

Su visión se desfiguró por las lágrimas y cuando limpió sus ojos no sólo estaba Helga.

Sheena, Lila y Phoebe estaban ahí.

Ahí, con él.

Helga, luego de golpear a sus atacantes, comenzó a lanzar una sarta de insultos hacia las personas que veían la situación y no hacían nada. Después, escuchó —o intentó hacerlo, al menos— cómo la rubia parecía dirigirse exclusivamente a la muchacha que segundos antes se había reído de él. Se quitó las lágrimas de un manotazo y observó cómo ella retrocedía temerosa, mirando a los tres bravucones que segundos atrás habían querido lastimar al pelirrojo.

Eso fue suficiente para él.

Y lloró.

Con más fuerza.

Con desesperación.

Eugene lloró.

Lloró porque sentía que no había terminado todo todavía.

Lloró porque Sheena lo rodeó en un abrazo.

Lloró porque Phoebe corrió a dirección para buscar a las autoridades.

Lloró porque Lila miraba decepcionada a Rhonda, Curly, Nadine y Gerald, que habían permanecido ahí; sin hacer nada.

Lloró porque nada estaba bien, porque él no estaba bien.

Se permitió mirar a Gerald un segundo y pudo leer sus ojos: impotencia, enojo, tristeza… A Eugene ya no le importaba. Por primera vez, esperó que Gerald se revolcara en su remordimiento por ver como toda la situación creció y por nunca tener la condolencia para detenerla. También sintió rencor por Rhonda, que creía que la homosexualidad era una enfermedad que debía ser condenada con golpes; y a Nadine y Curly, que la siguieron como si nada más importara.

Se dejó llevar por el odio antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.

.

.

Helga, Phoebe y Lila lo vigilaban de cerca.

A veces Eugene las comparaba con guarda-espaldas, como si él fuese una figura importante que requería seguridad o algo así. Le gustaba hacer esas bromas internas cuando estaba de buen humor...

Esos momentos se presentaban muy pocas veces.

La cuestión era que no lo han dejado solo ni un segundo. Cuando no estaba con Sheena, alguna de las tres chicas le hacía compañía. No quería sonar malvado pero prefería a Helga. Helga era tan agresiva que nadie se metía con ella, por ende, cuando estaba charlando con Eugene, nadie se metía con él. Le gustaba tener sus cuidados.

En un comienzo se negó a que ella lo cuidara. Helga nunca se le había acercado antes y no concebía la idea de que lo hiciera ahora. Ella nunca se había portado bien con él, ¿por qué ahora tenía ese instinto tan _maternal_ de cuidarlo?

—La pandilla siempre está para cuidarte —le había dicho ella.

—Ya no existe ninguna pandilla, Helga.

Era cierto. Ya no existía nada de pandilla, muy lejos había quedado su optimismo con respecto a ello. Todos les habían dado la espalda a todos.

—No empieces, Horowitz —atajó Helga, mientras almorzaban—. No quiero darte una charla de sentimentalismo.

Pero Eugene tenía que saberlo. Podía comprender a Lila y a Phoebe por abandonarlo. Helga era un caso aparte, ella nunca se había presentado.

—¿Por qué estás cuidándome? —le preguntó de nuevo, tratando de comer a pesar de que su estómago no lo permitía.

Helga se había tardado en contestar. Miró mal al grupo de Gerald, que en ese momento estaban riéndose de un chiste.

—Porque lo necesitas…

—Eso no es una nueva información. Simplemente podrías ignorarme, como siempre lo has hecho.

—Tenía mis problemas —recalcó, molesta.

—Gracias por dejarlos de lado por mí —comentó él de manera sarcástica.

Helga lo miró anonadada.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, y por un segundo, Eugene sintió que los papeles se invertían. Él era el violento, el irónico, el malhumorado. Ella era la positiva, sensible y expresiva.

—Te estoy cuidando porque no puedo soportar ver cómo dañan tu interior —murmuró la rubia con vergüenza—. Pero ya lo han hecho, ¿no es así, Eugene? Es definitivo —él se sorprendió al ver tristeza en sus ojos—. Te hemos condenado.

.

.

Eugene sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Que sus guarda-espaldas en algún momento lo descuidarían y los demás atacarían.

Finalmente lograron alcanzarlo.

Sucedió durante la clase de Ética, lo cual resultaba ser bastante irónico. Esa clase la compartía solamente con Nadine, que cada pocos segundos lo miraba, como si de esa manera pudiese ver si él se encontraba en buen estado.

El profesor faltó y sus compañeros aprovecharon la oportunidad.

Ahora estaba en su casa, solo… Y su cuerpo sangraba. A sus compañeros de clase les había hecho gracia lastimarlo con diversos objetos filosos mientras lo grababan.

Ya no le servía llorar.

Ya no le servía pedir ayuda.

¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir esa tortura?

Recorrió su casa con cuidado. Más como una despedida, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía. De alguna manera, sus heridas dolían menos que los pensamientos en su cabeza. Se sentía tan roto por dentro, que se preguntaba: _¿Qué más da que me lastimen por fuera?_

Observó con cuidado cada habitación, cada esquina de su hogar. Tenía suerte de estar en soledad. Muy pocas veces sucedía, era como si el destino le diese vía libre. Recordó cada momento con su padre, con su madre, su familia. Cada amistad... Su infancia. Solo recordaría eso. No tenía sentido recordar a su ex's-amigos de quince años, quería revivirlos cuando tenían nueve y todo estaba bien.

¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora sus guarda-espaldas? ¿Sus ángeles?

Hacía unos días Helga y él habían pasado una tarde viendo películas. Él eligió una que quería ver hacía tiempo.

—¿_Charlie's Angels_? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Se ve buena —dijo él, intentando brindarle una sonrisa. Siempre recibía todo de Helga cuando le sonreía. Parecía que bajaba esa barrera que solo ella se había impuesto, para hacerlo feliz. Ya la había comparado un millón de veces con una actitud digna de una mamá, pero nunca se lo había comentado. Se enojaría seguramente, ¿cómo llamaría a Helga,_ mamá-Helga_? Ya bastante tenía con los golpes en la escuela, no necesitaba los de la rubia. Lanzó una risita amarga frente a su chiste, generando que ella alzara una ceja, consternada.

—Vi un adelanto. Sus movimientos son todos falsos.

—_Las actrices hacen movimientos falsos. Los personajes son profesionales _—le dijo él. La ojiazul pareció pensarlo durante un instante y lanzó un bufido—. ¡Por favor, Helga!

Ella aceptó, por supuesto. Y al final, terminó amando el _film_.

Desde ese día habían acordado que ella, Lila, Phoebe y Sheena eran sus ángeles.

—Los ángeles de Charlie son tres. No cuatro —debatió Sheena, aunque se veía halagada al ser llamada _ángel._

—Siempre podemos hacer nuestra propia historia —apoyó Lila al pelirrojo.

¿Qué pensarían luego, cuándo se enterasen? ¿Estarían decepcionadas por no cuidarlo como era debido? Seguramente sí, pero él no lo estaba. No era un niño, no necesitaba estar constantemente vigilado hasta su transferencia a otra preparatoria. Además, muy poco servía aquello. Hillwood era tan pequeña y los chismes corrían como fuego y pólvora. Todos pensaban que tenía ETS, todos creían que él estaba enfermo, todos dejaban claro que tenían que alejarse de él como si fuera la peste. Por ello le daba igual ir a su infierno personal. Las miradas estaban en todas partes...

En cualquier caso, deseó que sus errores no generaran problemas entre ellas. Las cosas parecían ir muy bien entre las cuatro. Inclusive Helga, que odiaba a Lila, terminó riéndose de sus chistes y pasando mucho más tiempo con ella. Eso tranquilizó a Eugene por una parte. Saber que toda esa desgracia había unido a personas para hacerlas más fuertes. Pero borró automáticamente su sonrisa. Él era débil...

Y tenía tanto miedo.

De las personas.

Del tiempo.

De sus acciones.

De él mismo.

Dobló por la esquina, intentando llegar al baño sin caerse. Reconoció, durante el camino, la pintura que su madre había colgado la semana anterior; la caña de pescar suspendida que su padre presumía, la pequeña taza hecha de arcilla que Eugene le había regalado por su cumpleaños en la mesa de caoba como decoración. Abrió la puerta y entró a la pequeña habitación. Todo impecable, limpio. Como siempre.

Los cepillos de dientes en una gaveta, los hilos dentales en otra. Los perfumes, maquillaje y cremas de su madre a la vista. Su padre tenía una colección navajas guardados en el cajón detrás del espejo. Eugene una vez, a los ocho años intentó usarlas para afeitarse y su padre lo impidió, lo miró con ternura y enojo a la vez. Negó con la cabeza y le dijo «Todavía no, hijo. Ya llegará el momento de utilizarlas». Las sacó con cuidado.

Tal vez no le haría ningún mal sumergirse en la bañera y reposar…

Sumergirse en una tranquilidad eterna.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **¡Dios! Era algo que tenía planeado desde el cuarto capítulo de la historia pero cuando llegó el momento de escribir me sentí horrible y me sentía tan culpable… Como verán, en el capítulo no hay insultos, no hay momentos explícitos. No me sentía preparada para detallar cada palabra, cada situación; pero supongo que ustedes se imaginarán cuáles son.

**Quiero concientizar. **Abramos los ojos y digamos: Esto de verdad está pasando. De verdad existe el bullying, de verdad existe la gente que cree que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad. De verdad la gente vive un suplicio todos los días y nosotros no hacemos nada. Por eso hice este capítulo, ni más ni menos. No sé si les habrá parecido una tontería, una tristeza, algo exagerado... No lo sé. Pero mi propósito es: No dañes, no prejuzgues, no vivas del dolor de otro.

Acá podemos ver el daño que le hicieron a Eugene, en la serie es un buen personaje, optimista hasta quemar los sesos. Podemos ver como su personalidad es corrompida de la manera más inhumana posible. Y cómo en un principio actuaba de la misma manera que siempre; hasta el final, donde ve todo gris y decide ponerle fin a su vida.

Desde chica pensé que a Eugene le gustaban los hombres. Lo vemos en muchos capítulos y yo _nunca_ me dije: "bueno, esto es horrible". De hecho, me parecía más obvio que el Sr. Simmons.

Cuando comencé la historia me pregunté, ¿qué pudo separarlos? ¿Qué los dañó de una manera tan "irreparable" que Sheena se alejó completamente de ellos? ¿Qué hizo a Gerald, alejarse de su equipo de entrenamiento? Y me salió esto.

No sé si se acordarán de Clapton. Era gay, sí. Clapton aceptó su homosexualidad con orgullo luego de ver cómo Eugene fue herido por serlo. Quería demostrar que no había de qué avergonzarse.

Porque es así, yo lo creo así. Cada quien tiene derecho a amar y no ser discriminados por nuestras elecciones.

El siguiente capítulo es la visión de Helga. Será tan largo como éste y contendrá otras escenas. Por si tienen alguna duda, esto no terminará así en los tres capítulos. Todos se relacionan y forman uno solo. Ya me entenderán.

**_Gracias a: Sally Evans Salazar, Eli, elisa20da, isabel20, Shiroi Kimiko por dejar review._**

Sally, me sorprendió tu comentario. Fue como WAT, ¿SOY TAN OBVIA? Tal como ves, has acertado en la mitad de las cosas. Hasta me dije: Vaya, creo que todo el mundo lo veía venir. Y le has acertado tanto que me dejaste anonadada.

Shiroi Kimiko gracias por tu comentario. No me cansé de leer ese supuesto "testamento". He de admitir, me subiste el ego, ¡me agrada que digan lo que piensan sobre mi historia! Me hiciste hasta llorar, me gusta mucho que te guste. Es mi primera historia y sí, me siento un poco emocionada por terminarla (triste, también). Es que tu review fue tan bonito... gracias.

**¿Dudas, comentarios, quejas, o lo que sea? Díganla y explicaré por privado (o como se llame, no sé usar muy bien fanfiction aún).**

Gracias por entender.

¡Besos!

* * *

.


	27. E-2 HELGA

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

**¡Atención!: **Estoy presentando un "Especial", o algo así. Esto ocurrió en el primer año de preparatoria de nuestros protagonistas, exceptuando a Arnold, por supuesto. Consta de tres capítulos: Eugene/Helga/Gerald.

* * *

**Helga.**

* * *

_**10**__** años**_

Helga vio cómo San Lorenzo se perdía entre el mar. En ese momento era tan pequeño que no podía distinguirse bien, pero nunca había que juzgar la vista de Helga. Tenía gran experiencia en espiar, a largas y cortas distancias, a la completa oscuridad y a la deslumbrante luminosidad. Además, en ese pequeño punto verde estaba lo que ganó y dejó ir.

Arnold seguramente estaría charlando, llorando de felicidad y re-conociendo a sus padres. Estaba segura que el rubio nunca había sido tan feliz en su corta vida y Helga estaba totalmente agradecida por haber tenido la oportunidad de ayudarlo. Arnold se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y que ella estuviera presente en un momento tan importante como aquel, le parecía un privilegio.

Pero no podía deshacerse de ese dolor en el pecho. Sentía como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el corazón.

Como si Arnold le hubiese arrancado el corazón…

No para mal. _No_. Arnold nunca sería capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos. Arnold era un niño tan puro y amable que pondría las manos al fuego por él. Haría cualquier cosa. Lo dejó marchar, ¿es qué eso no era suficiente? Ese era el acto más noble que pudo cometer. No podía ser egoísta y rogarle que se quedara con ella. Tenía corazón. Quería ver a su amado ser feliz, con ella o sin ella.

Y Arnold eligió vivir sin ella.

Bueno, no. Helga no era tan pesimista en su situación. Estaba triste, sí. Pero todavía sentía esa chispa de esperanza. Él le prometió volver. Le prometió un futuro. _Juntos_. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Todavía sentía el sabor de sus labios.

_Sus labios_…

Nada parecía hacerle justicia a los labios de Arnold. Eran suaves, dulces y delicados. Todavía podía sentirlos, era como si nunca hubiesen roto ese beso. La reencarnación de un fantasma, viviendo _en_ ella. Viviendo _con_ ella.

Helga sintió que sus mejillas colorearse y sus ojos aguarse. Sí. En unos pocos meses tendría a Arnold de nuevo. Podrían pasear, tener citas y compartir sus momentos, _juntos_. Ya no tendría por qué tratarlo mal… Bueno, podría permitirse empujarlo o usar sus característicos apodos para molestarlo; eso era muy divertido, pero Arnold no se enojaría ni pensaría mal de ella porque la quería. La perdonaría cuando perdiera los estribos, porque quería estar con ella.

_«Volveré. Estaré aquí unos pocos meses. Mamá dice que tal vez medio año… Quizás unos siete u unos ocho meses. Tienen que arreglar sus asuntos aquí. No pasará a más, lo prometo Helga.» _

Y así, con la delicada gorra azul entre sus manos, la sangre instaladas en sus mejillas, sus lágrimas enredadas entre sus pestañas y las fantasías de un pronto futuro con su príncipe, se permitió sonreír.

¿Qué más daba ese vacío en su pecho? Su ausencia de su corazón no le extrañó. Sabía que estaba allí, con Arnold.

Y él sabría cuidarlo perfectamente.

**.**

**.**

No podía hacerlo.

No.

Era como si algo se lo impidiese. Tal vez ella misma, pero a Helga le gustaba culpar a los demás por sus repentinos ataques de cobardía.

Algo la obligaba a escribir, de todas maneras. Y cuando Helga escribía daba todo de ella. Como si las hojas estuviesen hechizadas, hacían que de pronto, en unos cuántos minutos, se llenaran de palabras. Llena de sus temores, dudas, alegrías y molestias.

Había demasiado de ella en esas cartas. No podía mandárselas a Arnold así como si nada. Estaría dándole y brindándole su lado más sensible. Confiaba en él, pero tenía miedo. ¿De qué? No lo sabía.

La vergüenza y el miedo nunca eran una buena combinación.

Agarró con cuidado la carta que había terminado de escribir, la guardó en un sobre rosa, lo selló y lo colocó en una caja.

Con todas las demás.

* * *

_**11 años**_

Se habían cumplido los ocho meses.

Y no tenía noticias de Arnold.

De acuerdo, sí. Arnold ha menudo le escribía pero ella nunca le contestaba.

Eso no importaba.

Lo que importaba era que Arnold todavía no había llegado a Hillwood. Y le molestaba que él hubiese roto su promesa.

Habían pasado los ocho meses y Arnold no hacía acto de presencia.

Agarró la carta que acababa de recibir.

Quiso quemarla, tirarla, pisarla. Quería destruirla.

Como si esa carta fuese Arnold, quería sufriera tanto como ella.

Pero no hizo nada de esas cosas. En cambio, tomó el papel de nuevo entre sus dedos y leyó las primeras palabras:

"_Querida Helga:_

_Lo siento…"_

A veces se odiaba por ser tan crédula.

**.**

**.**

Las cartas de Arnold cada vez se hacían más y más insistentes. En un comienzo, él le comentaba sobre su vida en San Lorenzo, su nueva vida… Lo hacía con tanta ilusión y emoción que Helga, en esos momentos, no podía odiarlo.

Cuando recibía una carta del rubio, el fantasma de su corazón se le salía por la boca. Tenía ganas de gritar y de saltar, pero ya no hacía ninguna de esas cosas. Solamente caminaba a paso lento hasta su habitación, se encerraba en su armario y entre todos sus objetos dedicados a él leía tranquilamente mientras una que otra lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Estaba feliz por Arnold.

Pero con el tiempo, esa esencia se fue perdiendo. Arnold ya no le explicaba las muchas cosas que había aprendido, sino que se dedicaba a presionarla. «¿Por qué no me escribes?», «¿Estás bien?», «Contéstame por favor».

Helga si le escribía. Simplemente que nunca les mandaba dichas cartas.

_«Por supuesto que no estoy bien», _quiso escribirle. _«Me prometiste algo que te era imposible cumplir.»_

Pero como siempre, decidió guardar silencio.

**.**

**.**

A veces ni Phoebe podía animarla.

No después de que Gerald la atrapara en cada rincón exigiéndole las respuestas a las preguntas de Arnold. Helga simplemente se limitaba a insultarlo y empujarlo, solamente para mantener las apariencias.

No podía decirle al moreno por qué no le escribía a su mejor amigo.

Lo consideraba un asunto suyo. Tal vez, también de Arnold, pero ella se había apropiado de él, haciéndolo solamente suyo.

* * *

_**12 años**_

Costó mucho convencer a Big Bob. Él podía ser realmente cascarrabias cuando se lo proponía, pero por suerte, Miriam la había ayudado. Tuvo suerte, sí.

Porque de verdad quería ir a ese taller.

Venía de la secundaria cuando un folleto prácticamente le azotó la cara. ¿Sería el destino? No lo sabía. Pero tenía realmente ganas de ir.

Helga amaba leer. Amaba escribir. ¿Y qué mejor que un taller de literatura? No costaba demasiado, y además se presentaba gente respetable, justo como le gustaba a Big Bob. Era un tipo de taller ubicado en una academia. Muchos niños decidían ir aprender canto, baile, fotografía y pintura.

Ella quería literatura.

Y sus deseos aumentaron de intensidad cuando Bob dio el sí. Eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente. Se sentía entusiasmada. Nunca había ido a un taller como esos y aunque se mostraba dura e insensible, por dentro, bailaba como una niña en navidad.

En ese momento no importaba la promesa rota de Arnold. Ya había pasado un año y cinco meses.

Lo perdonaría. Por supuesto.

Pero en ese momento quería dedicarse únicamente a ella.

**.**

**.**

El taller estaba bien.

No conocía a nadie en ese lugar y le parecía perfecto. No quería amenazar a un compañero de su aula para que no comenzara a gritar a los cielos que ella, Helga G. Pataki, se había inscrito a clases de literatura.

De hecho, la mayoría de las personas parecían tener mucha más "clase" que ella. Eran niños mucho más refinados y ricos. Pero de nada les servía el dinero ahí.

El profesor ya había decretado a Helga como alumna favorita.

**.**

**.**

Cuando chocaron, Helga experimentó un déjà vu.

Siempre chocaba con Arnold y había olvidado cómo se sentía.

Ella se puso de pie casi instantáneamente, sola, por supuesto. Pero en esa ocasión ningún buen samaritano le ofreció la mano para levantarla. Solamente se cobró un gruñido de exasperación.

—Ten cuidado —dijo el chico.

—Tenlo tú, zopenco.

—Fue tu culpa.

—No trates de pelear con Helga G. Pataki, amigo —lo amenazó.

—No lo hago —le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Simplemente veo las cosas con claridad. Fue tu culpa.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Cuando se dispuso a irse, él la agarró de la mano, deteniéndola.

—Está bien. Fue de ambos, ¿correcto?

—¡No me toques! —exclamó Helga, frunciendo la nariz con asco.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, liberando su mano y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Soy Alan… Y tú eres Helga. Lo acabas de decir.

—Qué sabiondo, me interesa un pimiento cómo te llames.

El chico de cabello despeinado le sonrió, sarcástico.

Y Helga estaba molesta.

Para su mala suerte, a ese tal Alan le salía muy bien ser taciturno. Sus ropas de color negro y la cámara colgando en su cuello lo hacían ver como alguien inaccesible e importante. Helga odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

—Alan, me llamo Alan. Alan Redmond.

—Como sea.

**.**

**.**

Alan era un buen tipo cuando quería.

Resultó que estudiaba fotografía justo en esa academia, y que además, era hijo del dueño de Dinolandia. Eso a Helga le encantó, tenía pases a Dinolandia siempre que quería. Y también podía visitar al chico cuando tenía ganas, su mansión era extraordinaria.

Era muy divertido.

E incluso, Helga y Alan tenían su propio juego.

Había ocasiones en que Alan sacaba sus grandes álbumes de fotografías. Le explicaba a Helga los detalles que tenía cada una, los más relevantes, y a la vez, sencillos. En qué situación se encontraba, por qué le gustó la imagen y lo que sucedió después. Luego se la prestaba a Helga y ella escribía una historia. Estudiaba gestos y posturas, y las convertía en un relato.

Otras veces, Helga se sentía tan inspirada que para un día, tenía más de una historia narrada. Eran anécdotas, aventuras, sucesos e incidentes que se encontraban en su vida regularmente o en su mente. Alan tenía que buscar tales situaciones en sus álbumes o de lo contrario, sacar una fotografía para ese fin de semana, calcando exactamente lo que Helga quería demostrar.

A ambos les ayudaba para auto-superarse.

Y lo mejor de todo: Helga insultaba a Alan y él no se inmutaba ni se molestaba.

Sí… Era el paraíso.

**.**

**.**

Alan la había besado.

No estaban haciendo nada romántico. Simplemente ella estaba escribiendo en la cama de él, en su gran cama importada de Rusia, mientras se quejaba de lo difícil que estaba siendo soportar a las tonterías de Harold, las protestas de moda de Rhonda y las extrañas insinuaciones de Brainy. Entonces, Alan, sin previo aviso, la besó.

Por supuesto, él no estaba en la cama con ella. Sino que estaba re-ubicando sus fotografías y luego, de un segundo a otro, se sentó a su lado, la agarró de los hombros y cuando se presentó la oportunidad de atacar sus labios, lo hizo.

Helga quería empujarlo e insultarlo. Pero, para su sorpresa, los labios de Alan tenían el alivio que tanto necesitaba. No era Arnold y nunca lo sería, lo sabía bien. Los besos de su amado eran incomparables… Más debía admitir que el mísero primer beso de Alan la distrajo de todo.

Y se sorprendió esperando un segundo.

**.**

**.**

Le mandó a Arnold una carta. Una simple carta. Ah, y una caja. Una sencilla caja de cartón que contenía objetos, algunos de los más apreciados que tenía Helga.

Una zapatilla roja que le pertenecía a su personaje, _Cecile_.

Y una pequeña gorra azul que le pertenecía a su amor eterno, _Arnold_.

No le iba a dar su relicario. _Nunca_... Era de ella. Le serviría para recordar esos momentos, esos lindos momentos en dónde Arnold estaba con ella. No precisamente _con _ella, sino cuando estaba en la misma ciudad. Eso lo guardaría.

Tampoco le daría los miles de poemarios en su honor. Esos eran suyos.

Además, sabía que la zapatilla sería un buen porrazo para el rubio. Estaría tan sorprendido de enterarse que ella era _la Cecile falsa_ que seguramente la carta que con tanto dolor escribió quedaría en un segundo plano.

Todavía recordaba las primeras líneas:

"_Querido Arnold:_

_Lo siento…"_

A veces, devolverle el golpe era tan satisfactorio que Helga se revolvía en su regocijo. En otras, se sentía como si provocarle a él algún dolor fuese insoportable.

En esa ocasión, ambas tenían participación.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir manteniendo una promesa que ya estaba rota?

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la casa de Alan. No quería pensar en la etiqueta «novio», a pesar de que esa era la palabra correcta.

**.**

**.**

Big Bob estaba ido cuando llegó a casa.

Miriam, a su lado, la rodeó en un medio abrazo y la hizo caminar hasta la muy conocida _"Sala de Trofeos". _

En esa habitación solo había trofeos de Olga, claro. Y Olga ya no estaba ahí. Estaba en el hospital, con una fisura en la mandíbula y nadie cuidaba de ella.

Cuando traspasó la entrada casi se le salió el estómago por la boca. Estaba prácticamente vacía. Desnudas las paredes, ya no había diplomas, trofeos ni medallas. El azul se veía tan triste y solitario que Helga tuvo ganas de desaparecer. Las repisas vacías y las fotografías en donde se encontraba Olga —es decir, todas— habían desaparecido. Todo rastro de su hermana mayor se había borrado.

Big Bob se encontraba en el sillón, mirando televisión como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando vio los dedos vendados de Helga, torció el gesto y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Mira Ol-Helga —dijo él, cuando se sentaron—. Lamento lo de los dedos, niña. No tuviste que meterte en mi camino tampoco, pero reconozco la culpa. No volverá a suceder.

—Lo sé, Bob.

—Quería hablarte sobre la importancia de las buenas calificaciones…

_¿Eh?_

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¿él quería hablar de las calificaciones?

—Ellas te conducen a una buena universidad, lo que te lleva a un buen trabajo. El amor no interesa hasta que tus bases estén bien aseguradas. Hasta que te sientas lista —Helga comprendió el significado detrás de todo eso—. El amor pasa a segundo lugar cuando se trata de tener las mejores calificaciones. Solamente tienes que preocuparte de tu futuro y _jamás, jamás, jamás _darle prioridad a tu posible pareja. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba? ¿Artemio?

Era ilógico que se acordara de Artemio en ese momento. Artemio era Arnold. Y Arnold no era su novio.

—Alan, papá.

—Entonces no dejes que ese chico se entrometa en tus planes. ¿Cómo va ese taller de literatura?

—Bien —contestó sorprendida.

Se quedaron callados, por unos minutos. Helga prácticamente podía sentir volar la presencia de Olga en ese lugar. Podía sentirla en cada momento.

—¿Qué nos dices si nos muestras tus obras, pequeña dama? —preguntó Miriam, para romper la tensión.

Al fin le prestaban atención.

Y Helga nunca se había sentido tan mal por ello.

* * *

_**13 años**_

—Porque me gustas demasiado, _tal vez_ —arguyó él.

Helga tuvo que procesar durante un momento esas palabras. No tenían sentido. De algún modo, su cerebro no parecía hacer clic; y la verdad era que no entendía muy bien la situación desde que había comenzado.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo porque te gusto… mucho? —preguntó, sintiéndose confundida.

Alan asintió con severidad.

—¿…_Tal vez_? —cuestionó Helga con el mismo tono de duda.

Eso debería ser un mal sueño.

El castaño pareció darse cuenta de su error porque su máscara de indiferencia se rompió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo ordenar sus ideas.

—Sí, quiero decir. Helga eres asombrosa. Profundamente asombrosa. E insoportable, debo añadir —intentó bromear, pero Helga todavía tenía una mueca de aturdimiento por lo que borró automáticamente su débil intento de sonrisa—. Tienes trece años y yo quince, y por algún motivo siento que me gustas más de lo que debería.

—¿Qué significa exactamente eso? —preguntó con seriedad. Alan le había contagiado un poco ese comportamiento sombrío. Helga, durante toda su vida había tenido una conducta burlona, pero con la compañía de su novio, comenzaba a actuar con demasiada mesura. E incluso se sentía más madura.

—No te siento conmigo —admitió él, no mirándola. A Helga le resultaba extraño tratar con una persona más fría que ella—. Siento que hay más… Otro chico.

A la rubia se le paró el corazón durante un segundo.

—Y no me siento preparado para quererte más, cuando te has quedado como… Estancada —suspiró y se dejó vencer—. Me está costando… Decirte como me siento. No estoy muy acostumbrado.

—Me estás terminando —repitió Helga.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Porque no te quiero lo suficiente.

—Nos ahorrará problemas. De todas maneras eres mi mejor amiga, nunca lo olvides.

—El mío tam-también —murmuró Helga, sintiendo el dolor de repente.

—Pero necesito mi tiempo… Tal vez es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo…

Para sanar.

Y perdonar.

Entre todo el sufrimiento por perder a Alan, se encontraba el alivio. Helga se sentía tranquila. ¿Era posible? No lo sabía, pero era cierto. Era cierto también lo que Alan decía. Arnold todavía ocupaba su mente y usar a uno de sus mejores amigos simplemente para ser el bálsamo de sus heridas no estaba bien. No iba a recuperarse dañando a los demás. Y menos a él, cuando aprendieron a quererse mutuamente.

Nunca había creído que Alan se había dado cuenta de aquello, pensaba que su desánimo y culpa no causaban muchos estragos en ella, por ende, no era del todo visible tales remordimientos.

Cuánto se había equivocado. Porque Alan decidió alejarse de ella definitivamente y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. Tal vez en una semana. En dos. En tres años. En cinco. No sabía, no había nada que los uniese. Los talleres habían finalizado y Alan no visitaba de manera frecuente Dinolandia. Helga podría tranquilizarse sabiendo las probabilidades de cruzarse en la calle, pero no lo hacía. Ambos venían de clases sociales distintas. Él era millonario y vivía en una zona que corroboraba aquello.

Como despedida, el muchacho besó la frente de la ojiazul con ternura; tratando de transmitir lo que no podía decir con palabras, lo que temía y nunca admitiría. Que la quería.

Y Helga también lo hacía.

Pero para el infortunio de ambos, no de la misma manera.

**.**

**.**

La pandilla se había reunido en el campo Gerald.

Todos excepto Arnold —que estaba en San Lorenzo— y Harold —que se había mudado a California—. Stinky se había cambiado de secundaria pero, para suerte de la mayoría y desinterés de Helga, todavía seguía reuniéndose para jugar unos buenos partidos de béisbol.

Todos habían hecho nuevos amigos, sí.

Pero todavía no se olvidaban a los antiguos.

* * *

_**14 años**_

Helga no supo nada de Stinky ese año. Ni de Harold. Se sorprendió cuando Brainy desapareció.

Un día, Stinky simplemente negó la invitación a jugar un partido y nunca más se supo de él. A veces, Helga se lo encontraba, sin embargo, ella no era de saludar por lo que se quedaba callada. Una vez lo saludó con la mano y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy falsa, y ninguno se acercó para conversar.

**.**

**.**

Ese mismo año Sid se fue. Fue el mismo procedimiento de Stinky.

Ya no se juntaban en el campo Gerald. Eran tan pocas personas que ni siquiera formaban un equipo decente. Rhonda organizaba reuniones pero en la mayoría del tiempo solo existían silencios incómodos.

Helga creía que Rhonda se esforzaba demasiado por reunirlos a todos. Era tan forzoso que resultaba muy fastidioso. Aun así, Helga agradecía un poco el gesto.

* * *

_**15 años**_

Y dejaron de reunirse.

La preparatoria era un gran lugar para las nuevas posibilidades. Rhonda, a pesar de ser una _freshman _no desistió en ganar la amistad de los más populares. Helga no supo cómo, pero Curly se había transformado en una clase de novio, por ende la siguió. Nadine también.

Gerald presentó su prueba para entrar al equipo de básquetbol y de un día para el otro comenzó a sentarse con sus nuevas amistades.

No sabía nada sobre Lila.

A veces conversaba con Sheena pero si era sincera, solamente se sentía cómoda con Phoebe. Y Phoebe también pertenecía a una categoría social en la preparatoria, pero por suerte no la había abandonado.

Tenía suerte de tenerla. Cualquier persona pudo haberla abandonado a la deriva, sola. Más la japonesa era demasiado amable para dejarla a su suerte.

**.**

**.**

No podía creer lo que decían por ahí.

Eugene no era su amigo, pero siempre detestaba a las personas que tiraban basura a otra. Tal vez él era positivo hasta el cansancio, la reencarnación del entusiasmo e insoportable sin proponerlo, no obstante, no merecía las habladurías que corrían por la preparatoria.

Eugene no era gay.

Ni tampoco tenía una ETS.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al causante de todo aquello. La rabia le quemó las entrañas y la obligó a caminar hacia esa persona.

—¡Oye, tú! —llamó.

El aludido borró la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro. Esa _maldita_ sonrisa que adornaba su rostro hacía dos segundos por la chica morena y curvilínea que tenía entre sus brazos. La chica desconocida bufó por la falta de atención.

—Mason… —ronroneó de manera falsa.

El chico que, Helga descubrió, se llamaba Mason pasó de ella. Esa _maldita_ sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recta y su ceja se alzó con curiosidad.

—Simone, ve con Scott. Seguramente te estará buscando —le dijo, sin mirarla.

La chica, viéndose insultada, emprendió marcha. Cuando pasó al lado de Helga, la fulminó con la mirada. O lo intentó, porque la rubia simplemente tuvo que echarle un vistazo para que ésta apresurara su caminata. El sonido de los tacones debido a sus fuertes pisadas de indignación desapareció a los segundos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Mason con un atisbo de coquetería.

Era una suerte que ambos se encontraran solos en el pasillo…

Con un rápido y fugaz movimiento agarró a Mason del cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Seguramente el golpe le dolió, porque comenzó a soltar una sarta de groserías que Helga calló con su mano.

—Mira, estúpido —advirtió—. Deja de esparcir mentiras sobre Eugene Horowitz. Te estaré vigilando —detuvo su amenaza cuando Mason empezó a soltar carcajadas contra su palma. Eso la detuvo en seco durante un segundo. Estaba acostumbrada a que la temieran… A tener el poder. Con enojo, apretó más la mano que tenía contra su cuello y lo ahorcó hasta que el chico detuvo su risa—. Si llego a enterarme que sigues con estas estupideces, te arrepentirás toda tu vida. ¿Has entendido o te lo dibujo?

Lo soltó cuando al chico se lo notó desesperado por aire. Mason comenzó a toser, pero luego de unos segundos, para sorpresa de Helga, rio.

—Oh, cariño —dijo, agitando la cabeza—. Eres tan ingenua… ¿De verdad crees que ese tonto no me besó? Es cierto —dijo, fingiendo una arcada—. No puedo recordarlo sin tener ganas de vomitar… No quiero imaginar a cuántos besó…

Helga, enervada por las mentiras, lo agarró de la camiseta cuando él intentó levantarse. No podía creerlo. La maldad de los deportistas había llegado a su límite. Así que lo empujó de vuelta al suelo y el impacto se lo llevó el hombro masculino.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Mason.

—¡Helga! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas—. ¡Suéltalo!

Ella no se pasmó, ni se petrificó por esa voz. Al contrario, parecía como si eso fuese su adrenalina, el alimento de su enojo.

—¡No puedo creer que te juntes con este adefesio! —exclamó con asco. Soltó a Mason y él se levantó de manera apresurada.

—Él no tiene la culpa de nada —dijo Gerald.

—¿Ah, no? —ironizó Helga.

—No. Fue Eugene quién lo _atacó_ y el chisme se esparció, nada más.

Gerald… Tan cambiado se lo veía de pronto. Con miedo, y profundamente perdido. Sin ningún amigo de verdad, pues el suyo se encontraba a demasiados kilómetros de distancia. Y a Helga le dio lástima. No era esa lástima que provocaba los regaños cariñosos, ni la mirada de profunda tristeza. Era esa lástima dañina, impregnada de rencor y odio.

—No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo… —inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones acapararon para soportar sus próximas palabras—: ¿Qué diría él?

Como un resorte, Gerald cuadró sus hombros, viéndose indiferente.

—No metamos a Arnold en esto, Pataki.

Mason, que se mostraba aburrido murmuró algo sobre irse y Gerald asintió.

Cuando ambos dieron media vuelta para marcharse, Helga jugó su última carta.

—Me das repugnancia. Te vas a arrepentir.

Pero Gerald no volteó.

**.**

**.**

No sirvieron sus amenazas. Eugene seguía siendo el centro de atención…

A Helga le parecía ya bastante malo no ser respetada en ese nuevo entorno. Era completamente nuevo para ella, pues estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención, el dominio y el mando. Y que en el momento que más lo necesitaba nadie le hiciera caso la frustraba en demasía.

Además, Big Bob había descubierto que llamaba al exterior todos los días y le había prohibido llamar fuera del país. Ella intentó mentirle, diciéndole que aquellas llamadas eran para "un amigo que estaba en Centroamérica", pero el hombre no le creyó ni una palabra. Ambos sabían que sucedía. Helga llamaba todas las noches a Australia para hablar con Olga, y esconder las facturas no había sido buena idea. Utilizar el dinero del almuerzo para pagarlas, tampoco. Su mentira se había acabado y siempre tenía demasiado hambre.

No obstante, no podía dejar de hablar con su hermana. Y menos en un momento tan importante como aquél, cuando Rosie, su sobrina, estaba internada por agarrar un virus.

Tendría que buscar otro plan pronto.

Pero decidió ocuparse de eso luego. Ahora tenía que cuidar a Phoebe, que se encontraba rota, llorando en sus brazos.

—Ellos son tan malos, Helga —sollozó la pelinegra—. No sé cómo Eugene soporta esto, es tan horrible. La gente es tan malvada. ¿Por qué quieren dañarlo? ¡Oh, Helga! Me insultaron a mí también… Yo solo intenté ayudarlo y se metieron conmigo… Yo no hice nada, él tampoco hizo nada. Él simplemente se está descubriendo…

Helga se estremeció con esa última oración.

Todavía le costaba asimilar que _ese _rumor de Eugene era cierto. Que lo que dijo Mason era verdad. Tal vez no toda, pero sí parte de ella.

Helga abrazó a Phoebe con incomodidad, tratando de tranquilizarla.

No sabía qué hacer… Nada más que eso, nada más que abrirse y tratar de curar a su amiga, que la necesitaba.

**.**

**.**

¿Qué pasaría si…?

Si Arnold estuviera en Hillwood.

Si estuviera en su habitación, hablando con Eugene para tranquilizarlo.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?

Si él nunca se hubiese quedado en San Lorenzo.

Ni se hubiera alejado de Gerald.

Ni de la pandilla.

Ni de ella.

**.**

**.**

Helga no lo soportó más.

No supo si fue por su escuálido esqueleto, sus grandes bolsas bajo los ojos o esa mirada torturada, conducida por la agonía y la desesperación. Simplemente pensó _«Basta» _y corrió hacia allí.

Hacia los bravucones que tenían a Eugene acorralado junto a su casillero.

Odiándolos.

Odiando a esos tres mastodontes que querían lastimarlo.

Odiando a esas personas que se habían detenido a mirar para no hacer nada.

Odiando a Gerald, que tenía la mirada cargada de desesperación, mientras sus amigos reían y apostaban entre el tumulto de gente.

Odiando a Rhonda, que sonreía. Sí, sonreía. Era una sonrisa falsa, cargada de miedo, pero sonreía de todas maneras.

Odiándose.

¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes? ¿Por qué no lo ayudó?

No había tiempo para la desesperanza ni para la angustia. Ni para detenerse a pensar en algo lógico. Phoebe era recurrente a sentimientos. Ella era la tranquila, la pacificadora… El agua que todo lo limpia y lo perdona.

Helga era el fuego.

Y ahora tenía el poder de destruirlo todo.

**.**

**.**

—No podemos hacer nada si no encontramos a los verdaderos causantes de este hecho, señorita Sawyer —dijo el director.

—¡Han estado haciéndole esto por meses! —gritó Helga, furiosa—. ¡Y ustedes no han hecho nada! ¡Solo se limitaron a mirar! ¡¿Qué más quieren?!

—Señorita Pataki —previno el hombre, con la voz cargada de advertencia.

—Helga tiene razón —murmuró Phoebe, con la voz ronca debido al llanto—. Han estado molestando a Eugene y ustedes no han hecho nada.

—¿Dónde están los padres de Eugene? —dijo Sheena, en una esquina.

Se la veía llena de resentimiento, pero también profundamente afectada, por lo que Helga no se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Están en camino —respondió el director—. Pero ya lo hemos dicho, no podemos hacer nada si no encontramos a los responsables —Sheena soltó un insulto, y él le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Los padres de Eugene decidirán cambiarlo, ¿no es así, Sheena? —preguntó Lila con alivio.

—No lo sé —contestó la aludida con un hilo de voz.

—Lamentamos decirles que en esta preparatoria está prohibido retirar a un alumno sin antes hacer el papeleo —informó el director.

Helga se enderezó.

—¿Qué?

—El papeleo, señorita Pataki. Si el señor Horowitz decide irse, primero sus padres deberán llenar el papeleo. Luego podrá retirarse.

—¡¿Está diciendo que tiene que permanecer aquí?! —exclamó Sheena, sonando insultada.

—Durante el trámite de papeleo sí, está prohib-

Sheena interrumpió al hombre levantándose de golpe del suelo. Abrió la puerta de un tiro y salió de allí, dando un portazo.

**.**

**.**

Lila tuvo esa idea.

No era mala esa idea, para la frustración de Helga.

No dejar solo a Eugene parecía un buen plan.

Cada una tenía un horario designado.

Un receso designado.

Tenían la confianza de que los profesores cuidarían de Eugene durante las asignaturas.

Pero el profesor de Ética se ausentó.

Y lo malo ocurrió.

**.**

**.**

Los días anteriores al suceso, nadie había dejado solo a Eugene.

Él se veía cansado por ello, pero últimamente se lo veía exhausto por todo. Incluso caminar parecía requerir un esfuerzo descomunal. Y no era para menos, pues estaba delgado porque no comía y tenía más ojeras que cara por no dormir. El estrés y la profunda tristeza lo carcomían.

Lo peor de todo era que sucedía lentamente. Su deterioro parecía ir a pasos pausados, tan pausados como los que maniobraba el propio Eugene. En otra ocasión, aquello podría ser bueno, pero la verdad era que la situación era insalvable. Helga lo sabía. Eugene se odiaba. No podía seguir adelante si se repudiaba a sí mismo. No podían salvarlo, tampoco. Lo que más le desesperaba a ella era ver cómo poco a poco parecía acercarse el final y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Estoy algo… —murmuró el pelirrojo en un débil silbido—. Tengo un poco de sueño.

Sheena se aproximó a él rápidamente y le brindó una sonrisa cálida.

—Deberías dormir…

—No puedo —contestó él con la voz quebrada.

Había veces que Helga no podía verlo.

—Intenta hacerlo, Eugene —intervino la rubia, usando un tono de voz suave. Luego, escuchó un sonido extraño que parecía ser la risa del pelirrojo. Se oía tan dañada que no sabía si era alucinación. Además, él no tenía ningún signo de felicidad en el rostro. Ni en los ojos.

Él farfulló algo como «Tal como una mamá…», lo cual hizo que Helga solamente se sintiera más aturdida por su supuesta falta de audición.

Un pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de Helga durante esas semanas. Se trataba sobre su comportamiento. Le resultaba tan extraño actuar de manera gentil y protectora algunas veces... Durante su infancia había creído que la primera persona que vería su verdadera forma de ser sería Arnold, y que si sucedía, sería solamente para que él la amara. Las cosas no habían sucedido como había pensado. Su interior se había convertido en su exterior, y ambos se habían mezclado para formar lo que ella era verdaderamente. No para ser apreciada. Tampoco para ser querida. Sino para proteger y entender. Con Alan había tenido que actuar como la persona cariñosa de la relación, para ayudarlo y complementarlo. Con Eugene, para defenderlo y respetarlo.

Había salido adelante por sí sola. Se había obligado a ser diferente conservando su esencia.

Por fin era ella.

**.**

**.**

Helga odiaba los hospitales. No concurría a ellos muy seguido, pero cuando puso un pie en ese lugar sabía que no quería volver jamás.

Pulsó el botón del tercer piso sintiendo que se rompía.

Lento.

Muy lento…

¿Era una pesadilla, no es así?

En la vida real nada malo había ocurrido.

Eugene no había intentado suicidarse.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo supo.

Era real.

**.**

**.**

Sheena se había quebrado. La encontró llorando desconsoladamente en un rincón de la sala de espera. Ella intentaba hablar pero su voz salía tan rota que no se le entendía. Helga, sin embargo, sabía lo que quería modular. Sheena estaba destrozada porque amaba a Eugene, y él no le correspondía. Estaba así porque él se había querido ir del mundo sin despedirse… Sin pensar en ella. Sin pensar en nadie.

Ella se lo había dicho la semana anterior, presa de la desesperación.

Presa de sus sentimientos.

Y la verdad era que Sheena había cambiado.

Y Helga también.

Todos lo habían hecho.

Phoebe estaba preguntándole a una enfermera cuál era su veredicto. Pero esa enfermera no lo sabía, pues no estaba encargada del caso. Ella solamente se dirigía al piso inferior cuando la japonesa la detuvo. Por desesperación, supuso Helga.

Lila lloraba de manera silenciosa. Su mirada vidriosa se dirigía a los azulejos del hospital pero no los veía realmente. Se mordía el pulgar con nerviosismo, y no parecía importarle su cara mojada y pegajosa debido al llanto.

Los padres de Eugene desmoronados en la recepción. Exigiendo saber qué ocurría, qué es lo que pasaba; pero todos los ignoraban.

Y luego, Gerald.

¿Gerald?

Gerald, rogando el perdón de todos, mientras tiraba de su cabello.

—Yo no quería, yo no quería... Lo siento tanto… Lo siento tanto…

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Me siento tan halagada por sus comentarios. Me gusta que me escriban mucho, me entretengo bastante leyendo sus teorías, sabiendo sus dudas, sus molestias. Ustedes son increíbles.

Las dos historias están conectándose. Al ser capítulos de diferentes puntos de vista es normal ver que Helga sepa algo que Eugene no, o viceversa.

Todavía no hago el capítulo de Gerald, ¿pueden creerlo? Tuve como no sé, meses para hacerlo y todavía no puedo. Por algún motivo hacer Eugene y Helga hace más de 10 semanas fue algo sencillo. Yo sé que Gerald va a hacer un caso aparte.

Creo que Gerald es el que más cambios sufrió en mi historia (dejando de lado, por supuesto, a Eugene). No diré por qué, porque lo verán en su capítulo, pero ustedes ya vieron cómo cambió en diversos años para convertirse en lo que es a sus diecisiete años. En el final del capítulo vemos como al fin se arrepiente por hacer oídos sordos e ignorar todo lo ocurrido.

Con respecto a la edad de Alan. Sí, no sé cuántos años tiene. O soy muy despistada, o nunca lo mencionaron. En cualquier caso, él podría tener muchos más, o tantos como Helga. Pero yo decidí hacerlo dos años mayor.

_**Gracias por dejar review a **__**Steph2192, **__**AlejandraGM**__**, **__**Romiih, **__**Shiroi Kimiko**__**, **__**Laura, **__**isabel20**__**,**__** Eli, **__**elisa20da**__**, **__**Allison Doolin**__**, **__**Chiryta**__**, **__**serenitymoon, 20**__**flowerforever355**__**.**_

_**EL PRÓXIMO: GERALD.**_

_**¡Besos!**_


	28. E-3 GERALD

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

**¡Atención!: **Estoy presentando un "Especial", o algo así. Esto ocurrió en el primer año de preparatoria de nuestros protagonistas, exceptuando a Arnold, por supuesto. Consta de tres capítulos: Eugene/Helga/Gerald.

* * *

**Gerald.**

* * *

_**10**__** años**_

Gerald se sentó al lado de Phoebe. Pudo oler su débil esencia a canela escondida entre su olor a sudor. Él siempre había creído que las niñas eran seres maravillosos que siempre estaban arregladas, olían bien y eran tan suaves como la dulce y espesa crema. Phoebe lo era. No le importaba ahora su cabello despeinado, su camiseta sucia ni su aspecto cansado. A Gerald le parecía preciosa de todas maneras.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, percibió que ella veía a Helga que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, sola, llorando con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él frunció el ceño, pero luego dejó escapar una débil carcajada.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —le murmuró a la japonesa.

Ella asintió débilmente, sin despegar la vista de su mejor amiga.

—Los vi besarse —soltó de pronto.

Arnold le había hecho prometer no abrir la boca, y por supuesto que cumpliría. Supuso que Phoebe se enteraría tarde o temprano por Helga. ¿Por qué no adelantar los hechos? Aquello no contaba. No podía ser el único en saber algo. ¿Con quién hablaría sino?, pero, sin embargo, escucharse a sí mismo decir esa mísera oración le provocó un dolor de cabeza inmediato.

Helga y Arnold se habían besado.

¡Helga y Arnold se habían besado!

¡Su hermano, Arnold, había besado a Helga G. Pataki, su bravucona personal!

—Creo que lo soñé —confesó al segundo, privándole el habla a Phoebe—. Mis ojos no pudieron haber visto eso. Todavía estoy en shock.

La chica soltó una risita pero Gerald no mostró indicios de querer corresponder el gesto.

No. Podía. Ser.

¿Por qué tuvo que verlos? ¿Por qué Arnold había decidido intercambiar saliva con Helga Pataki? ¿No sabía lo traumatizante que era ver eso? Recién ahora entendía los hechos.

A Gerald les gustaban las chicas. Y no tenía experiencia en besarlas, pero él creía que se sentía _bonito. _¿Pero besar a Helga Pataki? ¡Besar a Helga Pataki era inaceptable!

—¡Mi mejor amigo besó a Helga G. Pataki! —gritó de pronto, no creyéndolo todavía.

Menudo lío comprender aquello en ese momento.

Todos sus amigos voltearon a verlo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Rhonda fingió desmayarse y sin darse cuenta, Curly la tomó en sus brazos. Ella, al darse cuenta, le propició un empujón. Sheena abrió tanto los ojos que Gerald pensó que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Stinky colocó la mandíbula desencajada de Sid, que mostraba signos de no saber que su expresión mostraba espanto.

—¿¡Arnold se besó con _Ceja de Oruga_!? —chilló Harold, soltando una risa socarrona. Stinky y Sid se unieron a la burla, algo atontados aún.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo el muchacho con gorra verde—. ¡Arnold y Helga!

Gerald se sintió morir cuando la mirada furiosa de la ojiazul lo fulminó.

—¡Helga y Arnold sentados en un árbol!, ¡B-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e! —canturrearon todos, mientras la rubia caminaba hacia ellos con pasos lentos y muy amenazantes.

Si Arnold se enteraba, lo mataría.

Eso si no moría primero a manos de Helga.

* * *

_**12 años**_

La secundaria.

Gerald siempre imaginó ese momento en donde entraba por las puertas de aquel mundo nuevo. Él y Arnold estarían vestidos con sus mejores galas, y su apariencia sería llamativa con unos buenos lentes oscuros y una caminata relajada y a la onda.

Entrarían como campeones.

Era divertido, también, agregar que cada uno tuviera dos lindas chicas a sus costados.

Pero eso simplemente llegó hasta ahí. Fueron simples ilusiones, sueños que nunca se concretarían ni se concretaron. Porque Gerald no entró con chicas, ni con lentes de sol, ni con ese maravilloso traje de los años 70 que guardaba en una caja debajo de su cama.

Ni siquiera entró con Arnold.

Entró solo.

.

.

De acuerdo, Arnold había dicho que se tardaría en regresar. Supuestamente su ausencia llegaría al plazo de ocho meses, pero por supuesto, luego lo cambió a un año. Después a un año y medio.

No tenía idea de cuándo volvería.

Gerald no le diría que lo extrañaba, él era un hombre y no se entristecía por la falta de su mejor amigo. Todavía tenía a Harold, Stinky y a Sid, aunque ya había notado que no congeniaba mucho con ellos. Quizás en un comienzo había sido divertido pasar el tiempo, pero el pelinegro ya había entendido que sus personalidades no estaban hechas para pasar mucho tiempo juntas. Él no estaba acostumbrado a molestar, a hacer desorden. Eso era divertido algunas veces, cuando no se excedía ni traía graves complicaciones. Con Arnold podían divertirse sin meterse en problemas; con videojuegos, con la conocida "noche de ajedrez" que festejaban cada viernes, saliendo a recorrer el barrio, pateando latas y paseando a Abner.

Eso era entretenido.

Pero con la falta del rubio, la agenda de Gerald había quedado, de pronto, vacía. Las tardes de escupir a la gente en el puente del parque con Harold no habían funcionado. La noche de moda con Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Lila y Phoebe tampoco; tuvo que lavarse un buen rato la cara para sacar todo ese maldito maquillaje. Eugene era demasiado positivo, más que Arnold; no podía lidiar con él. Y con Helga, ni hablar; todavía valoraba su vida.

Nadie parecía acoplarse a él, por eso decidió comenzar a dedicarse más al básquetbol.

.

.

Gerald había comprendido los sentimientos de Arnold hacia Helga con el tiempo. La etapa de negación duró meses, pero por fin, parecía poder aceptarlo sin querer arrancarse los pelos uno por uno. Todavía se decía que era extraño, pero la distancia entre ambos rubios, hacía que Gerald pudiera entender las cosas para asimilarlas.

Arnold era enamoradizo, sí. Demasiado. Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado del amor, ¿para qué negarlo? Primero Ruth, luego la Señorita Felter, después Summer y finalmente Lila. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que después de esa lista tan larga a tan corta edad, también se añadiría Helga.

La verdad era que Gerald pensó que aquello había sido un momento de locura, y que el rubio se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho. Que, tal vez, estaba tan enamorado de Lila, que usó a Helga para intentar olvidarla. Quizás solo la había utilizado para provocarle celos. Todo tipo de posibilidades macabras y tétricas pasaron por su mente para justificarlo. No obstante, aquellas tonterías cesaron cuando una frase cruzó por su mente:

_«Es Arnold. Y Arnold nunca lastimaría a nadie por su propio beneficio. Nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien.»_

Entonces, durante los siguientes meses, en donde el rubio le mandaba cartas hablando sobre el dolor que sentía por la falta de respuesta de Helga, él comprendió que tal vez sí gustaba de ella. Pero nada más. Como buen amigo, buscó respuestas. ¿Por qué ella no contestaba sus cartas? ¿Por qué parecía haberlo olvidado cuando el pobre sufría por la falta de atención?

El día que dedujo que había grandes posibilidades de un enamoramiento fuerte, fue cuando Arnold, totalmente desesperado, le contó que Helga le había mandado una carta de rompimiento.

Confirmó esas posibilidades cuando el ojiverde confesó que se quedaría en San Lorenzo por más tiempo porque no podía ver aún a Helga.

Sí.

Arnold Shortman era un idiota.

.

.

Intentó comprender a su amigo. Tal vez tenía miedo, vergüenza de ver a la rubia, ¿pero por qué al extremo de no querer volver a Hillwood? El mismo Arnold le había dicho que solamente le gustaba un poco, que no iba más allá. Por supuesto, Gerald no le creyó nada. Era muy difícil creerle a alguien cuando negaba sus palabras con tan obvios hechos.

Además, seguramente solo serían unos cuántos meses…

Eso sí, no le contaría que rondaba por ahí el rumor de que Helga tenía novio.

* * *

_**13 años**_

Ahora que estaba tan solo y nadie parecía congeniar con él, trataría de acercarse a Phoebe. La verdad es que parecía un plan imposible, ya que si no estaba con Helga, encontraba compañía con esos cerebritos del club de matemáticas.

Podría pedirle salir. Phoebe no lo rechazaría, era demasiado buena para su propia salud.

Justamente Rhonda había planificado una fiesta privada en su mansión. Todos los de la pandilla estarían. Sería divertido. Lo único que lamentaría era la ausencia de Harold, que se había mudado. Stinky, a pesar de haberse cambiado de secundaria, asistiría.

Gerald no se había convertido en un asocial incorregible. Todavía conversaba con sus amigos, pero tiempo le había demostrado cual era la diferencia entre conocido, amigo y mejor amigo.

.

.

Phoebe había besado a Lorenzo en la maldita fiesta de Rhonda.

Sabía que no debían jugar a _7 minutos en el paraíso. _¿Por qué propuso la idea? Oh, claro. Porque imaginó que Rhonda se las ingeniaría para que a él y Phoebe pudieran besarse. ¡Pero no sucedió!

Estaba molesto.

.

.

"_Querido Gerald:_

_¡Qué alegría que todos estén bien en Hillwood! Aunque lamento que Harold se fuera a California. ¿Sabes la razón de aquello? Si te enteras, infórmame. _

_Estoy bien. No voy a decírtelo nunca más, pero mamá me enseñó a cocinar simplemente con alimento de la selva. No es que comamos aquello siempre, pero ella dijo que nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede perderse allí y tener que vivir de raíces. _

_¡Extraño los refrescos de soda!_

_¿Has hablado con Helga? ¿Te ha dicho algo? Dile que la extraño. A todos._

_Sobre tu pregunta sobre mi regreso, lo lamento Gerald. No podré ir para tu cumpleaños catorce. Lo lamento de verdad. No sé cuándo volveré. Mis padres son requeridos aquí. La única oportunidad de volver la desaprovechamos la vez que me negué a irme. Ahora tenemos que esperar…_

_Espero que me cuentes algunas de esas graciosas anécdotas tuyas. ¿Ha habido algún avance con Phoebe? ¡No puedo creer que Curly y Rhonda se besaran! _

_Saludos,_

_Arnold"._

* * *

_**14 años**_

Estaba de mal humor. La cena de la noche anterior había sido un desastre. ¿Por qué su madre había decidido invitar a su rara vecina? La vieja estaba loca. No podía creer que luego de amenazarlo se había reído como una desquiciada. Era una bruja. Gerald tenía que tener pruebas para juzgarla así, y las encontraría. Esa mujer llamada Merlina no era una persona normal. Era un monstruo.

Ah, y además no tenía amigos.

¿Por qué no los tenía?

La pandilla se había disuelto y lo peor de todo era que a él no le interesaba. Ya no se juntaba mucho con sus compañeros, no había gran diferencia. Además, ellos habían querido irse. Él no los iba a detener. Tal como Stinky, fue un cobarde que no pudo mantener demasiadas amistades a la vez, Sid no había vuelto a aparecer. Arnold tampoco. Por suerte, conversaba por teléfono con Harold. Phoebe estaba tonteando con un nerd de su club de ajedrez. ¡Todo le salía mal!

¿Qué más daba? No iban a estar juntos para siempre de todas maneras, porque cuando se trataba del bienestar personal ya no importaba si uno hacia demasiado daño a los demás.

Los que se habían ido eran el perfecto ejemplo de aquello.

.

.

—No puedo creer que la profesora me haya asignado a este tonto de compañero —habló Helga para sí misma mientras daba vuelta su pupitre.

—No tengo la culpa de eso, Pataki —le respondió Gerald.

—Claro que sí, idiota. Estás ahí, todo solo —le contestó con un gran grado de molestia—. Todos te tienen lástima, Geraldo. Podrías ser amigo de Eugene —bromeó ella—. Ups, lo siento. Hasta Eugene tiene a alguien.

Las risas de Eugene y Sheena se escucharon en una esquina del salón.

—Puedo tener todos los amigos que quiero, Helga —la voz del pelinegro salió envenenada—. Además, puedo trabajar solo. Puedes ir con Phoebe.

Todo rastro de burla de borró del rostro de la ojiazul.

—Sabes perfectamente que está con ese ñoño de su novio.

—¿Reemplazada, Helga? —picó Gerald.

—¿Abandonado, Johanssen? —contraatacó ella.

* * *

_**15 años**_

Decidió no almorzar ese día.

Evadió a las personas de seguridad del pasillo y entró a gimnasio. Por suerte, el profesor había dejado los balones en una esquina. Necesitaba distraerse.

La primera semana había sido abrumadora. Se había sentido bien en su último año de secundaria, más seguro al pertenecer al curso superior, pero ahora que pertenecía a los novatos de nuevo, se sentía un bocadillo del tentempié. Ya había visto cómo eran tratados los débiles en ese lugar. No quería ser pisoteado.

Comenzó a encestar el balón como acto mecánico. Era demasiado fácil hacerlo. Frunciendo el ceño, se alejó más del aro para aumentar la dificultad.

Con suerte, entraría al equipo siendo de primer año. Había estado practicando durante demasiado tiempo, había sido uno de los mejores de su equipo en la secundaria. Podía hacerlo.

—Vaya, ese ha sido un buen lanzamiento —le felicitó una voz cerca de su oído.

Se alejó asustado, trastabillando y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—¡Mason! —dijo su acompañante, lanzando grandes carcajadas—. ¡Te pasas, eres un idiota!

—Callate, Malcolm.

Gerald se levantó rápidamente.

—Es tímido —examinó un tercer chico como si Gerald no estuviera ahí—. Tal vez, solitario. Un día malo, ¿cómo te sientes, niño?

—Maldición, ya comenzó —el tal Malcolm rodó los ojos con aspecto divertido.

—Steven quiere ser psicólogo —informó el muchacho de cabello color miel que, Gerald recordó, se llamaba Mason—. En realidad no le sale. Pero deberías decirle que va por buen camino —bromeó, rodeando en un abrazo al muchacho alto y rubio.

Él le respondió con un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Steven.

—Uhm… _Ge_-Gerald —tartamudeó, abrumado por la confianza que tenían esos tres muchachos.

—Bueno, _Ge_-Gerald —dijo el rubio, uno de ellos se rio por la pequeña broma—. Ese es el estúpido de Malcolm —señaló al desgarbado y bajo chico con cabello azul eléctrico—. Luego tenemos a Mason —Gerald miró al muchacho de ojos tan negros como el carbón—. Y luego yo, ¡Steven! —se presentó a sí mismo con una gran sonrisa. Pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas.

—Como sea —intervino Malcolm con una sonrisa soberbia—. Vimos cómo juegas. Está muy bien para un novato.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy novato? —preguntó Gerald sin temor.

—Te vimos con esa chica… La pelinegra que parece desesperada en hacer amigos...

—Rhonda —murmuró para sí. Unas horas antes ella le había hablado sobre los deberes de química.

—Si ella —Mason se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta más su amiga, la rubia de piel tostada. Está buena.

—Me gusta más esa tal Rhonda —discutió Malcolm—. Tiene esa pinta de niña buena… —negó con la cabeza—. Pequeña criatura, me vuelve loco.

—¿Ustedes no son mayores para estar interesados en novatas? —preguntó Gerald.

—Steven va a último año —le contestó Mason—. Yo voy a segundo. Malcolm a primero. Como tú. Por eso te ha visto.

—Compartimos Química y Ética —le informó el aludido.

—Uh, lo siento. No te he visto —se disculpó.

—No importa, _Ge_-Gerald. Ahora que entraremos al equipo, seremos buenos amigos.

.

.

—No creo que sea buena idea —comentó Gerald, inseguro.

—Vamos, Gerald —animó Scott—. Es una tradición. Todos los que entran al equipo tienen que hacer esto. Lo dijo Steven.

Scott también había entrado al equipo con ellos. Era un chico muy agradable, y estaba enamorado de Simone. A veces lo agarraba vigilándola a escondidas. No le pareció raro. Hacía lo mismo con Phoebe algunas veces.

—No es justo. ¿Por qué yo primero?

—¡Fue un sorteo, niñita! —salió en defensa Malcolm—. Hazlo.

Gerald soltó un suspiro.

Caminó lentamente, por temor a hacer descubierto. Escuchó la risita traviesa de Mason al fondo y rodó los ojos. El vapor de las duchas era asfixiante, pero a su favor, la vista era borrosa. Si lo encontraban, podía correr antes de que lo atraparan.

Obviamente, no sería atrapado. Estaba todo calculado.

La suerte de ser un deportista era que te exceptuaban de la clase de gimnasia. Supuestamente, era bastante con los entrenamientos; y el pertenecer a un equipo te hacía superior a los demás. La asistencia no era obligatoria.

Malcolm, Mason y Scott, con Gerald, se habían escapado de sus clases para hacer el famoso rito de iniciación en el equipo de básquet. Para Gerald era una tontería, pero no por eso no iba a hacerlo. Lo tacharían de aburrido.

Solo una persona quedaba en la ducha, y seguramente tardaría muy poco en salir. «Pobre estúpido», pensó, «hoy no es su día».

Cuando el agua dejó de correr, se apresuró a encontrarse con su víctima. Sin embargo, cuando lo reconoció, se detuvo en seco. Por suerte, él no lo había visto aún.

Oh, Dios.

¿Qué haría? ¡No podía hacerle eso a él!

No tenía tiempo, pronto sus nuevos amigos gritarían y…

—¡Rito de iniciación! —exclamaron tan alto que el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la ducha se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir mientras se daba la vuelta. A Gerald se le heló la sangre. Era ahora o nunca. Elevó el pequeño balde con huevo podrido y antes de que el chico pudiera verlo, le echó el contenido en la cara. Luego, sintiéndose peor que nunca, agarró la ropa de Eugene, y él y sus amigos salieron corriendo.

.

.

Resulta que había un mundo que tenía que descubrir, y Gerald estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Con los del equipo de básquetbol era muy fácil hacer bromas o ridiculizar a los profesores. También se escapaban de clases y podían citar a chicas detrás del edificio.

Gerald se sentía bien con aquello.

Después de todo, recién tenía quince años. Tenía mucho para experimentar antes de convertirse en un adulto aburrido y constantemente cansado.

—¡Eres un idiota, Josh! —gritó Mason dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Discúlpame, rey de las apuestas —ironizó él—. Maldito arrogante, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Hiciste la peor apuesta del mundo —le contestó Mason. Gerald asintió mientras reía—. ¡Todo el mundo acepta una apuesta así! ¿Quién no acepta besar una chica…?

—¡Esa chica era la más fea del primer año! —intervino Josh—. Así que no digas estupideces.

—Igual era una chica. Yo por cien dólares la beso. ¿Qué te crees? ¡Es dinero!

—Oh, por Dios. Ustedes son unos verdaderos estúpidos —comentó Gerald, mientras jugaba con su pequeña consola.

—¿Tú no lo harías? —soltó en un chillido Mason. Gerald negó débilmente, sin despegar de la pantalla—. Bueno, es porque eres una gallina. Y Josh —se dirigió a él—, un imbécil que no sirve para hacer apuestas.

Gerald pausó su juego y los miró a ambos. Josh no parecía tomarse bien esos insultos. Era el más inestable del equipo, por eso debía tratarse con tranquilidad.

—Oye, hermano —intentó Gerald.

—Tengo una apuesta para ti —interrumpió el muchacho. No dirigió su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos parecían arder hacia Mason, que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de pelea.

El pelinegro bufó y dirigió su atención de vuelta a su videoconsola.

—¿Qué, me vas a hacer besar a la chica más fea de segundo año? —escuchó cómo el chico de cabello color miel se mofaba.

—No —le contestó Josh, su voz era la del infierno. Se tomó unos segundos en contestar, en un intento de ponerle picante al asunto—. Voy a retarte a que beses a un chico.

Gerald se paralizó, y pudo sentir como Mason dejaba de respirar.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Te doy _mil _dólares si besas a un chico.

—No soy tu juego, maldito estúpido —le contestó Mason.

—¿Quién es la gallina ahora? —provocó Josh con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Mason… —advirtió Gerald. Bien sabía que su nuevo mejor amigo no soportaba que lo tomaran como un cobarde.

El muchacho permaneció inescrutable. Sus labios eran una fina línea al igual que sus cejas. Su rostro permaneció libre de emociones.

—¿Sabes qué? Acepto.

.

.

"_Querido Gerald:_

_¿Cómo estás? No he recibido tus cartas en meses. Tal vez te pasó algo. ¿Está todo bien? Espero que la preparatoria resulte sencilla. Sinceramente, no me gusta estudiar en casa. _

_La última vez que me escribiste te noté extraño. Tal vez sea el miedo de haber comenzado otra etapa más. ¡Pero ya pasaron cinco meses! Solías escribirme cada semana los primeros meses de mi ausencia. ¡No pierdas la costumbre! No me digas que la preparatoria te está matando, eh._

_¿Cómo está la pandilla? ¿Curly al final logró enamorar a Rhonda? Es una lástima que no hables más con Phoebe. ¿Y Helga? Mándale mis saludos._

_Bueno, como sea. No hay mucho que contar. _

_Espero que respondas._

_Arnold"._

_._

_._

—No puedo creer lo que vas a hacer —dijo Gerald, totalmente decepcionado.

—No es tan malo. Son mil dólares, amigo —le contestó Mason—. Podemos comprar ese nuevo videojuego que vimos el otro día en la tienda. Quiero matar algunos zombis... Simplemente, no le digas a nadie en el equipo. Josh me prometió lo mismo.

—Ustedes parecen tener todo planeado —comentó mientras guardaba el libro de matemática en su casillero.

—Por supuesto —respondió con un tono despreocupado, miró el pasillo lleno de gente y cuando se percató de que alguien tenía un refresco, caminó hacia allí y se lo arrebató—. ¿Qué? —dijo cuándo el dueño de la bebida lo miró asombrado—. Cómprate otro.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso —le reprendió Gerald cuando él volvió.

—Deberías dejar de ser aburrido. Eres un deportista, Gerald. Los deportistas somos todo lo que está bien en esta porquería de preparatoria. Los demás nos temen, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —parloteó mientras emprendían marcha para ir a clase—. Estamos en una pirámide, estamos en la cima. Tienen que respetarnos. Ellos son los inútiles que no saben hacer nada con una pelota, ni dar conversaciones interesantes. Malditos perdedores.

El pelinegro no le dijo que aquello sonaba cruel.

—¿Cuándo planean llevar a cabo esa apuesta? —cambió de tema.

—Oh —Mason rio con perversidad—. Mañana es la fiesta de Lloyd. Tal vez con un grado alto de alcohol en la sangre pueda llevar a cabo una tarea tan asquerosa.

Gerald frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya sabes a quién besarás?

—Tengo algunas ideas.

.

.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justamente Eugene?

Mason no le había comentado quién era su _elegido _pero ahora podía verlo. Le había pedido que no le comentara más sobre esa estúpida apuesta, pero ya no hacía falta porque lo estaba viendo. Podía ver cómo Eugene se sintió, en un comienzo, atacado, pero luego reaccionó como una persona anestesiada. Se dejó besar, incluso le estaba correspondiendo. Quería dejar de ver. Quería interrumpirlos, por otra parte. Pero, en cambio, se quedó allí. Viendo cómo Malcolm besaba y pegaba su cuerpo al de Eugene, y Eugene parecía estar en otro mundo.

—No puedo creer que lo hizo —la voz anonadada de Josh sonó a su lado—. Y no sé de donde sacaré mil dólares.

.

.

Cuando entró al vestuario todos estaban amontonados en una esquina.

—Fue verdaderamente asqueroso —decía Mason—. Yo simplemente estaba saliendo de clase cuando alguien me agarró. Pensé que era una chica traviesa que quería pasar un buen rato en el armario, pero era un perdedor de primer año. ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

—¿Entonces por qué te besó? —le preguntó Steven con una mueca de desagrado.

—No lo sé…

—Dicen que ese chico, Horowitz, estaba interesado en él hace mucho tiempo —relató Josh—. Verdaderamente repugnante.

—¡Qué locura! —exclamó Malcolm—. Si un chico me encerrara en el armario para besarme… —se estremeció—. Preferiría la muerte.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Gerald, sin despegar la vista de Mason.

—¡Pasa que un novato besó a Mason, y ni siquiera lo conocía! —relató Steven verdaderamente afectado.

—¿Y cómo lo saben?

—Scott lo vio.

Gerald se quedó callado.

Cuando recibieron la llamada del entrenador se las ingenió para quedar a solas con Mason y Josh.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Eres un idiota, todo esto es tú culpa —Mason susurró entre dientes a Josh—. ¡Si no fuera por ti mi vida no estaría arruinada!

—Oh, tu aceptaste —Josh respondió con la voz impregnada de veneno por la provocación—. ¡No me culpes de tus estupideces! Bien que te gustó besarl…

Mason lo interrumpió con un golpe en la boca.

—¡Paren! —gritó Gerald, alejándolos.

—¡Dame al menos mis mil dólares! —gruñó Mason.

—¡No los tengo! —le contestó Josh.

.

.

Todos se habían enterado, y por algún motivo, todos veían a Mason como la víctima y a Eugene como el victimario.

Presenciaba constantemente cómo maltrataban a Eugene, y lo único que _sabía_ hacer era ver para otro lado mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba con los ojos llorosos y se escondía en _quién-sabe-dónde_.

Todo era su culpa.

Si hubiese intervenido antes, nada hubiera pasado.

Tal vez pudo haber convencido a Mason de no aceptar esa apuesta.

Tal vez pudo haberle hablado a Eugene antes del momento del armario.

Tal vez pudo haber detenido los chismes, en dónde su excompañero de primaria era el "enfermo".

Pero no sabía hacerlo.

Arnold era el profesional en aquello.

.

.

"_Querido Gerald:_

_No me has contestado, y ya pasó un mes. Comienzo a creer que las cartas no llegan._

_Tal vez te mudaste, y no me has avisado. _

_En cualquier caso, mi dirección no cambió. Por lo cual no le veo el motivo por el cuál no me escribes._

_¿Hice algo malo? _

_Esperaré tu respuesta, hermano._

_Arnold."_

No le había hecho ningún bien no contestarle a Arnold, pero no había tenido ganas de hacerlo.

"_Arnold:_

_Sí, hiciste algo malo._

_Nos dejaste a todos._

_Y ni siquiera por algún motivo importante. Si no hubieras rechazado la oportunidad de volver que tuviste a nuestros doce años, ahora estarías aquí. Pero no, eres un cobarde y no podías ver a Helga._

_Ahora todo está jodido._

_Y te culpo._

_Gerald."_

Tomó la carta y con un suspiro la rompió en pedazos.

No, no podía enviarle eso.

.

.

—No puedo seguir mintiendo por ti —le dijo a Mason, mientras veía como Helga desaparecía por el pasillo.

«Te vas a arrepentir», le había dicho ella.

Como si no se estuviera arrepintiendo en ese momento.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Eres mi amigo? —le preguntó.

—Sí —le contestó Gerald porque era verdad.

—Entonces no puedes traicionarme. Los amigos no se traicionan. ¿Lo sabes, no? Los amigos no abandonan, ni dan cuchillazos en la espalda.

—No puedes… digo… ¿Decir que era todo mentira?

—Es muy tarde para eso. ¡Qué idiota! No sé me ocurrió antes. Pero es tarde, y yo no podía salir perjudicado, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Además, ni siquiera conozco al chico.

«Con tal de salvar el propio pellejo, la gente puede hacer cualquier cosa».

.

.

Les había dicho a los chicos del entrenamiento que no estaba bien molestar a Eugene, y habían accedido a no hacerlo, pero él bien sabía que cuando no se encontraba presente, la situación con ellos se le iba de las manos.

Podía verlo recién ahora.

Cuando Eugene lo miró, lo sintió.

Sintió la ira, el odio y el rencor.

Él estaba llorando con furia, y Gerald no podía ayudarlo.

No podía ayudarse ni a sí mismo.

Y Helga había quedado como la heroína, junto a Phoebe, Lila y Sheena.

No él.

Igualmente, no es como si quisiera ser un héroe.

Gerald solo quería ser buena persona.

Pero tampoco lo era.

.

.

—Escuché que tú fuiste quién esparció el chisme de que Eugene tenía una ETS.

Rhonda lo miró, sin arrepentimiento.

—Sí, eso fue lo que me dijeron.

—¿Y les creíste?

—Sí. Es gay, Gerald. Eugene es gay. Y si besó a Mason así de la nada, seguramente anda liberal. No quiero imaginar las cosas que ha hecho —su voz parecía ensayada. Como si se hubiese repetido esa frase durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Sonaba como si quisiera decir lo que otros querían escuchar.

—No puedo creerlo… —murmuró.

—Yo tampoco al principio. Pero debemos saber con quién juntarnos, ¿sabes? No podemos permitirnos…

—No me refería a eso —interrumpió Gerald, con voz más dura—. No puedo creer en qué nos hemos convertido.

.

.

—No puedo creer que no esté desmintiendo esto. Está mal —comentó Gerald, mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo. Ni siquiera fumaba, pero se sentía tan culpable que había descubierto que la nicotina podía tranquilizarlo.

—No pensé que duraría tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera el vídeo prohibido de la chica de último año ayudó.

—Esto es una bazofia.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Mason, cansado—. Ya me he cansado de estar en la boca de todos. Sé que el niñito lo tiene peor, ¡pero yo no me lo merezco!. Yo no soy homosexual, y ya me cansé de golpear a los que me llaman así. Por suerte lo tengo controlado, pero estoy cansado.

Gerald sintió que su cuerpo se helaba.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso! Ya les he dicho: "Vayan por el otro. Ese es el gay". Pero hay cada persona que es molesta, ¿verdad?

Mason no estaba bromeando.

—Eres un estúpido —murmuró entre dientes, ni siquiera podía gritar por la furia. Luego explotó—. ¿No tienes ni un mínimo de piedad? ¡No! ¡No tienes ni inteligencia! ¿Qué podría pedirte más que digas tonterías?

—¿Qué diablos te sucede, Gerald? Sé hombre y no llores porque a tu _amiguita_ la golpean —le contestó Mason, evidentemente aburrido.

—¡No te atrevas a tratar a Eugene como una chica! —le gritó, parándose y tratándose de alejar de él—. ¡Fue tu culpa todo esto que pasó! ¡Y ni siquiera te sientes culpable!

—Me siento culpable de que lo sepas. Es lo único de lo que me siento culpable. Si no te hubieras enterado, no estarías fastidiándome.

—No puedo creerlo. Eres realmente un idiota.

¡Él mismo también era un idiota! ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

—No eres nada sin mí, Gerald. Yo te descubrí. Yo te vi por primera vez en el gimnasio. ¡Ocupaste el lugar de mi mano derecha! ¡Tienes que estar a favor de mis decisiones siempre! —le dijo Mason, totalmente convencido.

—¡No soy tu perro faldero, Mason! —le contestó—. ¡_Era_ tu amigo! Pero eres un asco como persona, ni siquiera puedo verte. Ni siquiera quiero ensuciarme las manos contigo —le dijo, dando media vuelta para irse.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar solo nuevamente? ¡Los amigos no se abandonan!

Gerald detuvo su marcha y se tomó un tiempo para generar su respuesta.

—Los amigos solo quieren el bien de uno y lo llevan al camino indicado. Tú no eres mi amigo, nunca lo fuiste.

Emprendió su caminata nuevamente pero luego recordó algo más—: Ah, y eres un maldito perdedor.

.

.

Cuando llegó tocó el timbre, pero nadie le atendía. Esperó.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres minutos.

Parecía que nadie estaba en casa.

Tuvo suerte de que al cuarto minuto, el padre de Eugene volviera de la carnicería. Él no se mostró muy amable en recibirlo pero le dio permiso para ir a buscar al pelirrojo a su habitación.

Simplemente que ahí no lo encontró.

Tendría que estar en la casa. La preparatoria había terminado. La mochila de Eugene estaba tirada en la entrada de la casa. No pudo haberse ido sin cruzarse con Gerald.

Tocó la puerta del baño.

Esperó.

—¿Eugene? ¿Estás ahí?

Silencio.

Tal vez se había ido. Quizás lo había visto y se escondió, lo evadió para irse y no tener que hablarle.

Abrió la puerta.

Miró la bañera.

Y la realidad se convirtió en pesadilla.

.

.

Requirió bastaste tiempo para que lo dejaran quedarse en el hospital. El haber encontrado a Eugene moribundo en la bañera no puso la balanza a su favor. No era como si le importara. Ya había cometido bastantes errores ese año por dejarse influenciar y manejar. Ya no lo iba a hacer.

Los padres de pelirrojo fueron misericordiosos.

Phoebe también, aunque se veía decepcionada. Ahí entendió que tal vez ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad. Le dolía saberlo, pero entendió que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo para ayudar a Eugene, no sería por el amor de la japonesa. El amor no lo era todo. Y menos en esa situación. Cada uno podría seguir su camino. Y Gerald podría superarla.

Lila lo no repudió. Para su sorpresa, lo apoyó. Estaba acostumbrado a tratarse a sí mismo como la peste que aquella defensa a su favor le llenó el pecho de gratitud. Lo hizo sentirse cálido por un momento.

Sheena y Helga fueron los casos más difíciles.

Helga estuvo a punto de sacarlo a rastras, pero él le explicó que no se iría, que de nada serviría aquello. Encontraría el modo de entrar para ver a Eugene.

Sheena se cansó a los minutos. La desesperanza y el dolor habían hecho estragos con ella, así que se dedicó a ignorarlo.

.

.

—Quiere verte —informó Helga recelosa.

Gerald no sonrió porque aquello no le hacía sentir feliz, solo se sentía en paz por esa gran oportunidad.

Cuando intentó pasar por la puerta, la rubia le bloqueó el camino.

—Lo lastimas, te lastimo. ¿Entendiste?

Gerald asintió más por el cansancio que por sumisión.

Cuando lo vio, sorprendentemente se veía tranquilo. Sin ojeras. Sus ojos parecían menos tortuosos, mucho más compasivos.

—Los sedantes sirven. Dormí como un bebé —dijo Eugene adivinando lo que pensaba.

Pero aun así estaba roto.

—Lo siento —murmuró Gerald.

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía tanto miedo.

Había imaginado tantas veces lo que le diría, qué emociones mostraría. Incluso la reacción del pelirrojo.

—Te perdono —le respondió, acariciando las vendas en sus muñecas de manera distraída.

—No sé por qué lo hice.

—Sé que no lo sabías.

—Me siento tan arrepentido.

—Sé que así te sientes.

—Seguramente me odias.

—No te odio.

Y Gerald quiso llorar.

.

.

—Me sentí solo, creo. Todos tenían a alguien. Incluso tú tenías a Sheena. Y nadie parecía entenderme. ¿Es la adolescencia? Porque apesta.

—Es la vida, Gerald —le dijo Eugene—. Todos nos hemos sentido solos porque lo estamos. ¿Sabes qué sucede la mayoría de las veces? —Gerald negó con un puchero, parecía un niño pequeño—. Cuando estamos solos creemos que hay algo malo en nosotros. Nos hace odiarnos. Estamos programados para nunca sentirnos satisfechos. Estamos hechos para no vivir en paz con nuestra piel. La soledad tiene esa melancolía del "debería ser".

—Pero yo me sentí solo porque Arnold se quedó en San Lorenzo.

—En un comienzo lo soportaste, estoy seguro. Pero luego… —se calló, dejando que el formara el resto de la oración.

—Prefirió no ver a Helga. No quiso volver porque estaba aquí. No le importó ni sus abuelos, ni sus amigos. Ni yo le importé. ¿Es que tener a sus amigos no le parecía suficiente? ¿Por qué preferiría a Helga? ¡Somos amigos desde el kinder!

—Ahí lo tienes.

Gerald parpadeó

—No lo entiendo —murmuró.

—Te sientes inferior a Helga. Crees que Arnold la eligió cuando nunca lo hizo. Solamente pensó por primera vez en su bienestar. No siempre puede ser el buen chico… Nunca consideraste que Arnold también cometió un error, pero no tiene la culpa de sus decisiones. Nadie las tiene. Seguramente te ha escrito estos últimos años.

—Sí.

—Entonces le importas.

.

.

Eugene no quiso ver a Rhonda. Tampoco a Nadine ni a Curly. Gerald entendió que aún necesitaba tiempo para superar ciertas cosas, que tenía suerte por haber conseguido, al menos, quince minutos de charla con el pelirrojo.

Harold lo llamó y le pidió hablar con Eugene. Incluso Sid y Stinky fueron a visitarlo.

—Ahora todo el mundo pide perdón —dijo Sheena.

—Desgraciados —completó Helga.

Gerald no le importaba ser tan mal tratado ahí. Lo único que necesitaba era saber que Eugene estaba bien.

—Algunas personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no lo crees, Gerald? —cuestionó Phoebe.

.

.

Cuando Eugene se fue, todo fue muy discreto.

Muy pocas personas sabían de su partida. El supuesto traslado de preparatoria se transformó en una mudanza.

En un nuevo lugar y un nuevo inicio.

—Te extrañaré —lloró Sheena.

—Yo también, cariño. Eres mi mejor amiga…

—Eugene.

—Sí, lo siento.

Cuando la castaña lo soltó, Helga atacó.

Para Gerald era extraño verla en su faceta afectuosa.

—Adiós _mamá Helga_.

—Deja de llamarme así o te patearé el trasero.

Eugene lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—Cuídate —imploró Phoebe—. Cuídate, por favor.

—Soy fuerte —dijo el pelirrojo con un falso atisbo de soberbia.

Lila comenzó a llorar a moco tendido.

—Oh, Eugene. Lo sentimos. Lo sentimos tanto. Te extrañaremos. Te amamos. ¿Nos perdonas? ¿Eres feliz, al menos? Si eres feliz odiándonos, yo soy feliz. Pero di que no volverás a hacerlo. Que estas mejor.

El chico abrazó a la joven con fuerza.

—Parece que tengo que cuidarlas yo a ustedes ahora —bromeó, pero nadie parecía querer reír—. No soy feliz, Lila. Pero estoy bien. Lo superaré pero necesito hacerlo solo. Volveré algún día... Cuando esté listo. Y por supuesto que te perdono —se río cuando Lila sollozó más fuerte contra su pecho. En ese momento, Eugene miró a Gerald—. Los perdono a todos.

_._

_._

Eugene les hizo prometer que no le dirían nada a Arnold. Según él no quería preocuparlo, pero Gerald sospechaba de que era un tema que lo avergonzaba y mientras menos gente supiera y lo viera con lastima o repugnancia, mejor.

Él tampoco se despidió de Rhonda, decía no estar preparado para verla. Lo mismo sucedió con Nadine y Curly.

Sid y Stinky se enteraron muy tarde para despedirse.

Pero Eugene, como contraproducente, les hizo prometer que los perdonarían.

—De todas formas, yo soy el que tendría que odiar. No ustedes.

Les hizo prometer que olvidarían lo sucedido. Que comenzarían de nuevo.

Y los cinco aceptaron.

Aunque sabían que sería muy difícil de cumplir.

.

.

_"Querido Arnold:_

_Eres mi mejor amigo,_

_Prometo escribirte más seguido. Simplemente ahora no puedo hacerlo. _

_Este año es un año que quiero olvidar._

_No preguntes, por favor._

_Te quiere y extraña (y no se avergüenza de admitirlo),_

_Gerald"._

.

.

Cuando caminó con su bandeja de comida en la mano, no miró hacia la mesa de los deportistas. Ni siquiera volteó cuando lo llamaron. Entendió que no eran sus amigos, no tenían por qué serlo. Pero también comprendió que no era justo abandonar su puesto en el equipo. Había trabajado con mucho ímpetu para aquel lugar.

Ya no hablaría con Mason.

Apenas podría saludar a Josh.

Podría convivir unas horas con Scott, Steven, Malcolm y los demás.

Pero ya no escaparía de clases.

Ni molestaría.

Ni se burlaría.

Ni trataría encajar.

No quería pertenecer a una pirámide social, tampoco.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes dos? —la voz de Gerald sonó como un hilo fino de miedo y duda.

Helga bufó y Phoebe asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

—Claro.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** No tengo perdón. Lo siento.

Ya sé, van a decir: "Recién aparecés, después de MÁS DE UN MES". Y yo digo: Me siento tan avergonzada, que por un momento pensé en desaparecer para siempre.

Planeé mucho esta nota de autora, muchas formas de pedir perdón, para que entendieran el por qué les fallé, pero ni yo lo sé.

Este mes ha sido más complicado de lo que imaginé.

Y bueno, acá va (no me tachen de estúpida ni de necesitada por querer contar mis problemas): Nunca pensé que tendría tantos problemas económicos cómo los tengo. Nunca me faltó nada, siempre tuve comida, internet, y muchísimos caprichos. Pero este año ha sido muy complicado con el divorcio de mis padres, mi último año de secundaria (supongo que los argentinos comprenden lo muy caro que sale el último año de secundaria), mi entrada a la universidad y cada una de esas cosas van desapareciendo.

Estoy bien, de todas formas. Solamente me golpeó fuerte, y puede que estos últimos meses hayan sido mucho más complicados.

Gracias por entender.

Por otro lado: no planeo abandonar la historia. Ya lo dije, aun así me demore un mes (perdón de vuelta, y ya sé, qué caradura diciendo esto; yo también odio cuando se tardan en actualizar) no voy a dejar de subir capítulos hasta terminar mi fic.

Perdón por tanto drama.

Espero que me perdonen.

Y hasta acá este "especial". ¡Próximos capítulos: presente y visión de Arnold de nuevo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado estos tres capítulos.

Nos vemos.

Muchos besos.

* * *

.

.


	29. Vigesimosexto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimosexto Capítulo.**

_Había más…_

_Por supuesto que había más._

Eugene se esforzó por evadir los detalles, los aspectos más horrorosos de su historia. Arnold se percató de ello. Si bien era cierto que con el tiempo aprendió a ser un _poco_ observador, la rotación de semblante de Sheena era demasiado obvia. De la perplejidad al odio, la castaña no buscaba esconder cómo se sentía, a pesar de ser ignorada por casi todo el público presente ese día en Sunset Arms.

—Arnold…

Bufó.

—¡No me bufes!

La ignoró.

—Ni me ignores.

Entonces la miró. Trató de aniquilarla con la mirada, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

—Sé que estás enojado…

—¿Ah, sí? Genial, Helga. Eres tan perspectiva…

La rubia frunció el ceño y sus nudillos estaban más blancos que de costumbre por la fuerza que ejercía al luchar contra los deseos de golpearlo. Con un suspiro, estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo con gesto cansado, y con desánimo sacó un chocolate de sus vaqueros.

—¿Sabes qué? —le preguntó ella con la boca llena, sentándose en la esquina de la cama de Arnold.

—¿Qué?

—No estás enojado. Estás decepcionado.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —susurró.

—Te conozco.

—Da igual.

Helga se levantó con decisión y lo agarró de los hombros.

—Por supuesto que no. No da igual. Estás molesto, sí; pero mucho más decepcionado. De todos, de Gerald, de mí… —le acarició el cabello con gesto ausente—. Y de ti… No me sorprende. Eres Arnold. Ni siquiera creo que estés un 40% enojado con nosotros. Tal vez un 39,99%... Pero contigo… ¡Contigo! Estás un 110% enojado contigo.

Arnold sintió que sus barreras caían. Y le molestó ser tan obvio frente a Helga, le molestó que ella lo leyera tan bien desde niños y que él apenas pudiera saber cuándo estaba molesta o no. Le molestó porque lo que ella decía, era verdad.

—Si no me hubiese ido…

—Cállate —le interrumpió ella, tomándolo de las manos—. Cállate, melenudo —repitió— Tenías que hacerlo. Tu familia estaba ahí, no podías dejarlos otra vez…

—Pero tuve una oportunidad de volver, y no la aproveché. Tú oíste a Gerald, se sentía abandonado. Por mi culpa, él se dejó convencer por esos chicos. Si hubiera estado yo ahí, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Él no hubiera tenido esa mala influencia, hubiera hablado sobre esa apuesta. Si hubiera estado yo ahí, Eugene no hubiera pasado por todo lo que pasó; la pandilla no se hubiese separado… Si hubiera vuelto…

—Pero no volviste, Arnoldo. Supéralo —Helga lo soltó con frustración—. No estuviste. Ni cuando Gerald se sentía solo. Ni cuando Eugene se sintió solo. Ni cuando yo me sentí sola. No estuviste cuando sucedió. ¿Y? ¿Vas a seguir culpándote por aquello? Deja de ser tan estúpido, cabeza de balón. Nada va a cambiar, deja de retorcerte en tu agonía y supéralo.

Arnold se enfureció.

Solo estaba actuando como una persona que _sentía_, que le dolía lo que había pasado; y no encontrar el apoyo de Helga en algo tan simple, le molestaba.

—¡Pues discúlpame por ser tan _humano! _Discúlpame por tener una reacción tan tardía. ¡Pero por si no lo sabes, acabo de enterarme que todos ustedes le dieron la espalda a nuestro amigo cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡Mi mejor amigo supo de esa maldita apuesta y se quedó de brazos cruzados! ¡Todos lo hicieron! ¡Tú lo hiciste!

—¡No seas tan injusto, Arnold! —gritó ella.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó el rubio con ironía—. ¡Tú lo ayudaste! ¿A los tres o cuatro meses? ¡Una heroína!

Los ojos de Helga se humedecieron y con voz rota, contestó—: Hice lo que pude…

—Pues no hiciste mucho.

Y apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Arnold, se arrepintió.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué era tan cruel?

La tristeza hablaba por él.

—Helga, lo sien-

—Cállate —lo detuvo—. Simplemente cállate.

Ella se agarró el cabello y lo jaló, como si intentara salirse de su piel.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos. ¿Está bien? ¡Lo siento por no ser como tú! ¡Pensé que lo entenderías! ¡Que _nos_ entenderías! ¡Qué sorpresa ver que te desquites con nosotros! ¡Eres el mismo niño! ¡Madura, Arnold! ¡Crecimos y cometimos errores, lo siento si tú aún no lo has hecho! ¡Qué ironía que el más maduro a los diez años, ahora sea el mismo iluso de siempre!

—¡Por supuesto que cometí errores! ¿Quieres qué te diga cuáles fueron mis errores? —le respondió Arnold, al borde de la cólera.

—¡Adelante, idiota!

Un flash los interrumpió. Enojados, miraron hacia la puerta para descubrir quién era el causante de tal intromisión. Gertie sonreía mirando la cámara.

Arnold se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta, y se arrepintió por aquello. Luego de escuchar la historia completa, el rubio se excusó con ir al baño, dejando a sus amigos en la cocina. Después de aguardar unos minutos para tranquilizarse, dando tumbos desganados, se acercó a su habitación y fue una sorpresa encontrar ahí a Helga, esperándolo.

—Oh, Kimba, Eleanor, es buena —comentó como si nada—. Una buena foto de su primera pelea como pareja.

—Abuela….

Arnold resistió las ganas de golpearse la cara contra la pared, mientras que Helga se acercaba con disimulo para ver la fotografía.

—Arnold sale horrible —Helga se secó una lágrima solitaria que se encontraba enredada entre sus pestañas, y se rio fuertemente—. Parece una de esas muñecas rotas que tiene un ojo abierto y el otro no.

El rubio frunció el ceño y le arrebató la cámara de las manos.

Era verdad.

Negó con la cabeza, ordenando sus prioridades.

—Abuela, estábamos hablando de algo importante.

—¿Sobre la cena real de esta noche?

—No, abuela.

—Oh… —y antes de irse, informó haciendo un ademán con la cámara—: Iré a mostrárselo a los demás.

Cuando quedaron solos, Arnold cerró de un portazo y se sentó en su cama, mientras tallaba sus ojos con un gruñido.

—No quiero discutir más —confesó—. No me gusta estar enojado, no sé qué me pasó, pero no quise decir esas cosas que te dije. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso hiciste lo imposible, hiciste más que yo. Mientras yo disfrutaba de San Lorenzo, ustedes…

—Sigues siendo un idiota —murmuró Helga, sentándose a su lado—. Escucha bien, maldito estúpido —Arnold la fulminó con la mirada—, deja de culparte. Estabas viviendo tu vida, mientras nosotros vivíamos la nuestra. Nada has hecho mal. Solo pasó. La vida lo golpeó, pero también lo hizo más fuerte. A todos nosotros. Teníamos que aprender a estar sin ti, y lamento decírtelo, niño, pero no eres el centro del universo; no eres esencial ni indispensable. Bueno, tal vez sí, a tu modo, pero lo que quieres ser, lo que pretendes ser… Simplemente, no puedes serlo. Eres un humano, un amigo, un hijo, un novio, pero no eres un superhéroe. No puedes velar por el bienestar de los demás siempre. También tienes que ocuparte de tu vida, cometer tus errores, perdonar los de otros.

El rubio se estremeció por tales palabras.

—¿Cuándo es que te volviste más sabia que yo?

—Oh, vamos, Arnoldo. ¿Alguna vez fuiste sabio? —bromeó.

Arnold lanzó una risita pero al instante sus labios se transformaron en una dura línea.

—Estoy tan decepcionado de Gerald. No quiero verlo. De los demás también, pero Gerald… esperé más de él.

—Él estaba muy perdido, Arnold. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, Geraldo es una buena persona. No le digas que lo dije. Fue un zopenco en un comienzo, pero luego se separó de sus amigos y volvió a ser el de siempre. Ni siquiera debe pedirte perdón, eso no te concierne, Eugene lo perdonó hace años.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Juzgas a alguien por su pasado? —atacó ella.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Yo no lo pondría así, pero…

—Entonces está todo solucionado.

—Yo creo que no.

—Yo creo que eres un estúpido.

—¿Pasarás todo este rato agrediéndome?

—¡Sí!

—Helga, estás convirtiendo este tema en cualquier cosa.

—Vamos, Arnold. Ya escuchaste a Eugene. Él ya los perdonó; y te explicó. Gerald te explicó. Y eso parece molestarte más, por eso te escapaste y viniste aquí.

—Necesito tiempo… —murmuró frustrado.

Tampoco le ayudaba que todos estuvieran abajo. Necesitaba procesarlo en la soledad de su habitación, sabiendo que ellos ya no estarían ahí. Sabía que era de mala educación, y mucho más el pedirle a Helga que lo haga por él, pero no podía verlos aún.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Helga—. Nos iremos —Arnold se alarmó, y cuando quiso refutar, ella siguió hablando—. Pero piénsalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Les diré que se marchen —se levantó de la cama con lentitud mientras se despedía.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el ojiverde la detuvo.

—Tú no. Pídeles que se vayan, pero tú no lo hagas. Quédate, por favor.

Cuando Helga regresó y se acostó junto a él, se sintió mejor. No hablaron, ni siquiera se tocaron. Había cinco centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero Arnold nunca la había sentido tan cercana. Sabía cuán difícil era para la rubia permanecer callada, y agradeció en silencio cada minuto que transcurría.

Dio las gracias por tenerla.

Raramente tenía esos pensamientos tan voluntarios, pero en momentos como ese, podía permitirse pensar en cuánto la quería.

Quererla…

¡Qué extraño sería ese pensamiento para su «yo» de diez años!

Pero la quería.

La amaba.

Y haberla tratado tan mal durante parte de su vida, haberle gritado hacía algunos minutos, lo hacía sentir peor.

—No quise decirte eso, lo que dije recién…

—Ya te habías disculpado antes.

—Lo sé, pero no estuvo bien.

—Yo también te grité.

Él asintió, concediéndole la razón, pero sólo un poco.

—Fue nuestra primera pelea...

—No te pongas cursi, Arnoldo.

—Dicen que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor —comentó con la vana esperanza de que lo abrazara y besara.

—Es un mito —le cortó ella, tratando de esconder la diversión en su voz—. No te besaré. Tendrás que conformarte con mi presencia.

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

—Me basta.

—Cursi —repitió Helga, frunciendo la nariz como si oliera algo horrible.

Miraron el cielo durante lo que parecieron horas, éste permanecía entre un color gris y celeste que los adormeció, la calidez del sol que hacía actos de aparición en tiempos prologados, los abrazó.

Entonces, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Cuando se hizo de noche, Gerald los despertó.

Arnold pensó que era una alucinación, pero cuando pasaron los segundos y su adormecimiento desapareció, vio que su mejor amigo con semblante serio era real.

—Helga, pensé que le habías dicho a todos que se marcharan —dijo Arnold, sabiendo que su comentario lo heriría.

—Lo hice —le contestó ella, levantándose con lentitud.

Gerald no mostró signos de molestia ni de vergüenza.

—Volví porque quería hablar contigo, hermano.

—Pensé que te resignarías y volverías mañana —comentó Helga mientras se levantaba y encendía el computador—. Veo que me equivoqué.

—¿Podrías irte, Pataki? Quiero hablar a solas con mi amigo.

La aludida, con falsa molestia, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Que conste que voy abajo solo para ver si hay comida, no lo hago por ti. Volveré en unos minutos —avisó.

Arnold, a pesar de que no se sentía preparado para lo que venía, asintió.

—Arnold… —comenzó Gerald.

—Sé lo que dirás, que estas arrepentido, que hiciste lo que pudiste, que no sabías qué hacer…

—No —negó Gerald con voz estoica—. Iba a decirte que tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras, pero yo ya me liberé de esa culpa que me carcomió por años, ya siento que puedo recordar y golpearme por haber sido tan imbécil, hermano, pero no me voy a odiar por ello. Fui un mentecato, lo sé, pero así como cambié para ser popular, también cambié para ser el mismo de siempre. Con ayuda de Phoebe, y la de Helga —dijo él y luego sacudió la cabeza—. No le digas que dije eso. Pero ella me ayudó, como seguramente te ayudó a ti en su momento. Ella sabe mucho más que nosotros.

—Gerald…

—No, aún no termino —atajó—. Fue horrible, toda la situación, lo que sentí sabiendo que Eugene la pasó peor, fue horrible. Fue horrible sentir que habías decidido quedarte en San Lorenzo por no ver a Helga, fue horrible pensar que habías dejado a tu mejor amigo por una chica. Fue horrible estar solo de pronto, porque todos se habían ido. Me sentí un estúpido por extrañarte, por necesitar tus consejos y esas cosas —confesó con algo de timidez.

Arnold no se incomodó con aquella confesión. También en su estadía en San Lorenzo extrañó a su mejor amigo. Y durante los primeros meses de su regreso se sorprendió depender de Gerald para todo.

—Es tan fácil para las mujeres, hermano —se quejó él, levantándose para palmear la espalda del moreno—. Ellas pueden llorar mientras se abrazan y nosotros hasta tememos decir que nos queremos.

Gerald rio con los ojos humedecidos.

—Te quiero, Arnold —dijo lleno de alivio mientras lo abrazaba.

—Yo también te quiero, Gerald —le contestó correspondiéndole el gesto.

—Cursis —la voz de Helga sonó desde la entrada de la habitación. Con la boca llena de pastrami fingió una arcada.

—Arruina momentos —atacó el moreno.

—Helga, únete a nuestro abrazo —bromeó Arnold, sabiendo que ella lo rechazaría.

Una gran sorpresa se llevaron ambos chicos cuando ella, con felicidad, corrió hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

La cara de Gerald se transformó en una de profundo horror.

—¡Qué asco! —gritó Gerald echándose para atrás y cayendo sobre su trasero—. ¡Helga casi me abraza!

La rubia soltó una risa maligna.

Y el ojiverde se sintió mejor, más feliz, a pesar de las demás situaciones que aún tenía que afrontar.

—Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor —afirmó tomando la mano de la rubia y besando su coronilla.

.

.

* * *

** Nota de Autora: **

_H_

_O_

_L_

_I_

_S_

Soy Captain, y volví después de… ¿tres meses? Lo sé.

¡Volví, y recuperada! Tomó su tiempo, pero volví. Bueno, creo que ya se olvidaron de mí.

Capítulo cursi.

¡Muchos besos!

* * *

.

.


	30. Vigesimoseptimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimoseptimo Capítulo**

Cuando despidió a Eugene en el aeropuerto, lo hizo a solas. Todavía le costaba admitir que estaba molesto. Con todos y con él. No sabía si ese enojo, en ese momento, radicaba de la antigua actitud de sus compañeros, la posibilidad de haberle visto la cara de tonto y en consecuente, el haberle mentido y ocultado esa grave información antes y después de su llegada a Hillwood, o el que todos actuaran con tanta normalidad, no solo durante esos días, sino que también los años siguientes a ese _acontecimiento. _

Todos habían sido bastante claros: el tema no concernía a Arnold. Su presencia estaba en otro lugar ese año, y si hubiese estado ahí, nadie hubiera tomado su opinión como una relevante y significativa, lo cual, era irónico en demasía. Las cosas eran como eran. Él no era malvado para llenar la cabeza de Eugene en contra de sus compañeros, ni tampoco era demasiado rencoroso para referirse a ellos con desdén. Arnold era Arnold, y se guardaría sus comentarios para sí mismo. Dejaría que estos desaparecieran (porque lo harían) y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. No había estado en el primer año de preparatoria, pero sí en el último, y podía dar fiel palabra de cómo habían madurado todos. Si la vida no les había enseñado de sus errores, pronto lo haría. Aunque él confiaba, ellos ya no se dejarían llevar por lo que la sociedad consideraba superficialmente importante.

Pero por el momento, permanecería alejado. Tratando de asimilar todo.

Cuando pasaron dos meses, paró de evadir a Rhonda, a Curly y a Nadine. Comprendió que su actitud no era digna de admirar, y que faltaban, al menos, cuarenta días para graduarse. No quería acabar en malos términos.

Era cierto que no tuvo que hacer demasiado. La verdad era que no habían entablado demasiadas conversaciones antes de que el rubio decidiera ignorarlos; por ello, cuando se integró, de alguna manera, no fue de una forma brusca. Aunque todos sabían que Arnold, durante el primer mes, evitaba cualquier lugar que se relacionara con los tres individuos. El segundo fue más tranquilo. Los saludaba pero procuraba no intercambiar más de cuatro o cinco palabras con ellos.

—Rhonda hará una fiesta esta noche —había comentado Gerald esa mañana, mientras abría su bebida—. Tengo entendido que Harold irá. Y posiblemente Stinky. Sid confirmará, necesita estudiar para poder graduarse. Parece que estuvo a punto de desaprobar Trigonometría pero el profesor decidió darle otra oportunidad.

—No estoy de humor para fiestas —dijo Helga con mal genio.

—Oh, vamos Helga. Será divertido —intervino Lila con una sonrisa dulce—. Estas serán las últimas reuniones. No quiero decir adiós —confesó.

—Pero tendremos que decir adiós, Lila —le comentó Helga cruzándose de brazos, más cruel que triste.

—Si las partes de una amistad están dispuestas a no dejar de comunicarse no son necesarias las despedidas —señaló Phoebe, algo insegura. Ella los miró como sabiendo lo que pensaban. La pandilla ya había prometido no separarse años atrás y las cosas no habían resultado bien.

Arnold suspiró.

—Vamos, Helga —animó.

La aludida, que estaba comiendo su hamburguesa, se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

—¿Qué has dicho, cabeza de balón? —murmuró con voz ahogada.

Nadie comentó nada, pero las caras de sorpresa no buscaron ser ocultadas. Arnold había negado las invitaciones a las fiestas de Rhonda las semanas anteriores, por lo que la repentina aceptación los dejó pasmados.

La primera en salir en ese trance, fue Lila.

—¡Oh, Arnold! Eso es genial. Vamos, Helga. Solo faltas tú.

Pero la rubia la ignoró, y miró al ojiverde con exasperación.

—Genial —dijo—. Te la pasas evitando a Rhonda y negando sus invitaciones a fiestas sabiendo que todos íbamos, pero cuando yo no quiero ir, decides aceptar. ¿Eres tonto? ¿O siempre quieres llevarme la contraria? —dramatizó. Arnold abrió la boca para contestar—. No respondas. Sí eres tonto, y con resp-

—Helga, cierra la boca —interrumpió Gerald—. Harás que se arrepienta.

Los ojos de la joven resplandecieron por la tentadora posibilidad.

—No me arrepentiré —dijo Arnold, completamente estoico—. Voy a ir, con Helga o sin ella. Quiero divertirme.

—¿Divertirte? ¿Sabes, camarón con pelos? No hay juegos de ajedrez en fiestas, si consideras a eso como tu método de diversión.

Phoebe lanzó una risita. Helga claramente estaba haciendo burla a la conocida tradición que Arnold y Gerald tenían antes y habían retomado.

—No metas a los viernes de ajedrez en esto, Helga G. Pataki —amenazó Gerald.

Arnold rodó los ojos, pero luego dejó escapar una sonrisa oscura.

—Claro que no llevaré mi juego de ajedrez ni mucho menos —comentó él, falsamente despreocupado—. Haré algo mejor, algo que no hago hace mucho tiempo…

—Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, maldito idiota —le cortó Helga, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar.

El rubio ignoró a su novia y dirigió su mirada al moreno.

—Entonces… ¿La entrada es una bebida alcohólica?

* * *

Las paredes amarillas estaban casi escondidas entre los casilleros, las hojas que contenían las fechas de los exámenes finales, tutorías, las campañas contra el maltrato de los animales y actos de caridad. Pero de alguna manera, resaltaban aún más las del baile de graduación.

Lila, Rhonda y una organizadora de eventos que la última contrató estaban en ello. Todos los viernes y sábados desde hace un mes, se reunían un grupo de personas para ayudar con los preparativos, incluido Arnold.

Pintaban, diseñaban y adornaban el lugar con extrema precisión, pues la pelinegra era demasiado exigente y al mínimo error entraba en una crisis de histeria. Entonces, el Gran Salón estaba envuelta en capas de pintura y telas negras azuladas. El escenario blanco contrastaba con el telón azul oscuro con brillos. El tema era sencillo, "Infinidad en un tiempo de despedida". A Arnold no le gustaba, si le pedían su opinión, y decorar el lugar como si fuese una galaxia le hacía preguntarse qué tenía que ver el tema con la decoración, pero no abrió la boca. No podría decírselo a Lila, le rompería el corazón. Y si Rhonda se acercaba a su lugar de trabajo, él se iba a la esquina contraria.

En ese momento caminaba al lado de Helga para su clase de Literatura III. Estaban a centímetros de distancia, y sentía la necesidad de tomarle la mano, pero ella no era muy demostrativa en público.

—Bastante tengo con que seas cursi en privado. ¡Perdería mi reputación si me ven muy cerca de ti! —le había dicho en una ocasión.

Helga no le prestaba atención porque veía su teléfono. No sabía cómo podía caminar viendo a la pantalla continuamente, él no podría, atropellaría a todos. Aunque ella también lo hacía, mas no le interesaba.

Cuando chocó con la quinta persona, Arnold le arrebató el aparato.

—Es suficiente —la regañó—. Estás tirando a todos al suelo.

En respuesta, la joven alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, retándolo a hacer otro acto de rebeldía contra ella. La verdad era que había sido un acto muy osado, pero él no le tenía miedo. Ya había convivido lo necesario con ella para volver a temerle, si es que alguna vez _de verdad _sintió miedo de Helga. No lo creía.

Entonces, mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo vio como la rubia se acercaba rápidamente con las manos extendidas. La fuerza que ejerció fue suficiente para que él cayera de trasero al piso.

—No necesito esa cosa para empujar a las personas —la fuerte mirada de Arnold hizo que contestara encogiéndose de hombros.

Él se levantó rápido y caminó rápido para dejarla atrás.

—De acuerdo, no te devolveré esto hasta salir de aquí…

—¡Hey, Arnold! —se quejó ella, corriendo hacia él—. ¿Sabes que puedo golpearte hasta que me lo devuelvas, no?

—No en realidad… Soy tu novio. Nunca me lastimarías… —Helga lo meditó un segundo y luego lo empujó de nuevo. Su cuerpo chocó contra un casillero, por suerte, su cabello fue como una almohadilla porque casi no sintió el golpe en su cabeza. Gimió porque la espalda fue un caso totalmente aparte—. De acuerdo… No importa. Sigo manteniendo mi opinión.

Se puso a su lado reprimiendo la mueca de incomodidad que le producía el dolor que poco a poco desaparecía.

Helga se veía arrepentida, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu cambio de opinión con respecto a la fiesta de la Princesita Lloyd? —le cuestionó, sentándose.

Él tomó su lugar, mientras se debatía las palabras que debía decir para ser claro.

—Yo creo que lo que sucedió, sí me concernía —Arnold vio como Helga quería reprimir un grito, sabía que ese tema estaba terminado—. Ustedes dicen que no, y de todas maneras, yo ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y nunca he sido una persona muy rencorosa. Estoy segura que tú los odiaste por más de un año —Helga se encogió de hombros, reconociendo el hecho—, así que, no estuve mal a comparación. Eugene los perdonó. Yo puedo hacerlo también, pero siento que… No puedo ser amigo de ellos. Voy a tratarlos como una persona normal y decente… Ignorarlos es estúpido.

Él miró la puerta para ver si la profesora había llegado.

—Me di cuenta que no puedo ser amigo de todos —siguió hablando cuando se percató de que no era así—. Y sé que cambiaron, pero yo… no lo sé. Ya tengo lo que necesito. Mis amigos, mi familia, tú, además, la Universidad…—se calló en esa parte. Tema delicado.

Ahora entendía por qué Gerald se había puesto tan serio el día que él le pregunto sobre el asunto.

Helga hizo un mohín al notar que él comenzaba a enrollarse en sus pensamientos.

—Aplicamos casi para las mismas Universidades, cabeza de balón —le dijo ella, calmada—. Fuimos aceptados en la mayoría de ellas. No somos Gerald y Phoebe… No deberías hacerte la cabeza con la nada misma.

—De todas maneras, algunas de tus universidades son mejores que las mías…

—¿Cuál? Solo una, y no me gusta demasiado. Alaska no es mi lugar favorito, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Deja de ser tan estúpido —le cortó ella, cuando la profesora se paró frente a la clase.

—No quiero perder ni un solo momento con ustedes —dijo, al terminar la clase. Él la siguió, camino hacia su casillero—. No por mi estupidez.

—Sabias palabras, Arnoldo —asintió ella, poniendo su combinación. Arnold sacó los libros que ella necesitaría en la próxima hora y luego, Helga guardó los de Literatura. Hicieron lo mismo en el casillero de Arnold. Emprendieron viaje a la siguiente clase. Al momento de traspasar las puertas del salón de Biología, Helga tomó sus libros, pues el rubio los llevaba, y con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa, le dio un rápido apretón en la mano a modo de despedida. Luego, se fue con Phoebe.

—Ya quiero terminar esto —se quejó Gerald cuando se encontró con Arnold.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó—. ¿Biología? ¿La preparatoria? ¿La vida? —añadió con un toque de sarcasmo. Demasiado tiempo con Helga.

—La preparatoria… —y luego se masajeó el entrecejo—. Y la Universidad. Ya sé que no ha empezado, pero ya quiero que finalice. Quiero estar con Phoebe.

—Existen las relaciones a distancia, Gerald —dijo Arnold, un poco alarmado por el tono que usaba su mejor amigo. Era desesperanza. Como si supiera que todo se acabaría pronto y él solo esperaba el final con una mueca de dolor pero con los brazos abiertos.

—Lo sé, pero yo no creo en ellas… No creo que eso sea… Posible. Le darán la beca en Dartmouth. ¡Dartmouth, Arnold! Yo nunca hubiera aplicado en ese lugar. Ella se irá, y no la puedo detener.

El rubio miró a Phoebe, ella reía con Helga. No se veía pesimista, ni preocupada. Ató cabos. Si Phoebe amaba las películas románticas, seguramente creía en las relaciones a distancia. Era una suposición muy vaga, pero la japonesa realmente estaba enamorada de Gerald y vería cualquier posibilidad como algo que funcionaría.

—Gerald… —en ese momento él lo calló, por la llegada del profesor. Arnold rodó los ojos—. Te enviaré una nota.

"_No sabes si será difícil, ¿quién sabe? Se supone que debes tener esperanza, o algo. No lo sé, estás dejándote llevar por la desesperación. Phoebe te ama, ¿a qué le temes?"_

La respuesta llegó de manera inmediata.

"_No puedo retenerla. ¿Quién sabe lo que le espera una vez llegue ahí? La verdad es que, Arnold, el amor no es para siempre. Lo leí en un libro romántico, Phoebe marcó esa frase. Decía algo así: El amor es efímero, constantemente contaminado por las personas. Y es una cruel verdad, saber que ninguno dura. _

_Eso significa algo, Arnold"._

"_Hermano, eres un… tonto. ¿Estás diciendo todo esto, solamente por una frase de un libro? No puedes estar hablando en serio"._

"_Ella es maravillosa, Arnold. Y creo que… tengo que dejarla ir, sin ataduras, ¿entiendes? Ella nunca terminaría conmigo, y he estado pensando… Tal vez yo debería terminar con e-"_

Arnold no terminó de leer porque alguien le había arrebatado la nota. Iba a insultar a Gerald por aquello, pero se detuvo al igual que su respiración cuando se percató de que el profesor estaba frente a él…

…Con el papel en sus manos.

—Señor Shortman, señor Johanssen, al frente. Ya.

El rubio sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Gerald, claro está, no se veía mejor. Tenía ese aspecto cetrino y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Se veían muy ofuscados en este papel que, estoy seguro, no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos viendo ahora —señaló el pizarrón. _Divisiones celulares. _Arnold tragó en seco—. Supongo que no les importará leerlo frente a la clase, así sabremos si es mucho más entretenido que la interesante amitosis.

—Hasta mirar una pared todo un día, es más divertido que esto —dijo Helga con burla y una parte de la clase soltó una risa.

—Detención a la salida de clases, señorita Pataki —avisó el profesor. La rubia cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y ponerlos en blanco.

—Profesor… No lo haga —le rogó Gerald en un susurro. Una capa de sudor cubría su frente. El ojiverde tomó su hombro, preparándose para agarrarlo si sufría un colapso.

—Leanlo —el profesor se lo entregó a Arnold y esperó pacientemente. Él no sabía qué hacer, miró a la clase buscando algún tipo de ayuda, estaba claro que no encontraría ninguna. ¿Qué debía hacer? Gerald miraba a Phoebe. Ellos no podían leer eso. Ella no podía escucharlo. La mirada de Helga fue sustituida por una intranquila, como si se hubiera percatado de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era grave. Actuó rápidamente, sin perder el contacto visual de su novio, ella rompió un trozo de sus apuntes y se lo metió a la boca.

_Hazlo,_ moduló.

—Señor Shortman, si no va a leer entonces yo lo haré —declaró, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para arrebatarle el papel de las manos.

Entonces el papel ya no estaba ahí.

Gerald lo tenía en su boca.

* * *

—Reacción tardía —dijo Helga a su lado.

—Creo que tengo malos reflejos —bromeó él, pero su voz estaba teñida de tristeza.

—¿Qué decía la nota? —preguntó ella con fingido desinterés.

—Cosa de chicos…

Helga se molestó, pero no iba a rogarle.

—Gerald me comentó que Phoebe aplicó para Dartmouth —tanteó terreno.

—Sí, irá. Está muy emocionada —sonrió ella caminando hacia su próxima clase—. ¿Me acompañarás? —preguntó, viendo como él no se movía. Arnold asintió—. No quiere decir adiós, pero yo le he dicho muchas veces que no es una despedida. No nos vamos a separar, ¿no?

_Nunca._

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ha notado algo raro… —comenta pensativa, sin despegar los ojos de él.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… Gerald es el que está raro. No es el mismo con ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —repitió él.

Helga soltó un bufido.

—Claro, capitán Obvio. Desembucha. ¿Qué le sucede al cabeza de cepillo?

—No lo sé —esta vez dijo la verdad—. Yo, de verdad, no lo sé. Él cree que no es suficiente para Phoebe y muchas tonterías más. No sé qué tiene en la cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo Helga, deteniéndose en la puerta de su clase—. Si lo dices de esa manera… Gerald nunca ha tenido nada en la cabeza. Pero Phoebe le hará entrar en razón. Eso es lo que ella hace.

Y entró.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

¡Faltan tres capítulos para el final! (Si mis cálculos no fallan).

¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

.

.


	31. Vigesimoctavo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad porque la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

**Vigesimoctavo Capítulo**

Arnold tocó cuatro veces y aguardó mientras hacía una mueca. Una repentina y violenta ráfaga de viento le había azotado la cara. Si bien el clima no era helado, se alegró de traer una chaqueta que lo abrigaba y lo protegía. El cielo tenía cierto tinte morado rosáceo a pesar de ser pasadas las once de la noche, y se mezclaba de una manera maravillosa con el azul marino.

Muy entretenido estaba viendo hacia arriba cuando abrieron la puerta de un tirón y apenas pudo notar una cabellera rubia que lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al auto. Helga entró, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto dándole una mirada apremiante. Él entendió perfectamente y casi corrió hacia su puerta.

Prestó atención a las calles que prácticamente estaban vacías, sintiendo que la tensión y el silencio hacían estragos con su cordura. Quería que la rubia hablara y le explicara que había sido eso, pero había entendido que ella no iba a soltar palabra hasta que quisiera. Estaba intentándolo… Con todas sus fuerzas.

No hablar.

Esperar.

Ella tiene que empezar.

—¿Qué sucedió, Helga? —susurró, no soportando la curiosidad.

Pero tenía razón. Ella ni siquiera se movió, y cuando le dio una rápida mirada, se percató que su vista se dirigía a su ventanilla. Alcanzó su mano y le dio un ligero y suave apretón. Helga no se separó.

—…Es todo un caos —dijo, suspirando. Él se tranquilizó al notar que su tono no era dolido ni lastimoso, sino uno exhausto—. Olga los llamó y descontroló todo en mi casa. Los tomó en guardia baja, ellos no supieron cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué les dijo? —preguntó.

—¡Cáspita! ¡Ni siquiera me consultó, ni me avisó lo que iba a hacer! —prosiguió, ignorando su pregunta—. No la llamo por un par de días y todo se convierte en un auténtico martirio. ¡Es que no puede controlarse! ¡Siempre dejándose llevar por sus estúpidos impulsos!

—Por lo general, los impulsos funcionan bien.

—Eso aplica solo para nosotros dos, parece.

—¿Qué les dijo? —repitió.

Arnold estaba impactado, pues la relación entre Olga y sus padres no había sufrido cambio alguno durante estos años. Bien sabía que la señora y el señor Pataki visitaban el cuarto de su hija con asiduidad, lo que en sus términos, eso significaba que la dolorosa traición se había transformado en un dolor melancólico. Sin embargo, si Olga se atrevió a dar el primer paso, y él entendía que sus padres la extrañaban, no comprendía como el resultado había sido desastroso.

—Olga estaba dispuesta a una relación formal. Nunca le hizo bien estar enojada con alguien, ni que alguien esté enojada con ella. Pero no quería que las situaciones volvieran a repetirse. Ni siquiera le dejaron terminar, cuando Bob le contestó que estaba feliz por darse cuenta de su error y por dejar al _desempleado _de su esposo —Helga rodó los ojos mientras soltaba una risa de lo más amarga—. Ella contestó que el equivocado era Bob, comenzó a discutir, él empezó a exasperarse y a elevar la voz. Olga les dijo que tenía una hija y estaba felizmente casada y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Arnold suspiró mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor. No sabía qué decirle para que se sintiera mejor. Se llevó la mano de Helga a los labios y besó el dorso.

—Todo estará bien —prometió, soltándola y doblando a la derecha.

—A veces… —soltó, reflexiva—. A veces creo que no se arreglará.

Arnold desaceleró cuando encontró una fila de coches que hacían su recorrido lentamente. La gente en las aceras se había multiplicado y todos tenían el mismo destino. Divisó la casa de Rhonda a los lejos, gracias a las luces y la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en la entrada.

—Lo hará —no le mintió. Estaba seguro que todo este problema se resolvería tarde o temprano—. Esto no es algo que se pueda esconder bajo una alfombra. Están ignorando el elefante en la habitación.

—¡Lo leíste! —la voz de Helga salió como un chillido cargado de emoción y Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿Te gustó?

—Buena recomendación —la felicitó, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, orgullosa—. Lo leí en un día.

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos…

—Es bueno saberlo —comentó, buscando un espacio vacío para estacionar—. Pero volviendo al tema… Estoy seguro que esto terminará tarde o temprano.

—Claro que lo hará, terminará. Si el desenlace es malo o bueno, es otra cuestión —contestó ella, distraída—. Allá —le señaló un auto que comenzaba a irse—. Rápido, Arnoldo. Rápido antes de que alguien nos gane el lugar.

Arnold se apresuró y cuando estacionó, soltó en broma—: No puedo creer que eres un buen copiloto.

—No puedo creer que este auto hizo un viaje sin dar problemas —contraatacó, soltándose del cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Hey! —fingió estar ofendido—. Este auto _casi_ nunca genera problemas.

Helga lo ignoró y salió de vehículo.

—Me pregunto si Rhonda conoce el término _discreto _—rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia él—. ¿El alcohol?

—En el baúl —contestó, acercándose a ella y dándole una mirada. Con toda la prisa en la casa Pataki y la oscuridad dentro del auto, no había tenido tiempo para verla con detenimiento. Mientras ella sacaba la bebida se permitió ver lo lindo que le quedaba ese vestido color borravino—. ¿Lo tienes?

Helga asintió y él se encargó de que todo estuviera bien cerrado y asegurado.

—Hola Helga, Arnold —saludó algo temerosa Rhonda en la entrada—. Me alegra que hayan venido.

—Vamos, princesa. Lo que querías era tener más alcohol —contestó Helga, dándole las botellas al guardia que se encargaba de recibirlas y llevarlas dentro.

—Hola Rhonda —dijo Arnold con toda tranquilidad.

Rhonda soltó una risa incómoda.

—Pasen.

Pero no pudieron dar más de diez pasos cuando Lila los atacó con abrazos.

—¡Oh, chicos! Llegan tarde —los retó aunque no se veía molesta en lo absoluto.

Helga hizo un mohín por el ruido de la música y las pocas posibilidades de tener una conversación normal sin alzar la voz.

—Lo siento, Lila. Espero que no haya pasado nada grave —respondió el chico sabiendo que en las fiestas, Lila acostumbraba a ser seguida por un montón de chicos.

—Nada grave, Arnold —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Phoebe y Gerald están bailando en el salón —medio gritó cuando comenzó una nueva canción.

—Iré a la mesa de bebidas —dijo la rubia separándose de ellos.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Lila, con excesiva preocupación.

—Sí, bien. Es que prácticamente la obligué a venir —murmuró Arnold, viendo como Helga tomaba dos chupitos seguidos—. Mejor iré con ella.

La pelirroja miró donde él miraba y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Sí, ve.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, iba a tomar el tercero, pero él se lo arrebató y se lo llevó a la boca. Reprimió una mueca, sintiendo que toda su garganta ardía.

—¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso, cabeza de balón!

—Escucha Helga. Contrólate, no quiero que te emborraches —reprendió soltando una tos, lo dijo sintiendo cómo se intercambiaban los papeles. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había asistido a una fiesta de Rhonda, y lo muy sobreprotectora que Helga era con respecto a esos asuntos.

—Oh, vamos —rodó los ojos—. Tengo mucha más resistencia con el alcohol que tú. Te informo que lo que acabas de tomar es vodka puro. Apenas puedes con un par de cervezas.

—Eso no es cierto —reprochó sintiéndose algo ofendido. Sintiendo la tentación de demostrar que ella estaba equivocada, agarró un vaso alto que solo estaba lleno un tercio. Su consistencia era igual a las demás, pero su color era un marrón claro. Frunció la nariz por el aroma fuerte (más no desagradable) y casi sin respirar, se lo bebió.

—¡Idiota, eso es lic-

—¿Tan temprano y ya tan descontrolados con la bebida, hermano? —apareció Gerald con Phoebe y Lila.

—No es tan temprano —se excusó Arnold, evitando la mirada molesta de su novia.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros el moreno con una gran sonrisa—. Ya que estamos todos aquí, es hora de hacer la ronda, ¡amigos míos! Tomen un chupito y… ¡fondo!

El rubio hizo un mohín. Todavía sentía esa sensación de estarse quemando por dentro debido a las bebidas anteriores y se encontró con pocas ganas de seguir ingiriendo alcohol.

—¿Algo muy suave para empezar? —propuso la japonesa, con una sonrisa culpable—. No tengo muchas ganas de algo fuerte por ahora.

—Estoy con Phoebe —apoyó Arnold y pronto se sumó Lila.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Qué aburridos! —se quejó Helga y miró a Gerald—. ¿Cabeza de cepillo?

—Dejarte sola en esto es tentador, Pataki… —ella lo golpeó—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal, whisky?

—Sí que me conoces, maldición.

—Okay, a la cuenta de tres, todos —Gerald miró a la ronda con una sonrisa—. Por el _ahora_ —brindó. Todos chocaron sus vasos—. Uno, dos, tres, ¡fondo!

El sabor fuerte de la cereza fue un alivio para el rubio, pues sintió como todo el fuego que sentía dentro desaparecía. Casi podría haber jurado que solo había bebido jugo.

Su mejor amigo tosió un poco y Helga se burló de él.

—¡Oh, Arnold! ¿Bailarás conmigo? —la pelirroja llamó su atención cuando se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Claro, sin ningún problema y cuando quieras, Lila.

—Bien, ahora.

—Está bie- —apenas pudo contestar porque ya era arrastrado a la pista de baile.

Toda la gente parecía divertirse, y para su suerte, la música no requería acercamiento. La sala estaba débilmente iluminada y no veía casi nada. Las luces neón color azul se encargaban de apenas vislumbrar lo rostros que saltaban y movían la cabeza al ritmo del dj. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que comenzó a copiar algunos movimientos de Lila, mas sabía que ella se movía con gracia y delicadeza. Lo tranquilizó saber que era demasiado buena para juzgar su intento de bailar. Por la entrada a la habitación, vio a Helga mofarse por sus torpes movimientos, pero poco le importó. Le hizo una burla y siguió con su compañera.

Gerald se acercó con bebida y el rubio tomó rápidamente la botella de cerveza que él le ofrecía. Intentó callar su voz moral, solo por esa noche. Hacía mucho no tomaba y ya sabía controlarse.

Cuando la tercera canción finalizó, decidió tomar un descanso a pesar de los pedidos de la japonesa y la pelirroja para que siguiera con ellas y Gerald. Los rechazó porque el ambiente viciado debido al calor corporal, el cigarrillo y el humo de las máquinas ya lo estaban mareando.

Sacándose el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano, subió las escaleras como pudo, esquivando a las personas y sintiendo como todo se movía ligeramente. Caminó hasta el baño y tuvo que esperar a que se desocupara. Durante esos minutos se dedicó a sacarse la chaqueta, a insultarse por no haberlo hecho antes y a abrirse los primeros botones de su camisa.

—Arnold Shortman. Espero que no comiences a desnudarte aquí mismo. No sería prudente —comentó una persona a su lado.

Él solo sonrió en respuesta, sin prometer ninguna conversación; sin embargo, Peapod no entendió.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien —y por un momento la tentación de no preguntarle por él se adueñó de su pensamiento, mas lo alejó, sabiendo que no era una conducta educada—. ¿Tú?

—Me encuentro excelente, gracias por preguntar. Una buena fiesta, sin dudas —dijo, con una sonrisa grande.

La verdad era que parecía no mentir. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente. Arnold no quería observarlo demasiado, y durante esa vista rápida pudo ver como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Como si fuera una ayuda de los ángeles, en ese instante la persona que se encontraba en el baño, salió y Arnold no perdió más tiempo.

Se sitió mejor cuando tuvo contacto con el agua y juntó las fuerzas para abrazar a su consciente. No tuvo que haber tomado. No recordaba lo tan vulnerable que lo hacía sentir.

Cuando salió, Peapod había prendido un cigarrillo. El chico de ojos color esmeralda le brindó una sonrisa incómoda pero antes de que pudiera seguir su camino, el primero lo agarró del brazo y le avisó que más tarde comenzarían las bebidas más fuertes. El rubio, sintiendo que no le debía explicaciones, le dijo que no le interesaba y bajó.

«Estoy buscándote, ¿en dónde estás?», tecleó su mensaje rápidamente.

«¡Marco!»

«¡Helga!»

«¡Tenías que decir "Polo"!»

«Helga, ¿en dónde estás?»

«Vamos, cabeza de balón…»

«No»

«:(»

«Por Thor… _Polo_»

«:)»

«¿Y bien?»

«¿Y bien, qué?»

«¿Helga, estás borracha?»

«¿Quién, yo?»

«¡Sí, Helga, tú! ¿Quién más?»

«Y pues… Cecile :O»

Reprimió una risa.

«¿Cecile está borracha?»

«¿Quién es Cecile?»

«¡Helga!»

«Jejeje, soy chistosa»

«No»

«Ay, qué aburrido»

Arnold guardó el celular en su bolsillo trasero y se dirigió al placard para dejar su chaqueta. Una vez hecho, caminó hasta el sillón donde divisó a Phoebe y Gerald charlando demasiado cerca. Dudó en acercarse, pero debía encontrar a su novia. No quería que bebiera más.

—Eh… —murmuró algo incómodo por interrumpir. En consecuencia no se percataron de su presencia—. ¡Eh!

—¿Qué sucedió, Arnold? —preguntó Phoebe, ruborizada.

—Estoy buscando a Helga…

Phoebe hizo una mueca y le dio una rápida mirada al salón. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y reconoció no saber en dónde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

—Creo haberla visto hace rato subir —intervino Gerald.

—Quizá esté en el baño —propuso la japonesa.

Él negó y explicó que de ahí venía.

Phoebe lo pensó mejor y su cara su iluminó.

—¡Sí, claro! Tal vez esté en la habitación que Rhonda reserva para ella y Lila.

Arnold sintió su celular vibrar.

—De acuerdo, los dejo. ¡Gracias!

Subió animado pensando en que ya se sentía un poco mejor. La cabeza ya no le daba tantas vueltas, y aunque no se sentía como los demás días cuando no tomaba, definitivamente podía controlar lo que decía u obraba. Agradeció estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Percibió la goma para el cabello de Helga en la perilla de la puerta al final del pasillo, y antes de entrar revisó el mensaje que había recibido.

«Metete el visto por donde te cabe»

«Qué malvada»

«Muy… :$»

«¿Me estás coqueteando?»

«Tal vez, pero no le digas al zopenco de mi novio»

Lanzó una carcajada y agradeció que la música fuese demasiado fuerte para que su voz no se escuchara.

«Eres imposible»

Guardó su celular y giró la perilla con cuidado. Entró a la habitación y se sorprendió al no encontrarla.

«¿En dón…»

Tecleó a toda velocidad, pero, de pronto un cuerpo saltó sobre él y lo aplastó, haciendo que tropezara violentamente contra la cama.

—¡Bu!

—No sé si eres más violenta cuando estás sobria o cuando estás ebria…

—¿Sabes qué he notado? —dijo Helga, distraídamente, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado. Arnold, con una mueca de dolor, se dio vuelta y quedó mirando al techo—. Tú amas que reaccione violentamente. Creo que eres masoquista. Y si estamos aquí entre nos, espero que no te guste el BDSM. No me va eso de ser _dominatrix_.

Arnold sintió que toda su sangre se posicionaba en sus mejillas.

—¡Helga!

—Debía decirlo —se defendió con una risa.

—Eres muy insoportable cuando estás ebria.

—¡Hey! ¡Estás lúcido!

—Por supuesto. Ni siquiera podría estar borracho contigo. Eres un peligro.

Helga hizo un mohín.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tomaste tanto? —preguntó el rubio.

—…_Tal vez_ jugué al Beer Pong, _tal vez_. Y _tal vez_ perdí.

—¿Y llamaste a tu hermana en este estado?

—Claro que no, estúpido —Helga intentó darle un puñetazo y Arnold, con sus reflejos intactos, la detuvo—. ¿Para qué querría llamarla? ¡Si lo arruinó todo!

—Helga, no digas eso. Todo se va a solucionar. Ella intentó arreglarlo, pero no funcionó —cuidó sus palabras para no culpar a sus padres.

—Blah, blah. Maldito samaritano, siempre tan positivo… —bostezó.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No, es que ya me aburriste.

Arnold rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios y Helga rompió a reír al ver su expresión.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga…

Ella dejó descansar su barbilla en el pecho masculino y suspiró, contenta.

—Mi yo de nueve años sería tan feliz en estos momentos.

—Mi yo de nueve años estaría muy sorprendido.

—¿Sorprendido? —dijo Helga, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Yo diría que él te golpearía si pudiera!

—No lo creo —lanzó una carcajada—. Seguramente se desmayaría, pero… Yo creo que siempre… me gustaste, ¿entiendes? Estoy seguro que notaría cuánto cambiamos… De todas maneras, creo que desde ese viaje a San Lorenzo las cosas ya no eran las mismas para mí.

—¿No?

—No. Eres valiente, Helga. Ya lo sabía mucho tiempo antes, pero en ese viaje me atreví a pensar que eras valiente _por _mí. Seguías siendo violenta, impulsiva y me atacabas, pero a la vez me ayudabas. Eras la misma, y al mismo tiempo, sentí que eras otra persona. Te vi con otros ojos, vi otra faceta. Me ayudaste y me apoyaste, estaba agradecido.

Helga torció el gesto.

—No estaba segura, solo era una pequeña suposición… Era la duda, el demonio de la duda… —agitó un poco la cabeza, como si de esa manera sus ideas se aclararan—. Eres demasiado bueno, _Arnold_. Antes, me atreví a pensar que fue un intercambio de favores, que te sentías en deuda y eso confundió tus sentimientos. No me conocías tan bien.

—Tampoco conocía a Ruth McDougal y eso no fue un impedimento para que me gustara. Lila me gustó porque ella ya no estaba interesada en mí. No conocía bien a ambas, ¿por qué no me podías gustar? Te conocí por años; en ese viaje te conocí mejor. Sin embargo, seguías siendo un misterio. Soy un poco metido —reconoció y Helga le dio la razón—, y tengo la costumbre de obsesionarme _un_ _poco_ por las cosas. Siempre habías sido algo raro en mi vida, Helga. Siempre fuiste una excepción. No sé si mi afecto creció el tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero no saliste de mi mente ni un momento. Mis sentimientos se revolvieron cuando regresé; y cuando noté lo mucho que habías cambiado pero aun conservando la esencia de tu carácter, me confundí mucho más. Todo estaba ahí, pero no podía reconocerlo.

—Buscas las cosas; tu ímpetu para notarlas y resolverlas es sorprendente. Pero eres muy tonto cuando están prácticamente en tu nariz, Arnoldo.

El rubio soltó una risa teñida de culpa.

—Bueno, ya no estoy más ciego. Soy consciente de mis sentimientos y ya no quiero ni pienso rehuirlos más.

—Pues, te convenía, cabeza de balón. Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores tendrían un encuentro con tu cara…

Ambos rieron, y Arnold notó lo irónico de una situación. Si hubiesen retrocedido unos años en el tiempo, la violencia de Helga no le daría gracia en lo absoluto.

—¿Melenudo? —susurró ella con un hilo de voz. Agradeció que la puerta y las paredes actuaran como una barra que los protegía de la alta música y los gritos adolescentes, ya que si no, no la escucharía—. Lo diré porque estoy un poco mareada, y lamento no poder decirlo siempre… —lanzó un suspiro—. Gracias por soportarme. No muchos pueden hacerlo. No muchos pueden entender cómo actúo y el por qué. Durante estos meses, a veces me comporté de manera maliciosa y de verdad me arrepiento. Créeme. Es que a veces no lo controlo… Y quería pedir perdón.

La emoción se instaló en el pecho de Arnold. Lamentaba que Helga tuviera que soltar sus pensamientos y sentimientos debido a las consecuencias de una fiesta. Pero si él podía decir lo que sentía, en cada momento del día, por mensajes de texto, por notas de papel o frente a frente; si podía abrazarla sin sentir miedo, si podía besarla sin vergüenza, si podía expresarle sus dudas porque era su mejor amiga, ¿por qué ella no? Era parte de su personalidad, sin duda; pero él se prometió ayudarla.

La abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole que estaba bien, prometiéndole que él siempre iba a estar, sabiendo que juntos derribarían esa muralla que rodeaba a Helga, porque era algo que ambos querían y porque esa muralla estaba más débil que nunca.

Le gustó lo mucho que había cambiado todo.

Se trataba de acoplarse a Helga, se trataba de que ella se acoplara a él.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Holanda! ¿Cómo andan?

Sí, rimó.

Eh, qué vergüenza. No actualicé desde febrero y la verdad es que no tengo cara para aparecerme y actualizar, pero lo dije ayer mientras escribía este cap: YO TERMINO ESTE FIC AUNQUE TENGA TREINTA AÑOS. NO PIENSO IRME SIN TERMINAR ESTE FANFIC.

No me refiero irme del fandom. Créanme, ¿cómo me voy a ir cuando todos luchamos tanto por TJM durante tantos años y ahora lo vamos a tener? Me ausenté de fanfiction, no del fandom. Y hablando de eso: _**¿Quién hubiese dado todo para ir a la Comic-Con en San Diego?**_ *todos levantan las manos, yo levanto las dos*. Estoy muy feliz con los nuevos looks de los personajes. Díganme que ustedes están tan contentos y satisfechos como yo. En serio, díganme qué piensan. ¿HAN VISTO EL LOOK DE PHOEBE? Todavía sigo gritando como el gusano de Los Simpson. Mi favorito, sin dudas.

Gracias a los que leyeron este capítulo y no han abandonado mi fic. Yo no lo pienso abandonar tampoco. Es más, ahora termino esto y me pongo a escribir el capítulo final. Y termino el capítulo final, y prosigo con el epílogo. Y cuando termine el epílogo…

Y cuando termine el epílogo…

Tal vez mi inconsciente me obligó a ausentarme porque no quiero terminar mi fanfic. Es mi primer fanfic, y no quiero dejarlo ir.

En ese caso…

**¡La próxima actualización será el año que viene!**

**Adios ;)**

Ahre, broma. No, esta vez sí me pongo a terminar esto. No fue responsable de mi parte. Y sé que esto terminará, pero ya tengo unos proyectos que escribí el año pasado y quiero desarrollar, así que posiblemente me seguirán leyendo por estos lares. ¡Más les vale!

**Con respecto a las fiestas y el alcohol:** para no generar conflictos, yo no estoy a favor que los adolescentes se emborrachen y usen el alcohol como método de diversión. Bue, digo "adolescentes" como si no fuera una. En todo caso, quiero aclarar que **no promuevo esta clase de comportamiento, **pero tengo en cuenta que la mayoría de nosotros vamos a fiestas (auuunque, no he ido a una fiesta este año, porque no soy muy asidua a esa clase de reuniones) y como dije, traté de hacer mi historia lo más actual que pude.

En fin, listo. Eso era todo.

¡Cuídense!

* * *

.

.


End file.
